El diablo enamorado
by Lauracp317
Summary: Candice White parte rumbo a Inglaterra para casarse con Terrence, Marqués de Grandchester a quien ama desde su infancia. Sin embargo, el hombre que la espera ante el altar es un desconocido, que se apresura a casarse con ella y después la abandona. Sólo la pasión de sus besos le hace albergar la esperanza de que el suyo no ha sido un matrimonio de conveniencia.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO**_

_Mar Mediterráneo 1813_

Amaneció un día luminoso, como contraste a la fuerte tempestad de la noche anterior, que había estado a punto de hundir el buque mercante. Apoyado en el casco del barco, se encontraba un joven exhausto, recién salido de su primera batalla contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza en alta mar. Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo sensible al más mínimo movimiento, concluyó para sus adentros que aquello no había sido menos agotador que cualquiera de las batallas libradas en tierra.

Terrence Graham gruñó al ver a una niña vestida de pirata correteando por la cubierta superior. Llevaba en la cabeza un pañuelo que le sujetaba los dorados rizos, y sus piernecillas flacas sobresalían de unos pantalones de hombre cortados por debajo de la rodilla y ceñidos con un cinturón a su diminuta cintura.

Iba descalza y parecía llevar semanas sin ver el agua. Además, blandía una espada de madera, la misma que le había clavado en el estómago hacía dos días cuando le había saltado de detrás de un tonel al grito de «En garde!». Aquella mañana hermosa y despejada, vociferaba a algo que había tras el barco (seguramente olas de cresta blanca, como solía ser el caso) y alertaba a voces de la presencia de piratas.

—Cielo santo, mírala —murmuró Terrence. Entre un montón de virutas, el hombre mayor que tenía a su lado entrecerró los ojos para mirar a la niña. —¿La viste anoche? En lo peor de la tempestad, estaba ahí arriba, con el capitán, blandiendo al aire esa cosa como si luchara contra sus piratas ficticios. — protesto Terrence. El hombre mayor, Withers, se encogió de hombros.

—No es más que una niña, Graham. Le haces demasiado caso —le replicó con su tosquedad habitual.

Terrence sonrió. Aquel hombre, un gigante de puños de acero, se había hecho a la mar cuando la finca en la que había trabajado como jardinero casi toda su vida adulta había servido para saldar una deuda de juego.

Al principio, cuando Terrence acababa de unirse a la tripulación, Withers lo trataba con cierta distancia, igual que el resto de los rudos marineros, que recelaban de él por sus orígenes nobles; sin embargo, las circunstancias (la sofocante deuda de su padre, concretamente) lo habían llevado hasta el capitán White, un barón de poca monta célebre por su dominio de los mares. Su familia había hecho un trato con él en virtud del cual se convertiría en uno más de la tripulación, entre cuyos miembros temía, sobre todo, a Withers. No obstante, había sido éste quien, agarrándolo por el cogote, lo había sacado de una pelea con otros tres hombres y había evitado así que lo molieran a palos. Desde entonces, el antiguo jardinero se había convertido en fiel aliado y protector del joven.

La niña divisó a los dos hombres y empezó a hacerles señas. Ninguno se inmutó. —Por nada del mundo le des conversación —refunfuñó Terrence

Withers gruñó y siguió con sus tallas de madera.

—No está interesada en mí, muchacho. Es a ti a quien admira, por eso te persigue.

Terrence volvió a refunfuñar al ver que la niña se agachaba a recoger su muñeca antes de bajar de la cubierta superior. Arrastrando la espada de madera, se abrió paso entre los escombros que la tormenta había sembrado por el barco.

—Esa criatura es un horror. Una niña malcriada. Una amenaza para todos los hombres de este barco —aseguró Terrence. —Al capitán White debería darle vergüenza dejarla correr como una loca por ahí. Creo que la fierecilla no tiene siquiera un vestido.

Cuando la niña empezó a correr hacia ellos, Withers levantó la vista.

—Es una criatura muy vital. Supongo que por eso el capitán la trajo consigo cuando murió su madre hace unos años. Ya tendrá tiempo de llevar vestidos y lazos —murmuró al tiempo que la pequeña se detenía en seco delante de ellos.

—¿No me habéis oído? ¡Tierra a la vista! —proclamó sofocada, luego se limpió los mocos con el dorso de la mano.

Terrence le miró las rodillas llenas de costras y la roña de las piernas y los brazos; luego, haciéndose sombra con la mano, alzó la vista y la miró a la cara.

—No hay tierra a la vista, Candice —le dijo con forzada paciencia.

La niña se puso en jarras y lo miró ceñuda.

—¡Hay tierra y yo la he visto primero! Una ensenada, un refugio pirata. ¡Vamos a atacarlos y a robarles el tesoro! —anunció triunfante, alzando su muñeca por encima de la cabeza. —¡Todos los hombres a sus puestos, damos la vuelta! ¡Son las normas!

—Estamos a cientos de millas de la costa —dijo Withers sin inmutarse.

Ignorándolo, Candice blandió la muñeca ante la cara de Terrence.

—¡Ella también ha visto tierra! ¡Levanta, Terrence Graham, o mi papá hará que te azoten!

—Lárgate, Candice —le dijo el joven, espantándola con la mano como si fuese un mosquita

Con una velocidad que sorprendió de primeras a Terrence, Candice soltó la muñeca y, con ambas manos, le clavó la espada de madera en el pie.

—¡Au! —chilló Terrence, agarrándose el miembro contusionado.

Candice rió con ganas y alzó la espada.

Terrence se levantó como pudo y miró furioso a la niña antes de que le diera por repetirlo. Ella alzó la barbilla, se irguió y le devolvió la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Terrence hizo lo impensable: recogió la muñeca del suelo y, furioso, le arrancó la cabeza.

—Sin cabeza, ya no puede ver tierra —le dijo, y le tiró a la cara la muñeca mutilada. La mirada feroz de Candice se transformó en una de horror mientras contemplaba boquiabierta el estado de su muñeca.

—¡Madre mía! —masculló Withers cuando, retorciendo la boca, la niña profirió un alarido espeluznante.

Tiró la espada, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a la cabina del capitán, sin parar de llamar a gritos a su padre. Sus berridos atrajeron a la cubierta principal a media tripulación, que de verdad creyó que había piratas.

Withers se puso en pie y, con una de sus manazas, enganchó a Terrence por el hombro.

—Baja, muchacho. No quiero perder a un buen compañero por esta —Dicho lo cual le dio un buen empujón hacia la puerta que conducía a las cubiertas inferiores.

Terrence desapareció sin rechistar con la muñeca rota, abriéndose paso por las oscuras entrañas del buque hasta llegar a su camarote. Allí buscó un lugar donde esconder los dos trozos de la muñeca. Al final, desesperado, abrió su baúl y los enterró bajo sus escasos efectos personales.

—Esa fierecilla aún me costará la vida —murmuró, luego se echó un brazo por encima de los ojos.

Varios días después, Terrence cambió de parecer al ver a la niña abatida peinar la cubierta en busca de su muñeca. No era tan insensible como para que aquella cara triste no lo ablandara al menos un poco. Tras concluir que ya había pagado por su delito, decidió reparar el daño en la medida de lo posible y devolverle su juguete. Con un cordel de cáñamo, logró sujetarle la cabeza al cuerpo, pero, al hacerlo, le rasgó el vestido sucio. Suspirando frustrado, sostuvo en alto la muñeca y la estudió a la tenue luz del candil que colgaba sobre su litera. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y, ya bien entrada la noche, enseñó su creación a Withers, Bailey y Hans, sus compañeros de camarote. Con el vestido roto, le había hecho un pañuelo de pirata; un palillo le había servido para reemplazar la pierna de trapo por una pata de palo. Le había arrancado la jareta a las braguitas de la muñeca para hacerle unos pantalones cortos como los que llevaba Candice. Luego había recortado un pedazo cuadrado de tela de su propia chaqueta para confeccionar un parche. La muñeca se había transformado en una versión en miniatura de la pirata Candice.

—Perfecta —señaló Hans. —Una reproducción exacta de esa niña malcriada que me provoca pesadillas.

Terrence rió y guardó la muñeca en su baúl, pero nunca tuvo ocasión de devolvérsela a la pequeña Candice: a la mañana siguiente, cuando el barco echó anclas junto a las costas de Italia, el capitán White subió a Candice a un esquife rumbo a tierra. Para asombro de todos los miembros de la tripulación, el pequeño monstruo llevaba un bonito vestido con lazos de satén y cuello de encaje. En la nave corría el rumor de que ni siquiera el capitán podía manejarla, de modo que, acompañada por su abogado, entraría en un colegio de monjas, donde éstas intentarían domesticarla. Desde la cubierta principal, Terrence contempló la escena divertido, con la muñeca en la mano. La fierecilla, de pie en el centro de la barca, despotricaba contra su padre por mandarla lejos. Cuando el esquife llegó a la orilla, le gritó al capitán White que volvería con un centenar de piratas, y agitó el brazo a modo de espada para dar mayor énfasis a su amenaza.

Su padre rió y se despidió con la mano.

—¡Esperaré ilusionado el ataque, cielo! —le replicó risueño.

Terrence vio cómo la pequeña le tiraba sin querer la gorra al agua a un marinero. La embarcación tuvo que dar varias vueltas en círculo para recuperarla, sin que Candice dejara de gritarle a su padre en ningún momento. En cubierta, los hombres reían a carcajadas ante semejante espectáculo, pero Terrence se limitó a negar con la cabeza, «¡Con viento fresco!», pensó impasible.


	2. Chapter 2

_Portsmouth, 1825_

Desde hacía una hora, apostada en la proa de un barco de lujo, con las manos enfundadas en un manguito, Candy White contemplaba embelesada la costa sur de Inglaterra, y la veía hacerse cada vez mayor, igual que su nerviosismo. Llevaba algo más de media vida esperando con ilusión aquel día.

No pudo evitar que se dibujase en sus labios una leve sonrisa al recordar las cosas que su padre le había contado de su prometido. Desde que era niña, el capitán White le había dicho que Terrence Graham la amaba con locura y estaba deseando que llegara el día en que ella fuese lo bastante mayor para convertirse en su esposa. Aunque Candy no había vuelto a ver a Terrence desde la niñez, su padre lo había visto con frecuencia y le había jurado que su amor era firme.

Ella sabía de ese amor desde una visita que su padre le había hecho el verano siguiente a su ingreso en un colegio de Roma, a los nueve años. En ella, le había hablado entusiasmado de su compromiso y había reído satisfecho al manifestarle el ferviente deseo de Terrence de casarse con ella en el futuro. Como es lógico, a Candy le había sorprendido, porque, cuando ambos se encontraban a bordo del Dancing Maiden. Terrence siempre ponía cara de fastidio ante su presencia. Su padre había vuelto a visitarla en Navidad, llevando consigo un regalo de Terrence: un violín. Recelosa, Candy había querido saber por qué su prometido no le escribía. El capitán White le había respondido que Terrence quería una esposa con una formación exquisita y que prefería que se concentrara en sus estudios en lugar de distraerse con el correo. A los once años, Candy había aceptado aquella explicación sin cuestionarla.

Dos años después, su padre la había sacado del colegio por considerar que era demasiado severo y por creer que la niña debía vivir la vida. Candy compartía esos pensamientos. Con lo que no estuvieron de acuerdo fue en que ella lo acompañara en una travesía en barco hasta la India, así que la dejó al cuidado de un viejo amigo egipcio que vivía en El Cairo. En esa ciudad, ella esperó en vano la visita de Terrence, que no pudo tener lugar por encontrarse retenido en España. Su fervor adolescente hizo que sintiera una amarga decepción, algo que, según le explicaron, también experimentó Terrence.

Siendo ya algo mayor y después de haber estudiado modales y elocución en París, su padre le había permitido que la acompañara a Oriente. Recordaba la tristeza de éste al informarla de que no habían coincidido con su prometido por una semana, pero que él había esperado todo lo que le fue posible por verla aunque fuera un instante. Le había dejado recado de que continuase con su formación clásica de violín y que esperaba que disfrutase del estudio de la historia, asignatura que él adoraba. Cuando, unos meses después, Candy le había manifestado a su padre sus dudas, él la había reprendido por su descreimiento: el afecto de Terrence, le había recordado, era firme. Al poco de regresar a Europa, el capitán White le había relatado con entusiasmo una conversación que había mantenido con el joven en Ámsterdam, durante la cual éste le había manifestado un amor incondicional y una gran impaciencia por que llegase el día en que al fin se reencontrase con ella.

Candy se arrebujó con fuerza con la capa y contempló, entre los mástiles de la embarcación en la que viajaba, el triste cielo gris. Al fin en edad de casarse, se encontraba a apenas unas horas de ver al hombre con el que había soñado y al que había admirado desde que tenía uso de razón. Los continuos elogios que su padre hacía de la carrera militar de Terrence, de la enorme naviera que había creado y del hecho de que fuese ya el importante marqués de Grandchester, explicaban que Candy lo tuviera siempre en su pensamiento. El capitán se deleitaba contándole anécdotas del coraje de Terrence en el despiadado mundo de la navegación y los piratas, de las prácticas comerciales justas por las que era ensalzado entre sus iguales, y de su incesante persecución de indeseables piratas y estafadores, y de la injusticia en general.

Su padre había admirado tanto a Terrence Graham durante los últimos doce años que Candy no era capaz de imaginar otro hombre que se le pudiese comparar. La emocionaba que quisiera casarse con ella y la atormentaba la posibilidad de no estar a su altura, pero sus dudas ocasionales se disolvían con rapidez con cada nueva carta de su progenitor. El que Terrence nunca le hubiese escrito directamente o el hecho de no haberlo visto en todo aquel tiempo no la desalentaban. Según le decía su padre, él había estado demasiado ocupado amasando una fortuna para que a Candy nunca le faltase de nada. Además, como era lógico, las responsabilidades de su importantísimo título no le dejaban tiempo para entretenerse escribiendo.

Hacía tres años, la tisis de su padre había empeorado, y éste la había mandado a vivir a América, con su tía Elroy. Desde entonces, había estado esperando pacientemente, creyendo al pie de la letra el contenido de las cartas en las que el capitán le aseguraba que Terrence pronto mandaría a alguien a buscarla y sus días se llenarían de amor, de risas y de niños fuertes y sanos. Creía todo lo que el capitán White le decía del hombre que iba a ser su esposo.

Por suerte, en Virginia le había resultado fácil esperar a su prometido. A Candy le encantaba vivir en la granja de su tía Elroy, con sus primas, Annie y Patricia. Le chiflaba trabajar en el campo, sobre todo en el pequeño huerto al que dedicaba las tardes. No habiendo hombres en la casa (salvo unos cuantos esclavos libres y algunos caballeros de visita), la vida en la granja había sido idílica. Por las noches, mientras sus primas cosían y tía Elroy pintaba, Candy tocaba el violín. O se sentaban todas a hablar. Y, cuando se cansaban de hablar de la granja, de la gente del pueblo y de los diversos hombres que iban a visitarlas, lo hacían de Terrence.

Lo cierto era que todas soñaban con él. Se lo imaginaban en la popa de su barco, con la camisa abierta agitada por la brisa y su largo pelo oscuro alborotado por el viento. Se lo imaginaban, ante la inutilidad de su tripulación, enfrentándose él solo a una banda tras otra de piratas, y se decían que su destreza con la espada no tenía igual en toda Europa. Se lo imaginaban declinando las atenciones de decenas de mujeres hermosas con la excusa de que el verdadero amor de su corazón estaba en Virginia.

Candy apartó la vista del cielo y miró hacia la costa, donde Portsmouth empezaba a tomar forma. Hasta que el notario de su padre no le había notificado su muerte, no había sentido las primeras punzadas de verdadera duda. El notario, el señor Strait, insistió en que Candy saliera para Inglaterra de inmediato; en el testamento se establecía que heredaría la propiedad de su progenitor por matrimonio. Desolada por la noticia de su fallecimiento e inquieta por no haber sabido nada de Terrence en dieciocho meses, había empezado a tener serias dudas, ¿Y si Terrence había cambiado de opinión y su padre no había tenido tiempo de comunicárselo?

Se arrebujó más con la capa mientras recordaba el día en que le había suplicado a su tía que la permitiese quedarse en Virginia.

—Bobadas —le había dicho ella. —¿Vas a dejar a ese pobre hombre esperándote en Portsmouth, cargado con una docena de rosas?

—¡Eso! —había gritado Annie. —¡Seguro que tiene el mejor coche, uno del tamaño de la salita de mamá, con cuatro caballos esperando para trasladarte!

Tía Elroy había añadido que quizá la llevase al altar aquel mismo día, porque no querría esperar ni un momento más para hacerla suya. Aquel comentario había hecho palidecer a Candy. Tía Elroy se había percatado y le había dado un manotazo en el hombro, recordándole muy severamente que era el deber de toda mujer seguir a su esposo al lecho conyugal, sin rechistar, y yacer allí con paciencia mientras él le hacía eso. Al ver el gesto de horror de Candy, Annie y Patricia se habían reído tapándose la boca, pero tía Elroy había insistido;

—No eres la primera ni la última mujer que pasa por ese trance.

Ajena al frío intenso, cuando empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial, Candy se tapó mecánicamente la cabeza de dorada melena con la capucha y recordó la lucha interior que había sufrido durante el viaje. Por un lado, dudaba de que Terrence la apreciase tanto como le había asegurado su padre —claro que su padre nunca le había mentido, de modo que debía de ser verdad en cierta medida; —por otro lado, dudaba de que Terrence fuese el héroe con el que ella había soñado. A fin de cuentas, ¿de cuántos piratas podía dar cuenta un hombre solo? Sin embargo, su padre le había dicho que Terrence era eso y más. Quizá hubiese adornado un poco sus relatos, pero desde luego tenían un fondo de verdad.

Suspiró en voz baja y, distraída, contó las velas que se agitaban en el puerto. La parte de Candy que había visto a Terrence a través de los ojos de su padre durante tantos años pudo más que todos sus recelos. No había nada que temer. Terrence Christopher Graham , marqués de Grandchester y vizconde de Amberlay, la amaba con todo su corazón y, en aquel mismo instante, la esperaba ya en el puerto abrazado a una docena de rosas

De pronto, dio media vuelta y regresó garbosa a su camarote. No iba a reencontrarse con el amor de su vida vestida con otra cosa que no fuesen sus mejores galas.

No fue Terrence Christopher Graham quien se reunió con ella en los muelles de Portsmouth, sino una anciana mujer de aspecto severo, áspero pelo cano y el cejo permanentemente fruncido.

A pesar de los empujones de los pasajeros y estibadores que se amontonaban en el muelle, a Candy no le costó encontrarla, aunque, de no haber sido por el letrero de madera que llevaba la mujer, con las palabras «Candice White» burdamente pintadas en él, la habría pasado por alto.

—Soy Candice White —dijo Candy, recelosa, al tiempo que hacía una rápida reverencia. La mujer arrugó los labios mientras la examinaba de la cabeza a los pies.

—Dile a Mannheim cuáles son tus baúles y él te los cargará —le indicó cortante.

Luego se volvió y, tirando el cartel al suelo, se dirigió con paso airado a un elegante coche negro adornado con el escudo de armas de Grandchester. Candy miró nerviosa al hombre que la mujer le había señalado, tan desastrado como esta misma.

Quiso descartar de su mente la idea de que aquellas personas eran lo último que había esperado encontrarse. Por alguna razón.

Terrence las había enviado a recogerla y probablemente había tenido sus motivos. De momento, procuraría no preguntarse por qué no había ido a buscarla él mismo.

—Sube al coche. Hace demasiado frío para una jovencita como tú —le dijo Mannheim con una sonrisa desdentada al tiempo que cargaba sus baúles.

Candy apenas lo dudó; el frío y la nieve cada vez más intensa la propulsaron hacia el coche. El carruaje no llevaba lacayos, sólo un cochero que ni siquiera la miró. Candy abrió tímidamente la puerta del vehículo y se asomó dentro.

—¡Sube, sube! —le aulló la mujer desde dentro y se agitó con violencia para acentuar lo imperioso de su orden.

Candy subió como pudo, tropezó con sus faldas y fue a parar al asiento de enfrente del de la mujer.

—Soy la señora Petty. Me han encargado que te lleve a Blessing Park —gruñó.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Petty —replicó Candy aliviada de que la mujer al fin le hablase y deseosa de creer que la había juzgado mal. —Yo, claro, soy Candice White. Bueno, en realidad, soy Candy.

—Ya sé quién eres —espetó la adusta mujer.

Candy ignoró sus desagradables maneras y sonrió con valentía. Si había aprendido algo a lo largo de su itinerante vida, era que una sonrisa sincera siempre era bienvenida. Por lo que sabía, Blessing Park estaba en medio del campo, y era muy probable que tuviera que pasar algún tiempo en compañía de aquella amargada fémina.

—¿Es usted pariente de lord Grandchester? —preguntó por darle conversación.

—¡Claro que no! —soltó, entrecerrando sus ojos enrojecidos.

Contundida, Candy se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Se encuentra lord Grandchester en Blessing Park? —preguntó angustiada, preguntándose qué distancia tendría que recorrer en compañía de aquella mujer.

—No lo sé. A mí me han pedido que te acompañe, no que escriba un libro sobre su paradero — gruñó.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, dijo «Entiendo» sólo con los labios y volvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. La nieve empezaba a cuajar, lo que no contribuía en absoluto a amortiguar la sensación de pánico que iba creciendo en su interior. Al cargar su equipaje, el coche se balanceó y luego arrancó de repente.

—¿A qué distancia está Blessing Park? —preguntó Candy con camela en cuanto recuperó la serenidad.

La señora Petty la miró con desdén.

—Dos horas con buen tiempo. Más cuando nieva.

Candy sonrió educadamente y se preguntó si dos horas de insufrible espera en compañía de aquella mujer terminarían eclipsando los doce años que había esperado su reencuentro con Terrence.

Avanzaron en medio de un tenso silencio durante lo que a Candy le pareció una eternidad. La poco comunicativa señora Petty, sentada muy erguida en su asiento, miraba fijamente por la ventanilla. A Candy se le amontonaban las preguntas, pero pretirió guardar silencio, y entretuvo su pensamiento buscando una razón convincente por la que su prometido no hubiera ido a buscarla.

Obviamente, algo muy importante debía haberlo retenido, de lo contrario habría ido. Dedujo que Terrence se había visto obligado a contratar a alguien que la acompañara y, teniendo en cuenta que residía en una zona rural, no había dispuesto de mejores candidatos. Lo imaginaba paseándose impaciente delante de la chimenea, consciente de que la nevada retrasaría su llegada. Con toda probabilidad estaría preocupadísimo, y lo más seguro era que, en aquel mismo momento, estuviese pidiendo que le preparasen un caballo para ir él mismo en su busca...

Una fuerte sacudida del carruaje sacó a Candy de su ensoñación. Se incorporó despacio, mirando de reojo a la señora Petty, que la observaba con un visible desprecio. Fuera, el mundo era de un blanco cegador; la densa nieve ocultaba cualquier rasgo destacable del paisaje.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Candy.

—En Pemberheath —gruñó la señora Petty; luego se inclinó para mirar por la ventanilla.

—¿En Pemberheath? —se sorprendió Candy, pero, como era de esperar, la señora Petty hizo caso omiso.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del coche y el desdentado Mannheim asomó la cabeza al interior.

—El mensaje dice que pasemos aquí la noche —señaló. —Los caminos no están en buenas condiciones.

—¿Que pasemos aquí la noche? —repitió la señora Petty casi chillando.

—Ha dejado pagadas dos habitaciones —anunció Mannheim encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente. Acto seguido, su cabeza desapareció y cerró de golpe la puerta del vehículo.

La señora Petty le lanzó una mirada asesina a Candy, como si fuese ella la causante del mal tiempo.

—Yo no soy la niñera de nadie. Tendrás que apañártelas sola —espetó.

Candy arqueó sus rubias cejas bien delineadas y, reprimiendo el impulso de replicarle que en su vida había precisado la ayuda de nadie y no iba a recurrir de pronto a una vieja amargada como ella, respondió fríamente:

—Soy perfectamente capaz de apañármelas sola, señora Petty. Se lo aseguro.

Ésta masculló algo y, a continuación, abrió de golpe la puerta del carruaje. Sin mediar palabra, se bajó y se alejó a grandes pasos por la espesa nieve; unos segundos después se volvió y le gritó por encima del hombro:

—¡Vamos!, ¿a qué esperas? —Dicho esto, desapareció en la blanca bruma.

Candy suspiró desalentada, se tapó con la capucha y abandonó el carruaje. Confiaba en que Terrence no tardase en aparecer.

A pesar de la fuerte nevada, el salón de la pequeña posada estaba atestado de gente. En torno a la diana, se reunía un grupo de hombres bulliciosos, mientras que por las toscas mesas se esparcían grupos más pequeños de hombres y algunas mujeres. El hedor a cerveza impregnó el olfato de la muchacha, y su vista captó cómo varias cabezas se volvían hacia ella y los labios se fruncían al verla.

La señora Petty se había parado a hablar con un hombre regordete de nariz colorada, con un delantal que le cubría la inmensa barriga. El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y escuchó con atención, luego se dirigió a la escalera con tres jarras vacías en una mano. Sin volver la vista atrás, la señora Petty empezó a subir una desvencijada escalera. Candy supuso que debía seguir la y, alzando la barbilla, pasó por delante de los hombres que jugaban a los dardos, e, ignorando sus miradas lascivas y abriéndose paso entre las mesas, enfiló las escaleras.

La estancia en la que encontró a la señora Petty era pequeña y escasamente amueblada.

Pegada a una de las paredes había una cama individual, a unos metros de un brasero de carbón que constituía la única fuente de calor de la habitación. Sobre una silla, había apiladas un montón de mantas sucias. El resto de los accesorios eran una vieja palangana y un pequeño espejo deslustrado. Candy miró a la señora Petty, que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras. La mujer la miró de soslayo.

—Yo no puedo dormir en el suelo, me duele la espalda —proclamó, y tiró su capa sobre la cama.

Aquella vieja bruja estaba empezando a resultarle irritante. Fuera quien fuese, Candy sospechaba que le habían pagado lo suficiente para que la acompañara a su destino, y esperaba que al menos se comportara civilizadamente.

—Dormiré yo en el suelo si me dice a cuánto estamos de Blessing Park —replicó Candy en tono desafiante.

La señora Petty levantó los brazos para quitarse el bonete y se encogió de hombros.

—A unas cinco millas, no más. —Tiró el gorro a la silla, luego se agachó para atizar las ascuas del brasero.

—¿Lord Grandchester está allí? —inquirió Candy mientras se quitaba la capa y la colocaba con cuidado en el respaldo de la silla.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Me ha contratado su secretario.

Cabdy se volvió hacia la pequeña ventana y se frotó el cuello contracturado a causa del viaje. ¿Qué demonios tenía de malo preguntar dónde estaba su prometido y cuándo iría a buscarla? «Cálmate», se dijo. Habiéndolo esperado tantos años, una noche más no iba a matarla. O al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Se reunirá con nosotras aquí? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —le respondió la señora Petty; descortés.

Candy gruñó exasperada, cogió el bonete de la vieja y lo tiró a la cama. Con un suspiro de frustración, se dejó caer en la silla, pero se irguió de inmediato al ver que ésta cedía con su peso. La señora Petty estaba ocupada con el brasero; Candy la observó mientras lo manipulaba, y se fijó en lo rudas que eran sus manos. Desvió la vista a sus pies, enfundados en un par de botas de piel ajadas que parecían tan viejas como la propia mujer. Sintió una repentina e inesperada punzada de compasión y casi pudo oír a su tía Elroy diciéndole que fuese caritativa. No le quedaba más remedio que pasar al menos una noche con ella, de modo que más le valía que se llevaran bien.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Cree que nos subirán algo de comer?

La señora Petty bufó con aire despectivo.

—Esto no es una posada de lujo. Si tienes hambre, tendrás que bajar.

—¿Viene conmigo? Supongo que también tendrá hambre.

—Comer en una posada cuesta dinero —murmuró la mujer.

—Yo tengo dinero —insistió Candy.

Pero aquélla la miró recelosa por encima del hombro.

—No quiero tu caridad.

—No es caridad. Considérelo un agradecimiento por acompañarme durante un día algo fatigoso —dijo con desenfado, procurando que su gesto fuese lo más sincero posible.

La señora Petty lo pensó un instante.

—No soy una señora de compañía —le advirtió.

Para Candy, aquella insinuación era casi tan absurda como su presente situación.

—Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, señora Petty —replicó. —Vamos, estoy muerta de hambre. Y, ¿sabe qué? Creo que me apetece una cerveza. ¿Le gusta la cerveza? —Candy se dirigió a la puerta y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a la mujer estirarse la falda marrón.

—Una joven dama no debe beber cerveza —murmuró en tono de desaprobación mientras se recomponía el pelo fino y cano.

—Vaya, señora Petty, eso ha sonado, sin duda, a señora de compañía.

Candy abrió la puerta riendo y, cediendo el paso, hizo una reverencia exagerada a la espalda de la vieja amargada.

Las llevaron a uno de los dos cuartos privados de la parte posterior de la posada. Mientras el posadero limpiaba la mesa, Candy reparó en un hombre sentado en el cuarto contiguo, solo, con sus largas y musculosas piernas estiradas hacia adelante y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Tenía una mano en la jarra, la otra encima de sus pantalones de ante. Iba mucho mejor vestido que el resto de la parroquia, con un pañuelo al cuello y un chaleco de brocado marrón bajo el abrigo pardo de montar. Aún no se había quitado el sombrero y, como estaba oculto entre las sombras, no pudo verle la cara, sólo el resplandor del puro que sostenía entre los dientes. De pronto, consciente de que la miraba con fijeza, Candy lo saludó cortés con la cabeza. A continuación entró precipitadamente en el otro cuarto detrás de la señora Petty.

Pidió dos cervezas y dos empanadas y, mientras esperaban, apoyó la barbilla en el puño y miró a la estoica señora Petty. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el posadero trajo la comida. Sólo entonces la vieja profirió un sonido gutural y atacó los alimentos con una vehemencia reveladora de que llevaba algún tiempo sin comer.

La empanada estaba asquerosa. Candy apenas la probó y se decantó por la cerveza. Cuando la señora Petty acabó de dar cuenta de la comida, miró expectante a Candy hasta que la joven le pasó su plato.

—Lo cierto es que ya no tengo hambre —señaló, aunque estalla claro que a la vieja le daba igual. —Esperaba que lord Granchester viniese a buscarme —confesó mientras veía a la mujer devorar la segunda empanada.

—Menuda sandez —declaró la señora Petty con la boca llena.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—Bueno, para empezar, es marqués, y un marqués no va al muelle a recibir a sus visitas. Las visitas acuden a él —la informó como si se dirigiese a una niña ignorante.

—Entiendo su argumento, sólo que yo no soy ninguna visita —la corrigió la joven educadamente.

La señora Petty dejó de masticar y la miró.

—¿Qué eres entonces?

—¡Soy su prometida! —respondió Candy algo perpleja.

La señora Petty debía de saber a quién acompañaba, pero se quedó mirándola como si acabase de comunicarle que era la reina de Inglaterra. Acto seguido soltó una carcajada que reveló la comida a medio masticar en el interior de su boca.

Candy arqueó tas cejas.

—¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que encuentra tan divertido?

La señora Petty logró interrumpir su carcajada para tragarse de golpe la comida.

—No es corriente que una dama fina se case con un libertino —anunció con sarcasmo. —Claro que igual tú no eres una dama fina.

Candy se dejó caer en el asiento como si la vieja acabara de darle una bofetada, sin apenas prestar atención a su menosprecio. Lo que la enfurecía era que la señora Petty difamara a Terrence.

—¿Un libertino? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así?

La señora Petty la miró con desprecio mientras clavaba ambos codos en la mesa, con un tenedor en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra.

—Deja que te diga algo de tu marqués. El Diablo de Grandchester es un indeseable. Nunca sale de Blessing Park porque no lo dejan entrar en ningún establecimiento decente... Probablemente ni siquiera lo dejaran entrar en este tugurio.

Candy estaba a punto de decirle a aquella mujer estúpida que, sin duda, había confundido a Terrence Graham con algún otro, pero ésta agitó el tenedor delante de su cara y prosiguió:

—Todo el pueblo sabe que su padre ensució el apellido con su obsesión por el juego y la bebida. Murió alcoholizado, de hecho. Dicen que el Diablo saldó aquellas deudas con lo que robó como pirata...

—¡Señora Petty! Está usted equivocada...

—¡Yo nunca me equivoco, niña boba! Su riqueza es robada, ¡sí, señor! Esa familia ha disfrutado de toda clase de lujos, pero de forma vergonzosa. A él le daba igual. ¡Seguía pirateando!

—¡Señora Petty! —exclamó Candy furiosa. —¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así?

—Luego, la fulana de su hermana se quedó preñada de algún sinvergüenza y se fugó con él, y su madre estaba tan compungida que se colgó allí mismo, en Blessing Park. ¿Y qué hizo él? Se echó a la mar y pirateó un poco más, hasta que no le quedaba dónde ir. ¡Es un indeseable, eso es lo que es! Lo que me extraña es que no se lo hayan llevado a Newgate ya. —La señora Petty ensartó un trozo de patata, se lo llevó a la boca y miró a Candy como desafiándola a que la contradijera.

La conmoción inicial de Candy en seguida dio paso a la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a hacer comentarios tan desagradables sobre el hombre más generoso del mundo? Se inclinó despacio hacia la señora Petty, que había retomado satisfecha la ingestión de su empanada.

—Se equivoca usted por completo. El marqués es un hombre honrado, un caballero y un alma noble. Las buenas acciones que él lleva a cabo en un año dejarían nuestras existencias a la altura del betún.

La mujer bufó despreciativa y alargó el brazo para coger su cerveza.

Candy atrapó la jarra antes de que la vieja pudiera siquiera tocarla y la atrajo hacia sí, de manera que captó toda la atención de la mujer.

—Sé bien cómo empiezan todos esos horribles rumores. Es lógico que la gente sienta envidia cuando un hombre de semejante carácter y aptitudes vive modestamente entre ellos. A uno le parece que sus defectos se ven acentuados por las cualidades únicas de lord Grandchester. Pero le aseguro que no merece en absoluto sus chismorreos. El es mucho más hombre que todos los de ese salón juntos, ¡y no voy a permitirle que lo insulte!

La señora Petty gruñó y se tiró a por su cerveza.

—¡Vaya, la marisabidilla! Fíjate, recién llegada de América, con sus bonitos ojos y su lustroso pelo y ya cree saberlo todo de ese sinvergüenza. Eres muy ingenua si crees que tu noble marqués va a casarse contigo. ¡No es de los que creen en los vínculos legítimos! Si te ha atraído hasta aquí haciéndote creer que iba a casarse contigo..., entonces es que eres más tonta de lo que pensaba, y no tardarás en volver a América arruinada, ¡mira lo que te digo! —Acto seguido, la señora Petty apuró su jarra y la dejó en la mesa con gran estrépito, para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Candy se agarró furiosa al borde de la mesa y lanzó una mirada de odio a la mujer.

—Si tan mal piensa de él, señora Petty, supongo que me acompaña por amor al arte, porque ¡no habrá aceptado que semejante sinvergüenza le pague por sus servicios!

Aquel comentario, sin duda, dio en el blanco y puso en guardia a la anciana, que arrugó la boca como si estuviese comiéndose un limón. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y se situó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Candy.

—¡Miserable jovenzuela americana! ¡Ese sinvergüenza te va a dar tu merecido!

De pronto, asqueada de aquella mujer, Candy se apartó de la mesa y se levantó.

—Si ha terminado ya... —No pudo continuar, de lo furiosa que estaba. Con respiración agitada, cogió su bolso y, nerviosa, empezó a hurgar en él, sacó unas monedas, las tiró a la mesa y miró a su acompañante con el mismo desdén del que ella era objeto. —Diga lo que quiera de mí, señora Petty, pero confío en que jamás vuelva a hablar mal de lord Grandchester en mi presencia, porque le aseguro que la agrediré físicamente. Voy al coche a por mi bolsa y luego a acostarme. Por favor, tómese otra empanada y bébase otra cerveza. No quisiera que tuviese que difundir sus perversas mentiras con el estómago vacío —sentenció, y se alejó bruscamente de la mesa.

Tan furibunda estaba que se plantó en medio del salón sin apenas mirar alrededor, con los brazos en jarras, y empezó a buscar a Mannheim. Al fin lo divisó al fondo de la atestada estancia, sentado a una mesa con el cochero, ante varias jarras vacías. Él la vio al mismo tiempo y se puso en pie tambaleante, agarrándose a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Ocurre algo señorita? —preguntó cuando Candy logró abrirse paso entre la multitud y llegar hasta él.

—Señor Mannheim, si es tan amable, necesito una pequeña bolsa verde que me he dejado en el coche —dijo muy formal.

—Sí, señorita —murmuró el hombre, y pasó por delante de ella en dirección a la puerta.

Candy permaneció inmóvil donde estaba, con las caderas y la respiración agitada, ajena al caos que la rodeaba. Esperaba que Terrence fuese a buscarla por la mañana; su regreso a Inglaterra no había comenzado muy bien.

A medida que recobraba la calma, se percató de que el bullicio había disminuido, y tuvo la horrible sensación de que estaba en el punto de mira de todos. Se volvió despacio para mirar por encima de su hombro y lo que encontró la dejó pasmada. Varios de los aficionados a los dardos habían dejado de jugar y la observaban fijamente desde detrás de un hombre inmenso y muy feo. Este la contemplaba con tal lascivia que le dieron ganas de arrancarle los ojos. Se volvió para hacerle frente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada indignada.

Los hombres no la intimidaban. Había estado en muchas posadas como aquella con su padre y había visto cosas peores en distintos rincones del mundo. En Virginia, su tía, sus primas y ella se habían encontrado a menudo en situaciones en las que eran las únicas mujeres.

Estaba a punto de decirles a aquellos hombres que fuesen tan amables de dejar de comérsela con los ojos cuando Mannheim apareció por la puerta, sacudiéndose la nieve de su raído abrigo y con la bolsa de Candy en la mano. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos al ver que los hombres mantenían una especie de pulso silencioso con Candy. Se abrió paso precipitadamente entre ellos, se acercó a ella y le entregó la bolsa.

—Más vale que suba a su habitación, señorita —masculló al tiempo que miraba de reojo a los hombres.

—Gracias, creo que seguiré su consejo —convino.

Había dado dos pasos en dirección a la escalera cuando el hombre grande y feo se interpuso en su camino. Candy se quedó mirando su robusto pecho, luego se irguió y lo miró a los ojos.

—Discúlpeme, señor —dijo fríamente.

El sonrió; el hedor de su aliento la hizo recular.

—Eh, Danny, la señorita quiere que «la disculpes» —gritó alguien, y los demás rieron.

Aquello enfureció a Candy. ¡Qué infantiles eran los hombres!

—Los chicos y yo queremos que juegues un rato con nosotros—declaró el aludido, mirándola descaradamente.

Candy se agarrotó; odiaba aquella mirada lasciva. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre la miraban así? Sin que ella lo supiera, el individuo bien vestido que había visto en el cuarto privado contiguo al suyo se había trasladado al salón y la observaba oculto en el hueco de la escalera. Cuando Danny se situó delante de Candy, el desconocido dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Estoy realmente cansada —dijo Candy, haciéndose a un lado con la intención de rodearlo.

El hombre imitó su movimiento y volvió a impedirle el paso. A su espalda, los hombres hacían comentarios jocosos.

—Déjala en paz. Pertenece al marqués —anunció Mannheim. Danny volvió sus pequeños ojos negros hacia él.

—¿Eres uno de los hombres del marqués?

Mannheim se removió incómodo.

—No —respondió con sinceridad.

—Pues no te metas. El no está aquí para defender sus propiedades —gruñó Danny.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala: la concurrencia interrumpió sus conversaciones y, expectante, se centró en el desafío.

Candy lo miró indignada.

—Tal como lo dice, cualquiera podría pensar que habla de una vaca lechera. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, y nadie me va a obligar a jugar a los dardos.

—Te lo digo yo, muchacha. Vas a jugar. —Los diminutos ojos de Danny se posaron en la boca de Candy, y aquella sonrisa lasciva volvió a ocupar la suya.

—Su insistencia empieza a resultarme vulgar —señaló Candy casi sin inmutarse. El hombre soltó una carcajada asquerosa y miró por encima de su hombro.

—Le parezco vulgar, chicos. Creo que esta muñequita no sabe bien lo que es ser vulgar. —En un rincón de la sala, el hombre alto dio otro paso hacia adelante y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Sé buena y juega con nosotros —insistió Danny en tono burlón.

Candy suspiró y ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Sabía bien que iba a tener que tirar un dardo para poder salir de allí.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Me da igual. Si no juegas por voluntad propia, te obligaré a hacerlo.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Candy tiró su bolsa a una silla que tenía cerca.

—Muy bien. ¡Deme los condenados dardos! Si hago diana, me retiraré a mi habitación. Sola — añadió con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza. —Si no hago diana, le invito a una jarra de cerveza, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso mientras se dirigía impaciente a la diana.

—Si no haces diana, eres mía —replicó el hombre, y se relamió mientras repasaba desvergonzadamente sus femeninas curvas. Sus compañeros lo animaron a gritos.

—Invito a cerveza y no soy suya.

Danny esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Como tú digas, muchacha —respondió condescendiente, y se hizo a un lado.

—Lo que me faltaba... —murmuró Candy para sí y se colocó en la línea de lanzamiento dibujada en el suelo. Sin dudarlo, echó el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó el dardo, que fue a parar al mismísimo centro de la diana.

Se oyó un clamor en la sala, seguido de un silencio de perplejidad. Los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, contemplando boquiabiertos el arma arrojadiza en el centro de la diana. Tan conmocionados estaban que Candy tuvo que darle un codazo al que tenía al lado para que cogiese el resto de los dardos.

—Buenas noches, señor —se limitó a decir y, mientras los allí presentes miraban incrédulos, cogió su bolsa y salió disparada hacia su cuarto.

Danny se volvió bruscamente e hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero su mirada tropezó con el hombre alto apostado en el hueco de la escalera y, mirando de nuevo cómo se retiraba Candy, retrocedió despacio y se fue. El hombre alto volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras serás, sacó un puro y, apoyando un hombro en un poste, se dispuso a hacer guardia.


	3. Chapter 3

Candy apenas pegó ojo aquella noche, tumbada encima del montón de mantas sucias, angustiada por la desagradable sensación de que algo no iba bien, y esperando el regreso de la señora Petty. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por la pequeña ventana, se levantó, se lavó lo mejor que pudo con el agua helada de la palangana y se puso un vestido de lana color púrpura.

Seguramente Terrence iría a buscarla esa mañana. Seguramente había querido ir a por ella la noche anterior, pero el mal tiempo se lo había impedido. Seguramente jamás había sido su intención que Candy tuviese que quedarse tanto tiempo en aquella posada con la señora Petty. Negándose a aceptar que pudiese haber otra explicación, se obligó a enterrar cualquier duda. Cruzó las manos con fuerza y se las pegó al estómago, preguntándose si las punzadas que sentía serian de hambre o de nervios. Luego se acercó a la ventana y contempló el pueblo desde ella. La tormenta había pasado y las calles y los tejados de paja de las casas estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa de blanquísima nieve. Rogó por que los caminos estuviesen transitables para que pudiera salir cuanto antes de aquel horrendo lugar.

En el pequeño patio de la planta baja, lord Archibald Cornwell supervisaba los preparativos del trayecto a Blessing Park. Además de Mannheim y el cochero, contaba con dos jinetes de escolta para el último tramo del viaje de la señorita White. Era una precaución que había tomado él mismo. Cuando Terrence lo había llamado para pedirle que fuese a recoger a su prometida, no parecía preocuparle su seguridad. Probó la resistencia de las cuerdas con las que se hallaba sujeto el equipaje de Candy a la parte posterior del coche. ¿En qué estaría pensando Terrence al contratar a la señora Petty? Archie la había despedido sin pensarlo la noche anterior al oír sus atroces mentiras. Sabía que corrían rumores horribles sobre Terrence, pero ni siquiera él había oído jamás tantos embustes de boca de nadie. Su gesto ceñudo se transformó en una sonrisa serena al recordar la respuesta de la señorita White a semejantes acusaciones. No era en absoluto como Terrence la había descrito. En absoluto.

Para empezar, no era poco agraciada.

«Nada más lejos de la realidad», musitó Archie. Sus tirabuzones de un rubio oscuro contrastaban con una impecable piel de porcelana y unos carnosos labios del color de las rosas. La suya era una belleza clásica, de pómulos prominentes y nariz pequeña y respingaba. Y sus ojos, ¡cielo santo!, eran magníficos: de un singular tono esmeralda, enmarcados en densas pestañas oscuras.

Aún más notable que su exquisita apariencia era el modo en que le había plantado cara a aquel rufián y luego había hecho diana con el dardo. Archie rió para sí mientras regresaba a la posada. En su vida había visto nada igual y apenas podía contener la alegría de imaginar la reacción de Terrence al ver a la mujer que él había descrito como una niña malcriada.

Ante la habitación de Candy, Archie despidió al escolta que había estado haciendo guardia toda la noche y le comunicó que partirían en una hora, luego llamó con suavidad a la puerta. Al ver que la señorita White no respondía, volvió a llamar, algo más insistentemente. Tras una pausa, oyó que corría el cerrojo y vio que la puerta se abría a trompicones.

La señorita White apareció ante él, enfundada en un vestido que resaltaba sus extraordinarios ojos, que en aquel instante lo miraban con recelo. Candy lo estudió un momento antes de fruncir su hermoso cejo.

—¡Usted no es Terrence Graham! —le reprochó enfadada, y antes de que Archie pudiera responder, se sacó una pistola pequeña de entre los pliegues de la falda y le encañonó el pecho. — Esta mañana me apetecen los jueguecitos tan poco como anoche, señor. Si aprecia en algo su vida, vuélvase por donde ha venido y no me moleste más. No piense ni por un instante que no voy a usar esto si fuera necesario —añadió con una voz serena que contradecía el temblor de su mano.

Archie levantó las manos despacio, retrocedió un paso y le hizo una reverencia cortes.

—No tengo intención de obligarla a jugar a los dardos, señorita White. Soy lord Cornwell, amigo personal del marqués, y he venido a acompañarla hasta Blessing Park.

Candy, ladeó la cabeza y pensó en lo que le decía, sin bajar el arma.

—Si me disculpa, señor, ya he tenido bastante escolta. Como comprenderá, no voy a meterme en un coche con un desconocido.

Algo divertido, Archie arqueó una ceja.

—Aplaudo su cautela. Sin embargo, el marqués de Grandchester me ha pedido que la acompañe a Blessing Park de inmediato —señaló, preparándose para la eventualidad de tener que cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta el coche por la tuerza.

Candy bajó el arma.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con voz dulce, pareciendo de pronto muy vulnerable.

Archie recordó que aquella mujer había recorrido miles de millas para casarse con un hombre al que apenas había visto y del que no había vuelto a saber desde que era niña. Si a ello se unía su experiencia en Inglaterra hasta el momento, la situación debía resultarle, cuando menos, abrumadora.

—Por supuesto. Como es lógico, el mal tiempo...

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó feliz, agitando el arma descuidadamente. —¡Sabía que habría venido a por mí de no haber sido por la nieve! —Volviéndose de pronto, se lanzó al otro lado de la habitación a por su bolsa. Archie iba a decirle que había sido a él a quien el mal tiempo había impedido ir a buscarla la noche anterior, pero, al ver el gesto de felicidad de aquel hermoso rostro, no se atrevió. Candy metió la pistola en la bolsa y se puso la capa, cogió su manguito y su equipaje, y se dirigió a la puerta y luego se detuvo en seco. —No puedo irme sin saber lo que ha sido de la señora Petty. No la he visto desde la cena.

—La señora Petty está perfectamente, se lo aseguro, pero se la ha relevado de sus obligaciones. Le pediré al posadero que se encargue de hacerle llegar sus pertenencias —señaló Archie, y enfiló el pasillo

Candy miró escéptica la ropa de la mujer.

—Le juro por mi honor que la señora Petty está bien —insistió el caballero.

Candy alzó la mirada, lo examinó y, con cautela, empezó a bajar la escalera delante de él. Una vez en el salón, rechazó la propuesta de Archie de comer algo antes de partir y se encaminó directamente al coche. Estaba deseando alejarse cuanto antes de Pemberheath. Obviamente sus dudas sobre Terrence, distorsionadas por las maliciosas acusaciones de la señora Petty, habían sido infundadas. Sonriente, se acomodó en un gran cojín y se envolvió en la manta de viaje. Los temores que la habían asediado desde que desembarcara en Portsmouth le resultaban, de pronto, irrisibles. Estaba nerviosa y desconocía las costumbres de los ingleses, nada más. Había sido por la nieve, nada más. El no había ido a buscarla por culpa de la nieve. Todo iba a salir bien, perfectamente.

Tras ajustar cuentas con el posadero, Archie volvió, subió al coche y se sentó enfrente de ella. Sonrió mientras indicaba al cochero que iniciase el viaje, luego se recostó en los cojines y estiró sus largas piernas.

Satisfecha al ver que partían, Candy sonrió.

—¿Está muy lejos Blessing Park?

—A unas cinco millas. Quizá tardemos más de lo normal, por la nieve.

—¿Lord Grandchester está allí?

—Por supuesto.

Candy suspiró visiblemente aliviada.

—Debe de estar muy impaciente —observó contenta, después miró por la ventana. —Lleva tanto tiempo esperando para casarse...

A Archie le sorprendió que Candy creyera que Terrence deseaba aquel disparatado enlace.

—¿Lo recuerda? —preguntó indeciso, y notó que a ella le extrañaba la pregunta.

—¡Naturalmente!

—Lord Grandchester me ha dicho que hace ya algunos años que se vieron por última vez. Debía de ser aún una niña —se explicó Archie.

—Sí, es cierto... —señaló Candy riendo discretamente, —lord Cornwell, ¿verdad? Yo era sólo una niña cuando lo vi en persona por última vez, pero mi padre me fue enviando retratos que le hacían...

—¿Retratos? —intervino Archie incrédulo

—¡Sí, sí, varios! Verá, como lord Grandchester no podía venir a verme, nunca coincidíamos en el mismo puerto, siempre que papá lo veía pedía que le hicieran un retrato. Uno de los hombres de su tripulación tenía mucho talento para el dibujo, y mi padre me enviaba sus pinturas para que no olvidara su aspecto. Y, como es lógico, le enviaba retratos míos a lord Grandchester, porque él siempre andaba diciéndole a papá que quería verme.

Archie dudaba mucho de que Terrence hubiese visto alguno de esos retratos, de lo contrario no habría errado tanto en la descripción de la chica. También dudaba de que Terrence hubiese atosigado a White con nada, salvo con el deseo de que lo librara de tan absurdo acuerdo. El difunto capitán debía de ser un buen hombre.

Candy sonrió, y sus gruesos labios se tensaron sobre una fila de dientes perfectos.

—Mi padre era un hombre muy bueno, y siempre se portó muy bien conmigo —dijo, y los ojos se le nublaron por un instante. —Pero no tanto como lord Grandchester —añadió con dulzura.

—¿Lord Grandchester? —Archie carraspeó acto seguido para ocultar su gran sorpresa.

—Por lo visto, desde que abandoné el barco, no dejó de pensar en mí ni un instante —le aseguró con cierta melancolía, y miró por la ventanilla. —Durante mi primer año en Roma, me envió un violín. Él es un gran amante de la música, ¿sabe?, y le pareció que sería estupendo que yo aprendiese a tocarlo.

A Archie, perplejo, casi le dio miedo preguntar:

—¿Y aprendió?

—¡Y tanto! Y, cada vez que pensaba que jamás lograría dominar el condenado instrumento, papá me decía que Terrence... que lord Grandchester... estaba deseando oírme tocar, y yo persistía en mi empeño. Además, me enviaba pequeños obsequios —añadió, tocándose uno de los pendientes de amatista que llevaba puestos. —Éstos me los mandó cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Cuando estaba a punto de partir hacia Egipto, me envió un libro de historia sobre la cultura egipcia, para que supiera de antemano lo que me iba a encontrar. Eso se lo agradezco especialmente, porque ¡jamás habría esperado lo que encontré allí!

—¿Lord Grandchester le envió todas esas cosas? —inquirió Archie, incrédulo. Sin que la sorpresa de Archie pareciese afectarla, Candy sonrió cariñosa. —Es muy detallista, ¿verdad?

Archie, que no daba crédito, miraba fijamente a aquella ingenua romántica, completamente ajena a su perplejidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cándida? Aquello no estaba nada bien. Conocía a Terrence desde que eran niños y jamás le había hablado de Candice White, hasta que, unos días antes, le había pedido que acudiese a Blessing Park para ayudarlo con un «asunto delicado».

El asunto resultó ser un acuerdo execrable que Terrence se había visto obligado a aceptar a los diecinueve años, cuando, desesperado por salvar a su familia de la ruina absoluta, había acudido al opulento capitán White para pedirle dinero prestado con el que saldar las deudas de su padre.

El capitán se había mostrado más que contento de complacerlo. El acuerdo al que habían llegado estipulaba que, si Terrence no le había devuelto al capitán el dinero prestado antes de su muerte, contraería matrimonio con Candice White. Lo que en su día le había parecido una propuesta bastante inocua del navegante destinada a proteger a su única hija, había terminado convirtiéndose en una pesadilla para Terrence. A la hora de firmar el acuerdo, no había caído en la cuenta de la importancia de una cláusula por la que cualquier otra deuda que él o su familia contrajesen con White se vería sujeta a los mismos términos hasta que se hubiesen liquidado todas ellas. Terrence no había sabido, hasta dos meses antes, cuando habían llegado los papeles, que su padre le había pedido dinero prestado a White en repetidas ocasiones. Como bien le había dicho a lord Cornwell, podía librarse de aquel acuerdo tanto como de su propia piel.

—El acuerdo es muy claro, Archie. Mis abogados han revisado la documentación y en ella se expresa rotundamente que nunca se liquidó la totalidad de las deudas, a pesar de que yo podría haberle dado al capitán el doble de lo que se debía. Por lo visto, mi padre despilfarró la fortuna familiar en copas y juego no una vez, sino dos, y ni él ni el capitán consideraron oportuno comunicármelo —le había explicado Terrence amargamente. —No me extraña de papá, pero de White... Jamás me dijo que la deuda siguiera creciendo.

—¡Tiene que haber una forma de librarte de esto! ¿No tiene ningún pariente varón?

—El hijo de un primo en alguna parte, pero eso da igual. El acuerdo es vinculante en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. White se encargó cuidadosamente de hacer que la liquidación de sus propiedades dependiera del cumplimiento de dicho acuerdo. Asoció tantas otras operaciones financieras a ese matrimonio que, si tratara de escabullirme, tendría a varios acreedores tras mis activos.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer? —preguntó Archie incrédulo. Terrence suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Me temo que es peor que eso. Creía que podría demorar el enlace indefinidamente, pero el capitán se aseguró de que no pudiesen liquidarse otras deudas hasta que se celebrase la boda. Mi familia podría perderlo todo, igual que varios de los socios del capitán. —Palideció visiblemente mientras hablaba y le dio la espalda a su amigo para quedarse mirando el retrato de algún lejano ancestro. —Era un hombre resuelto, Archie. Se encargó de que ella y su familia estuviesen bien cubiertas. No sólo le asignó una suma considerable a su hermana por dejar que la cría volviese a Inglaterra, sino que, en su testamento, vincula todo el capital de ella a este matrimonio. —Se incorporó bruscamente en el asiento y clavó los codos en el escritorio para poder frotarse las sienes.

—¿Y eso significa...?

—Eso significa que, si la hija de White no se casa conmigo, perderá irremediablemente el derecho a cualquier herencia. Ella decide: es la única con autoridad legal para rescindir el acuerdo, pero, en ese caso, toda su dote, salvo una pequeña suma, se destinará a pagar a los acreedores de su padre.

—¿Qué?

—Que se perderá todo si no me caso con ella —concluyó Terrence sin inmutarse —Será la ruina de mi hermana, de la viuda de mi tío, de mis primos y de al menos tres de los socios del capitán White. El testamento recoge las medidas que deberán tomarse para liquidar las deudas que tengo pendientes, así como las de White.

La indignación de Archie por el aprieto en que se hallaba su amigo había crecido a pasos agigantados.

—¿Y no puedes liquidar las deudas sin más? ¡Eres un hombre muy rico!

—Necesitaría casi un millón de libras, en efectivo, para hoy. Soy un hombre rico, sí, pero me llevaría un tiempo considerable liquidar mis inversiones o acceder a mis fondos en el continente para reunir semejante cantidad.

Terrence se levantó y se acercó al aparador, se sirvió un whisky, se lo bebió y se sirvió otro. Archie lo siguió descorazonado y se puso un coñac.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que hacer? —insistió. Terrence asintió despacio con la cabeza. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos hasta que el lord preguntó con cautela: —¿Tan mal está ella?

Terrence se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Yo recuerdo a una niña malcriada, sucia como una pocilga y con más mala sombra que cualquier hombre que yo haya conocida Y, para que no olvide esa lejana pesadilla, ahora me veo obligado a casarme con ella. Te juro que no entiendo cómo White pudo cargarme con esto. Cualquiera que fuese su plan, era digno de una dote de casi quinientas mil libras.

—¡Quinientas mil libras! —exclamó Archie.

—Una dote considerable, ¿no te parece? —dijo Terrence con sarcasmo.

¿Considerable? Era insólita, pensó Sam mientras veía a Terrence sentarse de nuevo tras su escritorio, frotarse la nuca y mirar fijamente una pila de papeles. Se compadeció de él; había sufrido tanto en la vida... Primero, la aristocracia londinense le había dado la espalda a su familia cuando su padre había empezado a acumular deudas exorbitantes. Cuando estaban en la ciudad, los trataban como a indeseables, como si no existieran, por lo que se habían visto obligados a retirarse a Blessing Park y vivir aislados. Por lo que había podido averiguar, la hermana menor de Terrence, Karina, había sido su única amiga, y con ella había crecido a la sombra de un padre alcohólico y cruel. Cuando Terrence se había hecho a la mar con White, su hermana había sido víctima constante de aquel maltrato. La aristocracia londinense la había evitado y, tras una presentación en sociedad bastante decepcionante, la había cortejado Malcolm Routier, un tunante de mala reputación. Terrence, actuando en nombre de su padre incapacitado, había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio que éste hizo a Karina, lo que había trastornado mucho a su hermana, que se había negado incluso a hablar con él durante un tiempo. Pero la vida seguía, y Karina había terminado casándose con un escocés y mudándose a las Tierras Altas, donde, según le había dicho Terrence, era más feliz que en toda su vida.

La partida de Karina había sido difícil para él, sobre todo porque, inmediatamente después de que ella se marchara, se había producido la muerte prematura y accidental de su madre. Un buen día, mientras paseaba por el parque había tropezado con un saliente, con la mala suerte de que la bufanda con la que se protegía del frío se le había enganchado entre dos rocas y la había ahorcado. Lógicamente, dada la escandalosa reputación de la familia, había corrido el rumor de que se había suicidado, y, en algunos círculos, se apuntaba incluso la probabilidad de que su hijo la hubiera asesinado. El padre de Terrence, por su parte, no tardó en sucumbir a las dolencias de hígado que los excesos de muchos años le habían provocado.

Terrence se había esforzado por reparar el buen nombre de su familia, pero, tras cada escándalo, había ido refugiándose cada vez más en sí mismo, evitando las relaciones legítimas y entreteniéndose con mujeres de vida alegre. Rara vez iba a Londres y, cuando los negocios se lo exigían, solía llegar a última hora de la noche y regresaba en el mismo momento del día.

Comprensiblemente, Terrence detestaba a la aristocracia londinense, pero su esquivo comportamiento lo había hecho aún más interesante para las clases privilegiadas. Transcurridos unos años desde la muerte de su padre, todos querían conocer al marqués de Grandchester o, como mínimo, que se dejase ver. A Terrence le molestaba aquello y apenas salía de Blessing Park, salvo para embarcarse.

Hasta el año anterior, cuando había conocido a Susana Marllow, una joven y hermosa viuda. Había surgido un vínculo afectivo entre ellos por el que Terrence había abandonado su exilio voluntario. A Archie le había alegrado ver a su amigo en Londres durante la Temporada, aunque hubiese sitio sólo quince días. La aristocracia de la ciudad se había exaltado ante la presencia del esquivo marqués. Las mismas personas que un día le volvieron la espalda de pronto lo colmaban de invitaciones. Las mujeres se arrojaban a su paso, y los hombres intentaban desesperadamente que se sentase con ellos en sus exclusivos clubes. Mientras pudo, Terrence lo había tolerado todo por Susana, pero había terminado refugiándose en Blessing Park. Le había confesado a Archie que odiaba a la aristocracia londinense más que nunca y que ni siquiera la joven viuda podía persuadirlo para que se quedase en la metrópoli. Así, su relación amorosa había estado a punto de quebrarse por la necesidad de Susana de ser vista y la de Terrence de que lo dejaran en paz.

Y de repente aquello. Archie no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Si llegaba a saberse que se veía obligado a contraer matrimonio para saldar las deudas de su padre, se produciría un nuevo escándalo que lo devolvería inmediatamente a su condición de proscrito. Algo de lo más injusto.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Terrence? —le preguntó al fin.

El marqués se encogió de hombros y miró despacio a su mejor amigo

—Si quieres, ve a buscar a esa niña malcriada. Supongo que habrá boda en uno o dos días —le respondió, visiblemente resignado a su destino.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras un viaje largo y agotador, el coche se detuvo al fin delante de la mansión georgiana de arenisca rosa. Candy supuso que tenía tres plantas; era al menos tan grande como la casa más espléndida que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, las dimensiones de la vivienda le interesaban mucho menos que la perspectiva de ver a Terrence. Después de tantos años, tanta emoción, tanta ilusión, se puso nerviosísima mientras esperaba a que lord Cornwell la ayudase a bajar del coche.

Se sintió decepcionada cuantío se abrió la puerta principal y un hombre de mediana edad salió corriendo a la nieve. A su espalda, otro hombre algo mayor esperaba junto a la puerta, retorciéndose inquieto las manos enguantadas de blanco. El más joven miró a Candy sin verla y luego se volvió hacia Archie.

—Lord Cornwell, ¡no me diga que no ha podido encontrarla! —dijo muy seco.

—No seas imbécil, Sebastian, Esta es la señorita White —le gruñó Archie.

Sebastian se volvió de pronto hacia Candy y se la quedó mirando perplejo.

—¿S-señorita White? —tartamudeó. Después, recobrándose inmediatamente, hizo una reverencia y señaló la mansión con el brazo. —Si es tan amable, señorita White... —murmuró.

—¿Debo deducir por su reacción que esperaba a una mujer bicéfala? —rió Candy tensa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó Sebastian y le señaló de nuevo la puerta.

Candy se deslizó ligera por la nieve hasta el vestíbulo. En el interior, el caballero de negro le hizo una gran reverencia.

—Bienvenida a Blessing Park, señorita White —sentenció. —Soy Jones, el mayordomo. ¿Me permite su capa?

—¿Está lord Grandchester en casa? —preguntó ella mientras se quitaba la prenda, ignorando la mirada de perplejidad del mayordomo.

—El marqués está en casa y la espera en su estudio.

Entendía que no hubiese ido a buscarla a Portsmouth, pero al menos podía haber salido a recibirla a la puerta. Jones y el tal Sebastian la miraron con cautela, como si esperasen que hiciera algo raro, salir corriendo, por ejemplo, la idea se le pasó por la cabeza, pero, en su lugar, respiró hondo para disipar cualquier duda.

—¿Cómo se va al estudio? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

Sebastian dio un paso adelante, señaló a la derecha y empezó a caminar brioso por un largo pasillo de gruesa moqueta azul y paredes forradas de seda.

—El marqués la aguarda, señorita White. La esperábamos hace una hora —anunció.

Dobló la esquina y tomó otro largo pasillo, acelerando aún más el paso, hasta que llegó a una puerta de nogal de doble hoja y se detuvo, la miró un instante antes de abrirla de par en par. Luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a alguien de dentro, y a Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Consternada, se percató de que le temblaban las rodillas. Miró histérica a Sebastian.

—¿Está ahí dentro? —susurró, avergonzada del estremecimiento de su voz.

—Sí, señorita —contestó él, haciéndose a un lado.

Candy se quedó paralizada, mirando fijamente la puerta. Después de tantos años, le alegraba reunirse con él, pero la idea de que quizá ella no fuese de su gusto, o que la encontrase falta de talento, o incluso sosa, empezó a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Miró desamparada a Sebastian, luego a Archie.

—Creo q-que n-no... —empezó. El lord se acercó de inmediato y le ofreció su brazo y una sonrisa compasiva. —Estoy algo nerviosa, supongo. El viaje ha sido muy largo..., casi podría decirse que ha durado toda una vida, y yo... —No se dio cuenta de que le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

Archie retiró los dedos que le atenazaban.

—Es muy natural que esté un poco inquieta —le dijo con serenidad.

Quizá tuviera razón. A lo mejor podría quedarse a la puerta del estudio todo el día hasta que se calmara. Qué estupidez. Terrence ya había esperado bastante, y ella también. Sonriendo con valentía, Candy respiró hondo y alzó la barbilla. Se armó de valor y cruzó la puerta del estudio mientras Sebastian, Archie y Jones se apelotonaban a su espalda, sin pasar del umbral.

Estaba apoyado en un inmenso escritorio, con el peso del cuerpo desplazado sobre una cadera y los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago plano, examinándola. Su pelo castaño era ondulado y recio, y le llegaba más allá del cuello de la camisa. Los pantalones le abrazaban los musculosos muslos hasta perderse en sus botas de húsar. Entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba y ella, sin darse cuenta, gimió de puro gozo. Lo había reconocido de inmediato. Puede que fuese algo más alto y corpulento y tuviese la piel dorada por el sol, pero era idéntico al Terrence que ella recordaba.

Sólo que más guapo. Guapísimo.

Una fuerza invisible la impulsó hacia él, con los ojos clavados en su mirada feroz.

—¡Terrence! —exclamó mientras se acercaba, sorprendida de la voz de pito que le había salido y olvidando por completo sus modales.

El arqueó una ceja.

—¿Terrence? —repitió incrédula

Candy caminó despacio, asimilando hasta el último detalle de él, desde su forma de fruncir el cejo hasta el modo en que sellaba sus gruesos labios hasta convertirlos en una línea casi imperceptible, pasando por su robusta mandíbula, tensa en aquel instante.

Era magnífico.

Y no se alegraba de verla.

Candy se detuvo y escudriñó aquel rostro inmutable. No, inquieto era más acertado. Probablemente lo estuviese malinterpretando. Quizá también él estuviese nervioso.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona? —bromeó con una risita tonta, deseando de inmediato no haberlo hecho y sonriendo expectante.

Terrence no respondió en seguida, sino que la examinó con descaro, cada vez más ceñudo. Ella se sonrojó por tan intenso escrutinio e intentó en vano disuadirlo con una sonrisa. El hombre que tenía delante de pronto parecía enfadado y algo decepcionado.

—Digamos que sí —respondió al fin con una frialdad que Candy tomó de inmediato por indiferencia.

Su peor temor, que él no la encontrase de su agrado, parecía hacerse realidad. —¿Ah, sí? —inquirió ella algo confundida.

La pequeña semilla de la duda que había logrado aplastar de forma tan admirable empezaba a crecer sin control. En teoría, él tendría que estar diciéndole lo mucho que la apreciaba y lo interminable que había sido su espera. En cambio, parecía que no sólo no la quería, sino que ¡ni siquiera le gustaba!

—¿Ocurre algo? —se obligó a preguntar a pesar de lo mucho que le temblaba la voz.

—Estoy algo sorprendido. No te pareces en nada a la Candice White que yo recordaba — contestó él sin más.

Al caer en la cuenta de que posiblemente no la recordara, a Candy se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que él no la recordara. Rió aliviada.

—¡Vaya, pensé que me reconocerías como yo a ti! A lo mejor mi retratista no era tan bueno como el tuyo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él con frialdad.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Sé que la espera ha debido de ser insoportable para ti; para mí lo ha sido —confesó, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, «como una boba», pensó, al tiempo que buscaba algún indicio de afecto en él.

Terrence despidió con sequedad a los demás, se irguió despacio y rodeó el escritorio para sentarse. Ella no se movió de donde estaba y se lo quedó mirando como si hubiese visto una aparición. Muy a su pesar, Terrence reconoció para sus adentros que Candy era aún más hermosa de lo que había pensado al verla cruzar el umbral. De hecho, era preciosa, lo que no hacía sino incrementar su malestar. Le encontraba cierto parecido con la niña malcriada que había sido, pero la transformación de su recuerdo en la mujer que tenía delante era más de lo que su cerebro era capaz de asimilar. El aire de perplejidad había desaparecido y lo había reemplazado un gesto afable y una chispa de angustia detectable en el modo en que se apretaba la falda del vestido «No seas tonto —se dijo. —Esta mujer es la misma niña malcriada.»

—Sírvete un té si quieres —declaró con aspereza señalándole impaciente el servicio de plata.

Candy frunció el cejo levemente y se sentó despacio al borde del sofá. Parecía no estar segura de si le apetecía un té y miró la tetera con recelo antes de decidirse a servirse una taza. Mientras se echaba dos terrones de azúcar. Terrence se aclaró la garganta:

—Candice...

—Candy —lo corrigió ella cariñosa mientras se servía más azúcar. Terrence la miró con frialdad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Candy. Me llamo Candy —repitió, y se echó dos terrones en la taza.

—¿No te estás excediendo? —Al ver que Candy lo miraba sorprendida, le señaló la taza de té y le aclaró: —Te estás excediendo con el azúcar. —No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué le había dicho aquello; le daba completamente igual cuánto azúcar se pusiera en el té.

Ella hizo una breve pausa, luego se encogió de hombros, y él miró a la ventana mientras ella removía el té. La escuchó sorber con delicadeza antes de dirigirse a ella de nuevo

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Al ver que ella no le respondía, prosiguió sin mirarla siquiera: —Para empezar, debo decir que espero que tu viaje haya sido tranquilo —lo dijo con una cordialidad muy ensayada. La miró por el rabillo del ojo: lo miraba perpleja. —En lo que respecta a nuestro... aprieto...

—¿Aprieto?

—Nuestro aprieto —repitió, escupiendo las palabras como si fuesen ácido, —las condiciones impuestas por tu padre me exigen actuar con cierta premura. —Hizo una pausa, de pronto indeciso sobre el modo en que debía proceder.

Candy no tenía muy claro lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo veía demasiado resentido y la brusquedad de su tono estaba revolviéndole el estómago. Aquello estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en la peor de sus pesadillas. Nada era como lo había imaginada ¿Dónde estaba el ramo de rosas que todos aseguraban que iba a regalarle? ¿Los recordatorios de lo mucho que había esperado? Por todos los santos, ¿por qué era tan desagradable? Miró el aparador en el que había varias botellas de licores color ámbar. No recordaba haber probado el whisky en su vida, a pesar de que a su tía Elroy le chiflaba, pero de repente le apeteció.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando el aparador.

Los fríos ojos azules de Terrence la miraron, luego se dirigieron al aparador para a continuación asentir inquieto con la cabeza. Candy casi se levantó de un brinco para abalanzarse sobre las bebidas, y se sirvió una copa de la botella más próxima. Cuando se volvió hacia él, Terrence miro con recelo el vaso lleno, pero no dijo nada.

La joven volvió rápidamente a su sitio antes de que las rodillas temblorosas la traicionaran. Él la observaba, su mirada penetrante seguía todos sus movimientos. Se llevó con cuidado el vaso a los labios y sorbió. El líquido le abrasó la garganta y le produjo un ataque instantáneo de tos. Él se levantó sin prisas, rodeó el escritorio y le cogió el vaso de la mano trémula. Lo oyó acercarse al aparador mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura.

—Creo que lo disfrutarás más si tan sólo te humedeces los labios —dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un vaso con uno o dos sorbos muy diluidos en agua.

—Gracias —dijo ella con voz ronca. Para su asombro, Terrence sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, de dientes perfectos, y Candy se sorprendió mirándole la boca y aquellos labios gruesos y tiernos. Notó que se sonrojaba y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

—Debo confesar que me has sorprendido —dijo, algo menos cortante. Se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella, balanceando despreocupadamente un pie sobre la rodilla. Al amparo de su vaso, Candy contempló aquellas piernas musculosas tensas bajo el tejido de los pantalones. —Cuando pienso en la niña mal..., la niña que conocí hace doce años, me cuesta creer que seas la misma persona —reconoció bruscamente.

—A mi me extraña eso —dijo ella con la voz algo ronca, recuperándose aún del brebaje abrasador. —Yo no te veo tan distinto a como eras entonces. Algo más corpulento, quizá, y más bronceado, pero, en conjunto, te pareces mucho.

La carcajada de Terrence sonó grave y profunda.

—Confío en que así sea. —Sonrió leve y brevemente. —Tenía diecinueve años cuando me eché a la mar con tu padre. Tú tenías... ¿cuántos, ocho o nueve?

—Mmm, nueve, creo.

—Nueve. Una niña de nueve años con las rodillas plagadas de costras y roña de varias semanas está muy lejos de parecerse a una joven madura de veintiún años.

Ella se esforzó por reír discretamente, pero le pareció que sonaba como las hienas del desierto egipcio.

—Te aseguro que no llevaba roña, Terrence

Él se mostró sorprendido un instante, pero en seguida recobró su mirada grave.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y siempre llevabas el pelo recogido con un pañuelo de pirata. ¿No te acuerdas? Andabas gritando a todas horas y actuando como si te asediaran constantemente tus piratas imaginarios.

Candy alzó la barbilla.

—Me acuerdo de un chico mayor que me mortificaba y que, por cierto, decapitó a la única muñeca que tuve durante toda mi infancia.

—Ah, sí, aquello fue un incidente desafortunado —le concedió con indiferencia.

—Me pareció cruel por tu parte, pero hace tiempo que enterré mi resentimiento.

Terrence ladeó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

—Estupendo, porque también yo enterré ya el resentimiento por la tortura a que me sometió la punta de la espada de madera que llevabas encima a todas horas.

Recordaba la espada. La invadió una oleada de recuerdos muy claros, pero no precisamente como él los describía, y se ruborizó.

—No sé de qué me hablas —murmuró. —Preferiría no recrearme en el recuerdo de aquel verano. Es obvio que me equivocaba al pensar que me recordarías tan bien como yo a ti —señaló con la intención de evitar el tema de su conducta infantil.

—Discúlpame, pero, como digo, no te pareces en nada a la niña que tenía aterrorizada a la tripulación.

Candy titubeó. De pronto creyó entenderlo. Se estaba disculpando. ¡Claro! Aquella absurda conversación que estaban teniendo era un intento de disculparse por su abominable proceder hasta el momento. Trataba de decirle que lo había sorprendido y que por eso había reaccionado mal. ¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar tan extraño comportamiento? Le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Él le respondió con un gesto extraño que en seguida volvió a ser reemplazado por su semblante imperturbable.

—Bueno —dijo, aclarándose la garganta. —Hace doce años firmé un documento por el que me comprometía a contraer matrimonio contigo si no liquidaba la totalidad de mis deudas antes de que falleciera tu padre. Aunque yo creía saldadas aquellas deudas, no hace mucho he sabido que hay cierta controversia al respecto, con lo que ahora nos vemos vinculados por el contrato original.

Candy, que no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba contando, lo miro como si le hablara en chino. ¿No le había preguntado lord Cornwell también por un acuerdo?

—Permíteme que te sea franco: ese acuerdo no me complace en absoluto, por muy diversas razones. Me gustaría saber si tú tienes algún interés en el enlace.

Ella se quedó atónita. Aquélla era una pregunta completamente ridícula, teniendo en cuenta que ella había deseado aquel enlace desde niña. Él sabía que a ella le interesaba aquel enlace.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —le dijo sin más.

—Me refiero a que no tengo intención de obligarte a contraer matrimonio en contra de tu voluntad.

Sonriente, Candy exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Debía dejar de extraer conclusiones precipitadas. Terrence estaba siendo un caballero, eso era todo. Temía que a ella hubiese dejado de gustarle y le ofrecía una forma noble de pronunciarse. Era un gesto generoso y digno de admiración. —No, no, Terrence —le aseguró. —¡lo estoy deseando!

Él pestañeó. Dos veces.

—Entonces permíteme que vaya al meollo del asunto. Confiaba, ingenuo de mí, en que desearas la libertad de elegir compañero, aunque eso significara perder una fortuna. Dado que el dinero parece ser más importante para ti, permite que te diga que no deseo casarme en este momento de mi vida. No obstante, soy un hombre de palabra. Creo que accederás a unas normas básicas de convivencia que nos facilitarán las cosas.

La admiración de Candy se hundió como una piedra en el agua.

—Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi parte del acuerdo, siempre y cuando tú aceptes algunas condiciones —prosiguió, como si discutieran un aburrido contrato de negocios.

—Condiciones —dijo ella sin poder respirar.

—Sí, condiciones —sonrió él, burlón. Los ojos de Terrence se pasearon por su pecho, luego le dedicó una mirada que ella sólo supo interpretar como de desprecia

La decepción la hizo pedazos, y la furia y el sentimiento de traición empezaron a crecer en su interior. Dejó con cuidado el vaso de cristal en la mesa y descansó las manos a ambos lados de su regaza

—Por favor, continúa —dijo Candy con frialdad. Si Terrence advirtió su cambio de tono, se cuidó mucho de demostrarla

—Mi responsabilidad es sólo para contigo, no para toda una bandada de parientes y familiares. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Qué si lo entiendo? —preguntó ella indignada. —¡Te aseguro que mis parientes no necesitan tus favores! —El pulso empezaba a latirle en los oídos. ¡No podía creerlo! Sólo la inmensa pena que empezaba a dificultarle la respiración eclipsaba la furia que sentía.

—Muy bien. En cuanto al matrimonio, exijo que se cumplan ciertas condiciones. He decidido que tú vivas en Blessing Park y yo en Brighton —sentenció.

—¿Insinúas que vivamos separados? —preguntó incrédula.

—Serás muy feliz en Southampton, te lo aseguro. Yo, sin embargo, estaré mucho mejor cerca de mis negocios. No veo razón para que vengas conmigo.

—¡No permitiré que me recluyas! —respondió Candy, acalorada.

Él contuvo una sonrisa. Si el destello de furia que detectaba en sus ojos verdes era un indicio de algo, no le costaría lograr que llevaran vidas completamente separadas. De hecho, quizá lograra que se rajase.

—Espero de ti obediencia absoluta. Si vas a ser mi esposa, yo decidiré lo que más te conviene, y espero que acates mis decisiones en todo. ¿Queda claro?

—¿Y tú sabrás lo que más me conviene desde tu poltrona de Brighton? —replicó muy ofendida. —¡Tu arrogancia es verdaderamente pasmosa! —remató furiosa.

—En cuanto a los gastos de la casa, me encargaré de que se vean cubiertas tus necesidades. compras esporádicas, como la de tu ropa, se harán únicamente bajo mi consentimiento — prosiguió.

A juzgar por el modo en que los delicados dedos de Candy se hundían en el cojín a ambos lados de sus rodillas, parecía que estuviese reprimiendo el impulso de agredirlo físicamente abalanzándose sobre su cuello. A él empezaba a divertirlo aquel pequeño teatro, sobre todo porque el furioso rubor de las mejillas de Candy la hacía irresistible.

—Terrence Graham, ¿debo recordarte que aporto a este... matrimonio una sustanciosa fortuna propia?

Terrence chascó la lengua con una arrogancia que ella encontró asfixiante.

—Tu fortuna me pertenece ahora —señaló él con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo que Candy sintiese ganas de arrancarte los ojos, y, al mismo tiempo, encendió una especie de chispa en su interior. Despacio, se recostó sobre los cojines bordados del sofá.

Veía lo que estaba ocurriendo: por razones que desconocía, Terrence intentaba amedrentarla para que aceptase un acuerdo absurdo. Tamborileó con fuerza en el brazo del sofá mientras analizaba el posible motivo. Quizá ya no la amase. Era perfectamente posible. Mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a aquel rostro hermoso, pensó que Terrence debía haberle comunicado de buenas maneras que ya no la amaba, o que amaba a otra. No era tan niña como para no saber aceptarlo, ni tan boba como para creer que un hombre adulto se mantenía casto y puro, o para no poder digerir que lo que sentía por ella hubiese cambiado.

Debía habérselo comunicado de buenas maneras, pero no, se había propuesto humillarla basta que se rajase ella. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no se lo decía sin más?, se preguntó desesperanzada, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Era por el dinero. ¿Cómo era aquello que le había dicho la tía Elroy? Que, si la rechazaba, perdería la dote. En aquel momento, todas se habían reído, porque les había parecido de lo más absurdo, pero allí estaba el monstruo, interesado solo en su dinero, no en ella. Furibunda y dolida como jamás lo había estado, Candy estalló. «Ah, no, Terrence Graham, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente». No, antes prefería hacerlo sufrir. Le sonrió con dulzura y confió en que no detectara el temblor de sus extremidades.

—Para que quede claro, permíteme que te diga que no me agrada casarme en condiciones tan absurdas —le informó. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de ira al verlo tan exageradamente complacido. —No me malinterpretes —prosiguió con voz serena. —No te libraría de este matrimonio aunque mi propio padre me lo pidiese, que, por cierto, no es el caso, dado que está enterrado en algún lugar de las Indias. —Sonrió al ver desvanecerse la sonrisa de suficiencia de él. —Eso es, Terrence. Ya me tengas en Southampton o en una jaula, ¡no pienso renunciar a ti!

Terrence, palideció ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Los ojos de Candy brillaban como piedras preciosas mientras le sonreía triunfante.

—Candice, no digas que no le lo advertí. Te voy a hacer la vida imposible...

—Me da igual.

—No soy de los que atienden los caprichos de las mujeres. No tengo paciencia para los juegos. Harás lo que te diga, cuando te lo diga y como te lo diga. Estoy en mi derecho de exigírtelo, ¿lo entiendes?

Candy rió.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. ¡Tus condiciones me importan un comino!

El rostro de Terrence se ensombreció, y él se inclinó hacia adelante y le dedicó una mirada fría como la piedra.

—Escúchame bien, señorita White, porque te lo digo muy en serio. Esto no va a ser divertido, en absoluto —le dijo con voz grave y amenazadora.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante también, hasta que sus rostros se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, mirándose con idéntico sarcasmo.

—¡Yo también te lo digo muy en serio, Grandchester! —le susurró acalorada.

Terrence se la quedó mirando. ¡Cielo santo!, lo estaba desafiando abiertamente. Por un lado, aunque le costase admitirlo, admiraba su valor. Se levantó y se dirigió despacio a la chimenea, contemplándola como si fuera su presa. Ella fingió mirarse despreocupadamente la manga del vestido. A pesar de su enfado, Terrence no pudo evitar apreciar lo verdaderamente asombrosa que era.

Alarmado por sus pensamientos, se obligó a interrumpir el escrutinio y decidió endurecer sus condiciones.

—No he terminado aún —anunció como si nada.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Quiero un heredero en cuanto sea razonablemente posible —declaró a la vez que, desenfadado, apoyaba un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea.

Candy rió irreverente.

—¿Y qué consideras tú razonable?

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Espero que concibas rápido. —Aquella fue una afirmación descarada con la que pretendía que saliera corriendo.

Pero Candy se limitó a reír.

—Me parece que eso depende de ti, ¿no crees? ¿Me levanto las faldas ya? ¿O prefieres esperar a que estemos casados de verdad? ¿Es eso lo bastante razonable? ¿Te parece suficientemente rápido?

Terrence reprimió la risa que le produjo aquel comentario tan descarado acompañado de una sonrisa tentadoramente dulce. Se obligó a mirarla, ceñudo.

—Ese lenguaje tan inconveniente no es de mi agrado —replicó con brusquedad.

—No he hecho más que responder a tus exigencias. Obediencia en todo, ¿no es eso lo que querías?

Con pretendida indiferencia, Terrence se miró las puntas de las botas. Maldita sea, le estaba ganando terreno. Le fastidiaba tener que admitir que había minusvalorado a la niña malcriada, pero aún guardaba un as en la manga, uno que despertaba el odio en casi todas las mujeres que conocía. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo fingiéndose preocupado por la hora.

—Debo rematar este asunto en seguida. Me esperan en casa de mi querida amiga lady Marllow este fin de semana y tengo que resolver algunas cosas antes —soltó como si nada, luego la miró de reojo a través de sus largas pestañas.

Candy, a quien le parecía que aquélla debía de ser la estratagema más ridícula y transparente que podía haber imaginado, se esforzó por no reír.

Él titubeó, a la espera de la reacción de ella. Al ver que no reaccionaba, continuó:

—Mientras estés en el campo, te prohíbo que hagas nada que me deshonre o que enturbie tu buena reputación... porque supongo que será buena.

Candy logró mantener la apariencia de calma, pero apretó los puños. Terrence volvió un poco la cara para que no lo viera esbozar una sonrisa. Si hubiera podido darse una palmada en la espalda por sus últimas palabras, lo habría hecho.

—¡Me halagas! Aún no tengo una, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que, cuando la tenga, irá ineludiblemente ligada a tu buen nombre. —Mientras levantaba la vista para mirarlo, se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa picara.

Terrence arqueó una ceja.

—Me parece que acabas de arrojarme el guante, Candice. —De eso nada... ¡has sido tú! Yo me he limitado a recogerlo.

La posibilidad de que lo derrotara en su propio juego empezaba a irritarlo. La observó ceñudo un buen rato. A pesar de su habilidad para jugar, sus ojos verdes revelaban una extraña mezcla de rabia y pena. No le extrañaba; ni siquiera él se habría creído capaz de ser tan bellaco, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado. Decidió hacer un último intento y, en tres pasos, se situó delante de ella y la miró desde arriba con los brazos en jarras y el gesto más sombrío de que fue capaz.

—No te aconsejo que te enfrentes a mí en esto; tienes todas las de perder. No deseo casarme y, si me veo obligado a hacerlo, me vengaré en tu persona a todas horas. Piensa bien lo que te digo antes de decidirte, Candice.

Haberlo pensado antes de firmar ese estúpido acuerdo o lo que sea —respondió ella con serenidad. Terrence entrecerró los ojos con manifiesta animosidad. Candy se levantó inestable. — Si me disculpas, creo que debo ir a refrescarme. Cualquier cosa será infinitamente más agradable que esta entrevista. —Lo miró a los ojos, retándolo con descaro a que dijese algo más.

La chispa de aquellos ojos verdes llenos de furia lo cautivó, y se sorprendió cogiéndola de pronto por los brazos y arrimándosela al pecho bruscamente. Candy y los agitó con violencia, pero él se los retuvo, sin problemas, a la espalda. Presionó aquel cuerpo esbelto contra la estructura dura y musculosa del suyo; luego deslizó la mirada de los ojos chispeantes a la boca fruncida de miedo.

—No tengo por costumbre asaltar a las mujeres, si es que interpreto bien esa mirada, pero vas a ser mi esposa, así que puedo tocarte cuando me plazca. —El miedo nubló aquellos ojos, y Terrence sintió pena. Prosiguió, algo más suave: —Candy, el testamento de tu padre es muy claro. Si no nos casamos, sus socios no recibirán su parte. Las deudas de mi padre ya no se pueden liquidar. Mi familia perderá el hogar de nuestros antepasados y tú perderás tu dote. Pero yo puedo arreglarlo todo si accedes a rescindir el acuerdo para que los dos podamos llevar la vida que deseamos. Intentaré asignarte una suma razonable para compensarte por la pérdida de tu dote si aceptas poner fin a todo esto ahora mismo.

Candy no podía pensar con claridad y se lo quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De pronto lo veía distinto, casi triste. ¿A qué jugaba? Cualesquiera que fuesen sus motivos, no estaba dispuesta a atarse a un hombre que no la quería y le guardaba un visible rencor. Se le llenaron los ojos de amargas lágrimas de desilusión; pestañeó y bajó la mirada. Terrence le pasó un par de dedos por debajo de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara.

—Creo que te odio —le susurró antes de que él pudiese hablar.

Una emoción bruta recorrió fugazmente la mirada de Terrence y, al instante, envolvió aquella boca con la suya. Ocurrió tan de repente y tan bruscamente que Candy no pudo reaccionar. Él la estrujó contra su cuerpo, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho y sus muslos. Le batió los labios con la lengua para que se abriese a él. Candy se resistió, pero Terrence la abrazaba con más fuerza de la que ella creía posible. Su cuerpo, magro y fuerte, la quemaba. Se revolvió contra él, respirando con dificultad, al tiempo que Terrence lograba introducir la lengua en su boca tierna y dulce.

Candy se vio atrapada de inmediato en un abismo entre el miedo y una intensa emoción que no era capaz de asimilar. Los labios de Terrence fueron crueles hasta que las turbias sensaciones que la invadían la obligaron a aflojar. Humillada y muy dolida, Candy notó que una sola lágrima caliente le rodaba por la mejilla y que Terrence la recogía con una tierna caricia de su pulgar. Aquel beso la estaba hipnotizando, alejándola de la realidad, encendiendo en ella una llama que nunca antes había sentido. El asalto a sus sentidos parecía interminable y, cuando al fin apartó la cabeza, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la hizo temblar con violencia.

Nunca la habían besado, así no. Atónita, Candy no supo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándole los labios, consciente de un intenso acaloramiento que se propagaba despacio por todo su cuerpo. Él sonreía, pícaro, seguro de sí mismo y, cuando la magia del beso empezó a esfumarse, Candy comenzó a sentirse avergonzada y furiosa. Era lo más cruel que podía haber hecho después de todo lo que le había dicho. Se zafó de él, indignada, empujándolo por el pecho y retrocedió tambaleándose.

—Eso ha estado muy mal —espetó.

Él rió y se cruzó de brazos. Candy, limitándose a mirarlo de reojo, lo dejó y se encaminó airada hacia la puerta. Terrence se le adelantó, la abrió de golpe y se situó en el umbral, de modo que ella tuviese que rodearlo para salir de la estancia.

Candy no pudo resistir la tentación de mirarlo. El la miró fijamente y la joven supo de pronto que aquellos ojos azules de mirada penetrante veían más allá de su falsa valentía. Alzó la barbilla unos milímetros.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Candice —le advirtió él con una reverencia. Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina y replicó:

—¡Me llamo Candy! —Dicho esto, abandonó garbosa la habitación.

*****************************************************************  
CHICAS HOLA ME ALEGRO QUE HAYAN RECIBIDO LA HISTORIA CON ALEGRIA ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN TRATE DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO TODO EL DIA PERO SE BORRABA Y TENIA QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIBR TODOOO DE NUEVO PERO AQUI ESTA ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN CREO QUE SUBIRE OTROS 3 DEPENDE DE MI ESTADO DE CONCIENCIA JAJAJA YA QUE AQUI ESTA ALGO TARDE PERO LO INTENTARE SE LOS DEBO LAS QUIERO ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

Terrence cerró la puerta a su espalda y se quedo un buen rato con la mano en el pomo de bronce, esperando poder controlar aquellos sentimientos encontrados al tiempo que disfrutaba del sabor de Candy en sus labios. ¡Pensaba que sería una solterona fea! ¡Una niña malcriada, sucia y harapienta! No una mujer así.

Furioso consigo mismo, Terrence se dirigió al aparador, se sirvió una copa generosa de whisky y la apuró en dos tragos. Candy estaba absolutamente radiante, muchísimo más de lo que él podía haber soñado. «Muy bien, Terrence. Primero la aplastas y luego te enamoras de ella. Estupendo» Se volvió bruscamente y se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea, pensativo. No podía olvidar la mirada de ella cuando le había dicho que no la quería en absoluto. Su sonrisa contagiosa y la chispa de sus ojos se habían esfumado de inmediato, y pensó que en su vida había visto una mirada más abatida. Pero estaba decidido a no sentir pena ni afecto por ella. Estaba resuelto a disuadirla de aquel absurdo matrimonio.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan hermosa?

Agarró sin darse cuenta el respaldo de una butaca orejera de piel y miró furioso el vaso vacio.

Las circunstancias eran detestables en el mejor de los casos y repugnantes en todos los sentidos. Desde el día en que había recibido los papeles del abogado de White, el señor Strait, lo habían mortificado el resentimiento y la furia. La carta del señor Strait dejaba bien claro que, si Terrence se negaba a colaborar, incumpliría un contrato mercantil, y medio Londres lo demandaría. Además, Candice White perdería hasta el último penique que su padre le había dejado; todo, salvo una exigua pensión, se destinaría a la liquidación de sus deudas.

Terrence habría podido vivir con ambas cosas. Estaba convencido de que, si recurría aquel absurdo acuerdo en los tribunales, conseguiría hacerse valer. Si aquella pequeña bestia perdía su dinero, lo sentiría mucho; ya le ofrecería una suma razonable para que pudiese al menos vivir holgadamente el resto de su vida.

Lo que lo desesperaba era que, en el intento de resolver aquel enredo, podría perder el hogar de sus ancestros. No podía volver a arrastrar por el barro el buen nombre de su familia.

Además, White se había asociado con algunos de los hombres de negocios más influyentes de Inglaterra. Si, al incumplir el contrato, Terrence les provocaba pérdidas, los daños que sufriría él, aunque triunfara en los tribunales, serían irreparables. Nadie querría hacer negocios con él; lo rehuirían y su poderosa compañía naviera quebraría. Se convertiría en un marginado social... otra vez. En resumen, más le valdría salir de Inglaterra y empezar de cero en otra parte.

Frunció el cejo al recordar que sus propios abogados le habían confirmado la interpretación que Strait había hecho de los documentos legales. La sangre aún le hervía de resentimiento. Desde el punto de vista racional, entendía que, a los diecinueve años, había firmado un documento legal vinculante, perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía, aunque no de las consecuencias. También entendía que su padre se había asegurado de que Terrence pagaba durante toda su vida. No esperaba menos del viejo, pero no de White. Sólo se le ocurría que el capitán no le hubiese hablado de la deuda para que se viera obligado a casarse con la niña malcriada.

Luego había intentado endulzarlo con el atractivo de una dote sustanciosa, pero aquello no era ningún consuelo para Terrence, que ni necesitaba ni quería el dinero de la joven. Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

Sobrellevaría la situación. Viviría en su espaciosa casa de Brighton, cerca del mar, y dejaría que ella se pudriese en Blessing Park. A Susana no iba a gustarle, claro que últimamente nada le gustaba. No había forma de complacerla, y Terrence sospechaba que jamás estaría satisfecha hasta que no llevase su apellido y tuviese una casa en Mayfair. Aún no había considerado oportuno comunicarle a Susana que no tenía intención de casarse con ella, conclusión a la que había llegado mucho antes de recibir los documentos en los que se le exigía que contrajera matrimonio con la niña malcriada. Para Candy sería, sin duda, un alivio casarse con un marqués. Su gratitud por rescatarla de una vida sombría y proporcionarle la protección de su título probablemente fuese tal que se propondría ser una buena esposa y darle muchos hijos.

Aceptaría los hijos, pero no quería tener nada más que ver con ella.

Se sirvió otro whisky y empezó a pasearse nervioso. A pesar de todo lo que se decía a sí mismo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de aquellos preciosos ojos nublados por la confusión. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo esperaba que estuviese, contenta? Era parte de su castigo, ¿no?, ¿el precio que debía pagar por aquel engaño? Sin embargo, por más que ella mereciese su desdén, no podía, de momento, reconciliar su imagen con ese sentimiento. Se acercó a las ventanas, corrió furioso las cortinas y se asomó, sin ver nada. Ni se inmutó cuando la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse despacio.

—Parece que tu reunión no ha ido muy bien —comentó Archie, desenfadado.

La gruesa alfombra de Aubusson apagó el sonido de sus pasos al acercarse al aparador.

—¿Qué esperabas? —replicó Terrence con frialdad.

Su amigo tuvo la prudencia de no responder y se sirvió un coñac.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo dando un trago y contemplando la espalda de Terrence por encima del borde de su vaso, este se encogió de hombros.

—Me iré a Brighton y le pediré a Susana que venga conmigo —respondió indiferente, al tiempo que apoyaba un pie encima del alféizar interior de la ventana.

—Creo que hay algo que deberías saber, Grandchester. Esa muchacha no sabe nada del contrato. Gracias a White, cree que tú querías este matrimonio —le comunico el lord.

Terrence gruñó escéptico.

—Esa niña malcriada sabe perfectamente lo que hizo su padre, Archie. No subestimes su habilidad para el engaño.

—No subestimes tú la de White, porque te aseguro que la engañó y mucho. Esa muchacha está enamorada de la imagen de un hombre que su padre creó de la nada. ¿Sabes que cree que le has estado enviando regalos estos últimos años? ¿Que le enviabas cartas a su padre reafirmándole tu devoción y tu deseo de casarte?

—En serio. Cornwell, ¿de verdad crees que iba a tragarse una cosa así? —espetó Terrence.

—Por mi honor que estoy convencido de que lo cree. Al menos deberías concederle el beneficio de la duda —respondió lord Cornwell sin alterarse.

Terrence lo miró furioso por encima del hombro.

—Me pregunto qué harías tú si te vieses en una situación similar.

—Confiaría en poder recordar que la muchacha ha viajado miles de millas para casarse con un hombre al que no ha visto desde que era una niña. Cree, o creía, que ese hombre la ama, y ha fantaseado con esa idea cuanto ha querido. —Tomó un sorbo de coñac. Terrence, sin decir nada, volvió a darle la espalda. Archie suspiró hondo. —Bueno, como mínimo parece una muchacha agradable. No hay necesidad de tratarla mal.

Terrence negó con la cabeza y, apartándose de la ventana, se acercó despacio a la chimenea, agitando distraído el whisky de su vaso

—No hay necesidad de tratarla de ninguna forma —dijo al cabo de un rato. —Aquí la atenderán bien mientras yo estoy en Brighton.

—Al menos podrías intentar conocerla. No es la niña malcriada de la que tú hablabas. A fin de cuentas, puede que algún día sea la madre de tu heredero.

Terrence apuró su bebida, depositó el vaso vacío con fuerza en la repisa de la chimenea y se volvió furioso a Archie.

—No hace falta que me recuerdes eso —dijo, tirándose nervioso del cuello de la camisa. De pronto, le faltaba el aire.

—No es del todo inconcebible que sea tan víctima de todo esto como tú —insistió Archie, inmutable, mientras dejaba la copa.

Grandchester resopló con sarcasmo.

—Si atendiese a razones, dejaría de ser la victima indefensa que tú ves —murmuró enfadado antes de dirigirse furioso al rincón de la estancia y tirar de la campana.

—En realidad, no es asunto mío...

—Efectivamente.

Apareció Jones antes de que Archie pudiese responder.

—Jones, haz venir al vicario. Hoy. En seguida —bramó.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió de inmediato.

—¿Qué te propones? —preguntó lord Cornwell, asustado.

—¿Que qué me propongo? Voy a casarme con ella. O al menos le haré creer que lo hago — gruñó Terrence, dejándose caer sin ceremonias en un sillón de piel.

Archie lo miró con tal desaprobación que no pudo evitar preguntarse qué encantos femeninos se habían apoderado de su amigo tan pronto. ¡Por favor!, hacia apenas dos días ambos habían participado por igual de su desgracia. Bueno, en cuestión de horas, Archie ñ podría tomar parte en su boda, o en lo que Terrence confiaba que fuese suficiente para aterrar de por vida a aquella niña malcriada.

Sola en la alcoba a la que Jones la había llevado, Candy empezó a sentirse cada vez más abatida Ansiaba el consuelo de su tía y sus primas, y fue presa de un ataque de nostalgia tan fuerte que la dejó dolorida.

Su tía la había obligado a ir allí, le había recordado que tenía una fortuna que cobrar y un hombre que la amaba esperando impaciente su llegada. En cuanto se habían recibido de las Indias los papeles y la noticia de la muerte de su padre, tía Elroy la había subido al primer barco que salía de Newport. De haber sabido lo que le esperaba jamás la habría embarcado. Tía Elroy creía que Terrence la amaba.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, maldijo el recuerdo del hombre al que tanto amaba. El verano que había pasado en el barco de su padre había sido uno de los más felices de su vida. Terrence había sido bueno con ella y, según lo recordaba, había alimentado sus fantasías infantiles, salvo, claro está, por el incidente de la muñeca. El Terrence al que ella recordaba con claridad y admiración vivas no era el Terrence al que había conocido aquel día.

Candy se esforzó por no llorar, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Cuándo había dejado de amarla? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a su padre? Sola en aquella inmensa estancia que le era completamente ajena, se tragó amargamente su fantasía. No sólo le había dejado bien claro que no la quería, sino que, además, le había dicho que la despreciaba. Se sintió enfermar y, mientras yacía abatida en la cama, combatiendo las náuseas, reconoció a regañadientes que la culpa era de su propia ingenuidad.

Al fin se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cómoda de bordes dorados.

Se dejó caer en un banco forrado de seda y empezó a cepillarse el pelo con vehemencia.

«Me vuelvo a América. No hay otra solución», decidió con firmeza. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Que se quedase Terrence con la condenada dote, o los acreedores de su padre, quien la quisiera, pensó amargamente mientras contemplaba su pálido reflejo en el espejo. Debía haber coincidido con él en que la situación era absurda, haberte dado las gracias por su amabilidad y haber seguido con su vida. Pero no, tenía que enfadarse y negarse tercamente a ceder. Ya más tranquila, se dio cuenta de que no podía casarse con un hombre que tanto lamentaba su presencia, ni siquiera por su padre, que Dios tuviera en su gloria.

Una rápida sucesión de golpes en la puerta la sobresaltó. Sin soltar el cepillo, se preguntó si debía responder, pero, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y entró por ella el mismísimo diablo.

Candy se levantó como un resorte, soltando el cepillo.

—Perdona, pero...

—Perdón concedido —soltó él como si nada mientras cruzaba la estancia y recogía el cepillo del suelo.

El corazón le latía de forma errática y, durante un instante de locura, no supo bien si se debía a la conducta poco caballerosa de Terrence o a su intenso magnetismo.

—Pero... ¿qué te has creído? ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir aquí así? —casi le gritó.

—Soy el señor de esta casa. A mí no se me atrancan las puertas.

—¡La puerta no estaba atrancada! Estaba cerrada. Esperaba que tuvieses la decencia de...

—La decencia no es algo que me preocupe —declaró con una sonrisa diabólica. —Esta es mi casa. Mi alcoba. Mi puerta. Si quiero, entro. —Dicho esto, dejó el cepillo en la cómoda, se puso en jarras y la miró con detenimiento. El pelo rubio y rizado le caía por los hombros, contrastando fuertemente con su pálido semblante y el indicio indiscutible de que había llorado. Era exactamente lo que quería. Estaba a punto de capturar a su presa, e ignoró el hecho de que ésta era una gatita. —¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho?

Candy se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva. «Pues claro que he pensado en ello, imbécil.»

—No —dijo con voz áspera.

Terrence arqueó una ceja con escepticismo mientras se acercaba desenfadadamente a uno de los baúles de Candy y miraba dentro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? ¿Una hora?

Las buenas intenciones de la joven se esfumaron en aquel instante. Estaba intimidándola, tratando de obligarla a casarse, y había logrado provocar en ella una cabezonería que nunca antes había experimentado. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Con cinco minutos me basta. —Se dirigió al baúl junto al que se encontraba él y, con el pie, bajó la tapa.

Terrence la miró ceñudo. De momento, su intento de amedrentada no estaba produciendo el impacto deseado en la gatita.

—Entonces se te ha acabado el tiempo. O aceptas poner fin a esta abominación ahora mismo o te casas conmigo. Esta misma noche.

Candy se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió él con creciente irritación.

—No me voy a echar atrás.

A Terrence le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Pues ven conmigo. El vicario espera —le dijo socarrón y casi sonrió triunfante al verla palidecer.

¿El vicario? Cabdy quería darse un puntapié por cabezota.

—No... no, aún no...

—Sí, ahora mismo. Vamos —añadió, alargando el brazo para cogerla de la mano.

Candy retrocedió en seguida, negando con la cabeza.

—No... ¿no ves que tengo que cambiarme? ¡Tengo que cambiarme! No puedo casarme con este vestido. —Miró nerviosa a su alrededor.

Él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Como había supuesto, la amenaza de una ceremonia real la aterraba.

—Te doy quince minutos. Me da igual que acudas como viniste al mundo. Dentro de quince minutos, te vienes a la capilla, ¿entendido? —Cabdy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

El marqués salió de la habitación dando un portazo, luego, sonriendo para sí, recorrió el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Para rematar la hazaña, pensó, podía plantarse a la puerta de la habitación de Candy en quince minutos vestido con sus mejores galas. Si no se equivocaba, a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, estaría subiendo a un coche a la niña malcriada.

Mientras Terrence se cambiaba, Candy se quedó mirando el vestido azul pálido que había sacado del baúl. Estaba arrugado y le faltaban unas cuantas perlitas, pero era el vestido de boda que Annie le había hecho, y por Dios que se lo iba a poner. Ese hombre, ese diablo, no quería casarse con ella y, en aquel mismo instante, habría apostado todo lo que tenía a que no iba a seguir adelante con la boda. Se proponía asustarla y, aunque estaba consiguiéndolo, sin la menor duda, iba a seguirle el juega Pero, ¿y si estaba equivocada?

No estaba errada, seguro que no. Se quitó la bata de prisa y se enfundó la prenda. Habría sido un extraordinario vestido de boda: un corpiño de corte bajo decorado con perlas diminutas, muy ceñido, y la falda plisada por detrás. Candy se peleó con los botones y descubrió, demasiado tarde, que no podía abrochárselos todos ella sola. Se encogió de hombros y buscó los zapatos a juego con el vestido. Daba igual. No se iba a casar, ni con aquel vestido ni con ningún otra Él la detestaba.

No le había dado tiempo a hacerse nada en el pelo cuando volvieron a aporrear la puerta, que luego se abrió de par en par. No sólo era un ogro, sino que además era de lo más grosero, pensó Candy, de pronto alerta. No estaba preparada para lo que vio. Vestido con un formal traje negro con chaleco de satén blanco nieve estaba aún más imposiblemente guapo que antes. Un sentimiento de pesar se apoderó de ella mientras contemplaba aquellos rasgos magníficos, lo único en lo que habían acertado ella y sus primas era en su aspecto tísico. Era, sin la menor duda, el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

En ese mismo instante, aun viéndola fruncir el cejo, Terrence pensó que habría sido una novia sensacional. Pero no la suya, y no aquella noche. Se apoyó sin cuidado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, y estudió su esbelta figura. Era una mujer preciosa, eso no podía negarlo. Lástima. En otro lugar y en otro momento habría apreciado mucho su belleza, pero entonces lo único que le interesaba era su rechazo del acuerdo.

—¿Y bien? El vicario espera.

—Perfecto —dijo ella sin inmutarse y salió de la habitación, pasando por delante de él envuelta en una nube de azul pálido y perfume de lilas. Terrence estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver que llevaba el vestido sólo medio abotonado por la espalda.

Le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se volvió aterrada. El la retiró de inmediato. —¿No te abrochas? —dijo sin más.

Candy frunció el cejo.

—Lo siento, pero no me he traído doncella. Si lo hubiese hecho, seguramente la habrías despachado de inmediato. No quieres responsabilidades con una bandada de parientes o familiares.

Terrence rió y le hizo un gesto para que se volviese. Candy no lo iba a tolerar y negó vehementemente con la cabeza. El la ignoró, le puso las manos en los hombros y la obligó a volverse.

—No temas por tu buen nombre, señorita White. Te voy a abrochar el vestido, no a desabrochártelo. Dudo que tu bandada de parientes americanos se entere de este pequeño episodio —dijo mientras le abotonaba de prisa el vestido.

La suave caricia de los dedos de Terrence en su espalda le produjo un cosquilleo estremecedor, pero Candy se mordió el labio inferior y aguantó. El tenía razón: no podía plantarse delante del vicario ni de nadie con el vestido medio desabrochado y, como sus primas no estaban allí para ayudarla, iba a tener que permitirle aquella indiscreción. Le sorprendió la agilidad con que abrochaba aquella fila de botones diminutos, y se preguntó sin querer cuántas veces habría realizado la operación contraria con el vestido de una mujer. En cuanto terminó, se alejó de él de un brinco, yendo a parar casi al extremo opuesto del pasillo. Terrence le señaló la espléndida escalera de caracol, y ella caminó briosa para evitar cualquier otro contacta aunque él le pisaba los talones.

—Tú tienes la culpa —observó él con indiferencia. —Si aceptaras poner fin a este absurdo, no habría necesidad de que salieses corriendo de tu cuarto medio vestida.

Candy se agarrotó.

—¡Yo no he salido corriendo de mi cuarto medio vestida! Por si no te acuerdas, has sido tú el que ha dicho que me dabas quince minutos. No soy yo la que se comporta de forma irracional, sino tú.

—No seas ridícula. Ya te he explicado que tengo las manos atadas. Tú eres la única que puede poner fin a esta locura, pero te niegas a hacerlo. Al parecer, sigues siendo tan tozuda como de niña —le replicó.

Candy alzó La barbilla y se negó a contestar mientras bajaban a toda prisa la escalera. En el vestíbulo, se disponía a enfilar el pasillo por el que había ido antes, pero él la detuvo poniéndole una mano a la cintura.

—Señorita White —dijo. Sobresaltada por el contacto íntimo de la mano firme de Terrence en su cintura, Candy se detuvo y lo miró de mala gana. Con la cabeza, él le señaló en la dirección opuesta. —La capilla está por allá —le indicó muy seco mientras una sonrisa le asomaba a los labios.

La joven resopló exasperada y, dando media vuelta, inició la marcha en la dirección que él le indicaba.

—Para tu información, no soy ni he sido nunca tozuda —murmuró indignada mientras recorrían aprisa el pasillo uno al lado del otro. —Sin duda crees que cualquiera que no esté instantáneamente de acuerdo contigo es tozudo. Ya diste muestras de ello a bordo del Dancing Maiden.

—Yo de ti no empezaría a destacar mis supuestos defectos, porque tus ofensas superan notablemente las mías. Eras una niña imposible, caprichosa y muy indisciplinada.

Ella no había sido nada de eso y gruñó con desdén ante semejante invención. Sólo quería picarla. Pues iba a necesitar algo más que unas cuantas invenciones sobre su infancia para conseguir que sucumbiera a sus sucias estratagemas. Ni hablar. Si alguien llegase a rendirse, seria él.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, la cogió por el codo y la introdujo en un cuartito desde el que se accedía a la capilla. Candy pudo ver el pequeño santuario y las cabezas de lord Cornwell, Sebastian y Jones volviéndose simultáneamente.

—Ya hemos llegado, señorita White. Aún puedes librarnos a los dos de esta locura —dijo Terrence sin alterarse.

Candy estaba muy segura de que él no seguiría adelante con aquella Tanto que lo miró y le susurró sonriente: —Ni lo sueñes, Grandchester.

Los ojos azules de Terrence se nublaron como advirtiéndola de una inminente tormenta. Y, ciertamente, se preparaba una tormenta en su interior. Le costaba creer la cara dura de aquella sinvergüenza. El había sitio lo más desagradable posible y ella seguía allí a su lado, con la melena cayéndole por los hombros, enfundada en un vestido ceñido de cuerpo y con su hermoso rostro reflejando mortificación. No se le ocurría qué podía llevarla a hacer algo así salvo su gran cabezonería. Una cosa estaba clara: era una mujer obstinada, y eso ya no lo sorprendía.

Le agarró el codo con más fuerza y la llevó hasta el altar. Le había dado una última oportunidad antes de situarla al borde de la humillación, pero ella se negaba a ceder. Seguramente se echaría atrás en cuanto comenzase la ceremonia, pero para entonces ya se habría humillado delante de lord Cornwell y del vicario. Le estaba bien empleado, en su humilde opinión. Contempló su rostro perfecto. Ella miraba al altar, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos por una desazón que no podía ocultar. Terrence suspiró hastiado y decidió intentar razonar con ella por última vez:

—Mírame —le pidió con dulzura.

Candy obedeció y su gesto reveló su indecisión. La miró con detenimiento, exploró su rostro con los ojos.

—Piensa en lo que estás a punto de hacer, porque esto no se puede deshacer fácilmente, ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —le preguntó sereno.

—Ya lo he pensado mucho..., toda una vida —respondió. Sintió la necesidad de sincerarse con él, pero la mirada de Terrence se endureció antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Muy bien, Mira hacia allá. —Candy hizo lo que le pedía y le sorprendió ver al vicario frente a ellos. Qué raro, no se había percatado de su presencia hasta aquel preciso instante.

—Adelante —le dijo Terrence al hombre.

Candy miró perpleja al vicario, que empezó:

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos en presencia de Dios...

—¡Un momento! —gritó Candy, y apoyó la mano en el brazo de Terrence; sus músculos de acero se tensaron por el contacto. La miró con visible impaciencia. Aquello no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. De pronto se sintió muy inquieta y exploró sus gélidos ojos grises en busca de algo, cualquier indicio de que bromeaba. ¡No bromeaba! —¿En serio... nos vamos a...?

—Esto es una ceremonia de matrimonio, señorita White —dijo él con desenfado. Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Terrence no parecía tener intención de poner fin a aquella farsa, pero ella sabía que lo haría. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Miró histérica al oficiante, que muy oportunamente bajó la vista a su libro de oraciones.

Terrence le miró la boca, luego a los ojos.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? —le preguntó entre dientes.

—¡Sí! ¡No! A ver, Terrence, claro que quiero casarme contigo, siempre he querido casarme contigo, pero así no —le susurró

—¿Qué esperabas? —se mofó él. —¿Una boda por todo lo alto en Londres? ¿Un evento del que hablase el Times? ¿El acontecimiento social de la Temporada? ¿Acaso crees que las condiciones de tu padre te permiten todo eso? —le replicó, furioso.

Candy se sintió de pronto aterrada. Aquel hombre no era en absoluto el que ella recordaba, sino un impostor en la piel de Terrence Graham, un hombre odioso que parecía tan resentido en aquel momento que seguramente podría estrangularla sin problemas.

—No sé muy bien qué esperaba, pero desde luego no era esto —le susurró ella con voz ronca.

—Te lo he advertido —murmuró él, furioso. —Ya sabes cómo detenerlo.

Contundida, la joven no supo parar. Su jueguecito se le había escapado de las manos. Por alguna razón inexplicable, estaba paralizada, consciente de que debía poner fin a aquello de inmediato, pero incapaz de hacerlo.

Terrence miró con frialdad al vicario.

—Continúe, por favor, la señorita White puede meditar sus expectativas más tarde — sentenció con brusquedad. El religioso miró tímidamente a Candy, luego empezó de nuevo.

Atónita, Candy permaneció inmóvil, ida, mientras el vicario proseguía con la ceremonia y las promesas matrimoniales, a la espera de que Terrence pusiera fin a aquella absurda farsa. Apenas consciente de qué respondía, musitó algo incoherente cuando el sacerdote le preguntó, y Terrence, a su lado, hizo lo mismo. Al oír las horripilantes palabras «marido y mujer», Candy creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Antes de que lo hiciera, el brazo de Terrence le rodeó la cintura y la estrechó contra su pecho.

—Lady Grandchester —murmuró, luego la besó suavemente en la boca.

El tacto íntimo de sus labios tiernos en los de ella la dejaron sin sentido. Un extraño y excitante ardor le recorrió la espalda. Cuando Terrence levantó la cabeza, le dio la clara impresión de que su mirada era más tierna. A juzgar por el modo en que la miraba, estaba convencida de que también él había sentido aquel ardor.

Claro que, si eso era cierto, sería la última en enterarse. La soltó de inmediato, dio media vuelta y salió de la capilla. Candy lo observó, horrorizada. Sebastian y Jones intercambiaron una mirada y menearon la cabeza con tristeza; Archie contempló con odio al vicario a falta de un blanco mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

Candy, que se había dormido llorando, despertó a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza. En cuanto fue consciente de dónde se encontraba, la tristeza se apoderó de ella. Estaba en casa de él. Por desgracia, nada había cambiado durante la noche, de modo que tendría que pedirle que la devolviese a América. A él le bastaba con la condenada dote y la liquidación de las deudas del capitán. Podía quedárselo todo, que ella jamás llamaría de nuevo a su puerta, ni volvería a mentar su nombre. No sería difícil persuadir al vicario para que olvidase la «ceremonia» de la noche anterior. De mala gana, se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas un vestido sencillo. Al poco la sobresaltó una mujer joven de pelo rojizo que asomaba por debajo de una cofia. La doncella parecía igual de sorprendida y en seguida le hizo una reverencia.

—Dueños días, señora. No esperaba que estuviese despierta tan temprano. Me llamo Dorothy. Lord Grandchester me ha ordenado que le sirva —dijo nerviosa.

Candy nunca había tenido sirvientes, y aquello la incomodó.

—Buenos días, Dorothy. ¿Serías tan amable de abrocharme estos botones y después indicarme cómo llegar al salón de los desayunos? —le propuso Candy con idéntico nerviosismo.

—Claro, señora. —Dorothy se apresuró a abrocharle el vestido. —Si me lo permite, señora, es usted más joven de lo que imaginaba. Cuando nos enteramos de que lord Grandchester iba a casarse, ¡cielos!, no nos lo podíamos creer, jamás me ha parecido de los que se casan. Lleva solo tantos años, ¿sabe?, y siempre prefiere el mar —espetó Dorothy. Le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Candy para indicarle que ya había terminado. —Withers casi me había convencido de que era usted poco agraciada —prosiguió mientras se acercaba a la cama para retirar las sábanas. —Me dijo que mi señor no se casaría salvo por dinero, y sólo las damas poco agraciadas tienen dinero. La verdad, no sé por qué le hago caso.

—¿Withers? —A la vez que se preguntaba qué necio llegaría a una conclusión tan ridícula, pensó que el nombre le resultaba familiar.

—El el jardinero jefe, señora.

Al oír aquello, Candy se irguió. Nunca había disfrutado tanto como cuidando de su jardín en Virginia.

—¿El jardinero jefe? ¿Es que hay más de uno?

—Ah, si, por supuesto, señora. Hay tres, y también peones. —¿Tres?

—Ésta es una casa grande, señora, con jardines grandes, sólo que no se ven con tanta nieve. En primavera, tendrá una vista preciosa desde su ventana. En invierno, Withers se mete en el invernadero. Si quiere, se lo enseño.

—Había pensado en desayunar con lord Grandchester —repuso Candy tímidamente.

Más le valía hacer frente a su situación cuanto antes en lugar de explorar una finca que tenía intención de abandonar de inmediato, por magnífica que fuese.

—Ay, señora, el señor ya ha salido. Desayuna muy temprano cuando está en la casa; sale antes de que amanezca. —Dorothy soltó una risita tontorrona. —A la cocinera no le gustan mucho las mañanas. Se pone muy nerviosa cuando llega él. Dice que desayunar tan temprano no es bueno para el organismo. Lleva toda la mañana protestando. No estaría tan enfadada si el señor no la hubiese despertado en plena noche para preguntarte dónde se guardaba el queso. Candy no cayó en que Terrence había pasado la noche en vela.

—¿Lord Grandchester se ha marchado?

—Hace una hora, señora, con lord Cornwell.

Candy se sintió muy decepcionada. Necesitaba urgentemente poner fin a aquel asunto tan feo. Al menos podía haberle dicho cuándo iban a tener ocasión de volver a hablar, si es que tenía intención de volver a hablar con ella. Dorothy terminó de hacer la cama e, irguiéndose, miró detenidamente a Candy.

—Cielos, es usted muy hermosa, señora. ¡Lo sorprendido que se va a quedar Withers!

Azorada, Candy se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

Dorothy se le adelantó animosa.

—Desharé sus baúles lo primero de todo —declaró mientras abría la puerta y le hacia un gesto para que pasase antes que ella.

El pasillo podía haber servido de salón de baile de lo ancho que era. El día anterior, Candy no había observado que era muy parecido al de la planta baja, con mesitas pequeñas y jarrones de flores recién cortadas a ambos lados. Abundaban también las pinturas, así como los artefactos de épocas antiguas Dorothy, que iba delante de ella, le señaló una puerta grande de roble al otro lado del descansillo.

—Ése es su salón, señora, y ésa es la biblioteca.

—¿La biblioteca? Creí que estaba abajo.

—Sí, señora, la biblioteca principal está abajo. Ésta es su biblioteca. —Candy miró perpleja a la doncella. —El señor ha ordenado que tenga usted sus propias habitaciones. Su biblioteca aún no tiene muchos libros, pero Sebastian me ha dicho que puede comprar usted los que quiera. —La chica arrugó la nariz y le susurró: —las lecturas del señor son un poco complicadas para una dama, están en latín y cosas así.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. No debía preocuparse, al contrario, debía estar feliz. No quería estar con él, aunque le dolía que hubiese planificado una vida completamente independiente para ella. Pretendía que ella habitase la primera planta mientras él ocupaba la planta baja.

—Menudo arrogante —musitó.

Los ojos claros de Dorothy se abrieron mucho cuando oyó aquel comentario.

—¿Cómo dice, señora?

—¿Supongo que debo comer y dormir aquí sola, como una prisionera? —inquino sin esforzarse por ocultar su amargura.

Las pálidas mejillas de Dorothy se sonrojaron levemente.

—Bueno, no, señora. El comedor está en la planta baja y, como es lógico, los aposentos del señor están junto a los suyos.

Candy no se esperaba aquello y, de pronto, recordó la puerta de su cuarto que daba a otro dormitorio. ¿Habría dormido Terrence allí aquella noche mientras ella lloraba hasta caer rendida? Apartó la mirada de inmediato y, con el fin de poder recomponerse, fingió examinar un valioso jarrón chino. A veces era tan es tupida... ¿Cómo no iban a estar los aposentos de él junto a los de ella? Para eso sí que la quería. Buscaba el ayuntamiento carnal necesario para engendrar un heredero. Aparte de eso, no quería tener que ver con ella. ¿Cuándo exactamente debía esperar que eso sucediera? ¿Antes o después de que volviese a hablar con ella? ¿Irrumpiría en su cuarto alegando que también ella le pertenecía, como la casa, el cuarto y la puerta?

Mientras seguía a Dorothy por la espléndida escalera de caracol hasta la planta baja, Candy tuvo que detenerse varias veces y pestañear para deshacerse de las lágrimas de frustración que le impedían ver dónde pisaba. Delante de ella, Dorothy cotorreaba, señalando aquí y allá para familiarizarla con el entorno. Sin embargo, no oía nada, la realidad de su triste situación la abrumaba tanto que no podía concentrarse.

Una vez en la planta baja, Dorothy se acercó a la estancia del último rincón y, cuando Candy cruzó el umbral, la encontró ocupada en el aparador con Jones. Sebastian, el secretario del diablo, estaba sentado a la mesa, sorbiendo una taza de té. El sol, que se colaba por una ventana, iluminaba el rincón. Dominaba el centro de la sala una mesa grande y redonda, rodeada de cuatro sillas tapizadas de damasco amarillo, a juego con unos tulipanes recién cortados. El fuego calentaba la estancia desde la chimenea de mármol y, junto a una de las paredes, se había dispuesto un aparador lleno de comida. Cualquier otra mañana, en cualesquiera otras circunstancias, Candy habría disfrutado en aquella sala tan acogedora.

Le alegró ver a Sebastian; al menos a él le preocupaba su bienestar. Había ido a verla un par de veces la noche anterior, y se había mostrado terriblemente preocupado cuando ella le había pedido que se fuera. Se dijo que debía ser fuerte y respiró hondo.

—Buenos días, señor Sebastian —se obligó a decir.

Éste la recibió con una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Milady! La veo muy descansada de su largo viaje —señaló, eludiendo hábilmente cualquier alusión a su «boda» de la noche anterior y a su solitaria noche. —¿Quiere que Jones le sirva un poco de té?

—¿No habrá café?

—Ah, sí. Tengo entendido que los americanos prefieren el café —observó sonriente.

Candy se instaló al lado del secretario mientras el mayordomo le servía una taza de café, unas tostadas y un plato de fruta.

—El caso es que yo no soy americana, señor. He vivido allí algunos años, con mi tía, pero nací en Inglaterra, cerca de York.

—Perdóneme, señora —se disculpó Sebastian. —Con su acento, se me olvida.

—Ah, es eso. Bueno, supongo que es porque llevaba muchos años sin venir a Inglaterra.

El hombre sonrió cortés mientras Candy bebía un sorbo de café caliente. Logró evitar la arcada; una cucharilla podría mantenerse en pie dentro de aquella taza. Sebastian volvió a sonreír y despreocupadamente empezó a relatarle una anécdota sobre su sistema digestivo y el café de Oriente. Al cabo de un rato, Candy ya había empezado a sentirse a gusto con el secretario e intercambiaba anécdotas con él.

—Dorothy me ha dicho que lord Grandchester va a pasar el día fuera... —inquirió como si nada.

El secretario miró de reojo a la espalda de Jones antes de responder.

—Se ha ido a Brighton —contestó con desaprobación. —No estará fuera más de uno o dos días. ¡A Brighton! A Candy le sorprendió su repentino enfado y, precisamente por ello, se disgustó aún más.

—¡No me dijo nada de que fuera a irse! —espetó. Pero lo había hecho, Le había dejado muy claro que se proponía vivir allí y dejarla en Blessing Park, pero ¿iba a marcharse sin siquiera un frio adiós o un merecido «te lo advertí»?

—El señor tiene un barco en el puerto de allí y algunos negocios que atender. Negocios ineludibles —le aclaró Sebastian.

Candy apartó el plato de fruta y se arrellanó en la silla, toqueteando sin darse cuenta la servilleta que tenía en el regazo. El que la hubiese abandonado al día siguiente de la boda la enfurecía. Puede que la despreciase, pero que la dejase como a una fulana, sin mediar palabra, le parecía intolerable. ¡No sólo era un imbécil arrogante y esnob, sino también un libertino!

Hacia las diez, Candy se abrigó bien y salió a pasear. Tras analizar sus circunstancias, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar su condenada situación y seguir adelante como lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales. No podía huir de aquella finca rural y embarcar para América; para eso tendría que esperar el regreso de su exaltado esposo. De momento, estaba atrapada en Blessing Park y, por consiguiente, debía procurar que su estancia allí fuera lo más placentera posible. El Diablo de Grandchester no iba a tenerla recluida en una habitación, añorando a su tía.

Se serviría de los momentos más felices de su vida para soportar la situación; los vividos en América. Cuatro mujeres a cargo de una pequeña granja disfrutaban de una libertad que ninguna de ella habría tenido estando casada. Pasaban los días trabajando, y las noches reunidas en torno al fuego, entretenidas con muy diversas actividades sencillas. No salían a divertirse, no iban a la ciudad a conocer a jóvenes solteros. Se limitaban a existir. En paz, en libertad y sin limitaciones. Si quería sobrevivir a aquella horrible situación, tendría que hacer lo mismo allí. ¿Por qué no? El no estaría allí para impedírselo; además, por lo visto, le daba igual lo que hiciese con su tiempo.

Candy salió a la nieve que cubría la gran entrada circular, declinando ruborizada las propuestas de ayuda de diversos criados a los que parecía alarmarles el simple hecho de que saliese. Los tranquilizó a la vez que se presentaba y les preguntaba su nombre. Mirándose con recelo unos a otros, le contestaron de mala gana. Luego les pidió que le enseñaran el trabajo que hacían en la finca.

A continuación entró en las cuadras, donde los mozos se miraron incómodos al verla acariciar a los caballos y acercarse a una vaca lechera preñada para darle una palmadita cariñosa en el vientre abultado.

Otros criados, que habían seguido a su nueva marquesa con gran curiosidad, la convencieron de que no podían enseñarle los jardines de la finca debido a la nieve. Además, se negaron en redondo a llevarla al invernadero cuando ella lo pidió, jurando que Withers les cortaría la cabeza si se atrevían a entrar siquiera.

Inmune al desaliento, Candy insistió en que después la llevasen a las perreras. El responsable de las mismas se quedó mirando, pasmado, cómo la marquesa hacía amistad con un perro de caza mutilado por una trampa. El señor había ordenado que lo sacrificaran, le comentó el hombre, pero Candy descartó horrorizada la idea. El perro tullido no tardó en empezar a seguirla a todas partes y Candy incluso llegó a anunciar que el perro se llamaría Harry en honor a un marinero de andares parecidos que ella había conocido. Ante semejante declaración, el responsable de la perrera le lanzó una mirada desesperada al mozo de cuadra. Lord Grandchester jamás, en ninguna circunstancia, le había puesto nombre a sus perros.

Tras pasar la mañana con los animales y con un grupo de sirvientes encantados pero confusos, la joven decidió visitar el invernadero por su cuenta. Se rió de sus advertencias y, con un gesto desenfadado y la promesa de regresar (viva, les aseguró), se dispuso a cruzar la inmensa extensión de un espléndido paisaje invernal que, sin duda, escondía los jardines. Parecía ocupar varios acres. Un muro alto de arbustos recortados en forma de diversas figuras bordeaba todo el jardín. Amplios senderos permitían el acceso entre parcelas perfectamente arregladas. Al fondo, había dos grandes extensiones de césped con bancos de hierro que acotaban su perímetro. Candy estaba segura de no haber visto en su vida algo tan magnífico e imaginó que debía de ser espectacular en plena floración.

Exclamó satisfecha al entrar en el invernadero. La recibió una explosión de color: rosas en flor, margaritas, geranios, gardenias y tulipanes por todas partes. Tremendamente complacida, Candy acarició un pétalo de una rosa de un blanco prístino.

—¡Eh, tú, no toquetees mis rosas! —bramó una voz grave.

Al volverse, Candy se encontró con uno de los hombres más grandes y más feos que había visto en su vida. Tenía una gruesa mata de pelo cano en lo alto de su enorme cabeza. Sus ojos redondos y pequeños la miraron furiosos entre numerosas arrugas. Tenía la nariz muy desfigurada, y los labios gruesos y húmedos. Sus manos, apoyadas en la pala que tenía delante, eran descomunales. La camisa y el chaleco estaban a punto de reventarle por la presión de su inmenso pecho y su enorme barriga.

Candy lo reconoció de inmediato; recordaba con mucho cariño al primer compañero de su padre. Siempre había tenido una apariencia severa, pero un corazón tan grande como el océano.

—¡Withers! —gritó contenta y lo abrazó con vehemencia. Sorprendido, éste dejó caer la pala y retrocedió tambaleándose. —¡Venga ya! —protestó él, zafándose de Candy.

—Withers, ¿no me reconoces? ¡Soy Candice!

—¿Quién? —Le escudriñó la cara, luego, muy despacio, una sonrisa poco habitual empezó a dibujarse en sus labios—. Pero ¿cómo? ¿La pequeña Candice? ¿El terror de altamar?

Riendo, ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡La misma! ¡Ay, Withers, cuánto me alegra volver a verte!

Un rubor fue instalándose poco a poco en las mejillas rollizas del jardinero. —¿No serás tú la que se ha casado con lord Grandchester? —preguntó vacilante. Candy se estremeció.

—Eh... Bueno... En realidad, sí —confesó con toda la alegría de que fue capaz.

—Vaya. He oído decir que se casaba, pero no tenía ni idea de que... —Observó pensativo. — Jamás pensé que fuera a ser testigo de algo así. No, señor, en mi vida lo habría imaginado —se maravilló, riendo. —Cuando no eras más que una cría, al marqués no le importabas nada. Siempre andabas detrás de él. Creo que, si tu padre no te hubiera bajado del barco, ¡el pobre hombre habría terminado saltando por la borda! —Rió.

La joven notó que se sonrojaba de vergüenza. Que le confirmaran que él la había detestado, aún entonces, le resultaba humillante.

—¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! —declaró con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, ciertamente. Mírate ahora, muchacha. ¡Lo más hermoso que he visto nunca! —señaló con cariño. Luego su gesto se tornó sombrío. —Ahora bien, señorita Candice, yo no trabajo de sol a sol para que llegues tú y me estropees las flores toqueteándolas.

—Lo siento mucho, Withers, ¡es que son tan bonitas...! —exclamó Candy.

Las mejillas carnosas del hombre se agitaron como la gelatina cuando meneó la cabeza para expresar su absoluto desacuerdo.

—Me da igual que seas la reina de Inglaterra, ¡no puedes tocar mis flores sin permiso!

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Siempre había admirado a aquel viejo cascarrabias, y su tenaz protección de los jardines era algo que entendía muy bien.

—No volveré a tocarte las flores sin permiso, Withers —le concedió ella.

—Más te vale no hacerlo —murmuró él y pasó por delante de ella para examinar la rosa que había tocado. Satisfecho al ver que no se había estropeado, se volvió y le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo. —¿De modo que ahora eres la marquesa?

—Supongo.

—No me lo esperaba.

—Ya me lo has dicho.

Withers alzó una enjuta ceja cana.

—¿Aún sabes hacer tallas?

—Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero no creo que se me haya olvidado. ¿Y tú, aún sabes? —lo pinchó.

Withers frunció el cejo.

—Pues claro —refunfuñó, luego cogió la pala y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo de gravilla. Candy lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Sabes, Withers? Yo podría ayudarte aquí —sugirió esperanzada mientras se detenía a examinar las hojas pálidas de una hiedra que colgaba del techo.

—Aquí no dejo entrar a nadie. Bailey y Hans llevan mucho tiempo conmigo —se apresuró a responder.

—Tendré mucho cuidado. Tengo experiencia, ya lo sabes. Tuve un jardín bastante grande... Bueno, no tan grande como éste, claro, pero grande para el estándar de Virginia. También estaba precioso.

Withers descansó el peso de su cuerpo en una sola cadera y apoyó sus grandes manos en la pala.

—Virginia no tiene el mismo clima. Aquí se cultivan las rosas casi todo el año. Son de una variedad muy resistente y no voy a permitir que ningún aprendiz las debilite.

—Claro que no —concedió alegre.

—No son fáciles de cultivar. Cuesta trabajo.

—Por supuesto. Mucho trabajo.

—Tampoco se puede hacer a ratos. Hay que tener constancia.

—Si, naturalmente. Hay que ser muy constante. Llueva o haga sol, necesitan sus cuidados.

Withers se rascó la espesa mata de pelo cano mientras la miraba.

—Bueno —gruñó. —Igual te dejo que vengas a verme, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te digamos Hans y yo. Y no le hagas ni caso a Bailey; es tan simple que vete a saber qué te pedirá que hagas.

—Lo prometo —dijo Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La aspereza del semblante de Withers se desvaneció y él se irguió.

—Tengo que trabajar. No toques nada, ¿eh? —murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Candy sonrió a aquella inmensa espalda que se alejaba y, contenta, empezó a explorar todo el invernadero, con muchísimo cuidado de no tocar nada, era consciente de que Withers la observaba de cerca, como lo había hecho a bordo del barco de su padre durante tantos años, sin decir nunca una palabra. Cuando Candy al fin decidió volver a la casa, el jardinero apareció de pronto a la puerta del invernadero y le plantó delante una rosa blanca.

—Toma —dijo, luego se alejó.

Candy sonrió cariñosa mientras la olía. Aquel aroma celestial le produjo un efecto sedante. Allí dentro, podía olvidar sus circunstancias, olvidar que Terrence, por lo visto, la había detestado incluso de niña. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Se había organizado el día para no tener que pensar en él y, de momento, le había ido muy bien. No iba a empezar de repente. Colocándose la rosa detrás de la oreja, volvió a la casa, decidida a redecorar aquella horrenda estancia a la que llamaban salón.

Terrence no regresó, como se esperaba, y a Candy le vino muy bien. Los siguientes días pasaron volando mientras se deleitaba explorando su entorno. Se acercaba a los establos todas las mañanas con su perro tullido, Harry, pisándole los talones, y al final consiguió que el mozo de cuadras le prometiera que le enseñaría a montar a uno de los fabulosos caballos. Aunque había pasado algunos ratos a lomos de una mula en Virginia, nunca había aprendido a montar, pero suponía que no podía ser muy distinto. También se interesó por la vaca lechera preñada. Le pidió al muchacho que atendía la lechería que la avisara cuando el animal se pusiera de parto. A fin de cuentas, ella había ayudado a traer al mundo a otros terneros y podían contar con su ayuda cuando llegase el momento. El lechero se había puesto pálido cuando Candy se había ofrecido voluntaria, pero le había dado su palabra de honor.

Por las tardes, Candy visitaba el invernadero. Withers le había asignado una sección pequeña de rosas para que trabajara con ellas, bajo su estricta supervisión, claro. Todos los días aparecía con una falda negra, una sencilla blusa blanca y un sombrero de paja atrozmente decorado que se asemejaba a una especie de cesta de fruta desfigurada. Le explicaba con paciencia a todo aquel que se extrañaba de verlo que se lo había hecho su prima Annie expresamente y, por eso, no le quedaba más remedio que ponérselo, aun sabiendo que era horrendo.

A mitad de semana empezó a hacer un tiempo más cálido y seco, y decidió explorar Blessing Park. Aquellas tierras eran las más hermosas que hubiese visto: abundaban las exuberantes alfombras de hierba y los árboles altos y majestuosos. Más allá de los muros de aquel extenso jardín había un pequeño lago y un mirador y, detrás de aquél, unos montes de suave pendiente se vertían sobre el valle. Un día, mientras exploraba los alrededores, Candy se tropezó con las ruinas de un castillo y pasó los dos días siguientes sondeando todos sus rincones y recovecos mientras Harry dormía al sol.

A veces incluso imaginaba al Terrence de sus recuerdos merodeando por aquellas ruinas. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba olvidar el anhelo que había sentido durante años, la imagen de aquel hombre, tan indisoluble del hombre real. El Terrence de verdad se parecía al de sus recuerdos, se movía como él e incluso sonaba como él, pero las palabras que salían de su boca no encajaban en su recuerdo. Por suerte, en las ruinas, podía sustituir aquellas palabras desalmadas por las que ella quisiera.

Por la noche, tras una cena temprana, Candy se retiró a su nuevo salón. Siempre llevaba a Dorothy con ella, a veces incluso a la cocinera, y juntas pasaban las horas de forma muy similar a como ella lo había hecho en Virginia. Cuando una tarde dos doncellas más jóvenes le habían traído la ropa limpia y los periódicos de la semana de Londres, Candy les había insistido en que se quedaran. Al final de la semana, Candy se había convertido en la anfitriona de un salón lleno de sirvientas de Blessing Park.

Intentaron en vano enseñarle a coser. Osadamente, Candy empezó a bordar una imagen de Blessing Park para un biombo. Ninguna de las criadas fue capaz de insinuarle que se le daba fatal. Cuando se cansaba de coser, hacía reír a las otras leyéndoles los chismorreos escandalosos de los periódicos londinenses. O les leía alguno de los libros de historia de su cuarto o de su biblioteca privada. Al parecer, al Todopoderoso Grandchester le gustaba comprar carísimos volúmenes de historia y, en cuestión de días, las mujeres estaban perfectamente familiarizadas con la histona de Persia.

También tocaba el violín para ellas. La primera vez que Candy había sacado el instrumento, les había dicho que era una solista bastante mediocre en comparación con los grandes virtuosos y que no sabía cantar ni tocar el piano como era de esperar. Sin embargo, las bellas notas que brotaban de aquellas cuerdas dejaron atónitas a las mujeres e hicieron que a Dorothy se le saltasen las lágrimas. Todas las noches después de aquella, su deliciosa música se propagaba por la casa, y Sebastian, Jones y el asistente personal del señor, Damon, no tardaron en rondar el pasillo, extasiados, a veces en compañía de algún lacayo. Sebastian observó una mañana que no había nada que le gustase más al marques que la música, a lo que Candy había respondido arrugando la nariz (habría jurado que no tenían nada en común).

Pasaron algunos días más y el Diablo de Grandchester seguía sin aparecer. Candy se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado casi olvidar al rey de la grosería e instalarse cómodamente en el mundo que había creado para sí misma. Su existencia sencilla y bucólica iba gustándole más y más con el paso de los días. Empezaba a relajarse por primera vez desde su llegada a Inglaterra y decidió que podría vivir a gusto en Blessing Park si se veía obligada a hacerlo. Se convenció de que la ausencia de un marido cariñoso (y, claro, de hijos) no le resultaría tan difícil de soportar como temía, mientras tuviese Blessing Park y los múltiples entretenimientos que aquella finca le ofrecía.

Una mañana recibió dos cartas. La primera, para su deleite y sorpresa, era de su primo segundo, Anthony Brown. Aunque llevaba años sin saber de él, reconoció en seguida su letra. Emocionada de recibir una nota de su queridísimo (y único) primo varón, Candy bailó por el salón antes de romper el sello de lacre.

_Querida Candy:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Tenía previsto ir a verte a América, pero me enteré del repentino fallecimiento de tu padre justo antes de partir. Me entristece mucho la noticia, porque apreciaba mucho al capitán, casi tanto como a mi propio padre, que en paz descansen los dos. Tía Elroy me dijo que te ibas a Inglaterra. Como mis negocios me han retenido en el continente hasta la fecha, no he tenido ocasión de ir a verte a pesar de lo mucho que deseo hacerlo._

_No obstante, mis circunstancias han cambiado y muy pronto estaré de nuevo en las verdes costas de Inglaterra. Me gustaría mucho verte, tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte. Confío en que al recibo de esta misiva, te encuentres bien y espero ilusionado nuestro próximo encuentro._

_Con cariño, tu primo Anthony._

Ella se entusiasmó ante la perspectiva de una visita de Anthony. Lo recordaba con mucho afecto. Hijo de un primo de su padre, si no recordaba mal, apenas unos años mayor que ella, había pasado algunos veranos a bordo del Dancing Maiden. Lo adoraba, siempre había estado muy pendiente de ella, sobre todo en aquellos largos viajes a Oriente. Había sido Anthony quien le había dado su primer y prácticamente único beso a la luz de la luna, en el océano Índico. Suspiró al recordarlo, preguntándose distraída por qué no habría sabido nada de él en los últimos años.

Se encogió de hombros, contenta, mientras tomaba la segunda carta, que era de una vecina, lady Haversham, que los invitaba a ella y a lord Grandchester a una comida el domingo, después del servicio religioso. Encantada, Candy les respondió que, si no les importaba, iría sola, porque su marido estaba de viaje.

Cuando el domingo llegó a la puerta de la casa un coche sencillo, Terrence aún no había vuelto.

Retorciéndose las manos, Sebastian siguió a Candy a la puerta como una institutriz apurada.

—Lady Grandchester, me veo en la obligación de comunicarle que al marqués no le gustará saber que ha ido a cenar a casa de los Haversham sin él. Insistió mucho en que no saliera de Blessing Park.

Candy sonrió con dulzura al reflejo del secretario en el espejo mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

—Sólo voy a misa y a una comida de amigos, Sebastian. El marqués no tiene por qué preocuparse.

—¡Me ordeno expresamente que la retuviese en Blessing Park hasta que él tuviese el honor de presentada en sociedad!

—¡Ja! —resopló Candy y se volvió hacia el hombre con los brazos en jarras. —Estoy segura de que, si verdaderamente quisiera tener ese honor, estaría aquí para hacerlo. ¡Créeme, no tiene motivos para oponerse! —le replicó satisfecha.

—Disculpe, lady Grandchester, pero debo insistir...

Candy ya había bajado los escalones hasta el vehículo que la esperaba. Con un suspiro de resignación, Sebastian se situó junto a Jones y la vio charlar amablemente con el lacayo de los Haversham, que se mostró angustiado por tan inusual familiaridad.

—Como lord Grandchester no vuelva pronto, vamos a tener problemas —comentó el mayordomo con sequedad. Trató de reprimir una sonrisa cuando Candy le dio una palmadita en el brazo al lacayo antes de subirse al coche. El pobre hombre miró impotente a Jones y a Sebastian.

—La culpa será suya y sólo suya —replicó Sebastian cogiendo aire mientras el carruaje se alejaba de Blessing Park.

A los Haversham, una pareja de ancianos sin hijos, le encantó tener entre ellos a una marquesa, y más a una tan joven y guapa. A Candy le entusiasmaron sus anfitriones. Eran simpáticos y campechanos, y Candy se sorprendió hablando abiertamente de su vida mientras los Haversham la escuchaban con interés. Rieron a carcajadas con las anécdotas que les contó de su año en Egipto, donde había aprendido la vulgarísima danza del vientre. Ante la insistencia de sus anfitriones por que les hiciese una demostración, Candy accedió de mala gana, aun con la persistente sensación de estar haciendo algo muy indecoroso, y, al final de la tarde, fueron lord y lady Haversham los que ejecutaron tal danza.

Cuando volvió a Blessing Park a última hora de la noche (algo ebria, observó con tristeza Sebastian), Candy apenas podía contener su regocijo al contarle cómo se había contoneado lord Haversham, monóculo en ristre, y que lady Haversham, que no podía contonearse, había empezado a dar botes. El secretario la había escuchado cortésmente y, tras desearle buenas noches, había ido derecho a su despacho y se había servido un gran vaso de whisky bien fuerte.

Al día siguiente, los Haversham se plantaron en Blessing Park a recoger a Candy para irse de excursión a Pemberheath. Una vez más, Sebastian le rogó que se quedase en casa, y una vez más Candy lo ignoró alegremente.

—Hay allí un viejo convento que quiero visitar. ¿Sabías que Simón de Monfort pasó allí quince días? —le preguntó con contagioso entusiasmo.

—Si, señora, estoy al tanto. Estoy seguro de que el convento seguirá allí cuando regrese lord Grandchester. Por favor, ¿no podría posponer la visita?

—En serio, Sebastian, ¿tan ogro es que me va a negar una simple visita a un convento? — inquirió mientras se alisaba el pelo.

—¡Ciertamente no! —respondió Sebastian sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Lo ves? Volveré antes de que anochezca, y no pasará nada, te lo prometo —le dijo contenta, y una vez más dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, fingiendo no oír las persistentes objeciones del hombre.

Al cabo de varias horas y bastante después de que anocheciese, volvió Candy, exhausta, y le explicó con paciencia a un atónito Sebastian por qué se había manchado de grasa el vestido. El coche de los Haversham se había topado con una carreta a la que se le había roto una rueda y que transportaba a una familia bastante numerosa. Como había varios niños pequeños en el grupo, no podían dejarlos tirados esperando ayuda, así que los Haversham les habían pedido a su cochero y a sus lacayos que subieran la carreta a un tocón para poder recolocar la rueda; al no tener fuerza suficiente, señaló Candy, ella se había ofrecido a echar una mano. Tras mucho alboroto, habían conseguido recolocar la rueda. La recompensa de Candy había sido una cerveza que la familia accidentada había compartido en señal de agradecimiento con ellos. Confesó que tanto a ella como a la anciana lady Haversham, que había sujetado a la pareja de mulas durante el arreglo, les había gustado mucho aquel brebaje casero.

Mientras Candy subía cansada la escalera hacia su cuarto, Sebastian sintió que iba a desmayarse por primera vez en su vida. Confiaba desesperadamente en que lord Grandchester volviese antes de que ocurriera algo que lo avergonzara más que lo que ya había sucedido.

A última hora de la noche, dos semanas después de su partida de Blessing Park, Terrence entró al galope en Pemberheath y se detuvo en la posada del pueblo para beber algo que le aclarase el polvo de la garganta. Pasó al salón y se dirigió amablemente a sus arrendatarios, que lo recibieron con gran entusiasma Se quedó algo perplejo; su alegría de verlo era mayor que nunca y, sin duda, mucho mayor de lo que era de esperar. El orondo posadero se limpió las manos en el delantal manchado y le sirvió en seguida la cerveza que Terrence había pedido.

—¡Lord Grandchester! Ya hacía tiempo que no nos obsequiaba con su presencia —dijo con voz ronca y el rostro sonrosado resplandeciente de alegría.

Terrence hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y tiró dos monedas a la desgastada barra.

—Todo el pueblo habla de su preciosa esposa, milord. ¡Qué belleza! —prosiguió el posadero.

Terrence paró la jarra antes de que le llegase a los labios y miró al hombre.

—¿Mi esposa? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Lady Grandchester! ¡Ah, qué agradable es, milord! ¡Los muchachos aún comentan la partida! — añadió el hombre obeso meneando la cabeza satisfecha

Despacio, Terrence dejó la jarra en la mesa.

—¿Qué partida?

—La de dardos. Uno de sus puntos fuertes, ¿no le parece? Después de su primera noche aquí, los muchachos..., bueno, querían saber si había sido sólo suerte o se trataba de verdadero talento En mi vida he visto nada igual, ¡cómo se puso en la línea e hizo diana sin pestañear siquiera! Cuando volvió, los chicos no la dejaron en paz hasta que aceptó jugar la revancha. Habría ganado también si Lindsay no hubiese hecho diana en el último momento —observó jovial.

Terrence no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, debía de tratarse de algún error. Un terrible error.

—¿Insinúas que mi mujer ha estado aquí jugando a los dardos? —preguntó sin alterarse. La sonrisa permanente del posadero se esfumó.

—Sí, ha estado aquí, en compañía de lord Haversham, milord —replicó indignado —¿Con los Haversham? ¿Aquí? —inquirió Terrence casi sin aliento.

El posadero frunció el cejo y alzó la papada.

—Sí, con los Haversham. Ya han estado aquí otras veces, milord —replicó con arrogancia.

Terrence no daba crédito No había pasado años de su vida recuperando el buen nombre de su familia para que aquella niña malcriada lo destruyera relacionándose con marineros y jugando a los dardos. No sabía a quién iba a estrangular primero: a Sebastian, a quien había dado instrucciones precisas de que vigilase a Candy en todo momento, o a los Haversham, por llevarla a Pemberheath, ¡O a esa niña malcriada, su preciosidad de mujer cuyo fuerte eran los dardos! Apuró la cerveza y salió de la posada sin mediar palabra, ignorando la mirada contrariada del posadero.

Condujo despiadadamente a su caballo, Samson, a Blessing Park, incapaz de contener la ira. Se había marchado a la mañana siguiente de su noche de bodas porque no había podido pegar ojo, pensando en aquella mujer increíblemente hermosa que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, llorando. Su sabor y lo que sentía al estrecharla en sus brazos no se habían esfumada y eso lo había alarmado. Pero había sido imbécil de marcharse, porque ¡no podía confiarse en aquella niña malcriada! En las dos semanas que había estado fuera, había recuperado el control de sí mismo (con cierta dificultad) y estaba preparado para hacerle frente de nuevo. Controlaba tan bien sus emociones inusualmente alborotadas que estaba listo para el rapapolvo que le esperaba por haberla dejado. Claro que las tornas habían cambiado. De pronto era él quien le iba a echar un rapapolvo a ella por haber pasado el rato en una posada como una cualquiera, jugando a los dardos.

Mientras recorría el camino que conducía a la casa, lo alivió ver sólo unas pocas luces. Si la mayoría de los criados se había retirado a sus cuartos, podría estrangularla sin interrupciones. Bajó del caballo de un salto, ignorando al mozo que salió a su encuentro. Entró airado en la casa, le entregó a un lacayo el sombrero, los guantes y la fusta, y respondió al saludo de éste con un mero movimiento de cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, se dirigió aprisa al despacho verde y abrió la puerta.

Dentro se encontraba Sebastian, sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Terrence bruscamente. El hombre levantó la vista e hizo una mueca. —Buenas noches, milord. Cuánto me alegro de que haya vuelto...

—¿Dónde está, Sebastian?

—En su salón, milord.

Terrence miró a su secretario con un odio tal que éste se estremeció.

—Dejé bien claro que no quería que saliese de Blessing Park hasta mi regreso, de modo que estoy seguro de que tienes una explicación perfectamente razonable de por qué ha estado rondando Pemberheath con los Haversham, ¿no es así, Sebastian?

Este se derrumbó:

—Le juro por mi difunta madre que he hecho cuanto he podido —se excusó hastiado. Terrence arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de su secretario, de natural bastante apático. Sebastian miró con cautela a su señor. —Verá, milord, al fin, hoy ha parido la vaca, y los Haversham, que, como es lógico, se habían contagiado del entusiasmo de la señora por el inminente nacimiento, han seguido muy de cerca los progresos. Sin que yo lo supiese, ha mandado decir a lady Haversham esta mañana que, si de verdad le interesaba asistir al parto, algo en lo que, por lo visto, lady Grandchester está muy versada, que viniese en seguida. Pues bien, lady Haversham ha venido y entre las dos han ayudado a la vaca lechera a tener un ternero sano, y ahora, naturalmente, lo están celebrando —señaló atemorizado.

—¡Naturalmente! —bramó Terrence. —Como me estés diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo, me voy a pensar seriamente el mandarte en el La Belle como grumete la semana que viene.

—He hecho cuanto he podido, milord —gruñó Sebastian, —pero ella es... muy voluntariosa a veces, y lo cierto es que disfruta tanto de los pequeños placeres de la vida que a uno se le hace verdaderamente difícil resistirse a ella...

—Dejando a un lado, por un momento, el hecho de que es marquesa y, por consiguiente, se espera que respete ciertas normas de conducta, confío en que no hayas pasado por alto que, además es una mujer joven. ¿Insinúas que no está en tus manos el evitar que una mujer joven vaya por ahí atendiendo a vacas parturientas y jugando a los dardos? —preguntó el marqués con mordacidad.

—O cambiando ruedas de carreta —musitó el hombre compungido.

Terrence apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para no estallar. La angustia de Sebastian era patente. Su secretario, que llevaba con él toda la vida, que siempre había sido tan condenadamente imperturbable, estaba diciéndole ¡que no había sido capaz de controlar a una jovencita! Suspiró y trató de ser un poco compasivo.

A fin de cuentas, Candy era una niña malcriada. Nadie lo sabía mejor que él.

—Quiero verla inmediatamente después de desayunar, Sebastian. ¿Crees que podrás persuadirla para que me complazca en eso?

Sebastian suspiró hondo.

—Sin duda, lo intentaré, milord —murmuro descorazonado.

El marqués hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría bañarme y acostarme —espetó, y salió del despacho. Una vez solo, el secretario apuró su oporto y se dejó caer agotado en los cojines de su silla.

Cuando Terrence puso el pie en el último peldaño de las escaleras, le pareció oír una risa contenida. Se detuvo en seco y escuchó un instante, pero no oyó nada. Meneando la cabeza, enfiló el camino a sus aposentos, y entonces volvió a oírlo: provenía de la biblioteca que tenía justo delante. Escuchó detenidamente y pudo oír unas risas femeninas tras la robusta puerta de roble. Por lo visto, la niña malcriada había organizado una velada allí.

Impulsivamente llamó con los nudillos. Se hizo el silencio, luego se oyó el frufrú de un vestido. Cada vez más furioso, llamó con mayor vehemencia. La puerta se abrió un poco, sólo una rendija, y Candy asomó por ella con sus risueños ojos verdes y una sonrisa en los labios que se esfumó de inmediato al verlo a él.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —le preguntó él con frialdad.

La joven pestañeó sorprendida.

—Eh..., bueno, sí... gracias. No... no... te esperábamos.

—Eso es evidente —observó él con sarcasmo, e introdujo el pie entre la puerta y el marco. —¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla por la mañana, señorita —respondió cortante.

—¡Ah, muy bien! —dijo ella cortésmente, luego sonrió encantadora. Tan potente era el efecto de aquella sonrisa en él que igual podía haberle dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Terrence tragó saliva y se asomó un poco, intentando averiguar con quién estaba. Apoyó la mano en la puerta y empujó levemente, pero Candy mantuvo su posición.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber.

Candy miró un instante por encima de su hombro, luego se volvió a él y lo miró de nuevo. —Nada de interés. Estamos cosiendo.

—¿Quiénes «estamos»? —preguntó Terrence mientras volvía a empujar, esa vez logrando abrir la puerta un poco más. Candy retrocedió un paso, pero no se retiró de la puerta. —Pues está... está Dorothy. Sí, Dorothy. Y también lady Haversham. Y luego hemos invitado a la cocinera... —rió nerviosa.

«¿A la cocinera?» Atónito, Terrence logró interponer un hombro entre la puerta y el marco y se asomó dentro. Lo sorprendió inmensamente lo que encontró allí. Dorothy estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en un butacón, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su labor de costura, como si fuese de lo más normal que una doncella pasara el rato ociosa con su señora. Para mayor sorpresa, lady Haversham estaba sentada a una mesa, y la mujer de anchas espaldas que estaba apostada frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que la cocinera.

La antigua biblioteca se había reconvertido en salón, y parecía que por allí hubiese pasado un huracán. Había papeles, libros y revistas esparcidos por todas las superficies imaginables. En el suelo, junto al sofá verde, había un costurero abierto cuyo contenido rebosaba. Había cojines tirados el suelo y al menos una docena de velas iluminaban titilantes la estancia. Dos jarrones atestados de flores de invernadero adornaban una mesita baja situada entre las sillas. Aquella estancia tenía un algo tan femenino que no quiso entrar; le parecía casi un sanctasanctórum. Fin vez de ello, saludó secamente a lady Haversham con la cabeza.

—¡Lord Grandchester! Debo decir que ya casi empezaba a dudar de que fuera a volver con su encantadora esposa —le gritó, y lo saludo agitando un pañuelo.

—Como puede ver, señora, he vuelto —espetó él, luego miró a Candy. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban como si ocultase algún secreto maravilloso.

—Espero hablar contigo mañana inmediatamente después del desayuno —le dijo muy seco.

—Sí, eso ya me lo has dicho —le contestó ella amablemente. Terrence echó un vistazo otra vez al salón, luego se despidió con una sacudida brusca de la cabeza y retrocedió. En un momento de duda, cambió de pronto de opinión y volvió a acercarse con la intención de comunicarle exactamente a qué hora quería verla, pero ella cerró la puerta tan de prisa que le dio con ella en las narices.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló furioso, frotándose la frente. Se oyeron carcajadas al otro lado de la hoja, y Terrence alzó la cabeza de pronto, creyendo sin motivo que aquellas mujeres se reían de él. —¡Maldita sea! —volvió a mascullar mientras recorría el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto.


	7. Chapter 7

Candy no estaba preparada para otra de las charlas de lord Grosero. Había empezado a divertirse de verdad en Blessing Park, pero su regreso lo había ensombrecido todo. Creía que ya se había habituado a la indiferencia de su esposo y no necesitaba verlo, pero, al abrir la puerta del salón aquella noche, la había consternado descubrir que la pequeña semilla de deseo que había brotado en su interior hacía tantos años no había dejado de crecer.

Sobre todo después de que lord Insufrible Arrogancia la hubiera besado dos semanas antes.

Mientras se vestía, meditó lo que iba a decirle. Lady Haversham le había contado suficientes chismorreos como para saber que Terrence era muy popular entre las damas, un dato que encontraba particularmente inquietante. La vieja dama le había insinuado incluso que la viuda lady Marllow era su amante. Eso no la había sorprendido. Él mismo se lo había dicho también. De hecho, Candy había deducido que ésta debía de ser el motivo por el que Terrence no quería casarse con ella: quizá amase a la viuda. Lady Haversham le había dicho que era una mujer célebre por su belleza, una rubia menuda más o menos de la edad de Terrence. Candy, por el contrario, era demasiado alta, tenía los ojos demasiado grandes en proporción con su rostro, y un pelo rebelde y de un color rubio nada elegante. No era de extrañar que Terrence prefiriese a la hermosa lady Marllow.

Terminó de vestirse y se paseó nerviosa delante de la oscura chimenea para evitar lo inevitable. Tenía que ser lógica. Si volvía a América, lo haría deshonrada. Terrence amaba a otra, pero había respetado su promesa de casarse con ella. Por lo visto, ella había aparecido en un momento de lo más oportuno; probablemente Terrence se había propuesto poner fin a su amorío antes de casarse. Tal vez no había pensado que se casaría tan pronto.

Quizá necesitara resolver el asunto de lady Marllow para poder entregarse a ella. Sin duda, aquello explicaría su deseo de que llevaran vidas separadas. No obstante, si había alguna esperanza de que él volviera a amarla, ella le concedería encantada el tiempo y el espacio que necesitara.

Decidió respetar las condiciones de Terrence. Le había dicho que debía pedirle permiso para todas sus compras. Eso le parecía bien. La moda no la atraía demasiado, y no se le ocurría nada que pudiese necesitar. Si Terrence quería controlar su asignación como solían hacer los maridos, adelante.

Le había dicho que quería un heredero. Bueno, eso era algo más complicado. No soportaba la idea de llevar en su vientre un hijo de Terrence si él amaba a otra. Le propondría que dejase pasar al menos un año para que dispusiese de tiempo suficiente para romper con lady Marllow. Además, ella apenas lo conocía. ¿No debían buscar un punto de encuentro en el que coexistir pacíficamente antes de ser padres? Por no mencionar el hecho de que la idea de que él acoplara aquel cuerpo potente en el suyo hacía que le temblasen las rodillas de pánico.

Y, si él lo quería, se iría y no volvería la vista atrás, aunque aquélla fuese la opción menos deseable y significara su deshonra. Aun así, se negaba a escuchar a la parte de sí misma que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a un hombre al que había amado toda la vida, por mucho que sufriese su orgullo.

Estaba dispuesta a darle lodo lo que quisiera, no, lo que le exigiera. Entre tanto, viviría como había hecho las dos últimas semanas, disfrutando de la gran variedad de entretenimientos que Blessing Park ofrecía, sin entrometerse en su camino, y esforzándose por aumentar su indiferencia hacia él. Terrence, por su parte, podía tomarse el tiempo que creyera necesario para poner fin a su relación con lady Marllow.

Satisfecha y admirada de su habilidad para idear un plan viable, Candy se dirigió al salón de desayunos.

Apareció en el umbral de la puerta luciendo una sonrisa seductora y un vestido color crema estampado de diminutas violetas. Se sentía muy despejada a pesar de lo temprano que era, e incluso un poco mareada cuando vio a Terrence sentado a la mesa. Iba vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro y unos pantalones gris perla que combinaba con sus ojos. Estaba guapísimo aquella mañana, pero ella era lo bastante fuerte para ignorar aquel dato.

—¡Buenos días, Terrence! —dijo contenta.

Cielo santo, de verdad se alegraba de verlo, pensó Terrence mientras ella se aproximaba despacio con las manos cruzadas coquetamente a la espalda. ¡Señor, cómo podía influirle así! la miró de arriba abajo. Había estado con muchas mujeres hermosas en sus buenos tiempos, pero había algo en los ojos de aquélla, algo en la forma en que lo miraba, que lo debilitaba. Él no era débil, se recordó furioso.

—¿Te importa que te acompañe? —le preguntó educadamente. Él asintió apenas con la cabeza y contempló de reojo su figura femenina mientras se acomodaba en una silla. Alargó el brazo para coger el azúcar y sus pechos se apretaron contra la muselina del vestido. Una visión de aquellos pechos, desnudos, se instaló sin permiso en la cabeza de Terrence.

Muy bien, a lo mejor era un poco débil.

Jones entró por una puerta lateral y se mostró verdaderamente contento de verla, algo del todo inusual, pensó Terrence mientras escondía la cabeza tras el periódico.

—¡Buenos días, lady Grandchester! ¿Le traigo lo de siempre? —preguntó el mayordomo en un tono cantarín exageradamente alegre.

—Estupendo, Jones Y, por favor, dile a la cocinera que los pastelitos de ayer son los mejores que ha hecho hasta ahora. ¡Sencillamente divinos!

—Le transmitiré su cumplido, señora. Se pondrá muy contenta.

Aún oculto tras el periódico, Terrence alzó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo se atrevía nadie a dirigirse a la cocinera a horas tan intempestivas? ¿Y desde cuándo Jones decía más de dos palabras seguidas?

Para mayor sorpresa de Terrence, Jones le dio un golpecito en el periódico. —¿Y para usted, milord? —inquirió con frialdad.

Sorprendido, Terrence abandonó su lectura.

—Gachas.

—Gachas —repitió Jones, irritable, y desapareció por la puerta lateral.

Terrence frunció el cejo y volvió a enterrar la cabeza tras el rotativo. Procuró ignorar a Candy. Trató de perdonar al sirviente por ser tan cariñoso con Candy. Intentó fingir que no olía el seductor aroma a lilas y procuró no contar el número de terrones que Candy se echaba en el té. Tenía cosas más importantes de que hablar con ella.

Tras una noche en la que había dormido más bien poco, decidió que parte de su descontento era culpa suya. Candy desconocía las normas sociales de su país y él no se había molestado en explicárselas. Sospechaba que algo del estrafalario comportamiento de la joven durante su ausencia era una especie de venganza por haberse marchado, la forma más lógica de proceder era mantener una conversación seria con ella, sin discusiones, y concederle la oportunidad de rectificar. De momento prescindiría magnánimamente de estrangulada. Dadas las circunstancias, le pareció que estaba siendo un modelo de benevolencia.

—Más de dos, no, Candy. Cinco terrones es una barbaridad —se oyó decir, para sorpresa suya. Se hizo el silencio, y esperó a que el aluvión de improperios empezara al otro lado de su periódico.

En cambio, ella se puso a tararear en voz baja.

En contra de toda lógica, Terrence bajó su lectura para poder mirar por encima. Candy aún sonreía. ¡Condenada sonrisa! Volvió a subida bruscamente. Pasaron unos instantes, y Terrence, erguido en su asiento, sin comprender lo que estaba leyendo, se preguntó qué demonios estaría haciendo ella.

—¿Terrence?

La dulzura de su voz lo sobresaltó. Despacio, bajó un poco el periódico. Por el destello de sus ojos, habría jurado que estaba riéndose de él. Maldita sea, estaba preciosa cuando los ojos le brillaban así.

—Supongo que has podido ocuparte de tus negocios... —Al ver que no respondía, Candy volvió a hablar. —En los últimos días, ha llegado bastante correspondencia. Si quieres, responderé encantada a las cartas que tú consideres oportuno asignarme. —Terrence entrecerró los ojos. Por fin, allí estaba. Fuera lo que fuese lo que tramaba, estaba a punto de revelárselo.

—Ah, no, señora, de eso nada. ¡No! —respondió rotundo, negando con la cabeza. Se puso el periódico en el regazo y la miró fijamente, como desafiándola a que continuase.

—Como quieras —dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

De nuevo sorprendido, algo que rara vez le sucedía, tuvo que esforzarse por mostrarse impasible. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué se proponía cuando Jones irrumpió de nuevo en la sala.

—La cocinera se alegra de que le gustasen los pastelitos —anunció jovial. —Esta mañana le ha preparado una receta especial. ¡Bizcochos de frambuesa! —añadió presentándole un plato con una torre inmensa de bizcochitos para que los viera. Encantada, Candy profirió una exclamación y dio una palmada de alegría.

Perplejo, Terrence miró primero a Candy, luego a Jones.

—¿La cocinera ha preparado bizcochos de frambuesa a estas horas? —inquirió.

Jones le respondió frunciendo el cejo y, sin ninguna ceremonia, le plantó delante un cuenco. —Gachas —le soltó disgustado.

—¡Están buenísimos! ¿Quieres uno? —ronroneó Candy.

Algo irritado sin saber muy bien por qué, Terrence murmuró:

—No. Gracias.

Candy hizo un ruidito como si le asombrara su respuesta, luego devoró un bizcocho. Ignorando sus gachas, Terrence la vio alargar la mano extasiada para coger otro y devorarlo también, sonriéndole todo el tiempo. Tras limpiarse delicadamente las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta de lino, apartó su taza de té, se levantó y cogió el plato de bizcochos.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —le preguntó. Ella, asustada, abrió mucho los ojos.

—Si me disculpas, me espera un día muy atareado. ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a los bizcochos? A Dorothy le gustan mucho, así que voy a llevarle algunos. Salvo que los quieras tú, claro.

—Yo no quiero bizcochos —gruñó él.

Candy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Muy bien. Que pases buen día.

Al verla alejarse de la mesa y detenerse para examinar unas flores recién cortadas antes de dirigirse a la puerta, Terrence no supo qué decir.

—¡Espera! —bramó. Candy lo miró por encima del hombro. —¿No te dije ayer que quería hablar contigo? —espetó.

Ella sonrió contenta.

—Sí, claro, pero he supuesto que ya habíamos terminado.

—No, no hemos terminado. Siéntate —le ordenó, procurando reunir el valor necesario para ignorar el inquietante brillo de sus ojos y recordándose constantemente el papel que ella había desempeñado en el acuerdo.

La joven dejó los bizcochos en la mesa, luego, obediente, se sentó y cruzó las manos, muy recatada, en el regazo. Su hermoso rostro lo miró expectante.

A Terrence se le empezó a acelerar el pulso. —Candice...

—Candy.

—Candy —rectificó. —Presta mucha atención a lo que le voy a decir. He olvidado explicarte algunas cosas importantes. Hay... actividades... que una marquesa no puede realizar, independientemente de las circunstancias.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡No tenía ni idea! —dijo ella verdaderamente sorprendida, luego miró algo ceñuda a Jones, como si también él hubiese olvidado comentárselo.

—Para empezar, una marquesa no... —le costaba hasta decir las palabras—... juega a los dardos en la posada del pueblo, por muy bien que se le dé. —Candy pestañeó asombrada. —Ni cambia ruedas de carreta. Ni atiende a una vaca parturienta —prosiguió sin alterarse.

Los chispeantes ojos verdes de Candy empezaron a ensombrecerse. No había emoción que pudiese ocultarse en aquellos ojos; eran el espejo indiscutible de su alma. Y, en aquel instante, su alma estaba visiblemente dolida.

—Pues dime, ¿qué hace una marquesa? —inquirió con frialdad.

—Se entretiene con actividades ligeras: bordar, tocar el piano, montar... No con trabajos físicos y menos aún con juegos de taberna.

Meditó un instante, luego preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—¿Quieres decir que hay normas que una marquesa debe respetar?

—No son normas exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo voy a saber lo que debe hacer una marquesa?

Terrence puso los ojos en blanco y miró furioso al lecho decorado de molduras, le daba la impresión de que le estaba tomando el pelo, o no tenía muchas luces.

—Hay ciertas imposiciones, condicionantes sociales, si lo prefieres. Valores morales que se esperan de cualquier miembro de la sociedad refinada —siguió intentándolo.

—¿Se esperan de ti también?

—Naturalmente.

—Aja... Quieres decir que es como un juego de cartas, que hay unas reglas y, si no las sigues, pierdes. —Candy asintió con la cabeza como entendiendo de pronto, luego le dedicó una sonrisa seductora a Jones. ¡Salvo que hagas trampas, claro! —añadió.

El mayordomo soltó una carcajada, pero se reprimió de inmediato ante la mirada feroz de Terrence.

—No hablaba precisamente de cartas, Candy. Nadie les dice a los miembros de la aristocracia londinense lo que deben hacer, pero existen determinadas expectativas.

Candy se mostró perpleja. Él empezó a frotarse las sienes.

—Entonces, ¿son más bien como las reglas a las que se somete un abogado? ¿Como la ley? — preguntó.

—No, tampoco es eso —espetó Terrence entre dientes.

Candy frunció el cejo levemente y se dio unos golpecitos en el labio inferior con una de sus uñas bien manicuradas.

—¿Te refieres quizá a los procedimientos que regulan el funcionamiento de algo, como un barco, por ejemplo? No es que haya reglas para el gobierno del barco, pero hay que gobernarlo de forma que no se hunda —señaló, como si estuviesen jugando a las adivinanzas.

El mayordomo, de pie junto al aparador, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y miró esperanzado a Terrence, que inspiró hondo, hastiado.

—Pues no, no me refiero al gobierno de un barco, Candy —dijo con impaciencia, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la calma.

—¿Y cómo sabe una marquesa lo que se espera de ella si no hay ni reglas ni procedimientos? — volvió a preguntar.

—No hay reglas, Candy. ¡No las hay! —espetó irritado al ver que no lograba hacerse entender. Ella guardó silencio un instante.

—Entiendo —señaló alegremente.

Terrence esperaba que así fuese. Volvió a frotarse las sienes.

—Entonces, ¿la aristocracia londinense puede hacer lo que le plazca? —inquirió con dulzura. —¡Sí! —gruñó él.

—Gracias, ya me ha quedado claro —dijo agradecida, y se levantó para marcharse.

A Terrence, nada habituado a tener que explicarse delante de nadie, lo dejó mudo el arte de Candy para tergiversar sus palabras en su contra. El aroma a lilas lo envolvió cuando ella pasó por delante de él y, de pronto, no fue capaz de dejarla marchar.

—Un segundo, Candy.

Ella se detuvo a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Te prohíbo que juegues a los dardos, que asistas a vacas parturientas o cambies ruedas de carreta. Esas son mis reglas. Te comportarás como corresponde a tu posición, ¿queda claro?

—¿Te refieres a mi posición de marquesa? —pregunto con cautela.

—Sí, la de marquesa —respondió él al límite de su paciencia. Candy ladeo la cabeza, preciosa.

—Ha quedado muy claro.

—Bien, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Ah. Bordar, tocar el piano. Nada destacable —contestó con dulzura.

—No salgas de Blessing Park. Te prohíbo que vayas a ver a los Haversham o a Pemberheath — espetó.

Una inconfundible bruma de decepción le nubló los ojos verdes, y Terrence lamentó de inmediato haber sido tan arisco.

—Como quieras. Que pases buen día. —Cerró la puerta despacio al salir.

Jones se retiró inmediatamente del aparador y le dedicó una inusual mirada de odio a su superior.

—Si me permite la indiscreción, señor...

A Terrence, que aún no se había recuperado de su visible incapacidad para hacerse entender, lo dejó perplejo el atrevimiento del sirviente.

—¡No, no te la permito!

—No estaría de más un poco de amabilidad, creo yo. Ella se la merece.

—¡Cielo santo! Jones, ve a buscarme un medico. ¡Por un momento, me ha parecido que tú me dabas instrucciones a mí sobre cómo tratar a una mujer! —exclamó Terrence incrédulo.

—Mis más humildes disculpas, milord. Yo jamás le daría instrucciones sobre cómo tratar a una mujer —dijo el mayordomo con serenidad. Terrence sonrió satisfecho y continuó con sus gachas. — Me refería a su esposa.

La cuchara se quedó congelada a medio camino entre el cuenco y la boca del marqués.

—¡Jones!

Pero éste ya había salido por la puerta, dejando a Terrence pasmado ante sus gachas solidificadas. Frustrado, soltó la cuchara y se quedó mirando la puerta del salón de desayunos, deseando en silencio que ella volviese, y reprochándose internamente su debilidad.

Finalmente, se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de la correspondencia que aquella sinvergüenza le había mencionado. No estaba allí como esperaba, así que fue al salón principal. Al abrir la puerta, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Aquella estancia se había transformado por completo. Se habían movido los muebles al centro de la habitación, formando círculos acogedores en torno a las mesas abarrotadas de libros. Varios de los viejos retratos que colgaban de las paredes habían desaparecido y los que quedaban habían sido reubicados. Aunque no estaba seguro, le dio la impresión de que faltaban también varios objetos decorativos pequeños. Las puertas de los balcones estaban abiertas y una suave brisa, inusualmente cálida para finales del invierno, movía una hoja de papel que había sobre una de las mesas. Aquellas puertas, que él recordara, jamás se habían abierto. La estancia, de pronto aireada y luminosa, contrastaba notablemente con la habitación sombría y solemne a la que él estaba acostumbrado. La criada que limpiaba el polvo se detuvo un instante para hacerle una reverencia mientras él cruzaba despacio el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a esta sala, Ann?

—Lady Grandchester la ha redecorado, milord. Le resultaba demasiado seria.

—Entiendo —murmuró él.

Se acercó a la chimenea, donde había una bandejita de plata repleta de correo junto a un jarrón de flores recién cortadas. Cogió el montón y empezó a revisarlo distraídamente. Invitaciones, cartas de negocios, más invitaciones... Imaginaba que todo Southampton estaba deseando conocer a la nueva lady Grandchester, suponiendo, claro, que lady Haversham siguiera siendo tan locuaz como de costumbre con las novedades que llegaban a sus oídos. Sí, probablemente sus vecinos estuviesen ya al tanto de su repentino matrimonio. Con toda seguridad, circulaban ya rumores diversos sobre lo inapropiado de la conducta de su esposa.

Las risas procedentes de los jardines lo devolvieron a la realidad. A menos que Withers hubiese perdido la cabeza por completo, en ellos había alguien que no debía estar allí y no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser.

Dejó las cartas en la bandejita y salió al balcón por las puertas abiertas.

Candy estaba abajo, en el tupido césped. Se había puesto una falda negra lisa y una blusa blanca. Se había recogido el pelo caoba en un moño informal a la altura de la nuca y algunos mechones rizados le caían por la espalda. En la cabeza llevaba un extraño sombrero de paja flexible que parecía una cesta de fruta gigante. En perro, que le sonaba de haberlo visto por sus perreras, perseguía la pelota que la joven le lanzaba. También Withers estaba allí, trabajando en el jardín. Parecía ajeno a la presencia de Candy hasta que ella dijo algo que lo hizo reír a carcajadas. De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, Terrence no lo habría creído. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que hacía que su personal, de natural serio, se volviera risueño?

Se quedó unos minutos contemplando la escena. Candy tiraba la pelota y, con voz cantarina, instaba al perro a que fuese a buscarla. Cuando el animal volvía con ella, la joven se recogía las faldas con una mano, revelando una pantorrilla bien moldeada, y corría por el césped escondiendo la pelota para volver a tirársela al perro. Terrence inspiró hondo antes de enfilar los peldaños de piedra que conducían al jardín.

Candy y Withers no lo vieron acercarse por el sendero principal. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, ésta estaba sin aliento, con las mejillas del color de las rosas del jardinero. Un inoportuno anhelo que ya le era familiar se apoderó de Terrence mientras se dirigía a ellos despacio.

Ella aún no lo había visto cuando lanzó de nuevo la pelota, que rebotó en un árbol y fue a parar directa a la pierna de Terrence. En medio de un remolino de faldas y de pelo sedoso, Candy se volvió para recogerla, riendo, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo.

Consciente de su gesto severo, Terrence cruzó sus manos a la espalda y descansó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una sola pierna mientras la contemplaba con sus fríos ojos azules. Ella miró angustiada a Withers, que gruñó como si temiese que Terrence tocara una de sus valiosas rosas. Candy se le acerco despacio para coger la pelota.

—¿Te apetece jugar con nosotros? Es un buen ejercicio, sobre todo con la mañana tan espléndida que hace hoy.

—Me parece que no —replicó él muy seco. Cogió la pelota de cuero y se la tiró. Ella la atrapó hábilmente con una sola mano, la lanzó desenfadada al aire y volvió a cogerla.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Candy mientras se recomponía el moño.

—No —logró decir él. Podía haberle respondido algo más profundo, pero lo tenía hipnotizado. Se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente y en seguida se apoyó sobre la pierna contraria y alzó la mirada. —Bonito sombrero —observó sin entusiasmo.

Candy arrugó la nariz.

—¿Lo dices en serio? A mí me parece horrendo —dijo quitándoselo y examinando la extravagante decoración frutal.

Terrence arqueó una ceja como preguntándose por qué llevaba un sombrero que le parecía horrendo, pero no dijo nada. El perro, que se había acercado en busca de la pelota, empezó a olisquear desenfrenadamente sus botas.

—Ese perro debería estar en la perrera —observó, a falta de algo mejor que decir. —¿Harry? Por desgracia, lo han echado de allí.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquino Terrence, volviéndose a mirarla.

—¿Le ves la pata? Se la pilló con un cepo de acero. El responsable de la perrera iba a sacrificarlo, pero no se lo consentí. Es un perro muy alegre y, salvo por la cojera, está perfectamente.

Se dio una palmada en el muslo, y el perro se acerco tambaleándose por el césped, medio trotando medio caminando, completamente inconsciente de que una de sus patas delanteras estaba destrozada y miraba a la otra en ángulo recto. Candy se agachó para acariciarlo, y Terrence pudo ver el contorno de su muslo voluptuoso marcado en la falda y sus pechos prietos contra la blusa. Se obligó a mirar al suelo. Estaba loco, loco de atar. ¡Allí estaba, babeando por la niña pirata!

—Ya no sirve para nada —murmuro Terrence falto de entusiasmo.

La joven lo miró haciéndose sombra con una mano en la frente.

—Quizá no sirva para cazar, pero es muy buen compañero. Se incorporó y se frotó las manos levemente en la falda mientras él repasaba de un vistazo su figura. Terrence apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y, por alguna razón inexplicable, no supo bien qué decir. Ella esperó con paciencia, mirando alrededor, a cualquier parte menos a él. Al cabo de unos momentos interminables e insufribles, Candy hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza y se dispuso a alejarse de él.

—¿Vas a cenar conmigo? —Aquéllas no eran las palabras que pretendía decir, era como si su lengua tuviese vida propia. El no deseaba cenar con ella, un dato que al parecer dicha lengua había olvidado.

La jovial sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció. Dios, a veces era un auténtico imbécil.

—Prometo no interrogarte si decides cenar conmigo —añadió con ternura.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, pero no respondió. Terrence se quedó allí plantado, mirándola inexpresivo, a la espera de su confirmación. Cuando resultó obvio que no iba a responderle, empezó a sentirse como un escolar tontorrón. El no quería estar con ella. No quería tener nada que ver con ella. ¡Podía ir a ver a Susana si tan necesitado estaba de compañía! De pronto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió resucito a la casa.

Withers meneó la cabeza despacio mientras lo veía alejarse por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Dios, Withers, me detesta! —gimió Candy.

—Por lo visto, además de ser una ingenua, estás ciega, muchacha. —espetó el jardinero, malhumorado. —Ese hombre no te desprecia, niña, te quiere llevar a la cama.

Ella se puso como un tomate.

—¡Qué va a querer eso! —señaló, y se agachó para acariciar a Harry. Habría dado lo que fuese porque Terrence la quisiera un poquito, pero no sólo para llevársela a la cama. Estaba convencida de que ni siquiera la quería para eso. Aquella mañana tenía la intención de decirle que estaba dispuesta a amoldarse a cualquier norma que él quisiera imponerle, pero lo había encontrado tan devastadoramente guapo y tan previsiblemente frío que había sido incapaz de comunicárselo.

—Ya no se me permite salir de Blessing Park, ¿sabes?, ni visitar a los Haversham. No creo que eso sea porque me aprecia mucho —añadió.

Withers rió.

—Me temo que eso se debe más bien a lo poco que aprecia a los Haversham.

—Pero ¡eso no es justo! Anthony va a hacer el esfuerzo de venir a verme, y seguro que tampoco me lo permite —sollozó.

Withers dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Anthony? ¿Quién demonios es Anthony?

Sorprendida, Candy le sonrió.

—Mi primo Anthony ¿No te acuerdas de él? Iba a bordo del Dancing Maiden el año en que fuimos a África. Me ha escrito para decirme que vendrá a verme pronto. Bueno, si él me lo permite claro.

El rostro regordete de Withers se ensombreció visiblemente y volvió despacio a sus rosas.

—Si no te lo permite, será por tu propio bien, boba —masculló.

Sorprendida de aquella reacción, Candy se irguió y se quedó mirando sus anchas espaldas

—Withers, ¡es mi primo! ¡No creo que ni siquiera lord Grandchester pueda censurarme la visita de mi propio primo!

—No te permitirá que corras ningún peligro, ¡eso tenlo por seguro! ¡Y deja de mirarme así!

Candy frunció el cejo y examinó la pelota de cuero que tenía en la mano. No creía a Withers y pensó que su reacción era fruto de alguna superstición de marineros. Por experiencia, sabía que los hombres de mar creían en todo tipo de supersticiones. Se encogió de hombros y le lanzó la pelota a Harry. Si el marqués Oscuro necesitaba salir airoso de aquella situación, le concedería la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quizá cenara con él. Tal vez aprovechara el momento para echarse atrás, y a lo mejor entonces él le estaría tan inmensamente agradecido que le permitiría ver a su primo. Cuánto le alegraría reunirse con Anthony. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que necesitaba un amigo en aquel momento.


	8. Chapter 8

Salvo por dos breves y fríos encuentros a lo largo del día, Candy logró no pensar mucho en Terrence hasta que llegó la hora de vestirse para la cena. Entonces, la perspectiva de volver a verlo la puso extrañamente nerviosa, e insistió en que Dorothy la ayudase a elegir un vestido y a arreglarse el pelo.

Mientras se vestía, Dorothy parloteaba sin cesar de lord Grandchester. A juzgar por los comentarios de la efusiva doncella, Terrence era aún más santo de lo que el capitán White podía haber imaginado. Pero Candy era consciente del deseo de su nueva amiga de verlos firmemente unidos e ignoró su cháchara con educación.

De todas formas, no lograba concentrarse. Por dentro, sentía un revoltijo de emociones contradictorias. Quería estar atractiva, pero no quería llamar mucho la atención de Terrence. Quería gustarle, pero deseaba permanecer distante y conservar su independencia.

Cuando estuvo al fin lista, bajó despacio la espléndida escalera de mármol y se detuvo al final. No tenía prisa por reunirse con él; cada vez le gustaba menos la idea. Debía mantenerse alejada de él, respetar la separación, hablar sólo cuando le preguntase. Se dirigió sin ganas al salón, resiguiendo los muebles con los dedos, admirando los retratos que tapizaban las paredes. Le llamó la atención uno en particular, el de una mujer que se parecía mucho a Terrence, salvo porque tenía el pelo rubio y una sonrisa preciosa.

El marqués de la Amargura también tenía una sonrisa preciosa, sólo que rara vez la usaba.

—Es mi madre —dijo Terrence a su espalda. Sobresaltada, Candy dio un respingo y se volvió. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre cuando ella inspiró hondo y miró de nuevo el retrato.

—Era guapa —murmuró Candy, contemplándola. —Sí, lo era —convino él.

Candy suspiró con tristeza.

—Debes de echarla mucho de menos.

Terrence le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó a regañadientes.

—Ciertamente —se limitó a decir él, luego la condujo a la salita dorada, la invitó a sentarse en una silla forrada de cretona dorada y se acercó con elegancia al carrito de las bebidas.

Candy lo observo con los ojos entreabiertos, a través de sus largas pestañas. Iba vestido con un traje de gala negro. La blancura inmaculada del cuello de la camisa y del corbatín resaltaban aún más el bronceado de su rostro, y su recio pelo castaño parecía fundirse con su amplio dorso. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a otro lado para que él no la pillara casi babeando.

—¿Un jerez? —preguntó cortésmente.

—Prefiero ron, si tienes —respondió ella.

De espaldas a ella, Terrence arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Le llevó la copa, luego se instaló en una silla a su lado, cruzando desenfadadamente una pierna sobre la otra.

—Me pregunto en qué parte de América puede aficionarse al ron una mujer —dijo a la ligera.

—Aún no me he aficionado a él, pero me apetecía probarlo. —Sin detectar el gesto de perplejidad de Terrence, sorbió despacio la bebida. Enseguida cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó él, divertido.

Ella abrió sus ojos chispeantes.

—Me gusta más que el whisky, pero no tanto como la cerveza —afirmó con voz ronca. Terrence rió.

—Sólo he estado en América tres años.

—¿Ah, sí? Tenía la sensación de que llevabas más tiempo fuera —señaló él.

—No venía a Inglaterra desde que era muy niña, eso es cierto —Candy contuvo la respiración. ¡Él sabía que había pasado casi toda su vida en el mar! Conocía todos los lugares en los que había vivido, ¿no?

—¿Y tú? —preguntó vacilante. —¿Has estado en América? —Dos veces. Mis barcos se construyen en Boston.

Candy se irguió al oír aquello.

—Me gusta mucho Boston. Siempre lo pasábamos muy bien cuando íbamos allí. El año pasado organizaron una feria enorme en el puerto. Había barcos grandes de todo el mundo, ¡y te dejaban verlos! Eran mucho más grandes que los de mi padre.

Terrence asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo estuve en esa feria. También lo pasé estupendamente.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció. ¿Había estado en Boston el año anterior y ni siquiera había intentado verla? Habían estado en la misma feria... Desvió la mirada mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Ya estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas otra vez, una manía que debía evitar. Obviamente él no sabía cómo encontrarla. O quizá estuviese con lady Marllow por aquel entonces y no le interesaba localizarla. Dejó su vaso de ron en la mesa, con más vehemencia de la que pretendía.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él.

Candy respiró hondo y se recompuso, decidida a no dejar ver su decepción.

—Creo que el ron no me sienta muy bien. —Sonrió nerviosa.

Pero Terrence sabía que no era por el ron. Una especie de tristeza había ensombrecido sus ojos verdes.

Justo entonces entró Jones, sonrió de oreja a oreja a Candy y anunció que la cena estaba servida.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —le preguntó Terrence, algo alarmado por su repentino cambio de humor.

La sonrisa forzada de la joven no contribuyó a aliviar su preocupación.

—En absoluto De verdad, sólo es el ron —le aseguró, y se puso de pie.

Terrence se levantó y le ofreció el brazo. Candy se lo quedó mirando; luego, de mala gana, apoyó en él su elegante mano. Mirando al frente, se situó a su lado y se dirigió a lo que cualquier observador externo habría considerado, sin duda, más un patíbulo que un comedor.

Una vez sentada, Candy decidió que debía evitar el tema de su pasado hasta que pudiese hablar de ello sin ponerse tan terriblemente sentimental. No podía hacerlo durante la cena; lo veía relajado, y eso la complacía muchísimo. Salvo por el recelo que le había causado enterarse de su visita a Boston, lograron mantener una conversación agradable. Ella le preguntó por su barco, el La Belle, y a él se le ilumino el rostro de emoción. Tenía un diseño de vanguardia, le explicó, y había sido construido para surcar los mares a gran velocidad. Había hecho su viaje inaugural hacía seis meses y ya estaba listo para partir rumbo al Mediterráneo. Eso la llevó a preguntarle por su vida en alta mar, y él le habló muy animado, le contó cosas de los distintos puertos en los que había estallo, muchos de los cuales también Candy había visitado alguna vez. Procuró ignorar la sensación de que había algo raro en todo aquello. Un barco entra y sale de un puerto constantemente; era imposible que supiese dónde se encontraba ella en un momento dado.

Claro que sabía dónde estaba su padre.

Tras la cena, los dos se retiraron a la biblioteca privada de él. Candy se asomó a aquella estancia apenas iluminada antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Contempló el exquisito mobiliario y se quedó tímidamente junto a un criado, esperando atenta a la entrada. Las paredes estaban forradas de paneles oscuros y estanterías llenas de volúmenes encuadernados en piel. Cerca de la chimenea, donde chisporroteaba intensamente el fuego, había un globo terráqueo. Unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo color burdeos colgaban de dos grandes ventanas. Delante del hogar había dos sillas de piel, una frente a la otra, junto a un sofá también de piel. En el centro de la estancia había dos sillas tapizadas separadas por una mesa baja muy elegante.

Terrence se quitó la chaqueta mientras cruzaba la gruesa alfombra persa y la dejó caer descuidadamente en la butaca orejera de piel apostada tras un inmenso escritorio de caoba. Luego se acercó al fuego como si nada, haciéndole una seña imperceptible a un criado, que inmediatamente les trajo dos copas de coñac.

Cuando Candy se aproximó despacio al hogar, Terrence examinó subrepticiamente su figura femenina. Aquel vestido verde resaltaba sus suaves curvas. La prenda, de suave terciopelo ceñido en la cintura, aunque no estaba de moda por aquel entonces, era bonito y elegante. Parecía una especie de diosa, y se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza la idea de sentarse en el regazo a aquella criatura preciosa.

—¡Qué vestido tan bonito! —observó con sinceridad.

Candy se sonrojó, preciosa.

—Me lo hizo mi prima Annie. Cose muy bien. Menos mal, porque yo nunca sé lo que se lleva y lo que no.

—¿En serio? Pues, a mí, tus vestidos me parecen muy apropiados.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó ella, visiblemente complacida. —Se lo debo todo a Annie. Gracias a Dios, se le da mucho mejor la aguja que a Patricia las manualidades —rió.

—¿Patricia? —preguntó Terrence.

—Mi otra prima, ella fue la que me hizo el sombrero.

Él sonrió.

—Ah, sí, el sombrero. ¿Y a ti qué se te da bien, Candy? —quiso saber mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

Aunque se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia, se puso como un tomate.

—Yo soy un desastre con las labores de costura y tampoco tengo vista para los sombreros. Ayudaba a tía Elroy a llevar la granja. —Se acercó a la silla que había enfrente de la de él y se sentó en medio de una nube verde. Con la luz del fuego parpadeándole en la piel, bien podría haber sido la creación de algún artista.

—¿Y qué hacías antes de eso? —inquirió, más interesado en la piel cremosa de sus pechos que sobresalían por encima del escote que en la respuesta.

—Ya lo sabes —respondió nerviosa. Terrence la miró a los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, y volvió a dibujarse en sus labios una sonrisa.

—Sabes que sí —insistió ella. Terrence, que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, se limitó a sonreír. Candy se agarrotó visiblemente en el asiento y dejó el coñac en la mesita, sin tocarlo. — Creo que deberíamos hablar —declaró ella de pronto.

—¿De qué? —le hizo una seña discreta al lacayo, que salió de inmediato de la habitación. —Me parece que deberíamos establecer algunas normas, ¿no crees? —preguntó con cautela. Terrence la miró muy seño y cruzó despacio una pierna sobre la otra.

—Creo que las normas ya están establecidas —respondió él con frialdad mientras agitaba el coñac de su copa. Aquella mirada intensa la incomodó mucho y se preguntó tontamente si la estaría comparando con lady Marllow.

Azorada, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista.

—Cuando me enteré de lo de tu contrato...

—No es mi contrato, sino el contrato...

—Cuando me enteré de lo del contrato, pensé que los dos debíamos establecer unas sencillas pautas. Por ejemplo, que tú vivas en Brighton y yo aquí, ¿no?

—Yo viviré donde me apetezca, Candy, eres tú la que debe vivir aquí.

—Me diste a entender que me dejarías en Blessing Park. Creo que, dadas las desafortunadas circunstancias en que nos encontramos, prefiero que te quedes en Brighton, salvo que haya alguna razón de peso para que estés aquí.

Por un instante, Terrence pareció verdaderamente sorprendido, pero su gesto pronto dio paso a una pura indiferencia.

—Insinué que viviría en Brighton, pero puedo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, así que más vale que entiendas que haré lo que me plazca.

Candy soltó un leve suspiro de hastío. De repente estaba tan frío y distante que su valor empezaba a mermar.

—Entiendo —murmuró, y se puso de pie bruscamente. Se dirigió a una de las mesas de la biblioteca y hojeó distraída los libros que había en ella mientras intentaba armarse de valor. — Hablemos entonces de mi asignación —dijo al fin. —No necesito dinero. Te lo puedes quedar. — Pensó que él apreciaría su franqueza en un tema tan delicado, pero, a juzgar por su bufido, no era el caso precisamente. Su resentimiento hacia ella parecía haberse desvanecido durante la cena, pero había crecido a pasos agigantados en el poco tiempo que llevaban en su biblioteca privada, Era obvio que, después de todo, lord Grosero volvería a hacer acto de presencia aquella noche.

—Sé que por ley te corresponde, tranquilo, me lo dejaron muy claro antes de que saliese de América, lo que te digo es que renuncio a ello voluntariamente —le explicó.

Esperó a que respondiera, pero en la sala no se oía más que el tictac del reloj. ¡Al menos podía darle las gracias por ser tan razonable con todo aquel asunto! ¿Por qué no decía nada? Su silencio la puso aún más nerviosa, así que dio media vuelta, se inclinó sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo un momento, como él a ella. No parecía apreciar en absoluto lo que ella intentaba hacer, más bien lo notaba enfadado. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando mientras la miraba.

—Si te soy sincera, Terrence... —prosiguió ella. —Por favor —la cortó él fríamente.

Candy suspiró exasperada.

—Si te soy sincera, creo que deberías saber que... estoy al tanto de tu asunto, y no me importa lo más mínimo. De hecho, me parece que explica muchas cosas, y no siento animosidad alguna por ello.

Terrence frunció el cejo, receloso.

—¿Mi asunto?

—No tengo intención de intervenir, pero te pediría un poco de consideración a cambio de mi... discreción.

—¿De qué asunto me estás hablando? —preguntó él despacio.

Candy suspiró impaciente.

—Supongo que no hay un modo delicado de decirlo, ¿no? Muy bien. Lo que intento decir es que entiendo lo tuyo con lady Marllow y que...

—Lady Marllow —repitió él mordaz.

Candy se estremeció.

—Sí, lady Marllow. Lo que trato de decirte es que...

—¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Que, por ti, no hay inconveniente en que tenga un asunto con lady Marllow? —medio afirmó, medio preguntó.

Candy se sobresaltó por un momento.

—No, lo que yo iba a... bueno, pensándolo bien, supongo que sí —dijo pensativa. —Eso es lo que tú supones —replicó él, cada vez más ceñudo.

—¡Sí! —declaró ella nerviosa. Estaba siendo lo más caritativa que podía, ¡y aún se enfadaba con ella! El Diablo de Grandchester no tenía vergüenza. Lo vio dejar la copa en la mesa y levantarse despacio hasta alcanzar su más de metro ochenta y dirigirse a ella, despacio y deliberadamente. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, algo que, como Candy bien sabía, no era buen augurio. —En serio, ¡creo que estoy siendo bastante razonable! —casi gritó presa del pánico. —Es obvio que me guardas rencor y me has dejado bien claro que puedes brindar tus afectos a otras personas. ¡Me han dicho que lady Marllow es muy guapa y puedo entender tu reacción!

Terrence siguió avanzando despacio, como un gato preparándose para atacar. Candy se agarró instintivamente a la mesa, con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dedos. Los ojos azules y fríos de Terrence le resultaban impenetrables, y supo que había dicho algo muy inconveniente.

Intentó por todos los medios explicarse mejor:

—En serio, Grandchester, ¡no comprendo porque te enfadas tanto! Lo que trato de decirte es que entiendo perfectamente tu asunto y que no me interpondré en tu camino.

Terrence se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella. Percibía su fuerza bruta, apenas contenida, emanando de debajo de su exclusiva ropa. Su aliento le acarició el rostro y Candy no pudo mirarle más arriba de la boca, que apretaba formando una línea siniestra. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió verdaderamente aterrada y notó cómo le temblaban las piernas y se le revolvía el estómago. De pronto él la cogió por los brazos y la sujetó con fuerza. Se la acercó y sonrió con cinismo al verla espantarse.

—No va a haber más asunto que el que tenga con mi esposa, Candy. No sé qué es lo que se cuece en tu cabecita perversa, pero que te quede claro: si alguna vez sospecho, aunque sólo sea por un instante, que me pones los cuernos, haré que te degüellen. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La violencia de su tono la hizo recular.

—Yo jamás... —susurró.

Apretándola tanto que le dolía, le miró la boca.

—Eres mi esposa, para bien o para mal, y espero que te comportes en consecuencia.

Ella inspiró hondo y se echó hacia atrás en un vano intento de escapar de él, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos impenetrables.

—Te equivocas conmigo —le replicó. —Es evidente que esta situación se te hace insoportable; yo sólo quiero encontrar una forma de convivencia aceptable para los dos —murmuró desesperada.

En los labios de Terrence se dibujó una sonrisa retorcida.

—Encontraré una forma de convivencia soportable, te lo aseguro —repitió con voz pastosa, luego le envolvió la boca con la suya.

Candy trató de zafarse de él separándole los labios con la lengua, Terrence se introdujo en su boca hasta el fondo. Aquel ataque tan sensual encendió un fuego vivo en su interior y, en contra de su voluntad, traicionando hasta su última chispa de dignidad, le respondió. Él le soltó los brazos y deslizó las manos por su espalda, acariciándole la columna y estrechándola entre sus brazos. Ella se arqueo instintivamente contra su cuerpo y no pudo contener un pequeño gemido cuando él le apretó el vientre con su virilidad inflamada. La besó con mayor vehemencia y Candy, presa de un deseo que buscaba ávidamente una salida, se aferró a sus hombros.

El gimió y la abrazó aún más fuerte, estrujándola contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y paseó la lengua por él. De pronto, a la deriva en un mar de intenso deseo. Candy cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Terrence le besó el cálido hueco del cuello mientras, con una mano, empezaba a subir despacio por el costado. Cuando le cogió el pecho, ella se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de separarse de él.

Terrence gruñó.

—Eres mi esposa —insistió sin dejar de besarla.

Aterrada, empezó a temblar por una mezcla de miedo y deseo. Apartó la cabeza de él y lo empujó por el pecho, desesperada.

—¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo! —jadeó.

Terrence protestó, pero la soltó y retrocedió un paso. Los ojos de Candy, falta de aliento, recorrieron involuntariamente su figura masculina y se detuvieron, muy abiertos ante la enorme erección de Terrence aprisionada contra el tejido de sus pantalones. Se obligó a mirarlo a la cara: su gesto era de pura lujuria.

Candy creyó que iba a vomitar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —quiso saber él.

—Yo... Todo esto me incomoda.

—¿Te incomoda? —casi gritó.

Con una mano temblorosa, Candy se apartó un mechón de pelo del ojo y buscó desesperada una excusa.

—Tengo el período —mintió, colorada como un tomate. Terrence pestañeó perplejo. Se pasó una mano por el recio pelo, luego le dio la espalda.

Ella se apartó como pudo del aparador y él se dejó caer en una silla de piel y cogió su coñac. Meneó la cabeza con vehemencia y volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Protestando para sí, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apuró la copa. Tambaleándose aún por aquel acalorado beso y las sensaciones aterradoras que se agitaban en su interior, Candy se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

—Quizá deberías retirarte. —Su voz volvía a ser fría y distante.

Nerviosa, la joven se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué hay de nuestro acuerdo? —preguntó inquieta.

—¡Por favor, mujer, al infierno con tu condenado acuerdo! ¡Vete a la cama!

No había nada que le apeteciese más a Candy que alejarse de él. Había tratado de ser magnánima, había querido hacerle entender que sabía que necesitaba tiempo, y él se comportaba como si ella fuese la cosa más desagradable con que se había topado en su vida. Era un sinvergüenza de la peor calaña, y de pronto no deseaba otra cosa que huir de él. Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Candy.

Su voz, fría como el hielo, le produjo un escalofría Se detuvo y se volvió despacio para mirarlo. Él la examinó implacable un buen rato antes de hablar:

—Si alguna vez me entero de que me pones lo, cuernos te mato. Créeme.

La mera insinuación era tan abominable que Candy reculó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar semejante cosa? —exclamó espantada.

—¿Que cómo me atrevo? —preguntó él, riendo cruelmente. —¿Vienes a mi casa a darme tu bendición para que mantenga una relación adúltera y crees que no sé por qué? ¿Qué otro motivo puedes tener, salvo que creas que así podrás buscarte tú un amante? —espetó.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el estómago; se acercó tambaleándose a una de las sillas de piel y se agarró al respaldo en busca de un apoyo, de pronto consciente de que no podía amar a un hombre dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

—No, no... —gimió ante el malentendido de él. —¡Yo sólo quería concederte tiempo! ¡Se que necesitas tiempo para recordar que antes me querías! —clamó.

Perplejo, Terrence frunció el cejo.

—¿Cómo dices?

Candy tragó saliva para no echarse a llorar.

—Pensé que necesitabas tiempo para acabar con tu relación —dijo precipitadamente. —Sé que has tenido que esperar mucho y lo siento, porque yo tampoco quería esperar, pero papá me dijo que aún no era el momento y sé que hay cosas que no podemos controlar. Si necesitas tiempo para poner fin a tu relación y recordar todo el tiempo que me has esperado, te lo concedo encantada.

Como si fuese el espectador de alguna obra teatral, Terrence se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de qué me estás hablando —repuso sin más.

Candy inspiró hondo. Quizá estaba balbuciendo: no debía de estar expresándose muy bien.

—Que, a pesar de haberme esperado todos estos años entiendo que no estuvieses listo para mi llegada...

—¿Esperado todos estos años? —preguntó incrédulo, y se la quedó mirando como si hablase otro idioma.

Un terror enfermizo empezó a apoderarse de ella. Asintió despacio con la cabeza, indecisa.

—Los años que llevamos prometidos Me esperabas papá me lo dijo...

El gesto de pena que invadió el semblante de Terrence se lo dijo todo. En aquel preciso instante, con aquel ademán, le confesó que su padre le había mentido. Nunca la había esperado. Nunca la había amado. ¡Probablemente ni siquiera la recordase! ¡No había ido a verla cuando había estado en América porque no sabía que ella estaba allí! Terrence entendió lo que ocurría y su triste apariencia no hizo sino ensombrecerse aún más. De pronto, Candy se llevó las manos al estómago, dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

—¡Ay... ay, Dios mío! —tartamudeó. —¡Ay, Dios mío! —En un solo instante decisivo, todo su mundo, todo lo que había conocido y en lo que había creído, se derrumbo sobre ella. Sintió náuseas y la habitación empezó a darle vueltas. A punto de vomitar, Candy se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

—¡Candy! —le gritó Terrence.

Ella aceleró el paso, alejándose de él, desesperada por encontrar la puerta y salir huyendo antes de que él pudiera ser testigo de su aplastante humillación. Él la cogió por detrás y la apretó contra su pecho, con los brazos fuertemente enroscados en su cintura. Candy se desplomó sobre él.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —logró decir. El murmuro un juramento por lo bajo y la cogió en brazos. —¡Déjame ir, por favor! —le suplicó, angustiada de que él pudiese ver la terrible vergüenza que sentía por haber sido tan estúpida. ¡Qué tonta! ¡Qué increíblemente boba e ingenua! Él le había dicho la verdad, pero ella no había querido oírla hasta aquel preciso momento ¡Nunca la había amado, ni siquiera le había gustado! Todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que había llegado a Inglaterra le vino de pronto a la cabeza. Terrence le había dicho que se casaba con ella por el testamento de su padre. Le había pedido que lo revocara para que ninguno de los dos sufriese daños irreparables. Withers le había dicho que a Terrence no le gustaba de niña. Ella no lo había querido creer. Sollozando, entendió, al fin, que toda la vida había pensado que él la amaba y la esperaba, ¡y él había estado navegando por el mundo sin recordarla siquiera! Sólo la repugnancia que le producía el descubrir de pronto que su padre le había mentido en todo superaba la pena que le causaba el saber que sus sueños no habían sido más que una fantasía ideada por su progenitor.

Terrence avanzaba por el pasillo con asombrosa rapidez. Candy enterró el rostro en la suave lana de su chaqueta, tragándose desesperada sus náuseas.

—¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? —gimió, sin darse cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.

—No lo sé, cielo —respondió Terrence con rotundidad.

Candy captó el sonido de sus botas en la escalera de mármol y supo que subía. Oyó a Dorothy gritar cuando abrió de una palada la puerta de su habitación, y lo oyó a él murmurarle algo a la doncella cuando la dejó con cuidado encima de la cama. Candy se apartó de inmediato de sus ojos inquisitivos y enterró la cara en una almohada, lo sentía allí de pie, mirándola fijamente, y pensó que iba a morirse de vergüenza. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, él dio media vuelta y se alejó de su cama. Apenas pudo oír el suave intercambio de voces mientras las lágrimas que había intentado contener empezaron a brotarle descontroladamente.

En tanto que volvía despacio a su biblioteca, Terrence soltó toda clase de improperios. El anhelo físico que sentía por ella no había disminuido a pesar del repentino descubrimiento del engaño de su propio padre. No, de hecho, se había intensificado. Por primera vez había visto, en los ojos de Candy, la dolorosísima prueba de que posiblemente no fuese cómplice sino víctima de las maquinaciones de White. Ella no era más que una niña cuando se había suscrito el acuerdo; al menos, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía al firmar el condenado documento. Pero ya eran dos adultos atrapados en las garras de una traición póstuma, presas de una situación insostenible generada por sus progenitores.

Se sirvió un coñac mientras un criado recogía la copa que había tirado, al creer que ella iba a desmayarse. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, aparto las gruesas cortinas, abrió ambas hojas e inhaló varías bocanadas de aire nocturno. En contra de su voluntad, había disfrutado de la más deliciosa de sus noches. Se había bañado en el resplandor de la belleza natural de Candy, sintiendo un vago deseo cada vez que ella le sonreía. En su vida había conocido a nadie como ella, en absoluto. Era tan asombrosamente fuera de lo común, tan mundana y tan inocente al mismo tiempo. Además, su desinhibida reacción al beso lo había sorprendido y había desatado en él una pasión que no había conocido desde que era muy joven. Podría haberla tomado allí misma en la mesa de la biblioteca, si no le hubiese salido con la típica excusa del período. No quería sentirse atraído por ella, menos aún anhelar sus caricias No quería abrazar su cuerpo desnudo y notar el tacto de su piel. No quería descubrir a qué sabía u olía. No quería depender de su compañía. No quería compadecerla. De hecho, no quería sentir nada por ella.

Por eso, aquella repentina ternura lo sobresaltó tanto como el deseo que le había inspirado. Mientras miraba por la ventana, apuró el coñac. En aquel instante, decidió que no se convertiría en esclavo de su belleza y de su encanto. Él no había buscado aquel matrimonio. Ella era otro de los destrozos de su padre que Terrence debía reparar, y toda aquella condenada situación le fastidiaba. A pesar de su atractivo físico, no quería tener que cargar con ella.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar el primer día que la había vista la adoración que rebosaban sus ojos o aquella sonrisa seductora. Tampoco podía olvidar la profunda tristeza que había ensombrecido su preciosa mirada media hora antes.

Maldita fuera, nunca podría olvidar a aquella mujer.


	9. Chapter 9

Teniendo presente lo desolada que estaba Candy por la traición de su padre, a Terrence no le extrañó que, a la mañana siguiente, no se presentara a desayunar. Algo preocupado y bastante desconcertado por sus propios sentimientos traidores, trató de escuchar a Sebastian, pero sin enterarse bien de lo que le decía. Tras varios intentos de comerse un plato de huevos revueltos terminó desistiendo.

—Seguiremos en la biblioteca, Sebastian —le dijo, y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa. — Jones súbele una bandeja a lady Grandchester.

—Ya lo he hecho, milord, pero no ha querido comer nada —respondió el mayordomo, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su jefe.

Sin decir nada, Terrence salió impaciente de la habitación; a su espalda. Jones y Sebastian se miraron ceñudos.

Después de pasar una hora en la biblioteca con su secretario, Terrence se dio cuenta de que, mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana, no dejaba de pensar en Candy. La recordó en el jardín el día anterior, jugando feliz a la pelota con el perro tullido. Recordó lo seductora que estaba cuando había interrumpido su paseo vespertino, con las mejillas encendidas por el ejercicio y los ojos resplandecientes de felicidad. Y en la cena, se había divertido mucho con sus bromas mientras él le contaba alguna de sus aventuras más interesantes por el mundo cuando era un muchacho.

—¿Está seguro? —le preguntó Sebastian.

Terrence se abstrajo por un momento de sus preocupaciones y miró a su secretario.

—¿Seguro de que?

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y recolocó los papeles que tenía en el regazo.

—Me ha pedido que acepte la invitación al domicilio de lady Marllow para el próximo fin de semana —señaló tímidamente.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió, confundido por un momento. Susana. Tenía que hacer algo con ella, pero por su vida que no sabía el qué. Notó que lo sonrojaba una extraña sensación de vergüenza. Se inclinó sobre su escritorio y se masajeó las sienes. Terrence fuera, era incapaz de hacer nada en aquel estado. No podía concentrarse en nada de lo que Sebastian le proponía y no recordaba haber estado tan distraído en toda su vida de adulto. —Aún no lo he decidido. Si me disculpas, creo que necesito un paseo a caballo —señaló levantándose de la silla.

—Parece que va a llover, milord —le gritó Sebastian mientras cruzaba brioso la habitación, y recibió como respuesta un fuerte portazo de su jefe al salir. Una vez solo, se volvió desde la silla para mirar por la ventana, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, jamás había visto al marqués tan malhumorado, y sabía bien porque era. —Ya iba siendo hora —murmuró satisfecho para sí, y recogió sus papeles.

Terrence subió la escalera de dos en dos y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Un sonido le llamó la atención y lo hizo detenerse en seco. Las notas de violín más tristes que había oído nunca atravesaban la gruesa puerta de nogal del salón de Candy. Perplejo, se acercó despacio y se agarró con fuerza al marco.

Era Candy, lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de que tocase el violín y por Dios que lo tocaba bien. Pulsaba las cuerdas con sentimiento; con cada caricia del arco, percibía el dolor de su corazón partido. Reconoció el tema de Handel, uno muy emotivo. Jamás había oído tocar el violín con tanta elegancia, jamás lo había conmovido tanto una pieza musical. Candy no paraba de sorprenderlo, pero aquello... aquello le llegó tan hondo que lo estremeció.

La música cesó de pronto. Terrence se irguió y se quedó mirando la puerta. Repentinamente avergonzado, retrocedió y miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo, como esperando que alguien saliera de golpe y se riera de él por haberse conmovido tanto. Muy agitado por la música de Candy y por sus propios sentimientos encontrados, se dirigió a toda prisa a su dormitorio.

Se puso el traje de montar y fue directo a los establos; pasó casi corriendo por delante del salón de ella, con el fin de no volver a oír su arrebatadora música. Tenía que alejarse de la casa para poder pensar. Su aroma, el tacto sedoso de su piel y, ¡madre mía!, aquellos ojos, lo hacían imposible. Al llegar a los establos, le hizo una seña al mozo para que lo dejara solo y ensilló él mismo a Samson. No quería tener a nadie cerca por miedo a que descubrieran la intensidad de su confusión. ¡Confusión! Había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, pero jamás había estado confundido.

Quizá si le hacía una visita a Susana Marllow todo volvería a ser como antes.

Candy se secó la última lágrima y, con la cabeza bien alta, se acercó al ventanal de su biblioteca y contempló el día gris. Al fin había logrado digerir el hecho horrible de que su padre le hubiese mentido descaradamente y le hubiera provocado una humillación sin límites. Ya se había compadecido a sí misma lo suficiente.

Estaba lisia para hacer frente a la situación.

Al menos ya entendía la actitud de Terrence. Frunció el cejo al pensar en su propia conducta de las últimas semanas. A pesar de su impresión inicial, él se había portado bastante bien con ella dadas las terribles circunstancias. Ya no lo veía como al marido distante y frio al que se veía obligada a desear sólo de lejos, sino como la verdadera víctima de la farsa de su padre.

Naturalmente, no esperaba que Terrence estuviese dispuesto a tolerar aquel camelo matrimonial ni un segundo más. Si ella podía ponerle fin, lo haría. El dinero le daba igual. Lo que le preocupaba era lo espantoso que debía de haber sido para él que lo obligaran a hacer aquello. Lo único decente que podía hacer por él era solicitar la invalidación de aquel matrimonio de pega y volver a América.

No era tan mala solución. Al menos en América tenía a una tía y unas primas que la querían y que ignorarían la deshonra que llevara consigo. Por lo menos allí recuperaría el ánimo, no como en aquella casa, donde cada vez que lo mirara recordaría la broma cruel que les había gastado su padre.

Meditó el modo de decírselo. Aún presa de la humillación, pensó primero en enviarle una nota disculpándose por su deplorable ingenuidad y comunicándole su decisión de regresar a América. Como es lógico, lo normal sería que él se quedara con su dote. De pronto cayó en la cuenta. Lo correcto era que se lo dijese en persona. No podía acobardarse de repente; era justo que él tuviese ocasión de desahogarse.

Mientras estaba allí contemplando sus opciones, vio a Terrence entrar al galope en la finca a lomos de un inmenso caballo negro, con la camisa remangada hasta los musculosos antebrazos, el cuello desabrochado y la chaqueta colgándole precariamente del regazo. Sonrió al verlo desmontar con elegancia. Pasara lo que pasase, jamás olvidaría lo guapo que era. Tampoco podría olvidar el tacto de sus labios en los de ella, ni el modo en que despertaba en ella un anhelo que ni siquiera era capaz de identificar, menos aún de sofocar. Lo vio meterse en los establos y se apartó de la ventana.

Se lo diría aquella misma noche.

Se sentiría aliviado.

Candy cogió su violín y empezó a tocar una alegre composición de Bach.

Eran más de las ocho y cuarto, y Terrence aún no había aparecido en el estudio donde solía tomarse su coñac antes de la cena. Candy se paseó inquieta de un lado a otro de la enorme habitación, sonriendo nerviosa al lacayo que esperaba sus órdenes pegado a una pared. Estaba convencida de que Jones le había dicho que Terrence era un hombre de costumbres lijas.

—¿Crees que lord Grandchester podría estar en otra de las salas? —le preguntó al hombre, rompiendo el insufrible silencio.

—No, milady. El señor prefiere la sala dorada, porque le da el último sol de la tarde —sentenció este.

Candy asintió cortésmente con la cabeza y siguió paseándose. Quizá estuviese indispuesta A lo mejor estaba de maravilla pero no soportaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a otro episodio como el de la noche anterior. Tampoco le extrañaría; no recordaba haberse derrumbado así en su vida, esparciendo sus emociones por todas partes como si fuesen canicas.

—Tal vez podrías preguntarle a Jones qué es lo que lo retiene —le propuso contenta.

El lacayo hizo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación. En cuanto salió por la puerta, Candy siguió paseándose cada vez más inquieta. Lo último que quería era que la creyese una histérica. No lo era y, con tiempo suficiente, se había calmado considerablemente.

Un cuanto se abrió la puerta, levantó la cabeza y sonrió; luego trató de mantener la sonrisa al ver que era Jones quien entraba. Parecía triste, tan triste como se sintió ella de pronto.

—Milady, parece que ha habido un malentendido —le dijo cortésmente. —¿Un malentendido?

El mayordomo se mostró apenado un instante, luego anunció con delicadeza: —Lord Grandchester ha salido de Blessing Park. Volverá en uno o dos días.

Candy se sintió como si le hubiesen propinado una patada en pleno estómago. ¿La había dejado? ¿Otra vez? Medio de espaldas a Jones, trató de asimilar con valentía y serenidad aquella información, la había vuelto a dejar. No sabía si estaba más furiosa que dolida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla sin decirle una palabra? Le daba igual lo que pensase el Diablo de Grandchester, ¡al menos podía haber tenido la decencia de decir algo! ¡O dejarle una nota por lo menos! «La decencia no es algo que me preocupe», se lo imaginó diciendo, tan claramente como si lo tuviese delante, y una rabia dolorosa la recorrió entera. Claro que no le preocupaba la decencia, ¡sobre todo con lo mucho que debía detestarla en aquel momento!

—¿Señora?

Candy se volvió hacia el sirviente, de pronto consciente de que le estaba hablando.

—Perdóname, Jones, ¿qué me decías? —dijo con toda la dulzura de que fue capaz, perfectamente consciente de que su semblante la traicionaba.

—Quizá prefiera cenar en su habitación —preguntó el mayordomo.

Candy sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas.

—Gracias, pero no. No tengo nada de hambre. —Se encaminó a la puerta, ignorando la mirada de escepticismo del hombre.

—Le subiré una bandeja...

—En serio, no tengo hambre. De hecho, sólo he bajado a tomarme una copita de vino —mintió, encogiéndose por dentro al ver que Jones no la creía. Pasó por delante de él, rumbo a la puerta. — Gracias, Jones. Eso es todo —le dijo por encima del hombro, imitando la frase que le había oído decir a Terrence.

Avanzó despacio por el largo pasillo, sonriendo amablemente al lacayo del vestíbulo, luego subió la gran escalera de mármol. Al llegar al descansillo, miró furtivamente atrás y, al no ver a nadie, salió corriendo a su habitación.

A salvo dentro, empezó a pasearse furiosa. Por una parte, sabía que no tenía derecho a enfadarse. A fin de cuentas, aquel matrimonio no era más que una farsa, y ella había sido tan insufrible la noche anterior que probablemente él hubiese huido a Brighton de puro hastío. Por otra parte, le parecía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo, porque, aunque su matrimonio no fuese más que un engaño, él debía tener el detalle de decirle que se iba. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo esta vez? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Dos años? Se dejó caer en el sofá y enterró la cabeza en las manos.

Bueno, si tanto la despreciaba, ella no iba a quedarse ni un minuto más en Blessing Park. No era más que una boba ingenua que había cruzado el océano tras él como un perrito faldero, creyendo que él la amaba, y reaccionando como una imbécil al volver a verlo. ¡Cielos!, se moría de vergüenza.

Ya no había nada que le impidiese irse. Ella, desde luego, tendría el detalle de dejarle una nota. Se lo explicaría todo, que al fin se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que él le había dicho era cierto y, por eso, su marcha era sencillamente inevitable. Incluso le ahorraría la molestia de prepararle el viaje. Al día siguiente se acercaría a Pemberheath para reservar un pasaje a América.

Por la mañana, Candy le pidió a Jones que le preparara un coche. Este no se mostró muy dispuesto, pero ella le explicó con paciencia que estaba convencida de que las reglas que gobernaban la conducta de una marquesa se aplicaban también a lo que la marquesa podía hacer, y que estaba igualmente convencida de que una marquesa podía ir a Pemberheath a por sales de baño si lo deseaba. Apretando los labios con fuerza, el mayordomo había dado media vuelta y había ido resuelto en busca de un lacayo al que darte la orden. Conteniendo la risa, Candy había subido a su cuarto a por un bolso y un sombrero adecuado. Ese mismo día se compraría el billete a América, esa noche le escribiría una nota al Diablo de Grandchester para liberarlo, y a la mañana siguiente, o a la otra, se iría de Blessing Park para siempre.

Él sería inmensamente feliz.

Una vez en Pemberheath, Candy dio instrucciones al cochero y a los lacayos de que pasaran a recogerla en dos horas. Aunque volviera a casa deshonrada, no lo haría con las manos vacías. Paso la tarde, contenta, paseando entre las tiendecitas en busca de regalos. Compró un broche de lapislázuli para su tía, y una tetera de porcelana para Patty; a Annie, su prima aventurera, le compró una chaqueta de caza de mezclilla en una camisería.

Satisfecha con sus compras, se dirigió a una pequeña oficina al final de un callejón estrecho, adonde la habían enviado para que solicitase su pasaje a América. Al volver la esquina, estuvo a punto de chocarse con un hombre alto que salía por la puerta estrecha de una casa pequeña. Sobresaltada, se abrazó a sus compras para que no se le cayesen, luego levantó la vista, dispuesta a disculparse.

Las disculpas no llegaron a salir de su boca. ¡Era su primo Anthony el que tenía delante!, más perplejo aún que ella. Candy dejó caer los paquetes que con tanto esmero había sujetado hacía apenas unos instantes y se arrojó al cuello de su prima

—¡Anthony! ¡No me habías dicho que ya estabas aquí! —gritó.

El joven la abrazó con fuerza pero brevemente, y en seguida la apartó de sí.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, pero ya me la has dado tú a mí. —Sonrió, miró de reojo a la calle principal y luego al callejón, en la dirección opuesta. —Ven, deja que te ayude con esas cosas —le dijo, y se agachó para recogerlas mientras Candy lo acribillaba a preguntas. Una vez se incorporó, Candy se detuvo a mirar a su resplandeciente prima, y una sonrisa lenta se dibujó en sus labios,

—Madre mía, pequeña, estás preciosa —dijo complacido al contemplarla por primera vez en muchos años. Candy rió y bajó tímida la mirada.

—Anthony, en serio, estoy igual que la última vez que nos vimos.

—¡Ni hablar! Eso fue hace cinco años largos y, aunque entonces ya empezaban a verse en ti rasgos de tu belleza natural... —Se interrumpió y levantó una mano para frotarse la mejilla con los nudillos. —Ni siquiera me habría imaginado lo verdaderamente arrebatadora que serías — concluyó en voz baja.

Candy, colorada como un tomate, lo miró a los ojos. Tampoco él estaba nada mal con aquellos rizos rubios oscuros y esos ojos vivos color azul cielo. Hacía muchos años, había provocado en ella un auténtico furor adolescente, como seguramente le seguía ocurriendo con otras damas ingenuas. Era tan alto como lo recordaba, con el rostro bronceado de años en alta mar, y su mirada aún mantenía su antigua chispa de picardía.

La invadió un torrente de recuerdos agradables que la hizo sonreír.

—¡Cuánto agradezco que hayas venido! ¡No imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte!

Anthony sonrió cariñoso.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, pequeña. ¿Tienes tiempo? Conozco un sitio donde podríamos tomar un té. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¡Claro! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte —coincidió Candy, y enfiló la calle principal.

—¡Por ahí no! —le dijo Galen bruscamente. Candy miró por encima del hombro; su primo sonrió, cortado, y señaló el final del callejón. —Es aquí mismo, un garifo pequeño que estoy seguro de que te gustará —añadió, alejándose despacio de la calle principal hasta que Candy le dio alcance.

El lugar al que la llevó no era precisamente un salón de té, pero había una mesa desgastada y una mujer les trajo una tetera y unas galletas rancias. Candy sorbió su bebida mientras escuchaba atenta a Anthony contarle sus múltiples aventuras desde que había dejado el Dancing Maiden.

Tantas que, de hecho, Candy se preguntó si aún cabía algo más en sus veinticinco años de vida. Le contó que había luchado en guerras extranjeras de las que ella jamás había oído hablar, que había capitaneado su propio barco y que éste, por desgracia, se había hundido en el cabo de Hornos. Luego había estado un tiempo como aprendiz en las oficinas de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales en Ámsterdam, tras lo cual había entrado a formar parte de una pequeña naviera independiente de Copenhague.

Mientras lo oía relatarle sus emocionantes anécdotas, le pareció que escuchaba a tía Elroy leyéndole una de sus novelas de aventuras. Lo cierto era que no estaba del todo segura de que Anthony no las hubiera sacado de alguno de esos libros, pero le daba igual. Su adorado primo había ido a verla, y, si quería adornar un poco sus relatos, a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

—¿Y qué me cuentas tú? —inquirió Anthony al fin, después de comerse una galleta y servirse otra taza de té. —La última vez que te vi, el capitán te iba a enviar a un colegio privado para chicas de Ginebra.

Candy rió.

—¡Madre mía, Ginebra, la de tiempo que hace de eso! Me avergüenza confesar que no aguanté más que un mes en aquel colegio, era demasiado mayor para aquello, creo; no soportaba a la directora, y ella no me soportaba a mí. La horrorizaba que hubiese estado navegando por ahí con un puñado de bribones, como los llamaba ella. En cualquier caso, poco después, la enfermedad de papá se agravó, y me mandó a vivir con tía Elroy.

Anthony se mostró compungido al oír hablar de la enfermedad de su tío.

—No sabes lo mucho que sentí la muerte del capitán. Ya sabes que él era como un padre para mí, pero nunca tuve ocasión de decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Estaba a punto de partir rumbo a las Indias cuando me enteré de la noticia —dijo triste.

—Pensé que te ibas para América —observó Candy, recordando sus cartas.

Anthony se sonrojó un poco.

—Bueno, y así fue en realidad. Primero fui a las Indias, luego a América. Tenía previsto hacer el recorrido completo e ir a ver a toda la familia en un solo viaje —le explicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Pero entonces me enteré de su muerte, y, al poco, quebró la compañía para la que trabajaba. Asombroso, de verdad. La creía una empresa solvente, pero, por lo visto, su situación era precaria. Se perdió un barco, y toda la empresa se hundió como un castillo de naipes.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Abbey, sin darse cuenta de que su primo había cambiado de tema completamente, —¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

—Por suerte, tenía ahorrado algo de dinero, lo suficiente para subsistir algún tiempo; además, ya había planeado embarcarme en otro buque cuando me enteré de que estabas en Inglaterra. — Le dedicó una sonrisa conquistadora. —Tenía que venir a ver a mi primita —señaló y, cubriéndole la mano con la suya, se la apretó.

—¡Ay, Anthony, no deberías haber gastado tus ahorros para venir a verme.

—¿Y por qué diablos no? Te echaba muchísimo de menos, pequeña, y no sabía cuándo volvería a tener una ocasión así. La familia es demasiado importante para ignorarla, ¿no te parece? No te extrañes tanto..., ¡el mar puede esperar!

Candy no era ajena a las dificultades de casi todos los hombres de mar para subsistir con su trabajo, y en seguida se preocupó. Anthony le estaba quitando importancia en aquel momento. Siempre había sido muy despreocupado, demasiado propenso a eludir responsabilidades, pero el capitán White se habría sentido orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido.

—¿Dispones de suficientes fondos, para mientras estés aquí, quiero decir? —le preguntó directamente.

Anthony se encogió de hombros y miró la mesa desgastada, con el semblante ensombrecido por lo que Candy interpretó como remordimiento.

—¡No tienes, te lo veo claramente en la cara! —gritó alarmada.

Su primo sonrió tímidamente.

—No has de preocuparte por mí, pequeña. Tengo suficiente para subsistir. Te aseguro que no me voy a alojar en las posadas más caras, ni voy a alquilar un carruaje para impresionarte. —Rió.

Candy negó con la cabeza y cogió su bolso.

—No tengo intención de ir en carruaje, Anthony. ¡No voy a tolerar que duermas en algún granero! Vendrás a Blessing Park conmigo...

—No, no, de momento estoy perfectamente en Pemberheath. No pasa nada —le aseguró sin mucha convicción. —Además, por la mañana me voy unos días. Tengo negocios en Portsmouth. — Sin pensarlo, Candy metió la mano en el bolso y sacó el dinero que había apartado para su pasaje de vuelta. —Toma esto —dijo y, cuando su primo empezó a negar con la cabeza, le cogió la mano. —Por favor, Anthony, ¡quiero que lo cojas! ¡Me sentiría mucho mejor sabiendo que duermes bajo techo!

El joven rió nervioso mientras cerraba la mano con el dinero que ella le ofrecía.

—No es tan malo como parece, pequeña. Lo consideraremos un préstamo. Y durante muy poco tiempo, te lo garantizo. Espero noticias importantes en breve que creo que cambiarán por completo mi situación.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

Anthony meneó la cabeza y sonrió enigmático.

—Te lo contaré todo a su debido tiempo. No me sorprendería que esas noticias tan importantes afecten también a mi primita. No obstante, entretanto, me encantaría pasar un tiempo contigo, si las circunstancias lo permiten.

Un tiempo. Candy estaba a punto de preguntar cómo podían afectarle a ella aquellas noticias suyas, pero de pronto vio el reloj al fondo de la sala. Llegaba más de un cuarto de hora tarde a su cita con el cochero.

—¡Oh! ¡Le he pedido al cochero que pasara a recogerme a las cuatro en punto! —exclamó y se dispuso a coger sus paquetes. —No querría que pensaran que me ha ocurrido algo.

A Anthony pareció distraerlo un momento aquel comentario.

—No, no queremos que se preocupen —murmuro él y, cogiéndole las cosas de la mano, la acompañó afuera y la condujo a la calle principal.

—Entonces, has estado en América todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Halen mientras iban por el callejón.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Hasta hace poco más de un mes, cuando me vine aquí.

Llegaron al punto en que el callejón se cruzaba con la calle principal. Al final de ésta la esperaba el carruaje de los Grandchester, y Candy agitó la mano hasta que la vio el cochero.

Por encima de la cabeza de ella. Anthony estudió pensativo el ornamentado coche.

—¡Casi no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de ti! Así que mi primita se va a casar con el marqués de Grandchester. ¿Supongo que el feliz evento tendrá lugar esta próxima primavera? —preguntó mientras el carruaje se les aproximaba.

Candy titubeó. No estaba preparada para decirle a Anthony que su matrimonio había terminado nada más empezar, ni que iba a volver a América pronto. Aún no estaba del todo preparada para hacer frente a la humillación. Se volvió cuando el vehículo se detuvo y sonrió al cochero, ignorando alegremente la mirada recelosa que le dedicó a su primo. Uno de los lacayos bajó de su puesto en la parte trasera y, lanzándole una mirada claramente feroz a Anthony, le cogió los paquetes de Candy. Este se los entregó sin problemas, mirando divertido a ambos hombres.

—Llévate a estos dos a la iglesia cuando le cases, pequeña —bromeó en voz baja. —¡Estoy convencido de que nadie se te pondrá por en medio!

—En realidad, ya me he casado con el marqués —señaló Candy tan desenfadadamente como pudo.

Anthony la miró perplejo.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

Desconcertada por su reacción, le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

El cochero, a su lado, tardó más de lo normal en abrir la puerta del vehículo.

Anthony se recupero de inmediato con una sonrisa de lo más en cantadora.

—Me has pillado por sorpresa. Pensé que habría un período de compromiso, eso es todo.

—Ha habido un período de compromiso... ¡de unos quince años! —Candy rió nerviosa. —¡Te aseguro que ha sido todo muy correcto!

Su primo le sonrió.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu marqués, pequeña. Quizá podría ir a veros dentro de un par de días. Aún tenemos tanto de que hablar. —Dio un paso hacia adelante, con los brazos extendidos. — ¡Dale un abrazo a tu primo! —Candy lo complació, abrazándolo con fuerza. Anthony la besó en la mejilla, la soltó despacio y, guiñándole un ojo, retrocedió un paso cuando el lacayo se interpuso entre los dos para separarlos.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás a Blessing Park? ¿Muy pronto? —inquirió Candy mientras subía al coche con la ayuda del lacayo.

—Lo haré, en cuanto vuelva de Portsmouth —le aseguró al tiempo que el sirviente cerraba de golpe la puerta.

Candy sonrió y le dijo adiós por la ventanilla del vehículo cuando éste se ponía en marcha, mirándolo hasta que se perdió en la lejanía. Sólo entonces se preguntó cómo iba a volver a América después de darle todo el dinero que tenía a Anthony.

De cara al espejo, Terrence terminó de anudarse el corbatín, ignorando la acalorada perorata de Susana sobre promesas rotas. Había sido un error ir allí, un error colosal. Una figurita le pasó volando cerca y se estampó en la pared; Terrence miró impasible los pedazos. Examinó por última vez el nudo que acababa de hacerse, luego se volvió y sonrió a la hermosa rubia, paseando la vista por el picardías transparente y la figura curvilínea que se escondía debajo.

—Nunca te he prometido nada, Susana —le contestó inmutable. —Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo que nos convino a los dos durante un tiempo, pero a mí ya no me conviene.

—¡Cretino despiadado! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a tomarme como si fueras un semental en celo para soltarme después que se ha terminado? —chilló ella.

—No, no ha estado bien del todo, ¿verdad? —Terrence suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. El no se creía tan despiadado como ella lo calificaba, pero, mientras lo hacían, no había sentido... nada. Era el final de otra serie de asignaciones, un procedimiento casi tan rutinario como sus contratos de negocios. Cierto que su relación con Susana había durado más que la mayoría, pero, al final, todas terminaban. Siempre. Le sorprendía que aún le produjera algún tipo de emoción. Desde que había llegado, había notado que ya no era capaz de sentir por ella un verdadero deseo. Sencillamente, se había acabado. De forma irremediable. Suponía que también ella se había percatado, porque lo habían hecho todo mecánicamente.

—Susana, cielo...

—¡No me llames así! —espeto ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

—Deja de portarte como una niña, cariño. Sabes que no ha habido mucho entre nosotros, salvo la atracción física quizá.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —sollozó ella.

Terrence frunció el cejo en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Ah, no? A ti no te gusta el campo, ¿o lo has olvidado ya? A mí no me gusta la ciudad. A ti no te gusta que tenga negocios navieros... el mercader de Grandchester, creo que me llamaste. Y a mí no me gusta ir de teterías a enterarme de los últimos cotilleos que a ti tanto te interesan. Vamos, cariño, sabías que esto terminaría tarde o temprano.

Derrotada, Susana se dejó caer en la cama, cogió una almohada de satén y se la apretó contra el pecho, muy apenada.

—Sabia que terminaría para ti —murmuró ella, —pero no para mí.

Terrence sintió una punzada de compasión. Se acercó despacio a la cama y le puso la mano en uno de sus suaves hombros.

—Susana, siempre supimos que terminaría. Sólo faltaba ver cuál de los dos lo dejaría primero —le dijo con dulzura.

—No... —insistió ella, negando con la cabeza. —Yo no, nunca...

—Lo siento, cariño —la interrumpió él antes de que pudiese acabar. —Por lo visto, es preferible que haya terminado más pronto que tarde.

Aquel comentario ensombreció el semblante de la joven, que alargo la mano para cubrir con ella la de él antes de que la retirase de su piel para siempre.

—¿La... amas? —le susurró. Terrence no respondió de inmediato Le había dicho a su amante que se había casado, pero nada más. Por supuesto, no habla insinuado en ningún momento que su matrimonio fuese la razón por la que ponía fin a su relación con ella. Porque no lo era. Sencillamente ya no la deseaba. —¿Eh, la amas? —volvió a susurrarle.

Terrence la miró y meditó su respuesta. No amaba a Candy, pero había algo en ella, algo que lo había tenido cautivado aun cuando la joven que en esos momentos tenía delante había intentado todas las tretas femeninas que conocía para reclamar su cuerpo, algo que lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable por estar allí, algo distinto, algo a lo que no sabía cómo llamar, y algo que Susana no tenía. Ella alzó las pestañas y lo miró con sus ojos celestes empañados de lágrimas.

—No —dijo él amablemente.

—Pero la deseas. —Sorbió el aire apenada.

Terrence suspiró nervioso y retiró la mano.

—No hay otra, Susana. Intenta entenderlo. Se ha terminado..., eso es todo. —Sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio y de su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella tarde, cuando Terrence llegó a la casa, dos mozos de cuadra salieron a recibirlo y, como de costumbre, Jones lo esperó a la puerta. Subió los escalones de piedra, algo contrariado de que no fuese Candy quien estuviera de pie donde se encontraba el mayordomo en aquel momento.

—Bienvenido a casa, milord —dijo sin entusiasmo, y le tendió las manos para recogerle el sombrero y los guantes.

—Gracias, Jones. Que me preparen un baño, por favor. He debido de toparme con el camino más embarrado de todo Southampton —señaló mientras adelantaba al sirviente en dirección a la magnífica escalera.

Subió los peldaños de mármol hasta la primera planta y enfiló el pasillo con la esperanza de toparse con Candy. Por razones que no acababa de entender, ni le preocupaban, quería verla.

No la vio, pero la oyó. Una pieza musical rápida y alegre sonaba en las habitaciones de la planta superior, si le hubiesen preguntado, habría dicho que se trataba de Bach. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se dirigía desenfadado a su cuarto. Las notas del violín de Candy resolvieron inmediatamente dos de sus dudas: estaba cerca y de buen humor.

Terrence entró en su habitación y saludó a Damon, su asistente personal, que estaba guardándole unas camisas recién lavadas. Fue directo a un pequeño escritorio, meneando la cabeza al ver que su empleado le miraba las botas y se acercaba a él.

—Como estoy seguro de que me puedo quitar las botas yo solo, no voy a necesitar tu ayuda. — Sonrió al criado, imperturbable; éste le hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de la habitación mientras Terrence abría un cajón y sacaba papel.

—Un momento. Quiero que entregues una nota. —Terrence se sentó en una silla tapizada color arce y mojó la pluma en el tintero. Le escribió rápidamente una nota a Candy comunicándole su regreso y pidiéndole que cenara con él esa noche. Cuando recibió la respuesta, estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en un baño de agua caliente. Terrence le indicó a Damon que le acercara la nota y, con cuidado de no emborronarla, la leyó.

«Gracias, Me encantaría.» No decía más pero Terrence se sorprendió sonriendo. Diez minutos después de la hora de la cena, paseaba nervioso por delante de los ventanales de la sala dorada, y la espera empezaba a resultarle interminable, Estaba muerto de hambre, le rugía el estómago y estaba agobiadísimo. Cuando al fin Jones entró en la sala cargado con una bandeja de vasos de cristal, Terrence le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está lady Grandchester?

—Aquí —respondió Candy, serena, mientras entraba detrás del mayordomo Llevaba un vestido de brocado color plata rematado de perlas diminutas. Por encima del escote recto, un collar también de perlas descansaba en su voluptuoso pecho. Se había peinado hacia atrás y el pelo le caía a modo de dorada cortina de rizos sedosos, con un mechón por la mejilla. Bajo sus pestañas largas y negras, chispeaban sus ojos verdes. —Bienvenido a casa —sonrió.

—Gracias. —Terrence inspiró despacio, maravillado de haber logrado casarse con una mujer tan hermosa sin haberlo querido siquiera. —Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías —dijo, cruzando la sala para recibirla.

Candy sonrió algo tímida. Parecía contento de verla, lo que resultaba muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta que había juzgado oportuno marcharse a Brighton de nuevo para huir de ella.

—¿Que bebes esta noche: ron, whisky? —Sonrió mientras sus ojos azules exploraban el rostro de Candy. La proximidad de aquel hombre le producía un cosquilleo en la piel.

—Creo que probaré el oporto —respondió al fin, tratando por todos los medios de ignorar su tierna mirada.

Terrence le hizo una seña al criado, luego le cogió la mano a Candy y la enhebró en su brazo para conducirla hasta el sofá. Ella respiró hondo para tranquilizarse; con aquella chaqueta negra de gala y el chaleco gris, era idéntico al audaz héroe con el que había soñado un día. Caminando a su lado, percibía la potencia de su cuerpo musculoso y, maldita fuera, cuando se sentó, estaba temblando Se sonrojó y rogó al cielo que él no notara el efecto que le producía aquel contacto, el masculino intento de Terrence de ser tan encantador como pudiera (por compasión, o por sentirse mejor, sin duda) no ayudaba, únicamente dificultaba su objetivo. Y éste no había cambiado. Seguía decidida a liberarlo y volver a casa.

—No tenía ni idea de que tocases el violín —comentó sonriente al tiempo que se sentaba enfrente de ella.

Candy palideció. Hasta hacía dos días, había creído que él le había enviado el violín con la esperanza de que aprendiera a tocarlo para él.

—Empecé a estudiarlo de niña, en Roma —logró decir sin ahogarse.

—Tocas muy bien. Te he oído antes... Bach, ¿verdad?

Gratamente sorprendida, asintió con la cabeza.

—También yo soy un gran amante de la música —añadió el con una cálida sonrisa. —Lo sé... bu-bueno, m-me lo han dicho... —tartamudeó Candy.

Terrence no dijo nada, ignoró cortésmente su nerviosismo. Quería decirle que tenía mucho talento musical. Quería decirle que era la criatura más hermosa que había conocido jamás, que estaba despampanante con otro de sus vestidos celestiales, En cambio, bebió de su whisky y observó cómo Candy tamborileaba su muslo rápidamente con sus largos dedos.

—¿En qué otras cosas ocupas tu tiempo? Sé que juegas a los dardos, pero ¿sabes jugar a otras cosas? ¿Al ajedrez, quizá?

—¿Al ajedrez? No, nunca he aprendido. Conozco muchos juegos de cartas y se jugar al billar, claro...

—¿Al billar? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Aprendí en Bruselas —comentó a título informativo.

Terrence rió y meneó la cabeza.

—Bruselas, claro —dijo amable. —¿Y dónde aprendiste a jugar a las cartas? —le preguntó mientras se levantaba a servirse otra copa.

—En el barco de papá, supongo. Pero aprendí a hacer trampas en El Cairo —añadió distraída.

Sonriente, Terrence volvió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Candy abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertada.

—Conque trampas... eso es un escándalo, lady Grandchester.

—No lo hago por norma, sólo cuando lo exigen las circunstancias —dijo en voz baja, mirándole la boca, un gesto inocente que hizo que a Terrence le hirviera la sangre.

Michael dejó la bebida encima de la mesa y se acercó más a Candy.

—¿Exactamente cuándo, si se puede saber, lo exigen las circunstancias?

Candy separó un poco los labios, como para responder. Terrence se inclinó hacia ella y le llegó el aroma a lilas de su pelo.

—Cuando pierdo mucho.

—Aja.

—C-cuando pierdo. M-mucho —tartamudeó.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler su suave colonia. La estaba tocando el pelo, acariciándole con suavidad la sien, produciéndole un hormigueo constante por toda la espalda. De pronto, hacía mucho calor en la sala. Mucho. ¿Qué demonios pretendía aquel hombre? Quería que huyese aterrada. Si era eso, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Terrence iba a cogerle la copa de oporto que Candy sostenía con una fuerza anormal cuando entró Jones para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Terrence le lanzó una mirada furiosa al mayordomo, que lo ignoró intencionadamente, abrió las puertas de par en par y esperó para atenderlos. Suspirando frustrado, el noble se levantó despacio y ayudó a Candy a ponerse en pie. Agradecida de que sus piernas temblorosas la sostuvieran, caminó rígida al lado de su marido hasta el comedor. Le parecía tan injusto que una simple caricia suya pudiese confundirla tanto y aflojarle de aquel modo la voluntad.

Sentado a un extremo de la larga mesa de caoba, Terrence miró de reojo a Candy, a su derecha. Mientras los criados trajinaban a su alrededor, la notó muy nerviosa y procuró encontrar temas de conversación fútiles que la relajaran. No tuvo que pensar mucho. En cuanto llegó el primer plato, la joven se soltó a hablar como una cotorra.

Empezó con un informe de las dos semanas que había pasado en Blessing Park durante su ausencia, como si fuese de lo más normal que la hubiera abandonado en su luna de miel. Reconoció haber hecho algunos cambios en la casa, como la reorganización del estudio principal y luego, claro, el cambio del salón por la biblioteca de arriba. Tras relatarle todas y cada una de las actividades de aquellas dos semanas, evitó intencionadamente las alusiones a su última ausencia y prosiguió contándole anécdotas de América.

Le habló extensamente de sus primas, Annie y Patty, y de su tía Elroy. Por lo visto, las dos hermanas discutían constantemente y Candy les hacía de árbitro. Cuando terminaron con los cuencos de sopa y se sirvió el plato principal, trucha, Candy le habló sin parar de los lugares que Harry y ella habían explorado. Ella, como es lógico, le recordó varios capítulos de historia, y así fue vertiendo uno por uno todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza. Habló de la histona de Roma, luego de la historia egipcia (con varias menciones de la historia persa), a continuación de la historia europea, después de la americana. Aderezó su relato con datos interesantes y menos conocidos que había recabado durante sus viajes. Lamentó no saber tanto como querría sobre Oriente, pero juró aprenderlo, como si de pronto fuese lo más importante del mundo. Entretanto, Terrence comió en silencio, escuchando con atención aquel torrente inagotable de datos, realizando comentarios esporádicos y monosilábicos, y resistiéndose a sus encantos.

Ignoraba por que Candy estaba tan nerviosa, pero lo estaba. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y miraba a todas partes menos a él. Apenas comía y se limitaba a mover la comida hacia los bordes del plato mientras hablaba. Era, debía reconocerlo, una criatura seductora.

Con una sonrisa serena en los labios. Terrence al fin se inclinó hacia adelante y le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Candy, ya puedes parar —le dijo sin más. Pensó que quizá no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba parloteando, pero el gesto de alivio que invadió su rostro fue suficiente para hacerlo reír.

—Supongo que tengo que planteártelo directamente —confesó sin ganas al tiempo que se recostaba en la silla. Apartó su mano de la de él y se la llevó tímidamente al regazo, junto con la otra, luego bajó la mirada, y sus pestañas largas y negrísimas le acariciaron las mejillas.

—¿Que es lo que tienes que plantearme directamente? —inquirió Terrence.

—Supongo que sabes..., bueno... creo que..., en fin, que yo creía que las cosas eran distintas de como son, de verdad, y me avergüenza haber estado tan equivocada y, bueno... que me gustaría... me gustaría...

A Terrence no le agradaban las secuelas que el terrible engaño de su padre le habían dejado, ni que aquello estropeara una velada tan increíblemente agradable.

—Candy, no es necesario que hagas esto —le dijo él con dulzura.

Ella no pareció oírlo. Sin dejar de mirarse el regazo, respiró hondo y prosiguió:

—Quiero disculparme. No era mi intención causarte ninguna molestia, de hecho, preferiría morir a hacerte daño de algún modo y, en realidad, nunca pensé que lo había hecho, porque, claro, yo creía que las cosas eran muy distintas a como son de verdad, al parecer, a pesar de que tú me dejaste bien claro lo contrario, algo que, por supuesto, yo no creí, porque, obviamente, por mi tozudez, debo añadir, entendí de otra forma completamente diferente, y fue muy estúpido por mi parte, pero ahora ya está hecho y uno no puede recrearse en la propia estupidez sin correr el riesgo de volverse completamente estúpido...

—Candy, basta ya —le pidió él con insistencia antes de que se lanzara a por otro monólogo interminable.

Pero ella siguió adelante:

—Sé lo absurdo que esto debe de parecerte, pero, créeme, para mi es el súmmum de lo absurdo, en serio, lo máximo por decirlo de algún modo, y lo siento, pero me parece que no hay más solución que mi regreso inmediato a América. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si esperara un asalto verbal de él, luego los abrió despacio y, al ver que no decía nada, levantó la vista.

A Terrence lo dejó atónito que ella se disculpara por el engaño de su padre. Estaba a punto de decirle que no era culpa suya, pero, antes de que pudiese hablar, ella se precipitó a llenar el silencio momentáneo que se produjo entre los dos:

—Sé que mi... tu... fortuna se encuentra sujeta al testamento de mi padre, y me da igual, no la quiero, de verdad. Verás, mi tía Elroy tiene una granja pequeña y todas trabajamos en ella y vivimos decentemente de lo que sacamos y, con la pensión, podríamos continuar viviendo sin penurias... Me parece la única solución lógica, porque no veo justo que tengas que pagar por las terribles mentiras de mi padre —concluyó, una octava por encima del tono en que había empezado.

Terrence la miró un buen rato. Sus ojos verdes suplicaban comprensión al tiempo que se ofrecía desinteresadamente a cargar con la culpa de las fechorías de su padre, sin pensar en su futuro ni en su felicidad. Lo conmovió su propuesta, pero no la consideró ni siquiera un instante. No iba a mandarla de vuelta a América, deshonrada y sin la dote que le correspondía. Lo enfurecía imaginarla trabajando para poder comer; la idea de perderla se le hacía enteramente insufrible en aquel momento.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo él bruscamente, preguntándose por qué no podía decirle lo valiente y lo noble que la creía por proponerle algo así.

—¿No es necesario? —preguntó ella serena.

—No —respondió él sin más.

—De haberlo sabido, yo jamás habría..., quiero decir..., tú eres la víctima de todo esto, y no quiero formar parte de un matrimonio que contrajiste en contra de tu voluntad —explicó.

Terrence se esforzó por mantener el control; se le amontonaban las ideas, y los músculos de la mandíbula se le tensaban. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no tenía intención de dejarla marchar? No estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su conducta había sido abominable hasta el momento y que ella merecía algo mejor? Apenas empezaba a darse cuenta de eso.

Histérica, Candy se preguntó qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza, y deseó tener en la mano su pasaje a América. Supuso que él se consideraba demasiado honrado para aceptar una propuesta como la suya, pero, al mismo tiempo, imaginaba que probablemente quisiera hacerlo. De pronto sintió la necesidad de ponérselo fácil.

—No quiero quedarme contigo —espetó directamente.

El, sorprendido, arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad no quieres? —señaló.

—¡No, no quiero! Ahora que sé la verdad, ¡no puedo continuar con esta farsa! Terrence frunció el cejo.

—Pues no parece que te vaya tan mal en Blessing Park. Tienes todo lo que necesitas: un perro, un jardín y amigos. ¿Qué más podrías querer? No creo que te apetezca trabajar de sol a sol en una granja de Virginia —dijo sin inmutarse.

Candy sintió el impulso de gritar que al menos en Virginia la querían, pero se mordió la lengua.

—No entiendo por qué te opones —insistió ella. —Candy, parece que no entiendes que soy yo quien decide lo que más te conviene. Tu idea de volver a América sin un penique no es aceptable. Además, ya estamos casados, y lo que puedes o no hacer tiene muchas limitaciones. Me corresponde velar por tu bienestar —dijo testarudo, preguntándose de nuevo por qué no podía decirle sin más que no quería que se fuera. Aún no.

Candy echó un vistazo a su pescado a medio comer. Aquel hombre no entendía más que de obligaciones, y lo que ella pretendía era librarlo de una no deseada, era evidente que ella constituía una carga para él, algo que a Candy le costaba digerir.

—Lo entiendo muy bien —replicó ella con frialdad, y se apartó de la mesa.

Un criado se acercó a toda prisa para ayudarla, pero Candy ya se había levantado y chocó con el pobre criado cuando intentaba salir del comedor.

Terrence, más rápido y resuelto que cualquiera de los dos, la atrapó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

—Eso es todo —les bramó a los criados.

Agarró con fuerza a Candy por el codo, la sacó por la puerta, la arrastró por el pasillo y la metió en el estudio principal. Apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Terrence la miró muy serio.

—¿Qué tal si me dices qué te pasa? —le preguntó con calma.

Candy se puso en jarras y lo miró furiosa.

—¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Me pasas tú, y yo, y esta horrenda decepción! ¡Me pasa tu sentido del deber! ¡Me pasa que quiero librarte de esa obligación y desaparecer de tu vista! —le gritó furiosa.

—No vas a volver a América —le dijo autoritario.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —exclamó Candy espantada. —¡Te estoy dejando libre! ¡Es lo que tú quieres! ¡Eres un hombre de lo más frustrante! —chilló. Terrence se apartó de la puerta y empezó a acercarse despacio a ella. Ella rodeó veloz un sofá y se situó delante del fuego, interponiendo el mueble entre los dos. Una sonrisa lenta se dibujó en los labios de Terrence mientras cambiaba despacio de trayectoria.

—Tú no sabes lo que significa frustrante, señora mía —dijo suavemente.

—¡Ja! Pero sé lo que significa grosero y arrogante, ¡y tú eres las dos cosas! ¡Y pensar que he llegado a sentir lástima por lo que has sufrido! ¡Voy a volver a América, porque no pienso quedarme aquí como si fuese la pariente pobre! —insistió mientras rodeaba el sofá despacio, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance. La sonrisa socarrona de Terrence se intensificó.

—¿La pariente pobre? ¿Eso es lo que piensas que creo?

—¡Lo sé! —gritó Candy, y notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Era una carga, sí, y la situación empeoraba porque lo quería, mucho más de lo que lo había querido en su vida, más de lo que lo querría jamás, y más de lo que nunca había creído posible.

Al ver que Terrence se movía, ella se desplazó en seguida hasta un extremo del sillón. Él se situó en el otro, con sus potentes piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras.

—Yo sólo he dicho que tengo una obligación. Todos los hombres tienen obligaciones. ¿Por qué te disgusta eso? —preguntó sereno.

Candy se estremeció. No era eso, sino el que fuese sólo una obligación para él y amor para ella. Tenía su orgullo y su orgullo le decía que se fuera, que se lo dejase a lady Marllow. En lugar de contestarle, Candy dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. En tres zancadas, Terrence la cogió por los hombros y la volvió para que lo mirara.

—No te irás a América —le dijo con voz ronca. Candy reconoció aquella mirada y, girando la cabeza, logró interponer los brazos entre los dos. Si la besaba como lo había hecho la noche anterior, perdería por completo el control.

Terrence se aproximó más.

—¡No te resistas! —le susurró furioso, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el oído.

La determinación de Candy se desmoronaba por segundos y, de pronto, se sintió impotente. En lo relativo a él, era tan débil que, en aquel preciso momento, contemplaba la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que no la amaba. Un hombre con una amante guapa. Cuando Terrence le cogió la cara entre las manos, ya no pudo controlarse. El rechazo que había sufrido en las últimas semanas estalló en lo más hondo de su ser y tuvo que contener las lágrimas de rabia.

—¡No quiero ser una obligación! ¡No quiero ser un recordatorio constante del engaño de mi padre! ¡No quiero que mires a otra mujer y desees haber sido libre para poder casarte con ella! No quiero amarte como te amo y descubrir esa mirada distante en tus ojos. —Se interrumpió, espantada y horrorizada por lo que acababa de decir, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mudo, Terrence se la quedó mirando, luego le apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras la pena brotaba a raudales de su cuerpo menudo. Le acarició el pelo con ternura mientras lloraba, rodeándola con el brazo, protector. No quería volver a ver tanto dolor en sus ojos y, en aquel momento, creyó que haría lo que fuera por asegurarse de que así fuera.

—No piensas con claridad —le murmuró al fin, perfectamente consciente de que tampoco él lo hacía.

—¡P-por favor, no me obligues a quedarme! —tartamudeó ella. A Terrence se le partió el corazón de oírla tan infeliz.

—Candy, has pasado por mucho últimamente, y no estás siendo razonable. Creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación para un momento más oportuno, hasta que hayamos pensado claramente en nuestras opciones.

—Estoy siendo razonable, y no hay otras opciones —replicó ella, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—No vamos a hablar de esto ahora —insistió y, deslizándole el índice por debajo de la barbilla, le levantó la cabeza para poder verle la cara.

Candy se sorbió de nuevo la nariz; los regueros de lágrimas le cruzaban las mejillas. Lo invadió un peculiar deseo de tranquilizarla y la acarició con suavidad antes de inclinarse para secarle las lágrimas con sus besos.

Candy estuvo muy quieta mientras aquellos labios se paseaban por su piel. Terrence ancló su boca en la de ella y, despacio, le recorrió los labios con la lengua, pidiéndole con mucha ternura que lo dejara entrar. Era un beso tan distinto a los otros, tan dulcemente seductor..., más de lo que cualquier mujer pudiera resistir. Cuando los labios de Candy se separaron motu proprio, él entró poco a poco, instándola suavemente con sus manos y su boca a que lo deseara.

El deseo cálido y tierno de aquel beso la meció hasta el olvido. Le pareció descender por una espiral vertiginosa y se aferró a él para no caer. El cuerpo robusto de Terrence estaba completamente pegado al de ella; notaba hasta el último músculo nervudo, percibía cómo su propio cuerpo intentaba fundirse con el de él. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que sentía, la invadió el pánico y apartó de pronto su boca de la de él. No podía hacerlo. No podía sentir la potencia de sus brazos, la vehemencia de sus besos ni el sabor de su boca sin perder hasta el último retazo de sentido común que le quedaba.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —se disculpó. Terrence se detuvo para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara antes de retirarse respetuosamente.

—Una tregua, entonces. ¿Te apetece jugar al billar? Será divertido —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

Candy se lo pensó. No podía hablarle de América en aquel momento sin deshacerse en lágrimas infantiles. Una partida de billar mantendría su mente ocupada, y también la de él, hasta que recobrara el valor y pudiera hablarle, hacerle entender.

—Debo advertirte que soy dada a apostar —le informó ella serena. Sorprendido, la miró de reojo, y ella sonrió trémula.

—¿Debería preguntarte si tienes intención de hacer trampas? Candy sonrió aún más.

—Nunca hago trampas al billar. —Ya. Salvo que pierdas, supongo.

—Mucho —añadió ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Terrence rió a carcajadas.

—Muy inapropiado para una marquesa, pero, por esta vez, te lo permitiré —le dijo, y le señaló la puerta.

Candy, algo azorada, se atusó el pelo, luego salió delante de él, acompañada del suave frufrú de las faldas de su vestido de brocado. Terrence miró al cielo rogando en silencio que le concediera fuerzas para resistirse.

Como ya iba acostumbrándose a los talentos únicos de Candy, a Terrence apenas le sorprendió que jugase tan bien al billar. Descansando una cadera en la banda, se apoyó en su taco y observó como ella rodeaba la mesa despacio, con el cejo fruncido de concentración, recorriendo con una mano el canto pulido. Tras decidirse por un tiro, se apoyó en la mesa, revelando el tentador canalillo de entre sus pechos. Terrence ni se enteró de que había colado la bola en la tronera hasta que Candy se irguió y le sonrió.

El siguiente tiro le proporcionó la oportunidad de admirar sus caderas suavemente redondeadas.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó por lo bajo sin pensarlo cuando la bola se desvió.

Terrence rió. Aquella niña malcriada hablaba fatal, algo que seguramente habría aprendido en el mar, aunque tampoco era para tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo que debía de haber oído en todos aquellos años.

—¿Cuánto has ganado? —le preguntó él mientras miraba las cuatro bolas restantes. —¿No lo sabes? —le contestó ella, sorprendida. —Mil libras.

Terrence terminó de entizar su taco y levantó la vista.

—¿Estás segura? Yo diría que han sido cien libras.

—Deberías prestar más atención. Con una, son mil libras.

Terrence sonrió para sus adentros; prestaría más atención si ella no fuese tan condenadamente cautivadora.

—Resulta difícil centrarse en el juego cuando se está tan absorto en semejante... destreza — dijo distraído.

A Candy pareció complacerla enormemente el cumplido velado.

—¿Mil libras, dices? —prosiguió él rodeando la mesa y estudiando las cuatro bolas restantes. — ¿Te atreves a subir la apuesta?

Candy rió con insolencia.

—Yo diría que no tengo nada que temer, dado que ya he ganado mil libras. Tal vez tendría que preguntarte yo si te atreves tú a subir la apuesta —lo desafió.

Una encantadora sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de Terrence.

—Por supuesto que me atrevo, señora mía.

Su seguridad en sí mismo resultaba verdaderamente seductora. Lo estudió bajo el velo de sus pestañas mientras fingía valorar su propuesta. El rodeó una vez más la mesa, examinando con detenimiento las bolas restantes. Se había quitado la chaqueta hacia un rato y se había remangado la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus robustos antebrazos. El chaleco le abrazaba la enjuta cintura, y los pantalones negros le sentaban como un guante a sus potentes caderas y muslos. Candy suspiró como una colegiala mientras admiraba su esbelta figura; nunca lo había visto tan relajado, ni tampoco, desde luego, más guapo.

—¿Y bien? —la instó él.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

ÉI sonrió con picardía.

—Lo siento, lo que tengo en mente heriría tu tierna sensibilidad —respondió socarrón. —No obstante, tengo una propuesta alternativa que quizá te interese.

Sinceramente a Candy le interesaba más la propuesta que podría herir su sensibilidad, pero contestó desenfadada:

—Te escucho.

—Si meto las cuatro bolas que quedan de una tirada, esperarás tres meses antes de decidir si vuelves a América —anunció, y la miró fijamente.

Candy titubeó. Aquella no era la propuesta que esperaba. ¿Tres meses? ¿Tres meses deseándolo, amándolo, sin que sus afectos se viesen correspondidos?

—¿Por qué? —espetó ella.

—¿Por qué? —El vaciló un instante, luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a examinar la mesa. —En tres meses puedo pulir los últimos detalles del testamento de tu padre y es tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que no pierdes tu dote —observó con fingida indiferencia.

Su respuesta, aunque no la sorprendía, la decepciono inmensamente. Candy se odiaba a sí misma por fantasear con cada una de las palabras que él le decía. Cada vez que lo hacía, la bofetada que la devolvía a la cruda realidad le dolía aún más. El no la quería, pero necesitaba tiempo para arreglar las cuestiones legales de su matrimonio. Amaba a lady Marllow, no a ella, se recordó. Ella no era más que una condenada obligación para él.

—¿Y si no lo consigues? —La irritó que su voz sonara como la de una niña contrariada.

—Puedes decidirlo mañana y yo no me interpondré en tu camino. —Candy miró la mesa y él la miró a ella, que frunció el cejo; no creía que pudiese meter cuatro bolas de golpe. ¿Qué significaba eso? Que Terrence quería que se fuera, obviamente. ¿O de verdad se creía capaz de conseguirlo y lo que quería era que se esperara tres meses? Lo miró, y lo encontró inmutable, luego volvió a mirar la mesa. Cielo santo, ¡iba a tener que controlarse y poner fin a aquellas elucubraciones infantiles! Debía volver a América de inmediato; quedarse la destrozaría, «¡El no te quiere! ¡Apenas te conoce! —se reprendió. —Tres meses son mucho tiempo para amar a un hombre que ama a otra. Demasiado tiempo para aferrarse al más mínimo indicio, a la espera de algo que jamás encontrarás.»

—Muy bien —dijo ella tontamente.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa y alineaba el taco con una bola. Candy no respondió; se quedo petrificada, examinando de prisa una y otra bola y preguntándose cómo lo haría. —¿Candy? —insistió él. Ella lo miró y asintió despacio con la cabeza. Terrence volvió a centrarse en la

—Espera —gritó la joven. Terrence levantó la vista expectante. Ella buscó desesperada algo que decir, algo con lo que distraerlo mientras ella pensaba. ¡Tenía que pensar! —¿Q-qué hay de las mil libras? —tartamudeó.

—Las has ganado. Son tuyas. —Se encogió de hombros y regresó a la mesa.

—¿En cheque bancario o en efectivo? —preguntó Candy precipitadamente para hacer tiempo.

—¿En cheque bancario o en efectivo? —rió él—. Pues... lo que prefieras, lady Grandchester. Y, antes de que me lo preguntes, le pediré a Sebastian que te lo entregue a primera hora de la mañana — añadió, anticipándose a la pregunta. Candy asintió mecánicamente, sin dejar de mirar la mesa. — ¿Te lo estás pensando mejor? —le preguntó él.

Candy se estremeció. ¡Genial! Ahora, además de un engorro y una niña tonta, la creería una cobarde.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con rotundidad. Y, para rematarlo, añadió: —¿A qué esperas?

Terrence rió y volvió a la mesa. Mientras se concentraba en la jugada, Candy se volvió despacio; no quería mirar. Tras un instante que se le hizo interminable, lo oyó golpear la bola, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras contaba las que caían en la tronera. Una, dos, tres... Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Sólo tres! Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Cuatro, la inundó la alegría y, agarrándose con fuerza al taco, se volvió rápidamente hacia la mesa.

—Acabas de perderte una jugada asombrosa de absoluta pericia, ¿verdad, Anderson? — presumió Terrence.

—Sí, milord —respondió sin más el criado que los acompañaba en la sala.

Candy se agarró a la banda de la mesa y miró pasmada el tapiz vacío.

—¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho? —quiso saber. —¿Has hecho trampas?

Terrence soltó una sonora carcajada, luego se llevó una mano al corazón y exclamó con ademanes exagerados:

—Me ofendes, señora.

Candy rió a su vez, nerviosa, pero temblaba por dentro. Tres meses. Había prometido esperar tres meses antes de decidir si aquello era el cielo o el infierno. Por favor, ¿qué había hecho? Se sintió palidecer e impulsivamente le entregó el taco al criado

—Me temo que la emoción me ha agotado. Con tu permiso, creo que voy a retirarme a pensar en qué invertiré mis mil libras —señaló con fingida indiferencia. Era la verdad; estaba agotada emocionalmente. El corazón le latía con fuerza y amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y derramársele, tal cual, sobre la mesa de billar.

—Por supuesto, señora mía —respondió Terrence con exagerada formalidad. No le apetecía que ella se retirara. —Por cierto, por la mañana, vendrán a verme unos socios de negocios, pero luego me gustaría salir a montar contigo —le comunicó mientras cogía un coñac que le ofrecía Anderson.

Candy se detuvo en seco, y Terrence habría podido jurar que la vio erguirse aún más.

—¿A montar? —preguntó, algo histérica quizá. Pensó que a lo mejor no quería montar con él. Tal vez tampoco quería esperar tres meses. A lo mejor, la había obligado tontamente a quedarse con él cuando ella prefería marcharse. Quizá fuese el mayor idiota del mundo entero. Había podido poner fin a aquella farsa, pero había dejado que una cara bonita le nublase el juicio.

—Si quieres, claro —replicó él con frialdad.

Candy se volvió hacia él.

—Me gustaría mucho —respondió educadamente, pero Terrence notó que mentía, y eso le molestó mucho.

—A las dos, entonces —le propuso con brusquedad, y dio media vuelta. Al oír que la puerta se cerraba suavemente, miró al criado. Si quieres conservar tu empleo, Anderson, ni una palabra de la cuarta bola —le advirtió.

Asustado, éste negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Jamás, milord —Exclamó muy ofendido, luego sonrió para demostrar su aprobación.


	11. Chapter 11

—Hable con el señor Hanley, jefe de cuadras, él se encargará de que le preparen un caballo manso —dijo Dorothy en un intento de tranquilizar a Candy a la mañana siguiente.

—¡No servirá de nada! —se desesperó Candy, retorciéndose mientras la doncella intentaba abrocharle el vestido.

—¡En serio, señora, no es tan complicado! En unos minutos pensará que nació a lomos de un caballo. ¡Como siga preocupándose así, se va a poner mala!

—¿Preocupándome? —rió Candy histérica. —¿A esto lo llamas tú preocupación? ¡Es auténtico pánico!

—El señor Hanley se encargará de todo —insistió la chica.

Candy suspiró. Aquello no era buena idea. Había accedido como una boba a jugarse el cuello para estar con un hombre al que no le importaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasara con él, más le costaría dejarlo llegado el momento. Porque tendría que dejarlo, independientemente de aquella estúpida apuesta. No había nada más justo, ninguna otra cosa le parecía lógica. Menos aún el absurdo plan de cabalgar cuando en su vida había montado un caballo.

—Vaya a ver al señor Hanley —repitió Dorothy mientras terminaba de abrocharle el vestido.

Candy salió de la habitación completamente acartonada. Se imaginaba pisoteada por los cascos de un caballo fogoso como el que había visto montar a Terrence. La creciente ansiedad le hizo bajar la escalera a toda velocidad y salir en busca del señor Hanley, el único que podía ayudarla en aquel momento. Una vez fuera, se recogió las faldas y echó a correr sin decoro alguno por el camino sinuoso que conducía a las cuadras, casi chocándose con Archie y otro caballero al doblar la esquina. El funesto destino que la esperaba le había hecho olvidar las citas de negocios de las que Terrence le había hablado.

—¡Ay! —exclamó, perfectamente consciente de lo ridícula que debía parecer corriendo por el sendero. —I-iba a... esto... yo... —balbució, luego sonrió. —¡Voy a las cuadras! —declaró nerviosa, a continuación hizo una reverencia y rodeó bruscamente a los dos hombres.

—Lady Grandchester, me alegro de volver a verla. La veo muy bien —dijo Archie con una sonrisa traviesa en su hermoso rostro.

—Gracias, lord Cornwell. También usted tiene buen aspecto —le respondió ella algo ceñuda.

Él sonrió aún más. Por lo visto, no iba a dejarla escabullirse sin más.

—Parece que tiene prisa... ¿Una cita, quizá?

—En absoluto —replico ella fríamente. —Hace fresco a esta hora de la mañana. Iba de prisa para no enfriarme.

—¿Puedo sugerirle un chal? —preguntó el desconocido. Candy lo miro un instante.

—Puede... —se vio obligada a responderle

Archie estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero el gesto de Candy lo hizo contenerse. Archie miró un instante al caballero que lo acompañaba; su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos color avellana sufrieron un cambio notable.

—Permítame que le presente al señor Niel Leagan —dijo con voz notablemente más fría.

—Señor Leagan, Candice White Graham, marquesa de Grandchester.

Candy se volvió hacia aquel hombre alto, de ojos ambarinos, casi amarillentos, e inmediatamente detectó su mirada de sorpresa. Alzó la barbilla y le hizo una reverencia cortés.

—¡No será usted la hija del capitán White! —exclamó el señor Leagan.

Candy pestañeó sorprendida.

—¿Niel Leagan? ¡Mi padre tenía un socio que se llamaba así! —dijo recordando de pronto el nombre.

—Soy yo —Brilló una extraña chispa en la mirada de Leagan. —Ya nos hemos visto con anterioridad, milady. —Ante la mirada de perplejidad de Candy, añadió: —Tal vez no lo recuerde. Fue en Bombay, en la tiesta del gobernador.

Ella no recordaba la fiesta del gobernador, menos aún haber conocido a aquel hombre. —Lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo —confesó.

—Fue hace algunos años —señaló él con una sonrisa cautivadora. —Era usted muy joven. Candy miró a Archie, que de pronto parecía muy inquieto.

—Quizá fue así —dijo finalmente poco convencida.

—Lady Grandchester, si nos disculpa, no vamos a entretenerla más —intervino lord Hunt. — Seguramente la espera su esposo —prosiguió, y dedicó a Leagan una mirada curiosamente sombría que dejó perpleja a Candy.

—Por supuesto. Un placer, señor Leagan. Buenos días —declaró, y pasó la verja de la dehesa.

No volvió la vista atrás y avanzó lo más despacio que pudo hasta que pareció que ya no podían verla y echó a correr hacia las cuadras.

Una vez dentro, se detuvo instante para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la penumbra. Un caballo de un box próximo le resopló por encima del hombro, sobresaltándola, y, volviéndose hacia el animal, soltó un chillido. El inmenso semental negro de Terrence resopló de nuevo, inquieto, y la estudió de cerca con un ojo negro enorme. Candy hizo un aspaviento. En su vida había estado tan cerca de un animal así de grande; debía de ser al menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella y era tan aterrador como enorme.

—Un caballo excelente, ¿no le parece?

Candy se sobresaltó por segunda vez y, al darse la vuelta, vio a un hombre alto de pelo rubio.

—Perdone, no pretendía asustarla —dijo, con una perfecta sonrisa de disculpa. Señaló a Samson. —Grandchester tiene buen gusto con los caballos, debo reconocerlo.

—Supongo —murmuro Candy, y miró con cautela al inmenso animal por encima del hombro. El hombre ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba.

—Imagino que Samson intimida un poco.

Candy se volvió hacia el desconocido y lo escudriñó.

—Un poco —admitió con recelo.

—Soy Albert —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano.

—Candy White. Graham. Candy White Graham—le aclaro.

Si al desconocido le sorprendía, no dio muestras de ello y se limitó a sonreír.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes con su marido, pero ignoraba que tendría el inmenso placer de conocerla, lady Grandchester. ¿Le interesan los caballos?

Olvidando que se trataba de un desconocido, Candy suspiró inconscientemente y volvió a mirar al semental.

—Estoy poco familiarizada con ellos Confiaba en que fuese algo más... pequeño.

Albert rió, se acercó a Samson y le acarició la testuz.

—Suelen ser bastante más pequeños que éste —dijo cariñoso. —He visto que hay varias yeguas; le irá mucho mejor con una de ellas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Candy de inmediato, y dio media vuelta para echar un vistazo a los otros boxes.

Albert se dirigió como si nada del espacioso box de Samson a uno contiguo bastante más pequeño donde un ruano esperaba pacientemente.

—Este es mucho más pequeño y también parece más manso —dijo Albert acariciándole el lomo.

Candy se acercó en seguida.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —inquirió angustiada, con la confianza de que algún tipo de marca permitiese identificar la mansedumbre de un caballa

Albert la miró de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa risueña.

—¿Ve la cabeza gacha? Además, no está resoplando y pateando todo el rato como Samson. Este animal está acostumbrado a que lo monten muchas personas distintas.

Como si lo hubiese entendido, el ruano bajó la cabeza e intentó meter el hocico en el bolsillo de Albert.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! —exclamo Candy entusiasmada. —Y, si alguien lo monta, ¿va, digamos, a la izquierda si se le dice?

—Sí —rió Albert, acariciándole la testuz al ruano. —Supongo que sí. —Candy miró cómo Albert le susurraba al caballo. Tenía una sonrisa muy cálida y seductora, que acompañaba de un guiño de sus ojos azules. Era un hombre muy guapo, de pelo rubio, apenas un poco más claro que el suyo, y una piel blanca, casi tan guapo como Terrence. Casi.

—¿E imagino que luego también irá a la derecha? —preguntó tímidamente.

Albert volvió a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que con tirar de las riendas es bastante para que el caballo haga lo que sea. Si tuviera que montarlo yo, lo haría así. —Sonrió y, cogiendo unas bridas de un poste cercano, se las pasó por la cabeza al ruano y le hizo una demostración.

Candy observó con atención, procurando memorizarlo todo. Albert acababa de proponerle que buscaran una silla de dama cuando irrumpió en las cuadras el jefe de establos, el señor Hanley. Los dos jóvenes se volvieron simultáneamente hacia él, quien se detuvo en seco e hizo un aspaviento.

—¡Excelencia! —exclamó, y se acercó corriendo al box en la que estaban ambos.

Sorprendida, Candy miró a Albert. ¿Excelencia?

—Tranquilo —señaló el duque, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Hanley. —lady Grandchester me estaba enseñando algunos de los caballos.

El señor Hanley la miró nervioso, y ella, rápidamente recuperada del sobresalto, sonrió seductora al azorado jefe de cuadras.

—A su excelencia le encanta el semental —anunció ella satisfecha.

Hanley se puso colorado.

—Lord Ardley, mis más sinceras disculpas. De haber sabido que estaba usted aquí, lo habría atendido inmediatamente —señaló Hanley haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

—No le preocupes, Hanley. Lady Grandchester y yo hemos disfrutado mucho de nuestra charla. —Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con una pequeña reverencia. —Creo que lord Grandchester me está esperando. Si me disculpan.

Candy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, gesto que remató con una tardía reverencia. Albert se alejó contento, con paso a la vez brioso y elegante.

—¡Gracias! —le gritó ella.

Mirando por encima del hombro con una cálida sonrisa en los labios, Albert le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. Candy se volvió hacia Hanley, aún algo pálido por haber descuidado al duque.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, se preguntó Candy desesperada cuando salió de la casa a las dos en punto, vestida con un traje de montar color turquesa que Annie le había hecho por si se encontraba con alguna mula en Inglaterra. Jugueteó nerviosa con la fusta prestada mientras veía a un hombre joven sacar del establo una enorme yegua gris ya ensillada. La seguía Terrence a lomos de Samson, que, encabritado bajo sus muslos, lo obligaba a tirar con fuerza de las riendas para controlarlo a medida que se acercaba a ella.

—Buenas tardes, señora mía. Me he tomado la libertad de seleccionar a Desdemona para ti — anunció con un sucinto movimiento de cabeza. —Puede que esté un poco verde, pero no creo que tengas problemas.

A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies. El señor Hanley le había prometido que le darían un caballo docilísimo. Terrence la miró con curiosidad, luego le señaló a la yegua.

—Si me haces el favor... —le dijo expectante.

Ella lo miró desde abajo, luego miró despacio a la yegua, que sacudía la cabeza a pesar de la fuerza con que la sujetaba el mozo de cuadras. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Terrence con recelo.

—¡No, no! —exclamó ella con voz de pito.

Él arqueó la ceja, confundido.

—¿Prefieres algún otro caballo? Hanley me ha dicho que aún no has montado y que, de momento, no tienes ningún favorito...

—Desdemona me parece perfecta —dijo Candy, asintiendo con la cabeza para recalcar sus palabras. «Si al menos pudiese mover las piernas...»

El semental resopló impaciente.

—Candy, si estás lista —insistió Terrence.

Ella asintió, reunió tanto valor como pudo (que no fue mucho) y se encaminó decidida a la yegua. Se detuvo y le acarició la testuz al animal, tal como le había sugerido lord Ardley.

—Se buena, Desdemona, y tendrás un cubo lleno de zanahorias cuando terminemos —le susurró. Consciente de que el mozo de cuadras la observaba, se acercó al costado de la cabalgadura. Otro joven se situó junto a ella, se inclinó y cruzó las manos. Candy se lo quedó mirando como si estuviese loco. —Disculpe, señora, ¿no quiere que la ayude a subir? Candy recobró la compostura y rió. Ciertamente tenía que subirse al caballo para poder montarlo.

—Sí, claro. —Puso el pie sobre las manos entrelazadas del joven e hizo un gran aspaviento cuando la catapultó. Aterrizó en la silla de dama de milagro. Le costó un poco acomodarse en ella, sintiéndose ridícula precariamente encaramada al lomo de la yegua como estaba. Pensó que quizá no se había sentado bien, pero, por suerte, los gruesos pliegues de su traje de montar ocultaban cualquier error manifiesto que pudiese haber cometido.

Uno de los jóvenes le acercó las riendas; las cogió en seguida y las agarró con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos muchachos se miraron, habló el mayor de ellos:

—Milady, no tire tanto —murmuró en voz baja. —Dele a la yegua un poco de holgura para que le responda bien.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, luego lo miró algo ceñuda, como protestando por que le enseñase algo tan elemental. Con la fusta bajo el brazo y sujeta a las bridas con vehemencia, miró serena a Terrence.

—Se nos va a hacer de noche —espetó ella, pero se interrumpió de repente cuando la yegua empezó a moverse. Sonriendo intrigado, Terrence se le acercó. —Aún nos queda un buen rato de luz, creo yo. ¿Por qué no guías tú? —le propuso.

Candy tragó saliva, aterrada, y se aferró todavía más a las riendas.

—Más vale que lo hagas tú. Sólo Dios sabe adónde iríamos a parar si guío yo. —Rió nerviosa.

—Sólo Dios sabe —repitió el con una carcajada, y espoleó a su caballo. —Sígueme —le gritó contento, y empezó a cabalgar.

De no haber sido por la palmada que el mozo de cuadra le dio a la yegua en la grupa, Candy podría haberse quedado en la entrada de la finca hasta que Terrence volviese de su paseo. Soltando un chillidito, se agarró al cuerno de la silla y rezó cuando la yegua empezó a trotar tras el semental.

No habían llegado muy lejos cuando decidió que ya dominaba la monta. A pesar de las sacudidas constantes, no era tan difícil. Repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez lo que lord Ardley le había dicho. «Hay que tirar de la derecha para ir a la derecha, de la izquierda para ir a la izquierda, tensar riendas para frenar y soltar riendas para avanzar. El caballo no debe saber que se le tiene miedo, porque se aprovechará de la situación. Lo único que la incomodaba era el temor de caerse de la silla en cualquier momento, dada la forma tan extraña en que iba sentada. Mientras Terrence iba delante, logró pasar una pierna por encima del lomo de la yegua y dejarla colgando por debajo de sus faldas amontonadas. Aquella postura era mucho menos cómoda, pero le proporcionaba mucha más seguridad. Sonrió satisfecha para si antes de probar las espuelas. La yegua inició el galope y Candy pronto se situó al lado de Terrence.

—Montas muy bien —le dijo él cuando le dio alcance. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con cuidado para recolocarse el sombrero que se le caía. —Me sorprende que sepas montar habiendo vivido tanto tiempo en alta mar. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—Bueno..., aquí y allá..., poco a poco. Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se presentan —respondió con mucha seguridad. —Ya sabes, carpe diem y esas cosas.

Terrence puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Carpe diem, ciertamente! Iba meneándose a lomos de una yegua vieja y gorda como manzanas en un barreño de agua. De no haber sido porque su buen amigo Albert, duque de Ardley, le había comentado risueño su encuentro en los establos, bien podría haberle ensillado a la Viuda Negra. La habría estrangulado por no decírselo, pero había preferido darle una pequeña lección. Por suerte, la yegua que montaba era lenta como una tortuga. Le vio la pantorrilla bien torneada calzada en la bota colgando de mala manera del borde de la silla de dama y contuvo un arrebato de deseo.

Había al menos una lección más que quería enseñarle.

Cabalgaron durante más de una hora a un ritmo insufriblemente lento para Terrence. Samson mascaba el bocado para que le dieran rienda suelta, pero Terrence lo ataba corto. Candy parecía exhausta. Hacía rato que se le había caído el sombrero, y de su bonito peinado salían disparados algunos mechones de pelo caoba. Seguía aferrada a la yegua como si le fuera en ello la vida, con una mano en el cuerno de la silla y la otra en las riendas.

Soplaba un aire cada vez más frío y empezaban a formarse nubes densas en el cielo. Se avecinaba una tormenta y Terrence decidió que era hora de volver, pero antes quería reírse un rato a costa de su esposa.

—¿Ves ese roble grande de ahí delante? —le preguntó. Candy oteó el horizonte y asintió. —¿Te hace una carrera hasta allí? —Terrence tuvo que volver la cabeza para que ella no viese la sonrisa que su cara de pánico le había dibujado en el rostro.

Ella se quedó mirando el árbol un buen rato, luego miró a Desdemona. —M-me parece q-que Desdemona está cansada —balbució esperanzada. —No lo creo. A Desdemona le encanta correr.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo, pasando de esperanzada a desesperada.

Terrence no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—Vamos, cuando yo te diga —le gritó, inclinándose sobre el cuello de Samson. —Preparada...,

lista..., ¡ya! —exclamó, y espoleó a Samson, dándole rienda suelta.

Oyó gritar a Candy a su espalda y, al llegar al árbol, hizo girar a su montura y empezó a doblarse de risa al ver a Desdemona paseando, con Candy a los lomos, gritándole furibunda.

—¿Le has hecho algo a mi caballo? —quiso saber enfadada cuando al fin le dio alcance.

—¡Pues claro que no! Esa es la máxima velocidad de Desdemona —le soltó Terrence entre carcajadas.

Candy entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Lo sabías! —chilló.

Terrence desmontó y cogió al vuelo las riendas de Desdemona cuando Candy se las tiró. Empezaban a dolerle los costados de tanto reírse. Mientras, ella le soltó una retahíla de improperios nada femeninos y bajó (o más bien rodó) de la yegua. Él la cogió antes de que se desplomara, cuando le fallaron las rodillas por el impacto.

—Candy, tendrías que habérmelo contado —la reprendió cuando consiguió calmarse. —Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no.

—¿Porque no?

Ella le esquivó la mirada y contempló el prado. —Pensé que, si te enterabas, no querrías ir — respondió ella en voz baja.

Terrence sintió una dicha inusual y repentina. ¡Así que ella había querido ir con él!

—No, Candy, te habría paseado en mi coche —contestó él con sinceridad.

Un optimismo espontáneo agrandó los ojos verdes de la joven de un modo que a Terrence le pareció encantador. Y fastidioso. Maldita sea.

—¿Cómo es que nunca has aprendido a montar? —le preguntó al tiempo que la acompañaba hasta el roble.

—Nunca tuve ocasión. En Egipto, monté en dromedario, y pensé que aquella experiencia me valdría, aunque sólo fuera un poco, para montar un caballo. En París, íbamos siempre en coche; en Ámsterdam, las barcas eran el medio de transporte preferido; y, en Virginia, bueno, teníamos una mula que, de cuando en cuando, se dejaba montar, pero sólo por la fuerza.

Terrence rió.

—Te enseñaré a montar.

—Si lo dices en serio, Grandchester, me gustaría montar como tú. ¡Ese artilugio, la silla, debe de ser un invento medieval! —dijo, señalando enfática a Desdemona.

Terrence se quitó la chaqueta y la tendió en la hierba a la sombra de un árbol.

—Te enseñaré a montar con silla, a pelo..., como quieras. —Se sentó y se apoyó en el árbol, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, mirándola desde abajo.

El modo en que la miró la puso nerviosa. «Tres meses», se dijo.

—Cada vez está más nublado. ¿Crees que deberíamos entretenernos? —preguntó mirando al cielo.

Inesperadamente, Terrence le cogió la mano y tiró de ella. Candy aterrizó junto a sus muslos musculosos en medio de una montaña de faldas de lana color turquesa. —Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Le pasó una mano por la nuca, se la acercó y le acarició los labios con los suyos, despacio, deliberadamente. Como temía, Candy notó que aquel acaloramiento que ya le era familiar se propagaba por su cuerpo al tiempo que perdía el control de sí misma. Y lo habría perdido por completo si la idea de los tres meses no le hubiese venido a la cabeza. Se apartó de él y se sentó sobre los tobillos.

—¡No es así como se hacen las cosas! —espetó indignada a falta de algo mejor que decir.

—¿Cómo dices? —La sorpresa de Terrence produjo un destello tentador en sus ojos.

—¡Sencillamente no se hacen así! —insistió ella. Anthony nunca la había besado así, ni se había sentido tan débil en sus brazos como en los de Terrence. Tampoco había estado en sus brazos, la verdad, pero si hubiera sido así, seguramente no habría tenido ni punto de comparación.

—¿Y cómo se hacen entonces? —preguntó. Candy evitó mirarlo a los ojos para que no la arrastraran hasta sus profundidades. Arrancó una brizna de hierba.

—¡Así no! —musitó.

—Hablas con la certeza de una mujer a la que han besado muchas veces —bromeó. La insinuación la hizo palidecer. Arrancó unas cuantas briznas más de hierba. —Muy bien, ¡Anthony no me besaba así!

Terrence arqueó una ceja. —¿Anthony? ¿Quién demonios es Anthony?

—Océano índico —dijo ella sin más.

Terrence le cogió la mano de pronto y le besó la palma mientras la anclaba a su cuerpo con la otra mana

—¿Te besaba así? —murmuró, y le rozó apenas los labios con los suyos.

El cosquilleo volvió a recorrerle la columna.

—No —señaló ella muy terca, porqué además era cierto. Anthony le besaba los labios, sin más. Un beso corto, tierno y preciso.

Terrence rió por lo baja

—¿Te besaba así? —preguntó, y le mordió el labio inferior.

—No... —respondió ella con voz temblorosa. Terrence se la tumbó en el regazo, le extendió los dedos por la nuca y la mandíbula y, con la otra mano, le recorrió la columna.

—Entonces quizá fuese así —dijo mientras posaba sus labios con ternura en los de ella.

—Sí... Así. Así se hace —afirmó aturdida.

La miró a los ojos, muy abiertos y algo vidriosos. Lo invadió el deseo como un fuego descontrolado. Desechó sin más todo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo, toda la prudencia que había logrado reunir, igual que Candy desechaba las briznas de hierba.

—Si ese tal Anthony hubiera tenido ocasión, te aseguro que te habría besado así —le dijo.

Terrence se abalanzó sobre su boca, con suavidad primero, luego con mayor vehemencia, explorando con la lengua sus labios y los tiernos recovecos de su boca. Poniéndole la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, se la arrimó, las manos de ella se pasearon por su pecho robusto y musculoso. Cuando Candy se retorció en su regazo, Terrence emitió un sonido gutural y, cuando ella acarició sus labios tímidamente con la lengua, él se volvió loco.

Le metió la lengua en la boca una y otra vez a un ritmo seductor. Ella le salió al encuentro, sus lenguas se batieron en duelo, y la de Candy logró entrar en la boca de Terrence. El fue subiéndole las manos por los costados basta tocar sus pechos. Candy no se opuso; cuando se los apretó con suavidad, ella le suspiró suavemente en la boca y lo hizo enloquecer.

Terrence apartó su boca de la de Candy y la posó en el relieve que dibujaban sus pechos por debajo de la ropa. Instintivamente, ella enterró los dedos en el pelo recio de Terrence, mientras él le desabrochaba rápidamente la blusa y envolvía con la mano uno de sus montículos para liberarlo y poder moldear con dos dedos el pezón endurecido. Candy gimió y, cuando él bajó la cabeza para acariciarlo con la lengua, dio un respingo.

—Tranquila —murmuró él al tiempo que lo cubría con su boca.

Candy se aferró a los hombros de Terrence, clavándole los dedos en los músculos, acercándole más el pecho de forma inconsciente. Empezó a entrecortársele la respiración. El deseo de Terrence aumentaba a un ritmo alarmante. Si no paraba en aquel momento, ya no podría hacerlo. Con absoluta determinación, se apartó de ella.

—Tenemos que parar —murmuró mientras le pasaba la palma de la mano por el pezón erecto.

Candy se mordió el labio interior y lo miró con una inocencia tan seductora que él estuvo a punto de perder por completo el control de sí mismo. La retiró de su regazo y se puso de pie, adentrándose a ciegas en el prado. Tomo varias bocanadas grandes de aire puro antes de volver. Cuando lo hizo, Candy ya se había abotonado la blusa y estaba de nuevo sentada sobre los talones, mirándolo. El recogido de su melena, destrozado por la cabalgada y el beso apasionado, se había convertido en una maraña de sensual pelo suelto que le caía por los hombros.

—Eres un peligro —le dijo Terrence mientras se acercaba a ella para, acto seguido, dejarse caer con elegancia a su lado.

—Eso no suena muy bien.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Por encima de la cabeza de ella, contempló el prado.

—Eres un peligro para mí.

Candy no entendió qué quería decir con aquello, pero no preguntó. La mantenían absorta la serenidad y la seguridad que sentía acurrucada en sus brazos. Terrence arrancó una brizna de hierba y empezó a mordisquearla satisfecho. Estuvieron allí sentados, en silencio, un buen rato, disfrutando los dos del aire fresco y de aquella agradable intimidad.

—¿Adonde fuiste después de desembarcar aquel verano? —le preguntó él distraído.

—A un colegio. En Roma.

—¿Fue allí donde aprendiste a tocar el violín?

Candy se revolvió inquieta en sus brazos al recordar el día en que había recibido el instrumento. Su padre la había dicho que era un regalo de Navidad de Terrence.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja, con la esperanza de que cambiase de tema.

No lo hizo.

—Es inusual. La mayoría de las jovencitas aprende a tocar el piano, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que te decidiste por el violín?

—Fue un regalo —se limitó a decir.

—¿De tu padre?

Candy titubeó. Mentía fatal. Su tía no paraba de decirle que era demasiado franca, más de lo que le convenía. «Eres transparente, niña. Sólo con mirarte, ya sé lo que estás pensando y, si dudo, tú misma me lo dices sin más», solía decirle. Candy no podía remediarlo, y en ese momento decidió que la mejor forma de enfrentarse a la mentira horrenda y cruel que su padre había perpetuado durante toda su vida era quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Tuyo, en realidad —dijo como si nada, y notó que él se tensaba. —Papá me dijo que tú querías que aprendiese a tocar, y en aquella época, bueno, estaba loca por ti, así que lo hice encantada. ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos los dos en el Dancing Maiden? Me parecías el hombre más guapo del mundo. Cosas de niña... —dijo; luego rió con ligereza como para ratificar que no era más que una chiquillada.

Terrence se quedó pasmado. Recordaba que Archie le había dicho que White le había hecho regalos a Candy en su nombre, pero no lo había creído.

—¿Aprendiste a tocar por mí? —inquirió vacilante.

—Podría decirse que sí, pero supongo que era la única forma de conseguir que una niña cabezota e incivilizada tocase algún instrumento. Seguro que papá lo hizo por eso —explicó, restándole importancia. De pronto se incorporó y se desperezó, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Terrence contempló su esbelta espalda. —¿Qué más? —preguntó con cautela. —¿Cómo?

—¿Te regaló tu padre algo más... de mi parte? —La risa de Candy sonó forzada.

—Creo que unos pendientes —señaló ella con fingida indiferencia, y se levantó con elegancia, sin mirarlo. —Nada espectacular..., unas esmeraldas —respondió despreocupadamente, luego empezó a caminar por el prado. Terrence apretó la mandíbula mientras la veía deslizarse por la alta hierba amarilla. Hablaba de aquellos pendientes de esmeralda que tanto resaltaban sus ojos, pensó furioso. Se los había puesto todos los días, pero no había vuelto a vérselos desde... desde que había descubierto el engaño de su padre. Terrence no pudo evitar enfurecerse. Que White le hubiese tendido una trampa a él estaba mal, pero que hubiese engañado así a su propia hija era una villanía.

Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta. La sacudió indignado, luego se la puso y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Candy se dirigía despacio hacia Desdemona. Se dio la vuelta para ver adonde había ido Samson, cuando oyó un tiro.

Terrence se volvió inmediatamente y, agachándose, se sacó la pistola de la bota. Desdemona, a pesar de su flojera, se desbocó como un potrillo al oír el disparo, y chocó con Samson, que corrió tras ella igualmente desbocado. Candy se quedó paralizada en medio del prado, mirando curiosa hacia el bosque, de donde procedía el disparo. Presa del pánico, Terrence empezó a moverse hacia ella.

Se levantó de un salto, corrió y se abalanzó sobre la joven, logró evitar aplastarla, pero, cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Ignorándola, se arrastró para cubrirla con su cuerpo mientras inspeccionaba las lindes del bosque. Se encontraban al descubierto, en medio del prado, sin ningún tipo de protección. Terrence miró alrededor y divisó una roca grande al otro lado del prado. Candy, atrapada debajo de él, intentaba levantarse, pero Terrence la retuvo.

—Candy, cuando yo te lo diga, corre como el viento hasta esa roca y escóndete tras ella —le dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Terrence se retiró despacio y apuntó la pistola al bosque. —Ahora — dijo de pronto, y Candy se puso en pie y corrió.

Estaba acurrucada tras la roca, escudriñando el bosque cuando Terrence se agachó a su lado. —¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Sin responder, él exploró los alrededores.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad. Se volvió para mirarla. La expresión de Candy, que le miraba el pecho pálida y espantada, lo asustó. Aturdido, bajó la vista. En la camisa, tenía una mancha oscura que iba extendiéndose.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Terrence, te han disparado! —chilló ella abalanzándose sobre él. Sobresaltado, Terrence cayó de espaldas y dejó que Candy le buscara histérica la herida. Él le cogió la cara con las manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¡Candy, cálmate, no pasa nada, no me han disparado! —murmuró intentando en vano tranquilizarla. Ella se zafó de él y lo examinó nerviosa, sus manos revoloteando inquietas por su cuerpo en busca de una herida. Terrence se las tomó. Apretando los dientes, la tranquilizó: —Estoy bien. Debo de haber aterrizado en una piedra —señaló, e hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Tuvo que quitársela de encima para conseguirlo; la dejó hecha un ovillo a su lado. Se miró el pecho con cuidado. Un corte largo y profundo justo debajo de la clavícula era el origen de la sangre. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo puso en la herida, apretando. —Es un corte, ¿ves?, de los buenos — observó mientras miraba alrededor en busca de los caballos. Samson se había detenido al fondo del prado, a Desdemona no se la veía, y Terrence supuso que la yegua vieja iría camino del establo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitiese. Suspiró y miro a Candy, que no apartaba la vista del corte.

—El muy profundo —señaló ella con el cejo fruncido de preocupación.

—Sí, eso creo. Me parece que tenemos un problema, lady Grandchester. Desdemona se ha ido hace rato y Samson está al fondo del prado. Tendrás que ir corriendo hasta él y montarlo hasta la casa. Puedes hacerlo —añadió el en seguida al ver que se resistía.

—¡No! —gritó Candy de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia suficiente para despeinarle. —¡No, no, no! ¡Estas herido de gravedad, y no voy a dejarte aquí!

Terrence alzó la mirada al cielo encapotado. Por el oeste, se acercaba una tormenta a toda velocidad. Hizo una mueca; no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella, sobre todo si su asaltante seguía apuntándolos con un arma.

—Entonces iremos los dos —señaló mientras se esforzaba por ponerse en cuclillas. Ella se dispuso a levantarse de un salto, pero él le agarró la muñeca, —Escúchame bien, Candy. Cuando yo te diga, corre hacia Samson. —Candy asintió, muy seria, y Terrence bajó la pistola. —Ya.

Se levantó las faldas y echó a correr. Michael la seguía de cerca, apuntando con la pistola al bosque. Corrió como un rayo hasta toparse con el cuello del semental. Terrence, que perdía mucha sangre, no podía seguirla. La admiraba; para ser una mujer a la que acababan de disparar. Candy respondía extraordinariamente bien. Podría haberle dado un ataque de histeria. Alzó la vista al cielo. La tormenta avanzaba rápido; la temperatura había bajado muchísimo desde que se había oído el disparo.

—Date prisa, por favor. La tormenta se nos echa encima —le dijo Candy, que había llegado a la misma conclusión y le tendía la mano.

Consternado, Terrence notó que empezaba a marcarse. Miró la chaquetilla color turquesa que Abbey le había metido por debajo del chaleco y tragó saliva. Estaba empapada de sangre.

—Dame la pierna —le dijo a Candy y la subió a lomos de Samson. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, trepó a su espalda y puso a su montura al galope rumbo a Blessing Park.

En medio de una lluvia torrencial, Samson se dirigió a la casa sin ayuda de ninguno de los dos. El cuerpo de Terrence descansaba sobre Candy, agarrada al cuerno de la silla. Aterrada por la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto, no se atrevía a mirarlo, por lo que no despegaba los ojos del camino que tenían delante. Cuando al fin el caballo entró en el acceso circular a la finca, Candy se dirigió a un mozo que venía de las cuadras.

—¡Está herido de gravedad! —chilló, mientras se bajaba como podía de la montura, El mozo cogió a Terrence y lo ayudó a bajar. Candy se espantó al verlo; el sudor le había dejado los rizos oscuros adheridos al rostro demacrado. Intentó sonreírle, pero ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la casa, buscando a gritos a Sebastian al tiempo que entraba precipitadamente por la puerta principal. Este y Archie, que se había quedado después de que se fuesen Leagan y Ardley, oyeron los gritos, salieron disparados del salón y se reunieron con ella a medio pasillo.

—¡Es Terrence! —gritó Candy. —¡Está herido! Nos han disparado y él...

Archie ya avanzaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, ordenándole a Sebastian que llamara a un medico de inmediato. El secretario arrastró a Candy, aturdida, al salón, donde tiró frenéticamente de la campana varias veces. John apareció casi de inmediato y, al ver a Candy, calada hasta los huesos y con un gesto de horror en el semblante, le bramó a un criado que fuese a buscar a Dorothy. Ella escapó del fornido mayordomo y corrió al vestíbulo a tiempo para ver a Archie entrando con Terrence a rastras mientras Sebastian corría a ayudarlos a subir la escalera.

Conmocionada, vio cómo subían poco a poco los peldaños de mármol, cargando con el cuerpo desmadejado de Terrence. Hasta que no la agarró Dorothy por el codo, Candy no permitió que se la llevaran a su cuarto.

Archie le había asegurado que Terrence no estaba en peligro de muerte. Dorothy la había convencido para que se diese un baño y se cambiase y, salvo por esa pequeña distracción, no había hecho más que pasearse nerviosa por su salón, donde el amigo de Terrence la había encerrado mientras el médico le curaba la herida. Al oír que se cerraba una puerta al final del pasillo, salió corriendo y abordó al médico cuando éste se dirigía a la escalera.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? —preguntó desesperada.

El anciano doctor la miró por encima de sus gafas redondas.

—Doctor Stephens, le presento a la marquesa de Grandchester —masculló Archie.

—¿Cuándo se ha casado Grandchester? —quiso saber.

—Hace unas semanas —murmuró el lord, incómodo.

El médico examinó ceñudo a Candy de la cabeza a los pies, luego le miró con desdén las manos que ella retorcía nerviosa.

—Deje de hacer pucheros, joven —le ordenó con aspereza. —Lo he cosido y estará como nuevo por la mañana.

—¿Está usted seguro?

—¡Pues claro que lo estoy! —espetó el anciano.

—Gracias, doctor —suspiró Candy, visiblemente aliviada, y se metió en su salón.

—¿Cómo demonios se ha casado Grandchester? —volvió a preguntarle el médico a Archie. —Yo no me he enterado de nada.

—Es una historia muy larga, doctor. Prefiero que se la cuente el propio lord Grandchester —añadió mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

Archie regresó de inmediato al dormitorio principal y entró despacio, ignorando la mirada feroz que Terrence le dedicó desde la cama, donde yacía incorporado recostado sobre una montaña de almohadas.

—No bromeaba, Archie. No me voy a quedar aquí como un viejo enfermo —bramó.

Éste se instalo en un sillón de suave ante y estiro las piernas en el escabel a juego, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Has perdido mucha sangre. Lo menos que puedes hacer es quedarte en cama hasta mañana y reponer ese líquido oscuro que corre por tus venas. Si no lo haces, le darás un susto de muerte al servicio. Algunos ya piensan que no eres muy humano.

Grandchester gruñó irritado.

—Ahora que estamos solos, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó Archie.

Terrence suspiró hondo y meneó la cabeza.

—Sólo sé que alguien nos ha disparado. Ella estaba al descubierto, en medio del prado, y yo junto a un roble solitario. Maldita sea, estábamos al descubierto, así que la he tirado al suelo. He debido de clavarme alguna piedra puntiaguda en el pecho.

—¿Crees que eran cazadores furtivos?

Su amigo negó en seguida con la cabeza.

—No. Estábamos en un prado... no es que haya mucha caza por allí. Podría haber sido un intruso, pero no lo creo. Estábamos en pleno centro de la finca.

Cornwell se hallaba visiblemente asustado.

—Pero ¿quién demonios ha podido querer hacerte daño?

—No sé si el tiro iba para mí o para Candy. Estoy seguro de que White se granjeó unos cuantos enemigos en vida, pero no se me ocurre qué podría ganar nadie con la muerte de ella.

—Seguramente el viejo añadió algún codicilo extraño a su condenado testamento —murmuró Archie indignado.

—Puede, pero eso ya no tiene ningún sentido ahora que ella está casada. Su fortuna me pertenece; de hecho, la he depositado en un fideicomiso.

—No todo el mundo sabe que se ha casado, ni que está aquí —especuló Archie. —Si alguien estuviese tras su dinero y la creyera la hija huérfana y única superviviente de la fortuna de White, sería lógico que intentaran atentar contra su vida. Si hay deudas de por medio que se contemplen en el testamento, imagino que sería más fácil cobrarlas si no hay herederos vivos. El marqués movió el brazo e hizo una mueca de dolor. —Si eso es cierto, debo hacer público mi matrimonio con ella. ¿Podrías enviar un comunicado al Times?

—Claro, pero sigue sin tener sentido. ¿Quién más aparte de tu servicio sabía que iba a montar hoy? No es probable que alguien merodeara por todo Blessing Park y casualmente haya estado esta tarde allí. Quienquiera que fuese debía saber que andabas por allí.

Terrence frunció el cejo mientras reflexionaba sobre el comentario de su amigo.

—Candy no sabe montar. Me la he llevado en esa yegua vieja. Desdemona. Si alguien la hubiese seguido, podrían haber rodeado la zona y habernos adelantado para sorprendernos. Hemos tardado más de una hora en recorrer unas millas. No obstante, no creo que haya sido nadie del servicio: todos la adoran.

—Entonces, ¿quién? —inquirió Archie, perplejo.

—Además de los habitantes del pueblo, mis abogados, tú y Ardley, sólo hay una persona más que sabe que ella está aquí...

Archie entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Leagan. Me sorprendió encontrármelo con Ardley en Pemberheath.

—Pura casualidad, me ha asegurado Albert. Leagan venía aquí a por su parte de la liquidación de las propiedades de White.

—¿En serio? —Archie frunció el cejo y juntó las palmas de las manos.

Niel Leagan era un sinvergüenza sin escrúpulos y un desagradable hombre de negocios. Hacía tiempo, Terrence y Archie le habían usurpado sus supuestas rutas comerciales. Había sido demasiado fácil. Leagan no había luchado por ellas, lo que les hizo sospechar que el dinero del individuo procedía de la piratería y no del comercio legítimo, como todo el mundo creía. Cuando Terrence lo había amenazado con desvelar su maquinación, él había hecho todo lo posible por avergonzarlo divulgando sucios rumores sobre el Diablo de Grandchester. Y luego, de pura casualidad, había tenido la singular fortuna de enamorarse de la hermana de Terrence, Karina. Este, como es lógico, había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio. Humillado, Leagan había jurado en círculos privados que hundiría a Terrence, una amenaza de la que el marqués se había reído abiertamente.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Terrence.

Archie siguió de mala gana.

—¿Podría ser que ella mintiese? Quiero decir, ¿no podría ser que ella estuviese involucrada en algo? A fin de cuentas, no la conoces, de verdad no.

Aquella insinuación tensó el pecho de Terrence.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. En primer lugar, la he investigado a fondo; en segundo, si me hubiera mentido, lo sabría. Su amigo lo miró receloso.

—Archie, esa mujer no puede ocultar nada. Si la miras a los ojos, descubrirás que es completamente transparente —insistió. —No podría ocultar un acuerdo ilícito con Leagan. Le enviaré una nota a mi abogado por la mañana y le pediré que lo investiguen —señaló, recostándose con cuidado sobre las almohadas, con una mueca de dolor. —Entretanto, no quiero perderla de vista —añadió, bostezando.

—¿Qué demonios te parece tan divertido? —replicó Terrence, cuyo mal humor empeoraba por minutos por el embotamiento que le producía la pequeña dosis de láudano que le había administrado el doctor Stephens.

—No hace mucho no querías volver a verla en tu vida. Ahora no quieres perderla de vista — observó Archie, contento.

Terrence le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Gracias por tan astuta observación, Cornwell. Tengo la obligación de protegerla, ¿o es que has olvidado que ahora lleva mi apellido?

—¿Cómo iba a olvidar semejante dato? —rió Archie.

—Confío en que ya te hayas divertido bastante.

—Bueno, bueno... —rió Archie de nuevo. —Te dejo en paz.

Se marcho de la habitación, riendo por lo bajo mientras salía por la puerta. Terrence frunció mucho el cejo. No le gustaba nada que Archie lo calara tan pronto, nada en absoluto.

Al poco, lo despertó el crujido de la puerta que se abría despacio. Se incorporó bruscamente y sintió una punzada de dolor que lo hizo jadear. El resplandor de un candelabro se filtró silenciosamente en su cuarto, y se relajó, suponiendo que se trataba de Jones o de su asistente personal, Damon.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue Candy la que pasó por la puerta detrás de la luz. Con un candelabro en una mano y el violín y el arco en la otra, avanzó un par de pasos y miró hacia la cama con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás despierto? —le susurró contenta al darse cuenta de que la miraba.

—Ahora sí —respondió él con sequedad. Ella cerró la puerta con el pie y cruzó la estancia hasta situarse a su lado, con el candelabro en alto. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le inspeccionó la cara.

—Archie dice que no es una herida de bala lo que tienes, sólo «un corte profundo». Yo estaba convencida de que había sido un disparo. Esos cazadores no debieron de ver que estabas detrás del árbol —señaló Candy.

Terrence no dijo nada a eso; una sombra de duda se le pasó por la cabeza. «...no la conoces, de verdad no», le resonó la voz de Archie.

—El médico ha dicho que estarás bien, aunque te duela un poco —anunció. Terrence esbozó una sonrisa lenta.

—¿Has venido a cuidarme para que me ponga bueno?

La risa de ella sonó melodiosa.

—No creo que quieras que yo te cuide. Puedo asistir el parto de una vaca, pero, cuando se trata de humanos, soy un desastre. Pregúntale a Withers —dijo, luego sonrió contenta.

Aquella sonrisa le calentó el corazón; ya empezaba a encontrarse mejor. Si se sentara al borde de la cama...

Candy se alejó.

—No creo que el conocimiento de la anatomía de una vaca me sirva de mucho. Quizá podrías tocarme un poco —le pidió, mientras se esforzaba por colocarse unas almohadas a la espalda.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió ella, luego miró el violín que llevaba en la mano. —¡Ah! He estado tocando para Dorothy y la cocinera... Bueno, en realidad, estaba aprendiendo a tocar con ellas. Me están enseñando un baile escocés para que lo toque en la boda del hermano de Dorothy. Es uno de nuestros mozos de cuadra, ¿sabes? —Claro que lo sabía, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a contemplarla mientras se paseaba por la habitación y examinaba sus pertenencias. —Es el mes que viene. Van a celebrar la boda aquí, ¿lo sabías? Withers dice que el mes que viene es perfecto para organizar una boda en los jardines. Me costó dos meses enteros convencerlo de que podíamos cercar las rosas con alambre para que nadie las toque. ¡Ese hombre vive con el constante temor de que alguien le toque las rosas! ¿No te parece estupendo? ¿Una boda en los jardines? —Suspiró melancólica mientras se inclinaba sobre una cómoda para ver de cerca un pequeño retrato de la hermana de Terrence. Y prosiguió, al parecer ajena al hecho de que su esposo no le seguía la conversación: —Ya me iba a acostar y, aunque Jones me ha dicho que no se te debía molestar, he pensado que el que pasara a verte no podía hacerte daño. Quería comprobar por mí misma que estás bien. Ese tiro te ha pasado muy cerca, creo. —Interrumpió su inspección de la cómoda de Terrence y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. —Siento haberte despertado —añadió en voz baja.

—Yo no.

Ella sonrió feliz.

—Bueno, Jones ha insistido mucho en que debías descansar. Mucho, la verdad, así que supongo que debería irme —declaró mientras se dirigía a la puerta, deteniéndose a mirar algunas de las cosas que había en la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿No vas a tocar para mí? —le preguntó el. Sorprendida, miró por encima del hombro. —No creo que quieras oír música ahora. —Rió.

—Al contrario, me encantaría —insistió Terrence. —Jones me ha dicho...

—Al diablo con Jones.

Encantada, Candy sonrío.

—Muy bien —dijo, dejando el candelabro encima del escritorio, —pero tienes que prometerme que tranquilizarás tú a Jones cuando se entere de esto, ¿Qué toco... algo de Vivaldi?

El asintió con la cabeza, complacido de que le propusiera a uno de sus compositores favoritos. Candy se colocó el violín bajo la barbilla y pulsó una de las cuerdas.

—Quizá suene algo peculiar. Es difícil apreciarlo sin toda la orquesta o al menos con un piano de acompañamiento —señaló mientras tensaba una de las cuerdas y pasaba el arco por todas para afinar el instrumento. —Tendrás que imaginarte el resto. No es tan complicado; yo lo hago siempre. Hazte a la idea de que hay una orquesta a mi espalda, figúratela, y empezarás a oír la música —le dijo convencida. Se volvió, dándole la espalda, y con el arco señaló a la izquierda. — Aquí están los instrumentos de cuerda —añadió con una sonrisa cautivadora por encima del hombro. —Esla noche soy la solista invitada, así que hay muy pocos violines. —Rió emocionada. Luego señaló a la derecha. —Aquí están los chelos, el contrabajo y, por supuesto, una viola que le hace el tenor a mi soprano. —Le guiñó el ojo con aire de complicidad, después señaló la pared con el arco. —Allí están las trompas y ahí la percusión. No los oirás, porque vamos a interpretar un concierto para violín. —Se volvió para mirarlo, le hizo una gran reverencia, se irguió despacio y posó con cuidado el arco en las cuerdas del instrumento. El candelabro producía sombras danzarinas en la pared que Candy tenía a su espalda, como si la acompañara de verdad una orquesta. —Maestro, cuando quiera —le dijo, y empezó a tocar.

Las primeras notas dejaron a Terrence pasmado. Una melodía lenta y fluida inundó la estancia y le produjo un escalofrío. Aquel intenso sonido lo acaloró; los compases que nacían de aquellas cuerdas eran posiblemente las notas musicales más dulces que Terrence había oído jamás. Atónito, notó que la música lo transportaba y, mirando a la pared al tiempo que escuchaba aquella sentida interpretación, imaginó a Candy en una sala de conciertos con una orquesta a su espalda. Tocaba de maravilla; lo que oía lo admiraba y lo conmovía.

Desvió la mirada despacio de la pared a Candy. Ella le sonreía, y él se ruborizó... ¡se ruborizó! Sin saltarse una sola nota, le preguntó:

—¿Oyes la música?

Terrence ni siquiera fue consciente de haber llegado a asentir con la cabeza. Cautivado y sorprendido, observó cómo el tempo ascendía y las notas graves y tristes se transformaban en tonos más altos y robustos, ella se alejó de él, aproximándose a los ventanales, donde se instaló bajo la luz de la luna al tiempo que deslizaba el arco por las cuerdas con fiera velocidad y gran elegancia. Su expresión era serena y distante; parecía perdida en el océano musical que generaba.

Al interpretar la última nota apasionada, Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y extendió los brazos, con el arco en una mano y el violín en la otra, como si estuviese escuchando los últimos acordes de su orquesta imaginaria.

Terrence se sentía arrobado.

Ella bajó despacio la cabeza y sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Lo has oído?

Terrence tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó con brusquedad.

Ella se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a su cama. El alargó el brazo y le cogió la cara con la mano. Ella lo miró con sus chispeantes ojos verdes y apoyó la cara en la palma de su mano.

—¿Lo has oído? —le susurró.

—Lo he oído —dijo con un hilo de voz y una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Contempló el rostro hermoso de Candy, maravillado de que hubiese aprendido a tocar así para él.

Era el regalo más valioso que le habían hecho jamás.


	12. Chapter 12

Al cabo de unos días, cuando lord Grandchester ya había recobrado su fuerza, Archie, él y un contingente de hombres peinaron miles de acres de Blessing Park para localizar pistas. Sin embargo, su exhaustiva búsqueda no dio frutos, Archie sostenía que no había sido más que una bala perdida de algún cazador en las tierras de los Graham. A pesar de que la teoría de su amigo no lo convencía, como no había pruebas que respaldaran su propia teoría, más oscura, Terrence no discutió.

Se aseguró de que Candy fuera siempre acompañada, aunque ni ella misma lo supiese y, para que estuviese siempre a salvo, le expuso sus sospechas y recelos. A ella, la teoría de Terrence le pareció graciosísima, pero, al verlo tan serio, le prometió solemnemente respetar sus deseos y no salir de Blessing Park. Volvió a su salón y le envió una nota a Anthony a Portsmouth, explicándole que su esposo le había pedido que no abandonara la mansión, pero que esperaba con ilusión su visita.

Un día frío y lluvioso, Terrence y Archie pasaron buena parte de la tarde encerrados en su biblioteca, trabajando. Sin embargo, como venía siendo costumbre últimamente, a aquel le costaba concentrarse. El afecto que sentía por Candy iba creciendo. Era una mujer tan absolutamente cautivadora e inusual que resultaba imposible no sentirse atraído por ella. Además, desde aquel día en el prado, se sentía invadido de una necesidad instintiva de protegerla de cualquier daño.

Aquel fuerte instinto protector no hizo más que acentuarse con la repentina llegada de cartas e invitaciones tras publicarse en el Times la noticia de su enlace. La riada de misivas de las mismas personas que en su día habían evitado deliberadamente a su familia lo asqueaba. Sabía bien lo que querían. No querían felicitarlo como corresponde, sino conocer a la misteriosa esposa del Diablo de Grandchester, para poder chismorrear, en la intimidad de sus salones, sobre la educación de Candy, sus relaciones sociales y su idoneidad como miembro de aquel círculo tan elitista. Querían hablar de ella en las cenas y en las fiestas de fin de semana de toda Inglaterra, y que Dios la asistiese si no respondía a sus elevadas expectativas.

Así que había accedido algo inquieto a la petición de Candy de invitar a cenar a los Haversham aquella noche. Era evidente que ella apreciaba a aquella pareja de excéntricos, pero Terrence se debatía entre el deseo de complacerla y la necesidad de protegerla. La mirada esperanzada de sus ojos verdes no había tardado en convencerlo, un fenómeno que, observó, se producía cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Ella lo ablandaba como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho en toda su vida y, a pesar de lo extraordinariamente perturbador que aquello le resultaba, se veía incapaz de impedirlo.

También Archie lo notaba.

—Maldita sea, Grandchester, has sumado esa columna tres veces. ¿Desde cuándo tienes problemas con las matemáticas? Siempre he pensado que eras una especie de ábaco ambulante —observó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Desde hace un mes o así —respondió al aludido con sequedad mientras examinaba el libro de cuentas que tenía delante.

—Hace un mes o así eras un solterón con un claro don para los números. Hoy estás casado y no podrías sumar dos y dos aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

—Mi soltería terminó por circunstancias ajenas a mi control; dudo que eso haya afectado a mis conocimientos matemáticos.

Archie soltó una carcajada.

—Me parece a mí que estás atontado.

—¡Atontado! —protestó Terrence. —Dios, Cornwell, no soy un escolar enamoradizo. No obstante, debo admitir que me sorprende gratamente descubrir que Candy no es la niña malcriada que yo creía.

—¡Qué comedido! —replicó su amigo. —Si quieres saber mi opinión, lo que te ocurre es que te has encontrado con una esposa que supera con creces cualquier expectativa que pudieras haber tenido.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión —pero no pudo evitar confirmar la aseveración de Archie con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Candy se arregló con esmero para la cena de aquella noche. Aunque había terminado cediendo, Terrence no quería invitar a los Haversham. Sólo se le ocurría que fuese porque dudara de sus dotes de anfitriona. A fin de cuentas, ella no contaba con lo que él podría considerar una formación adecuada, como la de las otras mujeres que había conocido. Era ridículo, claro, porque ella había sido anfitriona de los eventos de su padre y había asistido a más fiestas de lujo de las que podía recordar. No obstante, prefería que la apalearan y la descuartizaran antes que decepcionarlo.

Aquella cena saldría perfecta.

Había pasado la tarde repasando los detalles con la cocinera, Dorothy y Jones. Todos le habían asegurado que invitar a los Haversham a cenar era muy sencillo, pero Candy había insistido en que todo debía salir perfecto. Dado el gusto de aquella pareja por cualquier cosa exótica, se habla decidido por una cena inspirada en Egipto. Incluso había ayudado a la cocinera a preparar la comida egipcia y un surtido de dulces orientales, ignorando por completo la persistente protesta de Jones porque una marquesa no se metía en la cocina.

En el salón rojo, Candy y Dorothy colgaron unas vaporosas cintas de seda roja y oro por las cortinas y bajaron de su salón un montón de cojines que esparcieron por el suelo. Cuando terminaron, la estancia tenía un visible aire egipcio.

Ella se puso un vestido de terciopelo y gasa color verde rematado en oro que resaltaba sus ojos. Este, otra creación de su prima Annie, tenía una pieza de terciopelo cruzada en diagonal sobre el pecho y enroscada a la cintura hasta la cadera. Desde allí, salía la falda de gasa hasta los pies, que terminaba en una pequeña cola. Era una prenda exótica y ceñida que acentuaba su busto redondeado, su cintura estrecha y sus finas caderas. Cuando terminó de vestirse, Dorothy chilló de emoción.

—¡Parece una reina! —exclamó.

Complacida, Candy sostuvo en alto dos pendientes de diamantes.

—¿Qué te parecen? Tengo una gargantilla a juego.

Con la cabeza ladeada en un gesto de grave deliberación, la doncella negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Creo que los pendientes de esmeralda le quedarían mejor.

Candy se ruborizó. No había vuelto a ponérselos desde que había descubierto el engaño de su padre; aquellas resplandecientes piedras preciosas se lo recordaban.

—No me gustan, de verdad. Prefiero los diamantes —señaló y de inmediato se los puso.

—¿Que no le gustan? ¿Por qué? ¡Si son preciosos! Pues antes le gustaban; nunca la he visto sin...

—Que no, Dorothy, de verdad. ¿Los quieres tú? —le dijo impetuosa.

A la chica se le abrieron mucho los ojos al ver que Candy hurgaba en un joyerito de su cómoda y le daba los pendientes. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza con la vista clavada en la joya.

—No puedo aceptarlos, milady, no puedo. ¡Son preciosos! —susurró nerviosa. Candy le puso los pendientes en la mano.

—Quiero que te los quedes —insistió.

Dorothy los miró espantada.

—No puedo aceptarlos —murmuró sin convicción mientras se los ponía. Su asombro se transformó en una amplia sonrisa al vérselos en el espejo. Impulsivamente, se volvió y abrazó a Candy. —¡Ay, milady, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca!

Los Haversham ya habían llegado, más temprano de lo que era de recibo y estaban con Archie en la sala dorada, junto al vestíbulo principal. Cuando entró Terrence, lady Haversham se levantó como un resorte y en seguida hizo una gran reverencia, tan grande que su esposo tuvo que ayudarla a enderezarse.

—¡Buenas noches, lord Grandchester! ¡Es un gran placer venir a cenar a su bonita casa! —señaló Cora Haversham con efusividad.

Cuando Terrence se inclinó sobre su mano, pensó que la mujer iba a desmayársele encima. A su lado, el orondo William Haversham se ajustó el monóculo y se inclinó para saludarlo.

—Hace ya un tiempo que no teníamos el placer de venir a visitarlo, lord Grandchester. Llevaba mucho tiempo aquí encerrado, ¿verdad? —inquirió.

Terrence le estrechó la mano para saludarlo.

—Yo no lo diría así, lord Haversham. He estado en alta mar —respondió sin entusiasmo, y aceptó el jerez que Jones solía prepararle.

—Lord Haversham me estaba hablando de una partida de dardos verdaderamente asombrosa que presenció en Pemberheath —comentó Archie, de pie junto a la ventana, mientras Terrence se aproximaba a la chimenea.

—¿En serio? ¿No sería lady Grandchester una de las participantes? —preguntó con sequedad.

—¡Así fue, señor! Por sorprendente que parezca, es muy ducha en ese deporte. Podría haber ganado fácilmente la partida, pero creo que se dejó ganar por el marinero Lindsay, al que avergonzaba su imposibilidad de ganarle a la marquesa —señaló Haversham, luego sorbió su whisky.

—Aquellos hombres insistían mucho en jugar la revancha —añadió lady Haversham, —tanto que yo empecé a inquietarme, ¿verdad, William? Pero lady Grandchester supo mantener la calma. Dijo que ella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que allá donde fueres hicieras lo que vieres, y aceptó el reto. Yo creí que iba a enfermar de miedo, porque eran todos unos hombres muy rudos, si sabe a lo que me refiero. Por suerte, los tenía tan pasmados con su destreza que no hacían otra cosa que mirarla boquiabiertos, ¿verdad, William?

A lord Haversham se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas. Miro avergonzado a Terrence.

—Yo no temí por su seguridad en ningún momento, milord. Todo fue muy inocente —insistió, luego carraspeó y miró furioso a su esposa.

—Yo sé por qué la retaron —dijo lord Cornwell como si nada. —La noche en que llegó a Inglaterra la amenazaron con hacerle daño si no jugaba, ella le echó mucho valor, la verdad, e hizo un trato con ellos. Les dijo que, si hacía diana, la dejarían en paz. Pensé que iba a tener que enfrentarme a todos ellos, pero ella se situó e hizo diana a la primera, jamás había visto hacerse el silencio así en tan poco tiempo —rió.

—¿Estaba usted allí? —preguntó Candy espantada desde la puerta.

Terrence olvidó por un momento su deseo de estrangular a Archie por permitir que se pusiera en peligro. Encuadrada en el marco de la puerta, Candy era como una aparición, toda elegancia y belleza. Con aquel vestido, parecía un ángel, uno muy provocativo, y Terrence se sorprendió apretando el puño en el interior del bolsillo para mantener el deseo bajo control. Dios, nunca paraba de emocionarlo.

Cuando se puso de pie, Cornwell estaba riendo.

—Estuve allí todo el tiempo, lady Grandchester, listo para salir en su ayuda si hubiera sido necesario. Parecía manejar tan bien la situación que confieso que sentí curiosidad por ver si lo conseguía.

—Al menos podía haberse presentado —gruñó Candy.

Terrence, que había ido acercándose para recibirla, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, le besó con ternura la sien y subrepticiamente inhaló el sutil aroma a lilas que la envolvía.

—No fue una sola partida de dardos, sino dos, señora mía.

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

—No fue idea mía en ninguno de los dos casos.

—¡Ay, qué hermosa está esta noche! —dijo lady Haversham entusiasmada desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Es usted muy amable, lady Haversham —contestó Candy con un recatado movimiento de cabeza.

—Una criatura exquisita, ¿no le parece, milord? ¿Cuándo tiene previsto presentarla en sociedad? Toda la aristocracia londinense se quedará pasmada, se lo garantizo —sentenció.

Terrence no lo dudaba en absoluto, pero no por las razones que exponía lady Haversham. Ignoró el asunto y en su lugar le preguntó a Candy qué le apetecía beber.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dio unos toquecitos con el dedo en los gruesos labios.

—¿Tienes vino de Madeira?

Terrence no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Creo que hay alguna botella en la bodega —dijo, y le hizo una seña a un criado.

—Lord Grandchester, ¡no pretenderá tener a esta encantadora criatura encerrada en Blessing Park! —insistió lady Haversham.

A regañadientes, Terrence miró a sus invitados.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, milady. Debo confesar que no hemos hecho muchos planes a largo plazo.

—Déjalo en paz. Cora. Están recién casados —refunfuñó lord Haversham.

—No es mi intención entrometerme, William, pero también tú has comentado que lady Grandchester es demasiado hermosa para que la tengan encerrada en Blessing Park —le contestó su esposa haciendo una profunda respiración.

Candy se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—Yo diría que el marqués prefiere tenerla para él solo —intervino Archie, y lord Haversham asintió tan enérgicamente que se le cayó el monóculo del ojo. Juego le lanzó una segunda mirada feroz a su esposa.

—Lady Haversham, como sabemos lo mucho que le interesa lo oriental, esta noche vamos a servir una cena egipcia —informó Candy, cambiando hábilmente de tema.

La mujer dio una palmada de alegría.

—¡Ay, qué maravilla!

—¡Vaya!, ¿y en qué consiste una cena egipcia? —preguntó entusiasmado lord Haversham, que, por lo que Candy había podido ver, concedía prioridad a su estómago por encima de cualquier otro de los placeres básicos de la vida.

Ésta sonrió a su marido, logrando que se le encogiera el pecho.

—Ya lo verá —le respondió a su orondo invitado. —¡No quiero estropear la sorpresa!

Sin embargo, lady Haversham le estropeó la velada a Candy sin quererlo. Todo empezó después del primer plato, sopa de lentejas, que los comensales coincidieron en calificar de éxito absoluto. Cuando se sirvieron el puré de garbanzos, los platos de berenjenas y vino de Madeira para todos, lady Haversham comentó:

—Lástima que no pudiera reunirse con lady Grandchester en El Cairo, milord.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Terrence educadamente.

—Ah, ya sabe, cuando lady Grandchester estuvo en El Cairo, usted iba a reunirse allí con ella, pero, claro, andaba ocupado por la península —le explicó mientras se servía más puré.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Candy vio ensombrecerse el semblante de Terrence y se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Qué estúpida había sido por contarles a los Haversham absolutamente todo durante aquellas dos primeras semanas!

—Lady Haversham, ¿sabe que, cuando estuve en Egipto, monté en dromedario? —dijo nerviosa, rechazando el plato que le ofrecía. —Hace falta mucha maña para montarlos. Hay que colocarse un poco por detrás de la joroba para que el animal no se encabrite.

—¿Montó en dromedario, en serio? —chilló lady Haversham alucinada.

—¿Montaste en dromedario? —repitió Terrence incrédulo casi al mismo tiempo.

Candy sonrió trémula.

—Yo pensaba que había que sentarse entre las jorobas —comentó la dama.

—El dromedario sólo tiene una joroba —la corrigió lord Haversham.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, William? ¡No has visto un dromedario en tu vida! —le espetó su esposa, luego se giró en el asiento para mirar a Candy —¿Cómo se monta en dromedario, lady Grandchester?

Mirando a Terrence de reojo, la joven se dispuso a explicarles el arte de la monta del dromedario, sin entrar en los detalles más desagradables, como el hecho de evitar que el animal te escupa, lady Haversham estaba embelesada, Archie escuchaba atentamente y lord Haversham era gozosamente ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuese la comida de su plato. A Candy le pareció que Terrence miraba su plato demasiado fijamente.

—Aprendiste muchas cosas en Egipto, querida niña —dijo lady Haversham después de dar un sorbo a su vino. —Supongo que sabrá que su esposa habla varios idiomas, ¿verdad, lord Grandchester? Y no me refiero al francés —le dijo a Terrence con un gesto despectiva Candy se inclinó sobre su plato sujetándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. —Cuéntele lo que hizo el otro día —la instó.

Candy hizo una mueca, las cosas habían ido bien los últimos días y lo que menos quería era que Terrence la creyese una especie de sabelotodo.

—No fue nada, de verdad —señaló, con la esperanza de que la anciana captase la indirecta y dejara de parlotear.

—¡Cómo que nada! Tengo un libro precioso que me regaló mi buena amiga Clara Whitesworth. Lo compró en Egipto y la cubierta lleva unos garabatos escritos, ¿verdad que parecen garabatos, William?

—Parecen garabatos —confirmó lord Haversham sin levantar la cabeza de la berenjena salteada en salsa de jengibre.

—Se lo enseñé a su esposa para que me diese su opinión, y ella rió y me dijo: «Ah, no, lady Haversham, aquí dice: "Que Dios te bendiga con una buena vida"», ¡luego me lo devolvió como si aquello fuese la cosa más fácil de descifrar del mundo!

Candy sintió que Terrence la miraba y se ruborizó.

—Tenía mucho tiempo libre en Egipto —murmuró a modo de disculpa.

—¡Naturalmente! ¡Estaba esperando el momento de su boda con usted, lord Grandchester! — declaró lady Haversham satisfecha.

Candy quiso que se la tragara la tierra, allí mismo, sentada a la presidencia de la mesa. Con todo lo que había meditado sobre aquella cena, en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en lo que lady Haversham podría llegar a decir. Tía Elroy tenía razón: era transparente. Una niña tonta, parlanchina y transparente.

—¡Y luego están esos bailes! ¡Ay, qué absolutamente únicos e incomparables son esos bailes! Lady Grandchester no sólo tuvo el detalle de hacernos una demostración sino que, además, ¡tuvo la audacia de enseñarnos a bailarlo!

—Muy estimulante —añadió lord Haversham.

Candy se desmadejó en la silla, muerta de vergüenza. Archie no paraba de sonreír, disfrutando visiblemente de la conversación y de la turbación de la joven.

—Por lo que veo, los talentos de mi esposa no tienen fin —sentenció Terrence con elegancia, luego le dedicó una de sus miradas impenetrables.

Candy consideró por un instante la posibilidad de salir al balcón y arrojarse desde allí a los jardines. A juzgar por la sonrisa de Archie, su azoramiento era evidente para todos los comensales.

—La comida, las danzas, el idioma... —comentó Archie alegre mente. —¿Aprendió algo más en Egipto, lady Grandchester? —preguntó.

—A hacer trampas con las cartas —espetó el marqués.

Abbey cerró los ojos y gimoteó.

—¡Qué delicia! ¡Tiene que enseñarme! —exclamó lady Haversham mientras un criado le ponía delante un plato de arroz humeante y carne picada muy especiada.

—Sí, lady Grandchester ha adquirido una gran variedad de habilidades con las que la mayoría de los hombres se limita a soñar: a tocar el violín en Roma, a hacer trampas en Egipto, a jugar al billar en Bruselas, a asistir el parto de una vaca en Virginia... ¿No tendrías también ocasión de luchar contra los indios? —inquirió Terrence antes de probar el plato.

—No se burle, lord Grandchester. —¡Como va a luchar contra los indios! —lo reprendió lady Haversham.

—Lo que sí ha sido es cuatrera, ¿verdad, lady Grandchester? —inquirió lord Haversham. Al oír aquello, lord Cornwell soltó una carcajada y, al otro lado de la mesa, Terrence arqueó visiblemente una ceja. Candy cogió su copa de cristal y apuró el madeira, arrepintiéndose de haber preparado una cena de ocho platos en lugar de dos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, agradeció que Terrence le propusiera que lady Haversham y ella se retiraran mientras ellos disfrutaban de un puro y una copa de oporto. Una vez en el salón, reunió el valor necesario para comentarle con delicadeza a lady Haversham que su vida no había sido tan admirable y que Terrence probablemente estuviese harto de oír hablar de ella.

—Quizá tenga razón, querida. A fin de cuentas, también ha llevado una vida extraordinaria — coincidió.

Candy sintió una punzada de pánico al oírle decir aquello, pero pensó que su anciana vecina debía de referirse a los numerosos rumores que circulaban sobre él. La trágica muerte de su madre, la deshonra de su hermana, la detestable afición de su padre al juego y a la bebida... No obstante Terrence lo había superado todo y había amasado una fortuna y una buena reputación. Lady Haversham se lo había contado en repetidas ocasiones.

Cuando los hombres entraron en el salón, ésta estaba sentada en el suelo, encima de un montículo de cojines, con un pastelito en la mano.

—Lord Grandchester, hablábamos de su vida nada usual —señaló.

—¿De mi vida? —preguntó él con un gesto de aburrimiento.

Candy carraspeo nerviosa.

—Estoy segura de que todos los aquí presentes conocemos ya la vida de lord Grandchester, lady Haversham —comentó en un tono demasiado suplicante.

—Ay, lady Grandchester, ¡no me ha entendido! ¡Sé muy bien que todos esos horribles rumores son falsos! Es asombroso hasta dónde son capaces de llegar algunos por difamar a otros, ¿verdad? No, me refería a su célebre generosidad.

—Sí, sí, impresionante generosidad —confirmó lord Haversham mientras se dejaba caer en un butacón y se cruzaba las manos regordetas sobre la panza.

Terrence miró a Candy inquisitivo. Ella se encogió de hombros, impotente, les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la zona de las ventanas cubiertas de seda.

—Me temo que mi vida no tiene nada de destacable.

—Por favor, lord Grandchester, ¡no sea tan modesto! ¿Qué me dice de aquel tesoro que donó íntegramente al orfanato español? No conozco a ningún otro hombre que hubiese sido tan generoso, ¿verdad, William?

—A nadie en absoluto —coincidió su esposo mientras se estiraba para coger un pastelito.

—Creo que nunca había oído esa historia —señaló Archie, divertido, desde su posición junto al hogar.

—Es muy propio de él que no se lo haya contado, lord Cornwell. Permítame que lo haga yo. Hace varios años, naufragó un barco pirata cerca de las costas españolas. A bordo, había una auténtica fortuna, y lord Grandchester se hizo con ella, después de apresar a los rufianes, claro. Devolvió lo que pudo, pero, como no podía identificarse el tesoro entero, donó lo que quedaba, en su totalidad, a un pequeño orfanato de España. ¡No se quedó ni una baratija!

Archie miró a Terrence con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos . Este se armó de paciencia y miró ceñudo a Archie.

—Lady Haversham, jamás ocurrió nada semejante —confesó.

La anciana, perpleja, se volvió a mirar a Candy.

—¡Estoy segura de que peca de modesto, milord! ¡El capitán White se lo contó a lady Grandchester! —insistió.

Terrence miró a su mujer, de espaldas, y vio que se le agarrotaban los hombros. Quería amordazar a lady Haversham. Con un monólogo particularmente largo que sostenía desde el comienzo de la velada, la dama había conseguido, ella sola, revivir el trágico engaño. Cruzó con disimulo la estancia y le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Candy. Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

—Debo advertirle, lady Haversham, que mi esposa tiene cierta tendencia a adornar todos mis actos y dotarlos de cierta heroicidad, pero le aseguro que no soy ni tan bueno ni tan recto como ella cree —sentenció, y contuvo la respiración cuando ella lo miró visiblemente agradecida. De pronto Terrence deseó que sus invitados no hubiesen ido para poder mirarla a gusto a los ojos.

Sin embargo, éstos estaban lejos de querer marcharse. El resto de la velada transcurrió en torno a la mesa de juego, después de que Terrence sugiriese que Candy les enseñara los trucos que había aprendido. Así, le enseñó encantada a lady Haversham a hacer trampas, a pesar de la fuerte oposición de lord Haversham, completamente convencido de que su esposa no volvería a jugar a las cartas con honradez en toda su vida. Terrence y Archie intercambiaron varias miradas de regocijo y perplejidad ante lo que Candy era capaz de hacer. Como le ocurría con todo lo demás, a la joven se le daban muy bien las trampas. Lady Haversham jamás podría hacerlas, observó Archie, porque no sabía adoptar un gesto vago. La dama protestó por aquel comentario e insistió en que ella podía resultar tan vaga como cualquiera, a lo que Candy no pudo evitar reaccionar con una risita tonta.

Cuando finalmente probaron con una partida de loo, los intentos de hacer trampas de lady Haversham terminaron haciendo perder a su esposo más dinero del que habría perdido de haber jugado honradamente. Candy fue reuniendo una pequeña cantidad de dinero y, en la última mano, le pasó su baza a Terrence. Fue tan descarado que él le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación mientras lord y lady Haversham discutían. Candy respondió a su mirada con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.

Ya de madrugada, los Haversham se marcharon con la súplica incesante de que los Grandchester y lord Cornwell fueran a visitarlos pronto. En cuanto el coche salió de la finca, Candy musitó una disculpa a Archie y Terrence, y se retiró a toda prisa a su dormitorio a lamentarse de tan humillante velada.

Al poco, Candy estaba de pie delante de la ventana de su habitación, bañada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por ella, meditando en silencio sobre el terrible giro que había sufrido su vida.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se abría despacio, suspiró y contempló la luna llena.

—Gracias, Dorothy, pero no necesito nada. —Notó que la doncella se movía por la habitación. «Ahora no», pensó hastiada. —En serio, prefiero estar sola —insistió sin fuerzas.

—Yo prefiero estar contigo —respondió Terrence en voz baja.

Candy contuvo la respiración; no se movió, ni dijo una palabra. Notó que se situaba a su espalda, sintió que sus dedos le acariciaban los brazos, produciéndole un hormigueo en la piel. Cuando él se le abrazó a la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ella descansó su cuerpo instintivamente en el de él.

—Candy —le susurró dulcemente al oído, causándole una intensa punzada de placer.

Ella imaginó sus ojos azules como los había visto en el prado. ¡Cielos, cuánto lo había deseado aquel día! De pronto, segura en sus brazos y sintiendo su cálido aliento en el cuello, la invadió un deseo mayor de lo que creía posible, que parecía propagarse por su cuerpo sin control alguno, suplicando las caricias de él.

La mano de Terrence abandonó su cintura y le acarició la nuca. Candy permaneció en silencio mientras él le cogía un mechón de pelo y se lo llevaba a la cara, dejándolo caer suavemente. Sus manos volvieron a envolverle la cintura y, apretándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo, empezó a tararearle una vieja tonada inglesa al oído, meciéndose despacio.

Pasaron unos instantes sin hablar, sin nada más entre los dos que la luz de la luna, el fuego ardiente de sus cuerpos y el suave y grave canturreo de Terrence.

Candy lo deseaba mucho; cuando él posó sus labios cálidos en su cuello, ella abrió los ojos y suspiró agradecida.

Él la agarró por los hombros y la volvió hacia sí. Sus ojos azules, remansos y oscuros, recorrieron lánguidamente el rostro de Candy mientras le apartaba despacio un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Eres una mujer asombrosa, Candy —murmuró mirándole la boca.

Con el pulgar, trazó la línea perfecta de su barbilla, luego sus labios. Le deslizó la mano por la nuca y le cogió su exuberante melena. Era como la seda, deslizándose por entre sus dedos. Terrence la imaginó en su cama, con aquel pelo envolviéndole el cuerpo y descansando en sus pechos desnudos, le colocó poco a poco la sedosa y abundante cabellera por encima de los hombros. Sus ojos verdes, muy abiertos y alerta, no se apartaban del rostro de él

—¿No estás enfadado? —le preguntó ella en voz baja, y le miró la parte superior del pecho, donde el vello oscuro asomaba por debajo de su blanquísima camisa de seda.

—¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué demonios iba a estarlo?

—Por las cosas que ha dicho lady Haversham.

Terrence rió discretamente

—Me han parecido muy entretenidas, aunque más adelante te insistiré en que expliques tus labores de cuatrera.

Candy cerró los ojos y gruñó arrepentida. Él le acarició la mejilla con naturalidad.

—¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres? —murmuró él.

—No soy hermosa.

Terrence respondió besándole los párpados.

—Debo disentir, señora mía —señaló él con voz grave, luego le acarició los labios con los suyos.

Ella se le acercó más. Complacido, él le acarició con ternura el contorno de la mejilla mientras posaba de nuevo sus labios en los de Candy, con suavidad.

Candy se rindió de inmediato y un escalofrió la recorrió cuando la lengua de Terrence empezó a explorarla acaloradamente. Cualquier desazón se disipó de inmediato y fue reemplazada por un deseo que la hizo sentirse como si flotara. Él le acarició el cuerpo con delicadeza, dejando una estela de fuego a su paso. Ella le devolvió el beso explorando con cautela los labios y la boca de Terrence, y éste respondió estrechándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Lo sorprendió que el cuerpo de Candy reaccionara por su cuenta, apretándose contra él como si pretendiese integrarse en su poderosa estructura.

Entonces él se apartó y la contempló.

—Eres magnífica, cariño —le susurró.

Aquel piropo le alborotó el corazón, y suspiró.

Él le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos. El beso que le dio, a la vez tierno y vehemente, la marcó de deseo. Terrence le pasó un brazo por la cintura para sujetarla. Cuando le besó el cuello, Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La mano del hombre revoloteo por el pecho de ella, produciéndole una oleada de puro placer hasta las puntas de los pies, y Candy se agarró a sus hombros, temiendo caerse por un momento.

—Te deseo, Candy —le susurró contra la piel. Ella no respondió. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos. Lo invadió el deseo tan de prisa que su intensidad le sorprendió. —Quiero hacerte el amor.

—N-no... no sé —le susurró ella.

Terrence sonrió seductor y le besó la frente.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó, besándole despacio el hueco del cuello. La joven sintió que le flojeaban tos brazos.

—No lo creo. ¿Y tú? —se obligó a responder ella.

El contuvo una carcajada, luego, de pronto, la cogió en brazos.

—No —dijo con énfasis y, dando media vuelta, la condujo a su dormitorio, a la inmensa cama de cuatro postes. La dejó en el suelo, volvió a besarla con vehemencia, luego le llevó las manos a la espalda y empezó a desabrocharle el vestido.

—¿Q-qué d-demonios estás haciendo? —Desabrochándote el vestido.

—¡P-pero tu asistente...! —le susurró, histérica. Terrence sonrió.

—¿Prefieres que lo haga Damon? —bromeó mientras descendía hábilmente por la larga fila de botones.

Candy se puso como un tomate. —Pero tú me dijiste...

—Olvida lo que te dije, olvídalo todo salvo el hecho de que te deseo desesperadamente. —Le llevó las manos a los hombros y le bajó el vestido poco a poco. La prenda cayó al suelo en una nube de verde y oro, dejándola con tan sólo una combinación fina. —¡Cielo santo! —exclamó verdaderamente admirado, con lo que ella lo miró pasmada.

Era tan distinta de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido...; la suya no era una candidez fingida. A pesar de su increíble belleza, era obvio que nadie se lo había dicho antes. Cuando Terrence alargó la mano para deshacerle el lazo que le sujetaba la combinación, ella le agarró nerviosa la mano.

—¡Terrence, yo no sé nada! —le suplicó de pronto.

El se detuvo, consciente de lo verdaderamente inocente que era, y la abrazó con ternura.

—¿Qué sabes? —le preguntó con serenidad.

—¡Nada, nada de nada! Sólo que me tengo que tumbar ahí mientras tú me haces... eso.

Terrence le besó la nuca, se zafó de los dedos de ella y volvió a tirarle de la cinta de la combinación.

—Eso —habló él con paciencia —es la experiencia más placentera que un hombre y una mujer pueden compartir, muy a pesar de lo que te hayan podido decir. —La vio dudar y prosiguió: — Cuando un hombre le hace el amor a su esposa, la cubre de besos suaves para demostrarle lo hermosa que la encuentra —dijo mientras soltaba la segunda cinta, revelando sus voluptuosos pechos, redondos y deliciosos, tan perfectos como había imaginado. Le acarició un pezón, y éste se irguió de inmediato.

—¿Y ya está? —le susurró ella escéptica.

El rió en voz baja mientras extendía los dedos por el pecho y el pezón y lo pellizcaba con suavidad.

—Puede surgir algo más, pero creo que es preferible que te lo demuestre.

Antes de que ella pudiera negarse, le envolvió la boca en un beso hipnotizador y le quitó la combinación deslizándosela por los hombros y los costados. Su piel tenía el tacto de la seda. Candy se estremeció, de deseo o de miedo, Terrence no lo sabía, y él la tumbó despacio sobre su cama.

Se quitó rápidamente la camisa. La tenía allí tendida como había imaginado que estaría, con su abundante pelo rubio enmarcando aquel cuerpo sensual. Cielos, qué cuerpo tan hermoso, desde los pechos hasta su fina cintura, las curvas de sus estrechas caderas o sus piernas largas y bien formadas. A la débil luz de la luna, su piel se veía radiante. Ella le miró el torso con ojos chispeantes, pero, cuando Terrence liberó su miembro rígido, se estremeció.

—¡Cielo santo! —susurró.

Terrence sólo había estado con otra virgen en su vida y entonces era joven e inexperto. Había sido doloroso para los dos, pero él había aprendido. Con precipitación, se inclinó sobre Candy y ancló su boca a la de ella hasta que, al fin, la joven le enroscó las manos en el cuello. Candy levantó la cabeza y la miró desde arriba.

—Tú te tiendes ahí mientras yo te cubro de besos —le dijo llevándole una mano al pecho y sonriendo al verla arquearse.

—Pero ¿qué...? —No tengas miedo.

Terrence sonrió, luego le besó la punta de la nariz. Ella le miró la boca. El volvió a tenderse sobre ella y notó que se le aceleraba el pulso en el cuello. El roce seductor de sus pechos en la fina capa de vello del torso de su esposo contribuyó a potenciar el anhelo que crecía en su interior. Inició una exploración lenta y sugerente de su cuerpo mientras su boca se ladeaba sobre la de ella, exigiéndole más y más. Volvió a llevarle una mano al pecho, luego la deslizó por el costado, y se detuvo en su estómago plano mientras se frotaba sutilmente contra ella, su miembro engrosándose al contacto con su suavísima piel. Cuando paseó los dedos deliberadamente por la entrepierna de ella, Candy inspiró despacio, tanto que Terrence tuvo que apretar los dientes para mantener el control.

Ella sólo estaba pendiente de sus caricias, a un tiempo alarmada y cautivada por la reacción que despertaban en lo más hondo de su ser. Jadeó cuando él le acercó la boca a un pecho, pero, cuando le deslizó la mano entre las piernas para acariciar sus pliegues sedosos, se sobresaltó. Perdía el control a toda velocidad; las piernas se le abrieron para él como si tuviesen vida propia. Terrence le murmuró algo incomprensible en el pecho antes de meterle los dedos muy adentro. Candy se alzó desconsoladamente contra la palma de su mano.

No tenía que ser así. A ella no tenía que gustarle. Pero le gustaba; de hecho, se deleitaba en ello. La invadió una mezcla curiosa de placer e ilusión. Necesitaba que Terrence hiciese... algo.

—Estás lista para mí, cariño —le susurró él mientras la exploraba despacio con los dedos, se retiraba, acariciándola de paso, y repetía aquel movimiento terriblemente placentero. Candy sintió que se desmoronaba, y apoyo las manos en el cabecero de la cama, gimiendo suavemente. —Aún no —le murmuró Terrence en el estómago.

Candy no sabía a qué se refería, pero le dio igual. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo liberaran de aquel peso sensual que lo aprisionaba; se retorció cuando él le puso un muslo entre las piernas y se alzó sobre ella. Su respiración era entrecortada. Él le besó un pecho al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella por encima de su cabeza. Con la otra mano, la incitó a que palpara su pasión. Candy se espantó al tocar la punta aterciopelada, alarmada por su tamaño. Aquello no disuadió a Terrence, que le condujo la mano a su propia entrepierna mientras él le acariciaba la zona con la punta de su miembro. A la joven, estremecida, la inundo una oleada de deseo.

—¡Algo pasa! —gimió.

El marqués no necesitó más incentivos.

—Tranquila, cariño, no pasa nada —musitó mientras se introducía despacio en su interior, deslizándose cada vez más hondo con movimientos cortos y rítmicos.

Las manos de Candy se tensaron entre las de él, suplicándole en silencio que le proporcionara la satisfacción que ella ni siquiera sabía que buscaba.

Terrence estaba a punto de perder el control; no creía que pudiera contenerse ni un segundo más. El interior tenso y cálido de ella se contraía en torno a su miembro; Candy arqueó la pelvis contra el cuerpo de él e instintivamente pidió más. El notó la fina membrana de su virginidad y se detuvo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta mientras respiraba con dificultad. A Grandchester le pareció extrañísimo que él, hombre de mundo y conocedor de las mujeres, deseara a aquella virgen más de lo que había deseado a ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Gimió, envolvió la lengua de ella con la suya y se lanzó con vehemencia a su interior. Candy le gritó en la boca mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba alrededor de él. Se quedó rígida y cerró los ojos con fuerza para ahuyentar el dolor.

—Lo siento, cariño, no volverá a dolerte —le susurró con voz ronca.

Candy se quedó muy quieta debajo de él y no dijo nada. Él le besó la mejilla, el cuello y la oreja. Cuando ella aflojó un poco las manos, Terrence inició un movimiento lento y sensual, mordiéndose el labio para no vaciarse dentro de ella. Candy gimoteó al principio, pero luego en seguida comenzó a reaccionar. Cuanto mayores eran sus caricias, más apasionada e increíblemente instintiva era su respuesta. Puso las rodillas una a cada lado de él y levantó la pelvis, igualando su ritmo. El pelo, que se derramaba descontroladamente por todo su ser, le cubría parte del rostro, y Terrence creyó perder el precario control que tenía ya sobre su propio deseo ardiente. Se mantuvo firme, ansiando que ella alcanzara pronto el clímax.

Candy se sintió como si estuviese en una nube, alejándose despacio del mundo, de todo menos de Terrence. Aquella presión curiosamente placentera volvió a crecer de nuevo en ella y, cuando él empezó a penetrarla cada vez más, la presión se hizo insoportable.

—Vamos, cielo, ahora —la instó él, mirándola a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—¡Terrence! —le susurró ella muy angustiada. Se agarró a los hombros de él con gran vehemencia, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, y alzó las caderas al ritmo de sus intensas caricias. —¡Terrence! —casi le chilló, —¿... qué?

Hasta que sucedió. De pronto nació de su interior una sucesión de oleadas de placer que la apartaron de inmediato de toda realidad, salvo de la magia de tener a Terrence dentro de sí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó el cuello mientras el alivio le brotaba de todos los poros de su ser. Luego se derrumbó sobre la cama.

—Ay, Terrence —jadeó.

Incapaz de controlarse un segundo más, la agarró por el trasero y la levantó de la cama. Candy notó que a Terrence se le aceleraba la respiración, lo oyó susurrar: «Mi vida», al tiempo que sus movimientos se aceleraban e intensificaban. Apenas fue consciente del poderoso deseo de Terrence mientras su cuerpo era presa de un auténtico arrebato. Se tensó alrededor de él, deseando que aquella increíble experiencia no terminara nunca. Él gimió y, tras un poderoso empujón final, la llenó por completo, la semilla de Terrence se propagó hasta lo más hondo de su ser al tiempo que él susurraba su nombre, provocando en ella una emoción tan profunda que sólo podía ser amor. Candy abrió los ojos despacio. Terrence la contemplaba, con una mirada insondable de sus ojos azules. Él se apoyó en los codos y le cogió la cara con las manos. —¡Cielo santo!, Candy.

Ella le apartó de la frente el mechón de pelo empapado, le recorrió la mandíbula con el dorso de la mano y le acarició los sólidos músculos de los hombros.

—Han sido más que besos —observó ella con solemnidad.

Terrence sonrió ligeramente.

—Confieso que no te lo he contado todo.

—¡No tenía ni idea de que esto pudiera ser tan... tan... exquisito! —espetó.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él muy serio, pensando en cómo ella lo había complacido más allá de sus mayores expectativas.

Su inexperiencia había quedado completamente eclipsada por su increíble reacción natural. Terrence se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que en su vida había vivido una experiencia sexual tan profunda. Su absoluta satisfacción, algo que jamás había experimentado con una mujer, no en aquel grado, lo tenía atónito.

Candy se alzó sobre los codos para besarle el cuello, luego ancló sus labios inflamados en los de él y lo besó apasionadamente. Él notó que volvía a excitarse con rapidez y, a regañadientes, levantó la cabeza. Algo acobardado por la intensidad de aquellas sensaciones tan puras, lamentaba también la dolorosa invasión del cuerpo de Candy. La besó una vez más y se retiró, luego se tumbó boca arriba y se pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello al tiempo que la abrazaba con el otro. Ella suspiró contenta y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, con una mano bien resguardada bajo la mejilla.

Terrence contemplo la figura que descansaba en su torso, las oscuras medias lunas de sus pestañas contrastando fuertemente con su piel blanca y sus deliciosos labios, aún inflamados por la pasión que habían compartido. Aquella criatura bella y asombrosa que yacía silenciosa en sus brazos era su mujer, que había reservado para él y sólo para él su increíble pasión natural. Lo que acababan de compartir lo emocionaba, pero también lo perturbaba. No estaba en absoluto preparado para emociones tan fuertes. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía perdida Levantó despacio un mechón de pelo que le tapaba el ojo y la abrazó con más fuerza. Su esposa. Su preciosa, apasionada y extraordinaria esposa. ¡Cielo santo!

Cuando Terrence salió de su cuarto a la mañana siguiente, casi chocó con Dorothy, que iba a toda prisa por el pasillo cargada de sábanas limpias.

—¡Milord, no lo había visto! —exclamó, y trató de hacer una reverencia por debajo del montón de ropa.

Terrence le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, pero, de pronto, volvió a mirar a la doncella, quien lo miró espantada al detectar su semblante sombrío y ceñudo. Él se acercó un poco más y le miró fijamente las orejas.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas colgado de las orejas?

Dorothy sonrió satisfecha.

—Son un regalo de mi señora, milord. ¿Verdad que son preciosos?

Terrence pestañeó perplejo.

—Sí, lo son —dijo sereno y, dando medía vuelta, avanzó a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Sebastian fue el primero en detectar el paso brioso de Terrence al entrar en el salón de desayunos. Además, iba silbando una alegre tonada, algo que nunca le había oído hacer, ni una sola vez, en los veinte años que llevaba trabajando para él.

—¿Ha dormido bien, milord? —le preguntó con sequedad. Terrence sonrió con picardía.

—He dormido muy bien, Benjamin.

Sobresaltado. Sebastian no recordaba una sola vez en que el marqués lo hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila, como tampoco lo había hecho ningún miembro del servicio de Blessing Park, y Dios sabe la de meses que él y el servicio habían pasado solos allí mientras el marqués estaba en alta mar.

Sin duda, también Jones se mostró sorprendido, a juzgar por el modo en que lo miró desde el aparador.

—¿Gachas como de costumbre, milord?

Terrence sonrió como si acabara de recordar un chiste viejo.

—La cocinera no habrá preparado bizcochos de frambuesa, ¿verdad? —preguntó contento.

Como era de esperar de Jones, su gesto no varió.

—Iré a preguntar, milord —señaló y salió por la puerta lateral.

—Mejor aún, Sebastian, dile a Jones que me traiga café y bizcochos a mi biblioteca. Necesito adelantar trabajo esta mañana, porque esta tarde quiero enseñar a mi esposa a montar a caballo.

Ignorando con descaro la mirada de curiosidad de su secretario, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió del salón de desayunos, silbando de nuevo. Jones apareció por la puerta lateral con un plato de bizcochos calientes justo a tiempo para oír el eco de los silbidos de Terrence en el pasillo. Miró ceñudo a Sebastian.

Éste suspiró.

—Tráelos a la biblioteca. Jones. El señor está ansioso por terminar su trabajo para poder enseñar a montar a lady Grandchester —señaló y, tirando la servilleta a la mesa, se dispuso a seguir al marqués.

Al acercarse a la puerta. Jones declaró:

—Ah, Benjamín, creo que me debes cinco coronas.

Sebastian se detuvo.

—Yo no lo aseguraría —protestó.

El mayordomo alzó la ceja, impertinente.

—¿En serio? Si no me equivoco, sólo hay una cosa que puede atontar así a un hombre.

Suspirando muy exasperado, Sebastian se sacó una bolsita de cuero de la chaqueta y contó cinco coronas.

—Si hubiese esperado una semana más... —protestó irritado mientras depositaba las monedas en la mano tendida de su compañero.


	13. Chapter 13

Durante los días siguientes, Terrence pasó menos tiempo trabajando y más con Candy. Era de lo más inusual que supervisara todos y cada uno de los detalles de su negocio en expansión, cuando él solía pasar horas revisando los libros de cuentas. Llevaba tanto tiempo sufriendo los pecados de otros que todo su servicio estaba encantado de que al fin hubiese encontrado algo de felicidad. No es que él lo hubiese reconocido, pero sus acciones hablaban por él.

Un día, estaba delante de las puertas del balcón de su despacho, mirando los jardines. Respondía distraído a todas las preguntas que Archie o Sebastian le planteaban, pero, cuando su amigo quiso saber lo que hacían con dos cañones de uno de sus barcos, no contestó de inmediato.

—¿Quién es ése? Parece Milton —se respondió a sí mismo. —No debería estar... ¡Maldita sea! Candy le acaba de asestar un mazazo en la rodilla. Disculpadme, caballeros, voy a explicarle a mi esposa cómo se usa el mazo de cróquet —señaló y, sin mirar atrás ni un segundo, salió por la puerta.

—Extraordinario —musitó el secretario.

—Lo es —rió Archie. —Jamás pensé que llegara a ver tan enamorado al Diablo de Grandchester.

—Ah, se refiere a eso —dijo Sebastian. —Yo hablaba de lo raro que es que no aprenda en seguida a jugar al cróquet.

Para el servicio de Blessing Park, había pocas cosas que la marquesa no supiese hacer bien, pero Terrence habría descubierto al menos tres cosas en las que era una autentica nulidad.

Primero, la costura. Trabajaba con empeño en una pieza de lino bastante grande, y, una noche, Terrence le había pedido que se la enseñara. Henchida de orgullo, ella le había tendido su creación para que la viera. Él la examinó un buen rato, luego le dio la vuelta.

—¡No, no, que la has puesto del revés! —exclamó ella. —¿Ah, sí? Es que no sé bien qué es...

Su hermoso rostro se había ensombrecido.

—Pero ¡si es Blessing Park!

—¿Blessing Park? —había repetido él incrédulo, examinando la labor más de cerca. Por el rabillo del ojo, había visto su semblante esperanzado y había terminado asintiendo con la cabeza. —Blessing Park, claro —había dicho, y le había devuelto la labor antes de que pudiera detectar la mentira en su rostro. Por su vida que, cada vez que miraba aquel tejido, veía tan Blessing Park en él como podía ver la luna.

Lo segundo que Abbey no lograba dominar era el cróquet. A medida que los meses se hacían más cálidos, varios criados se reunían en los jardines de Withers (para considerable asombro de Terrence) y jugaban. Siempre había algún accidentado por una bola o el mazo de Candy. Terrence había internado enseñarle a jugar en repetidas ocasiones, pero tenía más talento para el golf que se practicaba en Escocia. Le atizaba a la pelota con tanta furia que los criados huían siempre que le tocaba lanzar a ella. Según iban pasando las semanas, se la veía cada vez más a menudo sentada en uno de los bancos de hierro forjado durante los partidos, tallando. Withers estaba decidido a que le terminara la flauta de madera que le había empezado, y había insistido en que lo hiciera durante los partidos para que él pudiese supervisar sus progresos. Para alivio general de los jugadores, el antiguo marinero se sentaba junto a ella, con sus inmensos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras saltaban en todas las direcciones pequeñas astillas. Desde su despacho, Terrence solía mirar a Candy levantarse de su banco como un resorte para aplaudir un buen lanzamiento o discutir los puntos conflictivos del juego.

La tercera disciplina que su esposa no lograba dominar era la equitación. Al principio, Terrence insistía en que montara los caballos más mansos. Cuando Candy rechazó a Desdemona (alegando diferencias irreconciliables), el llegó incluso a comprarle un caballo de tiro a uno de sus arrendatarios. Descartaron la silla de dama desde el principio, pero ni siquiera a horcajadas lograba encontrar su ritmo con el caballo. Las pocas veces que conseguía convencerla para que montase, volvía inevitablemente destrozada por las sacudidas y la tensión. A medida que aumentaba el número de lecciones, Terrence se dio cuenta de que casi siempre terminaba subiéndola a su silla y llevando su caballo sin montura a los establos. Ella nunca se resistía, se desplomaba sobre él al tiempo que la tensión emanaba de su cuerpo y se disculpaba profusamente por su ineptitud. Terrence probaba todos los trucos que conocía, pero Candy era demasiado cauta con cualquier caballo, aunque insistiera en lo contrario.

Aparte de eso, había pocas cosas que no supiera o no quisiera hacer. Terrence se había sorprendido mucho el día que se la había encontrado trasquilando ovejas. Miró furibundo a sus hombres, que, muy astutamente, evitaron el contacto visual con él, porque todos ellos sabían, sin lugar a dudas, que aquello era algo que Candy no debía estar haciendo. Ella trató de explicarle pacientemente que aquella habilidad podría resultarle útil algún día. No obstante, su marido se la había llevado a rastras, insistiendo en que una marquesa no realizaba ese tipo de actividades, y Candy le había contestado que prefería no ser marquesa si eso iba a limitar sus actividades. Por mucho que lo intentó, Terrence no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella respuesta. Debía de ser la única mujer de toda Inglaterra que creía que su titulo limitaba sus actividades.

Cuando el hermano de Dorothy se casó en los jardines de la finca, Candy entretuvo a los invitados interpretando viejos temas gaélicos que había aprendido de escuchar a la doncella y a la cocinera tararear. En lo que respectaba a la música, Terrence la consideraba casi un genio. Bastaba con tararearle un tema para que ella hiciera fluir la melodía de las cuerdas de su violín.

Con un extraño orgullo, Terrence la vio interactuar con los arrendatarios y el servicio, era tan vital que ninguno de los invitados a aquella sencilla boda se resistía a ella. Bailó con todos ellos, y su interpretación de las danzas escocesas resultó a la vez elegante y animada.

Lo que más le gustaba a Terrence eran las tardes tranquilas que pasaban explorando Blessing Park. Acompañados de Harry, a menudo llegaban hasta las ruinas, donde Candy le contaba algún episodio increíble de la historia británica. Una tarde, le estaba narrando la caída de Simón de Monfort, y él la había seguido fascinado mientras daba vueltas con los brazos en cruz tejiendo el relato de la cruzada de Simón contra el despotismo y su trágico fin. Al terminar, ella se había vuelto hacia él, tristísima, y se había echado en sus brazos. Él le había acariciado el pelo mientras ella permanecía de pie, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

—Pobre Simón de Monfort—había murmurado al fin. —Sus ideas eran extraordinarias, pero le tocó vivir antes de tiempo.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto la historia? —le había preguntado Terrence.

Ella le había sonreído con timidez y había respondido:

—Desde que tú me lo pediste.

Mientras volvían despacio a la casa, él la había mirado subrepticiamente varias veces, maravillado de cómo había vivido todos aquellos años, aprendiendo lo que pensaba que él quería que aprendiese. No alcanzaba a comprender una devoción tan incondicional.

Por las noches, se sentaban a menudo en el salón verde recién remodelado, ella trabajando afanosa en aquella monstruosidad de labor y él leyendo en su agradable y serena compañía. Candy aprovechaba aquellas veladas para probar nuevas bebidas alcohólicas, hasta que un buen día proclamó que había decidido que su favorita era la cerveza. Él, como era lógico, se aseguraba de que siempre hubiese cerveza para ella, del mismo modo que procuraba que llegaran partituras nuevas de Londres de forma periódica. Cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, él se la proporcionaba, diciéndose que era su obligación. Su recompensa era la compañía de Candy, su sonrisa. Y su música.

A veces, a última hora de la noche, ella tocaba para él como había hecho en aquella velada muchas semanas atrás y. siempre, Terrence era presa de la pasión y la intensidad del sonido que inundaba su cuarto. Además, como casi todas las noches, le hacía el amor apasionadamente, en ocasiones, retrasaba su clímax hasta que ella le suplicaba; otras, la tomaba con desenfreno, y los dos lo alcanzaban rápidamente. En la cama, ella era una alumna ávida de conocimientos, cariñosa y abierta. Rezumaba una serena sensibilidad y una adoración absoluta por él y, muy a su pesar, descubrió que ella ejercía cierto control sobre él. Terrence se sentía inusitadamente indefenso cuando ella lo miraba, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella o para ella, presto a complacerla más allá de sus más disparatadas expectativas. Sin embargo, de algún modo, era siempre él quien disfrutaba de mayores satisfacciones.

No obstante, cuando Terrence pensaba en el contrato que había firmado con el padre de ella y en el punzante rencor que le guardaba por haberlo obligado a aceptarla, lo invadían dudas persistentes. Sólo aquello ya era suficiente para hacerlo vacilar. En muchos aspectos, Candy personificaba la carga que el padre de Terrence había supuesto para él, una carga que había llevado a los hombros toda la vida y de la que pensaba que al fin se habla librado. Temía que, cuando Candy dejara de ser su centro de gravedad, porque lo haría (como había ocurrido con Susana, siempre ocurría, estaba seguro), volvería a ser su obligación no buscada.

Candy era completamente ajena a aquellas dudas. Para ella, las semanas que pasaba con Terrence eran una autentica delicia, la fantasía que había alimentado durante tantos años, y más, mucho más. Era increíblemente tierno y atento, y no sabía estar en la misma habitación que ella sin tocarla de alguna forma íntima. La complacía secretamente el modo en que accedía impasible a todos sus caprichos. A menudo se preguntaba quien habría podido creer a aquel hombre guapo y magnánimo el Diablo de Grandchester, olvidando que ella misma lo había llamado así en una ocasión.

Además, era muy bondadoso, aunque él lo negara. Era inusualmente considerado con sus múltiples criados y se aseguraba de que no les faltara de nada. Los chavales que vivían en sus tierras lo adoraban. Más de una vez, Candy se lo había encontrado en el césped, con la chaqueta tirada de cualquier manera sobre los arbustos y con el corbatín desabrochado mientras les enseñaba a fintar o jugaba con ellos a la pelota. Le encantaba estar con él, pasear por los montes de suave pendiente, vagar por los magníficos jardines de Withers o ir en coche a Pemberheath.

Hasta se acostumbró a Harry, a pesar de su asqueroso aspecto. Un día, el había entrado en su cuarto y la había encontrado sentada en el sofá de seda verde con el perro acurrucado a su lado. Candy, sobresaltada, había intentado esconder al animal bajo sus faldas, pero la ruidosa e inquieta cola de Harry lo había delatado. Terrence había fruncido el cejo y le había indicado con el dedo que se aproximara. Ella lo había hecho a regañadientes, convencida de que iba a sermonearla merecidamente, pero Terrence la había sorprendido diciendo:

—Señora mía, ¿cómo esperas que compita con eso? —Ella había reído con ganas y lo había besado apasionadamente y, a los pocos minutos, Terrence se la había llevado a su cuarto, disculpándose con el perro por darle con la puerta en las narices.

Sus noches, por supuesto, eran pura dicha, un mundo de deleite sensual que ella jamás había pensado que existiera. El la hacía sentirse hermosa, elogiando su cuerpo y el modo en que reaccionaba a sus estímulos. Siempre le daba el máximo placer, y a ella le encantaba probar cosas nuevas con él. No le había costado mucho empezar a experimentar; lo tocaba en sitios distintos o se movía de formas diferentes, y la reacción de Terrence era siempre de absoluto placer y gratitud. Cuando hacía el amor, ella le decía que lo amaba, y él le susurraba «Lo sé, mi vida», o se limitaba a sonreír.

Pero él nunca se lo decía.

Candy sabía que él no la amaba; nunca la había amado. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo e iba intensificándose la magia que había entre ellos, se preguntaba cómo era posible que no sintiera siquiera un poco de afecto por ella. Le daba la sensación de que Terrence se contenía, de que no se lo enseñaba todo, pero ¿cómo era posible que no sintiera la potencia de aquellas emociones cuando sus cuerpos se unían o la intensidad de la ternura que una simple caricia podía conllevar? ¿Cómo era posible que no compartiese con ella la sensación de que eran una sola persona?

Por mucha curiosidad que sintiera, no iba a preguntárselo. Próximo a concluir el plazo acordado de tres meses, Candy había decidido que no le importaba que él no la amase, porque ella lo amaba demasiado para vivir sin él.

Al despertar una mañana, ajena al calendario, Candy descubrió que Terrence se había ido y le había dejado una rosa roja en la almohada. Se incorporó, riendo mientras se llevaba los fragantes pétalos a la cara. Seguramente Withers tiraría la pala y alzaría sus robustas manos al aire, derrotado, cuando se enterara de que Terrence estaba arrebatando flores de sus jardines.

Se levantó y se dirigió despacio a su cuarto, se lavó, se peinó, y se puso una falda negra lisa y una blusa azul claro. Se hizo una trenza y se caló su ridículo sombrero de jardinería. Luego se encaminó a los jardines y al invernadero pasando por la perrera. Vio que Withers ya estaba trabajando con Hans y Bailey, recortando los setos.

—¡Candy!

Esta se volvió e hizo un pequeño aspaviento de sorpresa. Su primo estaba allí, a la sombra de una pérgola, y, aunque le pareció muy raro, le hacía demasiada ilusión verlo para pararse a pensarlo.

—¡Anthony! —sonrió, corriendo hacia él. —¡No te esperaba! Pero ¡cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido! No sé dónde está Terrence, pero estoy segura de que querrá conocerte. Espera aquí, que voy a por un criado...

—No —intervino el joven en seguida, luego sonrió mientras la abrazaba y la besaba con cariño en la mejilla. —No puedo quedarme mucho, pequeña, pero quería verte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Perfectamente! ¿Por qué no pasas dentro un rato? Me gustaría mucho que conocieras a Terrence.

Anthony la soltó y, al mirar por encima del hombro de Candy hacia la entrada de la tinca, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No puedo, de verdad. Me esperan en Dellwood esta tarde. Candy, necesito pedirte algo. — Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna, ocultándose aún más en la pérgola.

—¿Sí?

—Como ya te expliqué, espero noticias importantes, noticias que me permitirán volver a la mar en la posición que me corresponde, como capitán de un buque mercante.

Candy sonrió y, sin pensarlo, le tocó el brazo.

—¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Es algún encargo de algún tipo?

—No, es..., bueno, en realidad, no puedo hablar de ello. Aún no se han firmado los acuerdos definitivos —señaló, y la miró esperanzado. Lo notaba muy nervioso y se preguntó qué clase de negocio estaría haciendo que requería tanto secreto, le pasó por la cabeza un recuerdo fugaz de Anthony y su padre, en la cabina del capitán, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre la irresponsabilidad del chico. —Sé que debe sonar raro, pero he puesto mucha ilusión en todo esto y prefiero no decir nada hasta que esté seguro de que va a salir bien. No quiero tentar a la suerte. —Rió sin ganas.

Candy abrió la boca para decirle que le daría lo que tuviese, pero él se apresuró a hablar:

—Ni te imaginas lo que me avergüenza tener que venir a pedirle dinero a mi primita. La culpa es mía y sólo mía, pero no preví estas demoras, te lo juro, y en cuanto todo se arregle, te lo devolveré con intereses —le rogó con vehemencia.

A Abbey le importaban un comino los intereses, o que se lo devolviera.

—¡Anthony! Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Tendré que preguntarle a Terrence...

—¡No! —Volvió a mirar a la espalda de Candy y le cogió la mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas enguantadas y arrastrándola al abrigo de la pérgola. —Candy, escúchame. Prométeme que me guardarás el secreto, sólo por un tiempo. Me moriría de vergüenza si tuvieras que pedirle dinero a tu esposo para mí. Me consideraría un deudor y, dado que soy tu primo, no diría mucho de ti. No quiero que piense mal de ti por culpa de un pariente pobre. Sólo necesito un poco, para pasar las próximas semanas. Te dará una pensión, ¿no?

Candy arrugó la frente. Terrence tenía razón: Terrence le había dejado muy claro que no se responsabilizaría de ningún pariente. Cierto que la relación entre ellos había mejorado mucho desde entonces, pero no se sentía tan segura como para arriesgarse a disgustarlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría a la petición de Anthony, sobre todo desconociendo los antecedentes. Sí, su primo estaba en lo cierto. Terrence lo recibiría mejor cuando ya hubiese conseguido su puesto. Pero ella no tenía más dinero que las mil libras que le había ganado a Terrence jugando al billar. Aparte de eso, ya le había dado al joven todo lo que tenía aquella tarde en Pemberheath.

—Yo no percibo ninguna pensión, pero tengo mil libras.

—Ay, pequeña, tu confianza y tu generosidad significan mucho para mí. Me da mucha vergüenza tener que pedírtelo a ti, pero...

—Anthony, tú siempre puedes recurrir a mí —gimoteó Candy, compasiva. —¡Eres mi primo!

El joven iba a seguir hablando, pero algo llamó su atención a la espalda de Candy, y la soltó de inmediato y echó a andar. Candy se volvió; Bailey, el simplón, se dirigía a ellos, con un gesto curioso. Anthony en seguida le tendió la mano, adelantándose para saludar al viejo grumete.

—¡Bailey, sinvergüenza!, ¿cómo estás? —rió.

El hombre escudriñó a Anthony, confundido.

—Bailey, ¿recuerdas a mi primo Anthony Brown? —Candy sonrió. —Iba en el Dancing Maiden el verano que viajamos a África, ¿te acuerdas?

El rostro marchito de Bailey empezó a dar muestras de reconocerlo.

—¿Señor Brown? —dijo despacio.

Anthony sonrió, mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

—He venido a saludar a mi primita. Candy, cielo, ¿crees que podrías ir a por lo que hemos hablado? —inquirió con dulzura. —Tengo un poco de prisa por llegar a Dellwood.

—¡Claro! Vuelvo en seguida —señaló, y se dirigió a la casa.

Terrence se acercó despacio al ventanal y echó un vistazo a los jardines, con el pensamiento en las noticias que había recibido de Calais sobre un cargamento de Oriente. Vio a Candy y sonrió cariñoso. Estaba a punto de volverse cuando detectó movimiento cerca de la pérgola. Se volvió lentamente hacia la ventana y vio a un hombre abrazar y besar a Candy, lo sorprendió ver que el hombre la soltaba y empezaba a hablar con vehemencia. Cuando ella alargó la mano para tocarlo, él la arrastró hacia las sombras.

Terrence se quedó paralizado; detectó más movimiento, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia Bailey, que avanzaba con una determinación que a él se le antojó extraña. El ex grumete rodeó el camino y fue directo hacía la pérgola. El desconocido reapareció, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le tendió la mano. Había algo en aquel intercambio que no le daba buena espina, y, mientras lo meditaba, Candy desapareció de la vista, camino de la casa.

Se apartó de la ventana y se acercó despacio a su escritorio. Probablemente fuese alguien de Pemberheath. Bailey parecía conocerlo. No podía ser más que un saludo amistoso, teniendo en cuenta que podía haberlo visto todo Blessing Park. Le preguntaría a Candy más tarde, pero no era algo por lo que debiera preocuparse. Se sentó y, mientras examinaba una escritura de venta, procuró quitarse la duda de la cabeza.

Una hora después, Terrence se levantó para coger un libro de cuentas, y vio a Candy por la ventana, cruzando el césped a toda prisa con una azalea gigante en las manos y su sombrero de paja aleteándole furioso por la cara. No pudo evitar sonreír; seguro que aquella azalea era para su despacho.

Volvió al escritorio y apoyó la cadera en el canto, los brazos cruzados desenfadadamente. Equipado con su traje de montar (pantalones de ante, camisa blanca de algodón y botas altas resplandecientes), Terrence tenía intención de llevarse a su esposa de picnic aquel día. Se cumplían los tres meses que habían acordado y ella le daría su respuesta.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en cómo le arrancaría dicha respuesta.

El revuelo del pasillo anuncio la llegada de Candy, que irrumpió en el despacho cargada con la maceta y Harry pisándole los talones.

—¡Terrence! ¡Pensé que habías salido! —dijo sorprendida. —Te estaba esperando.

Ella sonrió muy complacida.

—¿No quieres dejar eso en algún sitio?

—¿El qué? ¡Ah! —exclamó, acordándose de pronto de la planta.

Echó un vistazo alrededor y finalmente decidió que quedaría muy bien delante de la puerta que daba al balcón. Le costó colocarla, pero Terrence ni siquiera hizo ademán de ayudarla, prefería verla mover el trasero por el peso de la planta. Se incorporó y se sacudió las manos.

—¿Es una de las tuyas? —le preguntó admirando la planta.

—Sí, señor. Withers está muy picajoso con sus rosas esta mañana. ¿Te gusta? Withers decía que no crecería jamás, porque la planté cuando hacía demasiado frío. Yo le dije que se equivocaba, que no necesitaba más que un poco de amor y atención.

—¿Con eso basta? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Candy asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Eso pienso yo. Ese viejo marinero es mucho más práctico. Para él las plantas no necesitan más que agua y sol. Terrence sonrió enigmático.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, cariño. La cocinera nos está preparando una cesta. Me gustaría llevarte a dar un paseo en coche.

—¿En serio? ¿Y adónde vamos? —sonrió, visiblemente complacida.

—Al mar. Hay una cala que quiero enseñarte.

—¡Ay, qué maravilla! Echo mucho de menos el mar, ¿tú no? —preguntó, dispuesta a marcharse ya. Curiosamente él añoraba el mar. Desde que ella había entrado en su vida, ya no. —Tengo que cambiarme...

—No, ve cómo estás —dijo él con voz ronca.

Candy lo miro extrañada por encima del hombro y sus ojos verdes chispearon.

—Al menos, deja que me cambie de sombrero. ¿Me esperas, Terrence? No tardo nada —le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Él se retiró del escritorio y se acercó a la azalea. «Si, Candy, te espero. Creo que te esperaré siempre», respondió para sus adentros.

Brillaba el sol, pero el aire aún era frío. Mientras Terrence les tiraba unos chelines a los lacayos y les señalaba la taberna más próxima, Candy se adelantó corriendo y bajó sin problemas el montecillo densamente arbolado que conducía a la cala. Cuando su esposo apareció entre los matorrales, ella ya estaba en la playita con los pies separados y los brazos en jarras.

—Terrence Graham, ¿cómo has podido ocultarme este lugar? —inquirió. El rió y dejó en el suelo la cesta que llevaba.

—Lo cierto, cariño, es que no venía aquí desde que era un chaval.

Echó un vistazo a la calita en la que había pasado muchas tardes de verano cuando era niño. Las tardes en que Karina y él escapaban de las borracheras de su padre. Se acercó a un árbol que sobresalía del límite del bosquecillo y comprobó el tronco. Pasando los dedos por la suave corteza, encontró lo que buscaba: las iniciales T. E. G. grabadas junto a K. A. G.

—¿De quién son? —preguntó Candy.

—De Karina —respondió él acariciando las iniciales. —¿La echas de menos?

Terrence se encogió de hombros.

—De vez en cuando, pero nunca se ha ido mucho tiempo. Acaba de tener un hijo, el segundo. Recibí una carta suya hace sólo unos días, regañándome por no haberle hablado de ti hasta ahora —dijo alejándose del árbol.

—¿Sabe de mi? —preguntó Candy, sorprendida.

—Pues claro. ¿Cómo no iba a hablarle a mi hermana de mi boda? —Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la atrajo hacia sí para conducirla a la planta.

—¿Le has dicho por qué?

—¿Por qué?

«A veces —pensó Candy—Terrence es un poco lento.»

—¿Le has dicho que te has casado por la fuerza?

Terrence le apretó los hombros.

—Le he dicho que me he casado, pero no he querido aburrirla con los detalles —la tranquilizó.

—Ni dejarla pasmada con ellos —murmuró la joven entre dientes.

Él le pellizcó cariñoso la mejilla y prefirió ignorar su comentario. Cogió la cesta, hurgó en el interior y sacó una manta, que extendió en la arena.

—Voy a coger un poco de leña. No te vayas por ahí —le dijo, y se adentró en el bosque. Cuando volvió cargado con una brazada de leña. Candy ya había extendido el pequeño festín que la cocinera había preparado. Antes de regresar al bosquecillo a por más leña, le dijo de broma que le dejara algo. Al volver por segunda vez, le sorprendió encontrar un pequeño fuego. Candy estaba sentada junto a él, abrazándose las rodillas.

—¿Quien ha encendido ese fuego? —preguntó él verdaderamente asombrado, y dejó caer la leña. Candy rió. —No veo indicios de ningún intruso. No veo huellas en la arena, salvo esas pequeñitas —añadió señalando las de ella. —Señora mía, deduzco que lo has encendido tú.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Candy con una risita tonta.

—¿Cómo demonios?

—Con una piedra y unas ramitas, por supuesto —declaró ella fingiéndose ofendida. Terrence meneó despacio la cabeza.

—¡Cielo santo!, mujer, ¿tus conocimientos no tienen fin?

«Desconozco si me amas», pensó ella, pero le sonrió y no dijo nada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó ella. Terrence sonrió burlón.

—Sí, tengo hambre —murmuro y se dejó caer a su lado.

Con un solo movimiento, la acomodó en su regazo y le buscó la boca. Las manos de Candy ascendieron de inmediato por su pecho y se enroscaron en su cuello. Cuando la lengua de ella se introdujo entre sus labios, él le gimió en la boca. Ella notó que la tendía en la manta y que sus manos se movían con destreza por los botones de su blusa.

—Terrence, no estarás pensando en...

—Sí, estoy pensando en... —respondió él y le envolvió la boca con la suya para que no volviera a protestar.

A la escasa luz del sol poniente y el calor de un pequeño fuego, Terrence le hizo el amor muy despacio. «Delicioso», pensó Candy mientras él se introducía hasta lo más hondo de su ser y los músculos de los brazos le temblaban de sostenerse sobre ella. Como tenía el sol de frente, a la espalda de Terrence, Candy no podía distinguirle los rasgos, pero lo oía, lo olía y, cuando le pasó la lengua por el pezón, pudo saborearlo. El empezó a acariciarla con mayor insistencia, luego metió la mano entre los dos y, tras unos momentos de pura agonía, estalló en su interior una oleada de placer. Con un último empujón, Terrence gimió y se estremeció, derramando su semilla en lo más hondo de su ser, después bajó despacio hasta ella y apoyó la frente en su hombro.

—Te amo, Terrence —le susurró al oído.

El la envolvió con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo en respuesta. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra en mucho rato, hasta que él suspiró y se retiró. Se entretuvo más de la cuenta recolocándole la blusa, luego se levantó de un salto y se abrochó los pantalones. Ella se bajó las faldas y se incorporó, después intentó recolocarse el pelo. Terrence le besó el cabello revuelto.

—Creo que encontrarás algo de cerveza en ese jarro —le dijo y fue a echarte un vistazo al fuego.

Candy encontró dos copas de madera y las llenó de cerveza; después le sirvió comida a él. Satisfecho con el estado del pequeño fuego crepitante, Terrence se instaló junto a ella y empezó a contarle sus aventuras juveniles en la cala con Karina. Cuando terminaron de comer tranquilamente, Terrence se apoyó en un árbol. A Candy empezaban a pesarle los párpados y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

—¿Con quién hablabas en el jardín esta mañana? —murmuró él.

Candy pestañeó y tardó un momento en responder. Se le pasaron varias cosas por la cabeza, pero la que más le impactó fue el que los hubiera visto. Sin embargo, a aquel pensamiento siguió la advertencia de Anthony de que le guardase el secreto. En cosa de un instante, decidió que su primo tenía razón. Cuando consiguiera el puesto de capitán, se lo contaría todo a Terrence. Él le había dejado muy claro que no iba a cargar con ningún familiar, y no quería que pensara que su primo iba a ser una carga. Además, tampoco quería hacer nada que pudiese envenenar el vínculo íntimo que parecían haber establecido y fortalecido aquella misma tarde.

—Un marinero de Pemberheath, fue grumete del Dancing Maiden hace unos años. Withers y los chicos lo conocen —respondió ella en voz baja.

Terrence se la quedó mirando en busca de algún signo de engaño, y poco a poco, a regañadientes, aceptó su explicación. Le costaba creer que ella pudiera mentirle, menos aún cuando, con sólo preguntarle a Withers podía comprobar cualquier cosa. Teniendo en cuenta que era capaz de abrazar a una vaca lechera porque le apetecía, tampoco era de extrañar que saludara así a un viejo amigo. O si. No lograba deshacerse del todo de la duda.

Ella hizo un ruidito y se acurrucó aún más en su regazo. Con el habitual mechón de pelo por el ojo, se la veía tan joven y tan inocente, allí dormida... le apartó el pelo de la cara y, rodeándola protector con el brazo, contempló el mar. Saboreó una felicidad que nunca había creído posible, y lo maravilló darse cuenta de pronto de lo importante que era para él.

Candy empezó a notar que algo le hacía cosquillas y, malhumorada, intentó quitárselo de un manotazo. Lo que parecía una pluma le recorrió de pronto el rostro. Volvió a darle un manotazo y abrió despacio los ojos. Aún estaba recostada en el regazo de Terrence y, al levantar la vista, lo vio sonreírle desde arriba, con una pluma en la mano.

—Despierta, preciosa. Llevas toda la tarde durmiendo —murmuró él, besándole la mano. —No, sólo he cerrado los ojos un momento —insistió ella, y se incorporó.

—Te aseguro que ha sido más que un momento —rió él.

La vio apartarse el pelo de la cara, soñolienta, y mirar luego, perpleja, alrededor de la cala.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte —dijo él. Candy asintió con la cabeza y cruzó las piernas por debajo de sus voluminosas faldas. —Hace unos meses, jugamos al billar, ¿te acuerdas? —preguntó Terrence, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente.

—¿Y recuerdas la apuesta?

—Mejor aún —respondió Candy despacio. De pronto, como un relámpago, le vino a la cabeza que ya habían pasado los tres meses. Palideció visiblemente; la sonrisa de Terrence se esfumó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él en voz baja. Candy tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. —Hoy se cumplen los tres meses de nuestra apuesta —señaló él, e impulsivamente le cogió las manos con una de las suyas

A Candy se le secó la garganta; ¿qué quería que le dijera? Se sentía muy vulnerable; los hechos no habían cambiado con respecto a aquella noche de hacía tres meses Terrence se había visto obligado a casarse en contra de su voluntad y merecía su libertad. Pero... ¿quería que lo liberara? Candy empezó a respirar con dificultad. No podría soportar que él le dijera que quería deshacer su matrimonio; sin embargo, le debía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos; las manos de Terrence le apretaron las suyas con fuerza.

—Candy, aceptaré tu respuesta —insistió él. Ella se estremeció. —Pero, antes de que digas nada, creo que debes saber que lamentaré mucho tener que decirles a los Delacorte que no vamos a asistir a su baile del mes que viene.

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a negar con la cabeza. El se puso de rodillas en seguida y la agarró por los hombros; sus ojos azules atravesaron los de ella con una intensidad brutal. Ella no quería irse, pero no podía negar la realidad de su matrimonio.

—¡N-no... no es justo! Mereces...

—Merezco ir a Londres del brazo de mi esposa. Merezco tenerte en mi cama por las noches. Merezco ver esa sonrisa arrolladora todos los días. Además, ¡juraría por la tumba de mi madre que tú no quieres irte! —dijo él con voz ronca.

—¡No quiero irme! —gritó ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios parece que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento? — bramó él.

—Prefiero morir a vivir sin ti, ¿es que no lo sabes? Pero ¡no puedo pedirte eso, Terrence! ¡Papá te mintió! —añadió ella nerviosa.

Un extraño destello cruzó los ojos azules del marqués, que sonrió con tristeza.

—Candy, escúchame. Eso es historia pasada y no tiene nada que ver con nuestro presente. Preferiría que no te fueras.

Conmovida por aquellas palabras que tanto había querido escuchar, se lanzó de pronto a los brazos de su esposo y lo tiró de espaldas.

—¡Ay, Terrence! —gritó ella, y le cubrió la cara de besos apasionados, hasta que su regocijo logró manifestarse en forma de lágrimas.

—Cielo santo —murmuró él, y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—¡Grandchester n-no sabes l-lo feliz q-que me haces! —lloró ella.

¿La hacía feliz? Apenas había insinuado de forma extraña que quería que se quedara, la estrujó contra su pecho y la besó acaloradamente, a lo que Candy respondió con desenfreno. La tumbó de espaldas con premura y le subió las faldas hasta la cintura. Nervioso, se desabrochó de prisa los pantalones, luego se introdujo en su interior con tanta fuerza que la joven gritó de éxtasis, alzando las caderas para recibir el siguiente empujón poderoso. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, le susurró que lo amaba, una y otra vez, henchida de felicidad.

Al fin exhaustos el uno en brazos del otro. Terrence rió acurrucado en su cuello.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —preguntó ella mientras contemplaba el cielo rosado.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a agredirme?

—¡Claro! —dijo ella muy seria.

—Bien, tengo que confesarte algo —dijo él, divertido. —La apuesta era con cuatro bolas, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Te diste la vuelta, ¿te acuerdas? —inquirió él, y le llevó un dedo a los labios inflamados.

—No podía mirar. Tenía miedo de que fallaras añadió tímidamente.

—Fallé. Sólo metí tres. Empujé la cuarta bola a la tronera —confesó como si nada.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —exclamó ella.

—Hice trampas. Descaradamente. Incluso amenacé a Anderson con despedirlo si se atrevía a decir una palabra —sonrió.

Candy entrecerró los ojos.

—Terrence Graham, ¡qué vergüenza! —dijo ella. Él asintió, risueño. —Aunque supongo que no soy quién para censurarte.

Terrence arqueó ligeramente las cejas

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Sólo gané cien libras, no mil —dijo ella con dulzura. El soltó una sonora carcajada.


	14. Chapter 14

_Londres_.

Candy golpeó la superficie de la mesa con la pluma seca y se quedó mirando por la ventana la rama agitada por la brisa primaveral. Le costaba creer que estuviese en londres y, más aún, que la ciudad ya no tuviese para ella el atractivo que habia tenido en su día. Cuando Terrence le había comunicado que tenían que irse, ella le había dicho que no quería moverse de Blessing Park. El tiempo que habían pasado allí había sido idílico, los días más dichosos y placenteros de su vida. Él le había respondido que era poco práctico quedarse allí para siempre, y que cuanto antes la presentara en sociedad, antes decaería el interés por ella. A Candy le daba igual que la presentara en sociedad o no, pero obviamente a él sí le importaba, y Archie no le había servido de mucho, porque había apoyado la decisión de su amigo. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar que en cierta ocasión la había amenazado con dejarla en Blessing Park. Sentada en su enorme despacho de la casa de Londres, repasando los cientos de invitaciones que habían recibido, deseó haberle pedido aquella amenaza por escrito.

Aún no se había aventurado a salir, salvo para ir a la exclusiva modista a la que Terrence se había empeñado en pagar una pequeña fortuna para que la vistiese de la más exquisita alta costura. Su prima Annie se habría quedado pasmada con los tejidos y los estilos. Su única otra salida había sido para acompañar a la anciana tía abuela de Terrence a una tetería una tarde.

Aquella salida había causado bastante revuelo. Su té con la tía Neva, algo senil, había empezado sin incidentes, pero, cuando otros clientes se habían percatado de que era la esposa del misterioso marqués de Grandchester, se había producido una riada constante de visitas a su mesa, todas ellas en busca de una presentación. Se estaban asfixiando en aquel establecimiento, y a la tía Neva se la veía muy pálida. Candy se había visto obligada a hablar casi con la sala entera para poder sacar a la anciana sana y salva de aquella aglomeración y llevarla hasta el coche que las esperaba.

Semejante interés en ella le resultaba peculiar, claro que Terrence era una especie de celebridad. Había oído suficientes cotilleos para saber que la aristocracia londinense casi creía que había resucitado de entre los muertos, pero ella no tenía nada de particular. No obstante, si aquella tarde en la tetería o la pila de invitaciones significaban algo, todos aquellos nobles debían de estar muy interesados en ella. Y aquella noche, pensó aterrada, era el baile de los Delacorte. Sebastian le había dicho que era el acontecimiento de la Temporada, al que asistiría todo el que era alguien.

—Lady Grandchester, ¿ha decidido si aceptará la invitación de la duquesa de Kent? —le recordó el secretario.

Candy aparto la vista de la ventana para mirarlo.

—¡Ah! No sé, Sebastian, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó apática.

—En mi opinión, uno no rechaza a la duquesa de Kent a menos que se encuentre en su lecho de muerte —dijo.

Candy gimió, dejó la pluma y se levantó de pronto.

—¡Hoy no puedo pensar! Sebastian, discúlpame, por favor. Creo que necesito dar un paseo. —Pero ¡milady! —protestó el hombre mientras Candy se detenía para estirarse las faldas. —

¡Hay un montón de correspondencia por responder!

Candy sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Seguro que puedes encargarte tú de ella —le dijo sonriente y salió por la puerta a pesar de sus protestas.

Se detuvo lo justo para coger un sombrero y un par de guantes; luego salió con garbo a la bulliciosa calle en dirección a Hyde Park. Hacia un día estupendo y, en el parque, empezó a serenarse. Se convenció de que estaba siendo ridícula. No había nada que temer aquella noche; no iba a hacer nada desastroso, como salir escorada de la pista de baile y tropezarse con un camarero cargado de bebidas. Mientras reía para sí imaginándolo, divisó un grupo de ancianas que la llamaban y la saludaban enérgicamente con sus pañuelos blancos desde el otro lado del césped. Candy gruñó, sonrió, les devolvió el saludo y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo sin que pareciese que corría. Las mujeres se encaminaron hacia ella.

Para la edad que tenían, aquellas tres damas corrían bastante y terminaron dándole alcance en un recodo del sendero, en pleno parque. Candy suspiró y aminoró el paso cuando resultó obvio que la seguirían hasta la puerta de su casa si era necesario; después se volvió de mala gana, forzando una sonrisa.

—Discúlpeme, milady, pero me gustaría presentarme. ¡Soy lady Thistlecourt, su vecina! declaró la mujer algo regordeta con voz quebrada mientras recobraba el aliento. Se abanicó el rostro acalorado con la mano enguantada, tan enérgicamente que a Candy le recordó el aleteo de un colibrí.

—Un placer, lady Thistlecourt —murmuró Candy. —¿Es usted vecina de Blessing Park?

—¡No, no! ¡Me refería a la residencia de Audley Street! Vivimos enfrente del parque, cerca de Belgrave Square —jadeó, señalando en dirección completamente opuesta a Audley Street.

»Estábamos ansiosas por conocerla y darle la bienvenida a nuestro país. —Sonrió y miró a sus dos acompañantes, que, escudriñándola, asintieron con la cabeza entusiasmadas. —Permítame que le presente a lady Billingsly —dijo, señalando a la mujer que tenía a su derecha—y a lady Fitzgerald. —La mujer bajita de su izquierda hizo una reverencia en perfecta sincronía con lady Billingsly.

—Buenos días, señoras. Un placer —Candy sonrió, retrocediendo tímidamente un paso, —pero no quisiera interrumpir su paseo por el parque...

—¡Bobadas! ¡Véngase a pasear con nosotras! —propuso lady Thistlecourt y se llevó la mano a la cabeza para recolocarse el escurridizo sombrero, que se le había resbalado, sin duda, como consecuencia de la carrera por el sendero.

—Oh, gracias, pero tengo un compromiso importante esta tarde y sólo he salido a tomar un poco el aire. Sólo un instante. Uno o dos minutos. —Con disimulo, la joven retrocedió un paso más.

Pero lady Thistlecourt, que no había vuelto a correr desde que era niña, no tenía intención de perder de vista a la máxima atracción de la Temporada.

—Lady Grandchester, si no está familiarizada con nuestro parque, es muy posible que se pierda. Más le vale quedarse con nosotras —insistió.

—Sí, ¿lleva aquí mucho tiempo, es decir, lo bastante para saber moverse por Hyde Park, o acaba de llegar a Londres? —inquirió lady Fitzgerald, mirando fijamente el vestido de Candy.

Avergonzada, ésta se miro el vestido dorado de día que llevaba, de pronto consciente de que, para su horror, no llevaba la prenda de pasear obligada.

—Sólo he salido un momento. Vaya, ni siquiera voy vestida para la ocasión —dijo nerviosa, quitándose un hilo imaginario del regazo. —No tenía previsto ir muy lejos —se justificó.

—Ese es un color de lo más inusual, ¿no, querida? —observó lady Billingsly.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y se propuso ignorar tan exhaustivo examen. La opinión de aquellas mujeres no era un augurio de lo que pudiera suceder aquella noche en el baile de los Delacorte. No eran más que tres ancianas que querían conocerla, e inspeccionarle el vestido. Sin darse cuenta, retrocedió un paso más, dispuesta a salir corriendo si hacía falta y devanándose los sesos en busca de una excusa cortes.

—Probablemente tenga una modista del continente —declaró lady Billingsly a sus compañeras, luego miro ceñuda a Candy e inquirió: —¿Verdad? Su modista es del continente, ¿no es así?

—¡Ay, cielos, qué tarde es! —exclamó Candy. —Señoras, si me disculpan, debo irme.

—Y nosotras. La acompañamos a Audley Street. ¡No nos quedaríamos tranquilas dejándola hacer ese camino sola! ¡Únicamente Dios sabe qué peligros pueden acechar tras esos árboles! — declaró lady Thistlecourt y, lanzando una mirada de complicidad a sus acompañantes, descansó el peso de su cuerpo en una sola pierna y esperó a que Candy se acercara.

Esta suspiró y miró al suelo. De nada servía insistir en que casi podía verse su casa de Audley Street desde allí mismo, así que se resignó a que aquellas mujeres la acompañaran. Sin duda esperarían que las invitase a tomar el té.

Lady Billingsly carraspeó. La joven levantó la vista; las tres miraban fijamente por encima del hombro de Candy. También ella miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió aliviada. Se les acercaba el duque de Ardley, del brazo de una anciana de enormes tirabuzones que le colgaban por la cara regordeta. El sí que era vecino suyo, propietario de la magnífica casa de al lado, y Candy y él habían intercambiado saludos corteses en un par de ocasiones.

—¡Madre mía, no puedo creerlo! ¡Es el duque! —susurró admirada una de las mujeres. —¡Si él nunca viene a Londres para la Temporada! ¡Seguro que va a declararse a la señorita Reese!

—¿A la señorita Reese? ¿Has perdido el juicio, Rose? —susurró otra de ellas presa de la histeria.

Candy sonrió agradecida cuando el duque se les acercó; no se habría alegrado más si hubiese sido el propio Terrence. Él le respondió con una sonrisa exageradamente encantadora que reveló sus patas de gallo.

—Lady Grandchester—dijo con una gran reverencia cuando llegó hasta ella. —Permítame que le presente a mi tía, lady Paddington.

Candy saludó cortésmente a la mujer, que abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Un verdadero placer! —declaró la anciana entusiasmada. —¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerla! Cuando Albert me dijo que Grandchester se había casado, ¡casi no me lo creía! Pensé que bromeaba hasta que vi la noticia en el Times con mis propios ojos. ¡El Times no se inventaría una historia semejante! —espetó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por lo visto, yo si —rió Albert, sonriendo cariñoso a su tía.

Ella le respondió dándole en el brazo con un par de guantes, sin dejar de mirar a Candy con sus ojos pequeños mientras el duque saludaba a su repentina compañía.

—¡Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen!, ¿verdad, Albert? Es preciosa —comentó lady Paddington. Luego deslizó la mirada hacia las tres mujeres situadas detrás de Candy y frunció el cejo. —Buenos días, Hortense —añadió con frialdad.

—¡Por favor, Clara! ¿No estarás enfadada aún por ese estúpido juego? —exclamó lady Thistlecourt.

—No, Hortense. ¡Yo no me enfado por algo tan tonto como un juego de cartas, gracias! —le replicó lady Paddington y, soltándose del brazo de Albert, se acercó torpemente a las tres mujeres y se enzarzó de inmediato en una discusión con lady Thistlecourt sobre el susodicho juego.

Albert sonrió а Candy y sus ojos azules chispearon.

—Alguien debería haberla prevenido contra los merodeadores de este parque —Le dijo, dedicando una mirada significativa a las tres mujeres, cuya conversación iba animándose a medida que todas ellas alzaban simultáneamente el tono de voz. Candy las observó risueña mientras discutían.

—No esperaba que nadie fuese a acosarme —murmuró.

Él rió y le susurró:

—¿Quiere que intente rescatarla de las merodeadoras? —Cuando Candy asintió con la cabeza, Albert le guiñó un ojo y se enderezó. —¿Tía Paddy? —las cuatro mujeres enmudecieron de inmediato y se volvieron, perplejas, a un tiempo, hacia el duque. —Voy a acompañar a lady Grandchester a casa. ¿Te recojo en un cuarto de hora?

Las señoras accedieron. El duque le ofreció el brazo a Candy y, tras despedirse, se alejaron despacio.

Albert rió.

—No lo creerá, pero hay un grupo de merodeadoras, una docena o así, que ronda las mejores casas de Londres. Yo me las he encontrado en más de una ocasión en el salón de mi tía. Les encanta jugar a las cartas; de hecho, se podría decir que las obsesiona.

—¡No! —Candy se fingió sorprendida. —Tendré que hablar con mi mayordomo. El suele advertirme de todos los peligros. —El aristócrata sonrió, pero Candy se puso muy seria de repente. —Debo confesar que no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué les intereso tanto.

—Muy sencillo. Una mujer hermosa, nueva en Londres y entre la nobleza. —Candy se sonrojó y él respondió a su timidez con una sonrisa perfecta. —Pero, sobre todo, se ha casado usted con el escandaloso Diablo de Grandchester—señaló con dramatismo. —Como es lógico, las merodeadoras, que tienen mucho tiempo libre, sienten curiosidad.

Candy alzó los ojos al cielo.

—«Como es lógico» —suspiró—. ¡Es tan injusto que lo llamen así! No tiene ni un gramo de maldad en el cuerpo.

—Recuerdan los rumores.

Apartó la vista del camino para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Se refiere a los escándalos de su padre? Eso está más que olvidado.

El duque la miró detenidamente un instante.

—Lady Grandchester, si me permite el atrevimiento, ¿puedo darle mi opinión? —le preguntó al rato.

—Por favor.

—En realidad, es difícil de explicar, la aristocracia londinense es como un parásito que se alimenta de las desgracias ajenas. Grandchester... Terrence, en mi modesta opinión, nunca ha hecho nada para merecer los terribles chismorreos que se han propagado sobre él —empezó.

Candy recordó de pronto a la señora Petty y las cosas horribles que dijo sobre Terrence.

—¿Qué escándalos fueron ésos? He oído decir que es muy popular entre las damas, ¿se refiere a eso?

Sonriente, Albert negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quien le ha dicho eso? Estoy convencido de que a Terrence no le agradaría pensar que haya podido creerse alguna de esas espantosas historias...

—¿Y cómo no me la voy a creer si nadie me lo explica? —le preguntó visiblemente desesperada.

Albert lo meditó mientras la observaba con curiosidad.

—Si me da su palabra de que no hablará con nadie de lo que estoy a punto de contarle... Se lo cuento sólo para que entienda a que se debe tanto interés en su persona —dijo de mala gana. Candy asintió en seguida con la cabeza. El noble guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando fijamente el sendero que tenían delante mientras ordenaba sus ideas. —Terrence y yo éramos niños y estábamos estudiando en Eton cuando tuvieron lugar los primeros escándalos. Por lo visto, su padre se jugó la fortuna familiar, y a él lo sacaron del colegio. Lord Grandchester era un hombre poseído, sinceramente. Ganaba unas libras y perdía el doble. No era aficionado a ningún juego en concreto, apostaba a lo que fuese. Pedía dinero prestado a cualquiera (familia, amigos, socios...), aparentemente para liquidar deudas, pero luego se lo jugaba también. Los Graham debían a casi todo el mundo y, durante años, les hicieron el vacio, los miraban como si fuesen leprosos. Terrence, al parecer, se llevó la peor parte de la deshonra de su padre: el maltrato físico. Antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, huyó a las guerras francesas. Ocultando su identidad, luchó en las trincheras entre hombres corrientes, pues jamás se había sabido de un heredero a un título nobiliario que combatiera como plebeyo. Al regresar, por lo visto, se encontró con que la situación había empeorado. Algo mayor y más sensato por entonces, hizo lo único que podía hacer para salvar a su familia de la ruina absoluta. Se dedicó al comercio, una profesión del todo inaceptable para la aristocracia londinense. No obstante, Terrence se echó al mar y, con los años, hizo una fortuna que empleó en liquidar las deudas de su padre. Por desgracia, a pesar de que había amasado una fortuna mucho mayor de lo que era necesario para restablecer el honor de la familia, su padre continuó jugándosela. Al final, el marqués empeoró tanto de su dolencia hepática, fruto de su fuerte predilección por el whisky, que ya no podía jugar. Terrence pudo recobrar el buen nombre de la familia, disminuyeron las habladurías y los Graham dejaron de ser los indeseables que habían sido.

Mientras caminaban, Candy imaginó a Terrence trabajando sin cesar para devolver el prestigio a su familia, y suspiró. Todo aquel tiempo, ella lo había creído surcando feliz los mares, trabajando para forjarse un futuro... por ella. De pronto se ruborizó, avergonzada de su estupidez.

—Amasando su fortuna, Terrence se granjeó algunas enemistades —prosiguió Albert, y su semblante se oscureció, —más concretamente la de un inglés que se las daba de virtuoso, pero era un pirata, empezó a circular el rumor de que el pirata no era otro que el Diablo de Grandchester. A la aristocracia inglesa, como es lógico, no le costó creer esa noticia, porque Terrence había amasado no una, sino dos fortunas en sus viajes. El origen de semejante rumor era un despiadado hombre de negocios al que Terrence había tenido ocasión de conocer en puertos extranjeros. Era él quien pirateaba y, cuando Terrence lo amenazó con desenmascararlo y apoderarse de sus rutas, el hombre le dio la vuelta al asunto y lo acusó a él de pirata. Sin embargo, como la acusación carecía completamente de fundamento, Terrence sobrevivió, y todo iba bien hasta que su hermana Karina se presentó en sociedad. Yo estaba en el continente por aquella época, pero creí entender que la escasa buena voluntad que se había concedido a Terrence no era extensible a ella. No tenía pretendientes. A fin de cuentas, su hermano era un comerciante y el estigma de la familia pesaba más sobre ella que sobre su hermano. Una mujer joven y hermosa sin una sola propuesta de matrimonio en la Temporada de su presentación. En algunos círculos, aquello significó el fin de la pobre muchacha.

Extasiada con su relato, Candy se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos como platos. —¡Qué horror para ella! —murmuró.

Albert asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando toda la aristocracia londinense te da la espalda, hace falta un pequeño milagro para que vuelvan a aceptarte. Algún tiempo después, creo que Karina pensó que se había producido el milagro en forma de pretendiente cuando un inglés, que acababa de regresar de un viaje, la vio en Brighton y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. La cortejó de modo oficial y, cuando Terrence volvió del Mediterráneo, le presentó una petición de mano, porque su padre no estaba capacitado para cumplir con su deber. Terrence la rechazó de plano, el pretendiente era el mismo pirata que había propagado los rumores sobre él. Como es lógico. Karina quedó destrozada. Un par de años después, Ian McShane, un socio menor de Terrence, tuvo ocasión de conocerla en Blessing Park, y los dos se enamoraron. Un joven escocés, apuesto pero sin título. No obstante, Terrence bendijo la unión de buen grado. Tras la boda, McShane se llevó a Karina a Escocia, donde creo que residen en la actualidad. El suyo fue un noviazgo formal, con toda seguridad, pero, cuando la aristocracia londinense se enteró del enlace, empezó a correr el rumor de que no había sido formal en absoluto, que McShane la había mancillado... Algunos incluso se atrevieron a decir que estaba embarazada.

Candy se llevó la mano a la garganta. Al acercarse a Park Lane, Alex frunció el cejo.

—Todo mentiras, por supuesto, pero, como McShane era escocés y no tenía titulo, los horrendos rumores persistieron. Por suerte, Karina nunca ha sabido del escándalo que siguió a su boda. Todo aquello recayó en Terrence —dijo el duque con solemnidad. Se detuvo a la entrada del parque y miró a Candy. —Además, como bien sabe, después de la boda, tuvo lugar la trágica muerte de lady Grandchester. Su prematuro fallecimiento se produjo sólo quince días después y corrió el rumor de que se había colgado por evitar la vergüenza de la deshonra de su hija. Lord Grandchester murió al poco tiempo.

—Cielo santo —exclamó Candy en voz baja, consciente de la rabia que crecía en su interior.

Jamás había conocido a un hombre más bueno, más cariñoso y más generoso que Terrence, pensó furiosa, y no sentía más que desprecio y odio por aquellos que querían destrozarlo. Bajó la mirada, muda de frustración, hasta que Albert le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Durante los últimos años, Terrence ha preferido quedarse en Blessing Park cuando no está de viaje. Poco a poco ha ido reconstruyendo el honor familiar ganándose una reputación como socio de negocios justo y sagaz, y liquidando todas las deudas de los Graham. El tiempo y su ausencia habían contribuido a sanar las viejas heridas, sin duda. El año pasado se encontraba casualmente en Londres durante la Temporada y, de forma inusual, asistió a un baile. Como se había mantenido recluido tamos años, de pronto se convirtió en el esquivo marqués de Grandchester y, sorprendentemente, todo el mundo quería conocerlo. Pasó a ser el invitado más codiciado. No asistió más que a algunos eventos y regresó a Blessing Park en cuanto pudo. Desde entonces, el misticismo de su figura no ha hecho más que intensificarse. No es difícil imaginar el frenesí que se produjo cuando se hizo público su matrimonio. Ahora es usted la persona más perseguida de la Temporada.

Candy palideció.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Y qué voy a hacer? —gimoteó. Albert rió.

—Estoy convencido de que encontrará el modo, lady Grandchester. Sinceramente, creo que podría conquistar hasta a un macho cabrío con una sola de sus sonrisas. Lo hará bien, y me atrevería a decir que la mitad femenina de la aristocracia londinense se pondrá verde de envidia.

Ella se sonrojó y lo miró con timidez.

—Lord Ardley, ha sido muy amable. Gracias por rescatarme —dijo y se dispuso a continuar el camino, entonces titubeó, se volvió y le cogió una mano entre las suyas. —Me hacía falta escuchar todo eso. Gracias —añadió en voz baja y, tras apretarle suavemente la mano, cruzó la calle con briosa elegancia.

Albert se quedó a la entrada del parque, viéndola dirigirse a Audley Street, sonriendo afectuoso. En cuanto ella desapareció de la vista, él suspiró y regresó al parque en busca de su tía y de sus compañeras de merodeos.

A primera hora de la noche, Terrence volvió de Carrington's, donde, por primera vez en muchos años, disfrutó de una partida de cartas. Resultaba curioso lo fácil que era llevarse bien con la sociedad civilizada cuando uno no era el blanco de los chismorreos malintencionados. Aquel pensamiento no lo hizo encariñarse con la aristocracia londinense, ni mucho menos, pero pasó una tarde relajada en cualquier caso.

Mientras subía a su cuarto, sonrió para sus adentros La ilusión de aquella sociedad civilizada por ver a lady Grandchester era muy evidente. Todos los conocidos a los que había saludado le habían preguntado si asistiría al baile de los Delacorte y si iría acompañado de su preciosa esposa. Un hombre le había preguntado incluso qué se pondría ella, pregunta que le había extrañado mucho. Cuando Terrence le había respondido que no tenía ni la menor idea, el hombre había confesado avergonzado que su esposa sentía curiosidad.

También Archie protestó porque no había podido adelantar nada de trabajo por la cantidad de visitas que lo habían asediado con preguntas sobre los marqueses de Grandchester. El amigo de Terrence estaba visiblemente harto de tanto interés, pero sonreía muy divertido al relatarle las argucias de algunos ilustres miembros de la aristocracia londinense por conocer a Candy. Terrence rió por lo bajo mientras se desanudaba el corbatín y lo dejaba a un lado. Se sentía medio tentado de no asistir al baile y dejar a sus antiguos (y numerosos) detractores esperando ilusionados toda la noche a una mujer que jamás aparecería; les estaría bien empleado. Seguramente a Candy no le importaría; cuando la había dejado aquella mañana, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por el baile.

Terrence pidió que le prepararan un baño caliente y se desnudó. Al ponerse la bata que Damon le ofrecía, captó el aroma de Candy en el terciopelo negro. Se llevó el tejido a la cara e inspiró hondo. Lo cierto era que quería que todos aquellos nobles vieran la joya con la que se había casado. Después de años de vejaciones, quería que los hombres lo miraran con envidia y saberse vencedor. Quería que las mujeres que se le habían echado encima descaradamente durante la anterior Temporada supiesen el tipo de mujer que le interesaba. Lo cierto era que él esperaba aquella noche con mayor ilusión que nadie en todo Londres.

Mientras se bañaba, llegaron a su oídos notas musicales procedentes de la habitación contigua.

—Parece que la señora está de buen humor, señor —murmuró Damon al tiempo que le ofrecía una toalla.

Terrence sonrió.

—Parece. —Se sujetó la toalla a la cintura y, acercándose a la palangana, se enjabonó la cara y empezó a afeitarse.

—¿Qué crees tú, Damon, me visto de negro esta noche? —inquirió mientras se recortaba las patillas.

—Sí, milord, y, si me permite la sugerencia, el chaleco de seda color plata.

—Estupendo. En la cómoda encontrarás un estuche con unas esmeraldas. Sácalo también —le ordenó Terrence, y se secó la cara con la toalla. Mientras se vestía, la música siguió colándose en su cuarto, y sintió que no podía contenerse. —Date prisa, Damon. Me espera una mujer hermosa — añadió en voz baja, y el asistente, por lo general impasible, rió.

Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, Damon manifestó su admiración con un silbido, algo de lo más inusual.

—Si me lo permite, milord, esta noche... está usted... extraordinario.

Terrence sonrió mientras se ajustaba el corbatín por última vez.

—Como sigas piropeándome... —replicó, y rió al ver que el criado se ruborizaba.

Cogió el estuche de la cómoda y cruzó la puerta que comunicaba su cuarto con el de Candy.

Ella no lo oyó entrar en la habitación. Estaba de pie delante del hogar; el violín en un sofá, a su lado. Miraba el fuego fijamente, absorta en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza gacha y las manos cogidas a la espalda, la luz oscilante del fuego ensombrecía los exquisitos rasgos de su rostro

¡Cielo santo!, con qué facilidad le robaba el aliento.

Llevaba un delicado vestido de satén rosa pálido, con un escote pronunciado que revelaba la tentadora protuberancia de su busto, ceñido a la cintura y de vuelo en la falda; el corpiño bordado llevaba incrustaciones de perlas diminutas, igual que el bajo y las mangas, y, en la falda, esas perlas formaban un complicado diseño. Se había peinado la melena hacia atrás, de la forma poco usual que ella prefería y que tan bien le sentaba. Llevaba un collar también de perlas trenzado entre los tirabuzones gruesos y rubios. Tenía el aspecto de una auténtica princesa, y Terrence se sintió invadido de un irremediable orgullo.

—Debo estar soñando. Pareces un ángel —dijo entusiasmado desde la puerta.

Candy se sobresaltó al oír su voz y, azorada, le sonrió. Cuando Terrence entró en la habitación, ella le hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, milord esposo —señaló con timidez.

El frunció el cejo mientras la ayudaba a erguirse.

—¿Milord? Jamás me has llamado...

Con una risita tonta, ella le llevó un dedo a los labios. Él le cogió la mano y le besó la palma, y luego los labios. El aroma a lilas ascendió entre los dos, y Terrence, a regañadientes, se retiró.

—Dime, ¿cómo es posible que estés aún más despampanante que nunca? —le susurró. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

—Exageras. Tú sí que estás guapísimo. Pensé que era yo la que debía llamar la atención.

—No te quepa la menor duda de que todas las miradas serán para ti, cariño —le dijo convencido, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y acercándosela al ver que su sonrisa se desvanecía. —Tampoco te quepa duda de que voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo —añadió besándole la frente. Luego le cogió las delicadas manos y se retiró para volver a admirarla. —¿Por qué ya nunca te pones los pendientes de esmeralda, Candy? Hacen juego con tus preciosos ojos —observó él.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Supongo que los he aborrecida

—Pues a mí me gustan. ¿Por qué no te los pones hoy?

Candy, que se sentía culpable, desvió la mirada.

—Se los he regalado a Dorothy.

Terrence se fingió espantada

—¿A Dorothy? Pero ¿qué bicho te ha picado?

—Estaba harta de ellos —insistió ella. —¿No te gustan mis perlas?

—Me gustan las esmeraldas. Tanto que, de haber estado presente cuando cumpliste los dieciséis, te habría regalado un par —dijo como si tal cosa.

Visiblemente sorprendida, la joven abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —inquirió.

—Da igual. —Rió y le entregó el estuche de terciopelo. —Quiero regalarte estas esmeraldas, cielo.

Candy respiró hondo mientras lo abría despacio. Dentro había un par de pendientes ovalados de esmeraldas engarzados en dos pequeños diamantes, además de una gargantilla y un brazalete a juego, también de esmeraldas intercaladas con diamantes. También había un anillo con una esmeralda de corte cuadrado engastada en él.

—¡Ay, Terrence! —susurró ella y se llevó la mano temblorosa a la garganta mientras contemplaba atónita el regalo.

Terrence se situó detrás de ella, le desabrochó el collar de perlas que llevaba puesto y lo dejó a un lado. Candy, que seguía mirando pasmada las joyas, ni se dio cuenta de que él quitaba las perlas y le adornaba el esbelto cuello con las esmeraldas. Terrence le puso las manos en los hombros y la hizo girar para que pudiera verse en el espejo. Ella inspiró despacio ante la resplandeciente gargantilla, luego se puso en seguida los pendientes y el brazalete, y sus ojos verdes brillaron como valiosas gemas. —Son preciosos —susurró.

Terrence, que no creía comparable la belleza de las joyas a la de su esposa, le besó la nuca y sacó el anillo del estuche.

—Al fin te regalo un anillo de compromiso en condiciones —proclamó en voz baja.

Cuando le puso el anillo en el dedo, a Candy se le empañaron los ojos y extendió la mano para admirarlo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te quiero? —le preguntó ella al poco. —Desde esta mañana, no —rió él.

Dejó de hacerlo en cuanto ella se le colgó del cuello y unió su boca a la de él, besándolo con una pasión que hizo que a Terrence le hirviese la sangre. Si aquello duraba, al diablo con los Delacorte. Se vio obligado a zafarse de ella para no estropearle el peinado y el vestido. La turbación de su esposo la hizo reír, luego se volvió una vez más para verse las esmeraldas en el espejo, y declaró que eran perfectas para su vestido. Terrence no sabía si eso era cierto o no, pero entre el destello de los pendientes, el de sus ojos chispeantes y el de su luminosa sonrisa, casi estaba cegado, y le daba igual.

—Y ahora, mi querida marquesa, si estas lista, me parece que nos esperan en un baile —dijo y, con una reverencia y una floritura dignas de una reina, le ofreció galante su brazo.


	15. Chapter 15

Candy notó que empezaba a palpitarle el corazón de angustia al ver la enorme multitud que se agolpaba a la puerta de la mansión de los Delacorte. Carruajes meticulosamente adornados, lacayos vestidos de gala y decenas de invitados se apiñaban en la escalera de entrada y en la calle. La residencia de los Delacorte era por lo menos tan grande como la de Terrence, si no más, y de todas las ventanas emanaba una luz intensa. Terrence ayudó a Candy a apearse del coche, luego le ofreció su brazo, le cogió la mano y, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla, la condujo hacia la puerta principal. Ella avanzó agarrotada, perfectamente consciente de que varias personas se volvían y exclamaban al verlos. Los abanicos se alzaban y abrían, las cabezas de las mujeres se juntaban, y los ojos la escudriñaban por encima de los abanicos abiertos. También Terrence se dio cuenta y le llevó una mano protectora a la cintura. Cuando ella lo miró, él le guiñó un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa; todo aquello le parecía divertidísimo.

—¡Es Grandchester!

Candy oyó el susurro histérico, luego vio cómo se volvían más cabezas hacia ellos y se abrían de repente más abanicos.

—Cielo santo —murmuró ella.

—¡Qué cotillas!, ¿verdad? Me recuerdan a las gallinas apiñadas en torno a su comida —le susurró él al oído.

Candy sonrió y el murmullo de voces pareció aumentar. Terrence se abrió paso entre la multitud, saludando con la cabeza a los conocidos, sin soltarla, con la mano anclada a su cintura, un inmenso consuelo para Candy. Una vez dentro, le dio el abrigo y el sombrero al criado, luego ayudó a su esposa a quitarse la capa. Cuando su vestido quedó al descubierto, ella oyó una exclamación contenida a su espalda.

—¡Terrence! —Le tiró nerviosa de la manga. —¿Voy bien abrochada?

Terrence le repasó la espalda con la mano, muy despacio hasta llegar a la parle baja, donde la posó.

—Vas perfectamente abrochada, cielo. Sólo admiran tu vestido.

—O su comida —murmuró ella.

Riendo, Terrence la condujo entre la muchedumbre hasta lo alto de la escalera, donde los Delacorte recibían a sus invitados.

Candy olvidó momentáneamente su angustia cuando llegaron al descansillo donde se encontraban sus anfitriones. La casa era espléndida; de las molduras de las paredes colgaban enormes candelabros de cristal con velas que iluminaban todo el salón. Las paredes estaban forradas de papel de seda, salvo una, recubierta de arriba abajo de espejos, gracias a los cuales la estancia parecía aún más grande de lo que era. Cubrían el suelo gruesas alfombras, pero la pista de baile era de baldosas de mármol. A sus pies, por el interior del salón, desfilaban mujeres vestidas de colores pastel muy luminosos y hombres ataviados de elegante negro. En un extremo de la estancia había una pequeña orquesta sobre una plataforma que se alzaba por encima de los bailarines, parcialmente cubierta por una lila de plantas en macetas, la música apenas se oía con el bullicio de la multitud. En el extremo opuesto, cuatro juegos de puertas francesas conducían al balcón. Con todos los lugares en los que Candy había estado a lo largo de su vida, jamás había visto tanta gente apiñada en el mismo sitio.

Terrence le dio un codazo y ella se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando. En seguida centró su atención en la pareja que tenían delante. Lady Delacorte era una mujer baja y achaparrada con gafas, que llevaba una enorme pluma de avestruz enterrada con una rara inclinación en su mata de pelo cano. Su marido era justo lo contrario; alto y delgado, de ojos chispeantes y coronilla descubierta.

—Un placer —se oyó decir, luego hizo una reverencia.

—Lord Grandchester, no me creí ni por un segundo la noticia del Times, pero, como que vivo y respiro, que, por lo visto, ¡se ha casado usted de verdad! —espetó jovial lady Delacorte. — Bienvenida, lady Grandchester.

—Gracias, milady —respondió ésta haciendo un gesto cortés con la cabeza. Lord Delacorte le cogió la mano y se la llevó a sus finos labios.

—Bien hecho, Grandchester —dijo el caballero, sonriendo a Candy.

—Debo reconocer que estoy de acuerdo —convino Terrence.

—Es usted americana, ¿verdad? —preguntó lord Delacorte volviendo sus ojos chispeantes hacia Candy.

—Soy inglesa, milord, pero he vivido en América recientemente.

El hombre arqueó sus finas cejas.

—¿Inglesa?

—Mi esposa ha tenido la fortuna de vivir en muchos sitios distintos por todo el mundo y su acento británico ha sufrido un poco —le explicó Terrence.

—Me atrevería a decir que eso es lo único que ha sufrido. —lord Delacorte rió y lanzó a Terrence una mirada de complicidad.

Candy se sonrojó. Terrence les dijo algo más a los Delacorte y se la llevó hacia el mayordomo que anunciaba a los invitados. Había tres parejas delante de ellos, y Candy tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en una posición desde la que veía el salón de baile mientras esperaban a que los anunciasen.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujándole el brazo a Terrence y, cuando él la miró, detectó el pánico en sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—Estaba yo en un baile muy parecido a éste... —declaró Terrence impasible.

Candy se volvió hacia él un instante, luego miró de nuevo a la multitud que tenía a sus pies. —Los honorables condes de Wellingham —proclamó el mayordomo.

—Fue hace varios años, cuando aún se llevaban los calzones hasta la rodilla —prosiguió Terrence. —Recuerdo a un tipo particularmente corpulento que llevaba un par de calzones cortos de satén púrpura, un chaleco verde claro y una chaqueta amarilla. Parecía un loro gordo.

—El señor y la señora de William Saunders, y la señorita Lillian Saunders.

Candy le apretó el brazo con fuerza.

—Tuvo la desgracia de pisar a una mujer en lo alto de la escalera —continuó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y le entregaba al mayordomo la invitación impresa. —Ella chilló y le dio un susto de muerte al pobre, y, él, al apartarse de ella sobresaltado, tropezó. —Candy pensó que estaba loco por contarle aquella historia precisamente entonces, y lo miró ceñuda.

—¡Los honorables marqueses de Grandchester.

El bullicio del salón disminuyó visiblemente y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la escalera.

—El tipo rodó escaleras abajo como una pelota de goma y terminó hecho un ovillo de colores a los pies del príncipe regente.

Candy no pudo evitar imaginarse aquella escena tan ridícula y soltó una carcajada. Su propia risa le sonó espantosa. A Terrence, melodiosa.

La multitud vio a una mujer hermosa riendo serena con su marido mientras ambos bajaban la escalera.

Cuando llegaron abajo, el gentío pareció moverse en bloque hacia ellos, en busca de una presentación.

—Prepárate, cariño —le murmuró Terrence, e inmediatamente empezó a saludar a los rostros que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Candy tragó saliva. Milagrosamente, logró responder de forma conveniente a todas las personas que su esposo le presentaba. Había tantas, que las caras y los nombres pronto se convirtieron en una nebulosa indescifrable. En general, parecía que los hombres saludaban a su pecho y que las mujeres forzaban la sonrisa. Terrence la ayudó a pasar el mal trago, se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, tranquilizándola con toques sutiles en el codo, la mano y la espalda. Hubo un momento en que ella se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento; los ojos azules de él chispearon en respuesta.

Alguien puso una copa de champán en su mano, y ella se la bebió en seguida, le ofrecieron otra copa, y se la bebió también. El espumoso la ayudó; empezó a notar cómo se disipaba la tensión de su cuerpo. Hasta en los pies notó el cosquilleo. Cuando pasó el camarero, se sirvió otra copa, y ya llevaba la mitad cuando se percató de que Terrence la miraba inquisitivo, con la ceja arqueada. Ella sonrió con dulzura y apuró la copa.

—Con semejante cohorte de aduladores, cualquier diría que estamos ante la reina de Inglaterra.

Candy se volvió y sonrió a Archie.

—¡Menos mal que ha venido! —le susurró histérica.

—La multitud es un poco agobiante, ¿verdad? —Rió y se situó entre ella y el grupo de jóvenes debutantes visiblemente curioso.

—Un poco —suspiró ella.

—Es perfectamente comprensible. Terrence siempre ha fascinado a esta gente y ahora más que nunca. Pero no tema, he venido a salvarla —le susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Archie miró por encima de la cabeza de Candy a Terrence, que sostenía una aburrida conversación con la anciana vizcondesa Varbussen.

—Mi querido Grandchester, si tú no vas a bailar con tu esposa, ¿puedo yo? —preguntó Archie lo bastante alto para que varios lo oyeran.

Su amigo sonrió.

—No, señor. Estoy convencido de que lady Grandchester me ha reservado el primer baile — respondió para delicia del círculo que los rodeaba.

Terrence se despidió cortésmente de lady Varbussen y, disculpándose ante la pequeña multitud que los invadía, le cogió a Candy la copa de champán que llevaba en la mano y se la dio a Archie, luego la condujo a la pista de baile.

Aquello no fue fácil. Al menos tres veces los detuvieron invitados que se comportaban como si fuesen primos lejanos de Terrence. Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, Terrence le hizo una reverencia, como era costumbre, y Candy se la devolvió. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero empezó a sonar la música y Terrence la arrastró de inmediato al vals. Miró aquellos asombrosos ojos verdes algo borrosos y sintió una fuerte agitación en la entrepierna.

—No te pueden quitar los ojos de encima, cielo —observó con sinceridad.

—¡Ja! Querrás decir que no me quitan los ojos del pecho o de este vestido tan pasado de moda. —Se apartó de un soplido un mechón de pelo que se le había soltado del recogido, empeñado en volver a taparle el ojo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Tu vestido es precioso.

—La señorita Stanley me ha dicho que le sorprendía que hubiese encontrado el tejido, porque el color ya no se lleva esta temporada. Lady William le ha dado la razón y ha añadido que ella no había visto un diseño tan inusual y que le extrañaba que alguna modista hubiese querido cosérmelo —protestó.

—Ya veo —le sonrió Terrence. —Por eso frunces el cejo. No es fácil ser el blanco de todas las envidias, ¿verdad?

—¿Envidias? —inquirió Candy con tal inocencia que Terrence no pudo evitar la carcajada.

—Esas mujeres te tienen unos celos enfermizos y te tendrán más cuando sus parejas las dejen solas para suplicar una oportunidad de bailar contigo —le explicó él mientras la estrechaba aún más contra su cuerpo y se acercaba a la orquesta.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Yo no voy a bailar más que contigo! —señaló muy resuelta.

—Claro que lo harás —le replicó él risueño. Por más que quiera, no puedo permitirte que desaires a todos los hombres de este salón. Debes bailar.

—¡No, no! Yo no quiero hacer eso —insistió ella meneando tanto la cabeza que volvió a caérsele el mechón de pelo por el ojo.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si bailas muy bien!

—¡No los conozco, Terrence! ¿Y si digo algo desacertado? —le susurró nerviosa.

—Cariño, ni eres demasiado encantadora para ofender a nadie. No temas, todo saldrá bien —le aseguró, luego le besó la mejilla, consciente de que aquella muestra de afecto generaría otra oleada de risitas disimuladas entre los curiosos.

—Me refiero a que... —susurró, haciendo una pausa se la acercó al pecho para evitar la colisión con otra pareja—... ¿y si digo algo sobre lo que después puedan chismorrear? No quiero que hablen de nosotros.

—Si hablan de nosotros, cariño, es porque les cuesta creer la buena suerte que tengo.

Ella suspiro y le sonrió. Terrence tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dios, qué seductora era. Todos los presentes en aquel salón de baile que los miraban bailar pensaban lo mismo que él, estaba convencido.

Cuando terminó el baile, la joven se sirvió otra copa de champán y se dispuso a hacer lo que le había pedido. Terrence le dio un codazo a Archie y le señaló a Candy con la cabeza.

—¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme a vigilar un poco a mi esposa, Cornwell? Atrae a los hombres como la miel a las abejas, y acaba de descubrir que le gusta el champán casi tanto como la cerveza —dijo con sequedad, y su amigo asintió risueño.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero ya hay cola para bailar con ella —señaló ames de abrirse paso diligentemente entre la multitud y pedirle a Candy que bailase con él.

A Candy le gustó bailar con Archie. Igual que Terrence, era muy buen bailarín y la obsequiaba con comentarios sarcásticos sobre la aristocracia londinense, con lo que ella no paraba de reír mientras iban dando vueltas por la pista.

Cuando, al terminar el baile, Archie la sacaba de la pista, la interceptó el conde de Westchester. Era más bajo que ella y, mientras bailaban, el conde, que estaba ebrio, no paraba de mirarle descaradamente el pecho.

—Comentan que procede usted de las tierras de América —le dijo el conde al escote.

—No, milord, lo ha entendido mal —suspiró Candy hastiada. —Lo que dicen es que procedo de las guerras de América.

Como sospechaba, el conde estaba tan extasiado con el relieve de su pecho que no oyó su respuesta descabellada. Mientras trataba de ignorar a aquel viejo verde, rezando para que el baile terminara cuanto antes, vio a Terrence bailar con otra mujer. No le gustó la sensación que le produjo, lo lógico era que él bailase con otras mujeres, eso lo sabía, pero el verlo sonreír a otra le encogía el corazón.

Perdió de vista a Terrence durante los dos bailes siguientes. Después del conde, su siguiente pareja fue un anciano caballero muy amable, que a Candy le gustó en seguida.

—Conocí a su padre y era un gran admirador suyo. Coincidí con él en la India hace varios años —le contó el viejo barón de Sevionton.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Candy, emocionada por el recuerdo de su padre.

En serio. Me ayudó a solucionar un problemilla que tenía. Yo debía salir del puerto de inmediato y, de no haber sido por su padre, me habrían encontrado colgado de los mástiles — confesó con un destello de sus ojos legañosos. —Si alguna vez necesita algo, querida, venga a verme.

Candy le agradeció su amable propuesta, preguntándose qué demonios podía haber hecho un hombre tan amable como él para precisar aquella ayuda.

Cuando el barón la sacó de la pista, vio a Terrence, apoyado en una columna, observándola por encima de las cabezas de sus admiradoras con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y, cuando se disponía a acercarse a él, alguien se interpuso en su camino. Algo irritada, levantó la vista despacio y se encontró a Niel Leagan mirándola sonriente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos amarillentos.

—Qué placer volver a verla, lady Grandchester. ¿Me concedería el honor de este baile? —preguntó con voz grave.

Candy miró a Terrence por encima del hombro de Leagan, su sonrisa se había esfumado. No sabía bien qué hacer, no le apetecía nada bailar con él, pero no le parecía apropiado rechazarlo, dado que aún tenía huecos en su carnet de baile. Se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar la vista de su esposo, luego volvió a mirar a Leagan. El champán le había embotado el sentido del decoro, pero podría rechazarlo.

—Quizá en otro momento —dijo él visiblemente desilusionado.

—No, no, señor Leagan. No he querido... Me encantaría. —Se obligó a sonreírle.

El sonrió a su vez, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Lanzándole una rápida mirada de impotencia a Terrence, Candy regresó a regañadientes a la pista. Era un vals, y ella sintió cierta repugnancia cuando Leagan la tomó en sus brazos. Se sorprendió de aquella reacción, porque no le había ocurrido con sus anteriores parejas de baile. Sin embargo, ese hombre tenía algo que no lograba identificar, había un no sé qué en sus atractivos rasgos que a ella le resultaba repugnante.

—¿Se está divirtiendo esta noche? —preguntó Leagan muy educado.

—Oh, sí, mucho —respondió ella con fingido entusiasmo.

Él le miró los labios.

—Ha causado un gran revuelo. Tódo el mundo habla de lady Grandchester —señaló. —Ha tenido usted lo que se diría un éxito instantáneo.

Candy se esforzó por sonreír.

—Perdone que disienta, señor Leagan. No acabo de entender a qué se debe tanta fascinación, claro que nunca se sabe qué esperar cuando se entra a formar parte de un nuevo entorno, ¿no le parece?

—Sobre todo dadas las circunstancias de su esposo. Aunque seguía sonriendo, Candy se molestó.

—¿Cómo dice?

Leagan volvió a esbozar su sonrisa afectada.

—Le ruego que me disculpe; he hablado sin pensar. —Le hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza y se la llevó al centro de la pista.

Candy alzó la vista a las resplandecientes lámparas de araña para no tener que mirar a su pareja de baile. Aún se encontraba bajo el efecto del champán que había bebido y, al mirar a la luz centelleante que daba vueltas sobre su cabeza, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Ni el mareo. Bajó la vista de las luces al cuello rígido de la camisa de Leagan y frunció el cejo.

—¿Se encuentra mal, lady Grandchester?

—No, sólo me estaba mareando un poco. —Cuando él sonrió, Candy se percató por primera vez de que su sonrisa de verdad era muy bonita.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, señora, a mi juicio es usted la mujer más hermosa de la sala — le dijo en voz baja.

Incómoda, Candy notó que se sonrojaba y miró hacia otro lado, topándose sin querer con Terrence, que llevaba por la pista a una rubia muy guapa. Los dos hablaban muy entretenidos, y no pudo dejar de mirarlos. Cuando Leagan se interpuso entre ella y Terrence, intentó mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Lady Marllow —dijo Leagan muy seco.

—¿Perdón? —graznó Candy, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—Su marido está bailando con lady Susana Marllow.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Esa era lady Marllow? ¿Estaba bailando con su amante? ¡Cielo santo!, era tan hermosa como había temido.

—¿Quién? —espetó Candy sin pensarlo

—¿La conoce? —inquirió el hombre con una sonrisa perversa.

Ella estaba muerta de vergüenza, consciente de que Leagan observaba muy de cerca su reacción.

—Lo cierto es que no he tenido el placer... —murmuró con tristeza.

La sonrisa perversa de Leagan se intensificó.

—Lo suponía.

Candy resistió la tentación de volver a mirar a Terrence y, en su lugar, miró fijamente la pechera de volantes de su acompañante.

—¿De modo que asistió usted a la fiesta del gobernador en Bombay, señor Leagan? —preguntó Candy intentando en vano cambiar de tema.

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de él. —Yo, sí. ¿Recuerda el lío del gobernador?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Vagamente. Era muy joven.

—Si no recuerdo mal, tenía diez u once años. Lo que sí recuerdo perfectamente es que estaba obsesionada con un caballero mayor que llevaba turbante —señaló.

La joven no pudo contener la risa.

—¡No lo dirá en serio!

—Lo digo muy en serio —sonrió. —Su padre me dijo después que estaba decidida a averiguar qué llevaba aquel hombre debajo del turbante, pero la fiesta le parecía un lugar algo intimidante para desenmascararlo, por así decirlo. De modo que se acercó a él, le confesó su intención y le propuso reunirse con él en el muelle a la mañana siguiente antes de partir.

—¿Le propuse a un completo desconocido que se reuniese conmigo en el muelle? —Rió como una tonta.

—Eso me han contado. Todo ello por el bien de la ciencia —espetó con fingida solemnidad.

—Mi padre no fue siempre... ¿cómo lo diría yo?... —sonrió cuando él le hizo un giro, —todo lo insistente que debía haber sido. —Rió, meneando la cabeza.

Leagan forzó una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de un modo extraño.

—Pero sí que insistió en que se casara con Grandchester, ¿verdad?

El comentario la sorprendió. Imaginó que Terrence lo habría puesto al tanto de las circunstancias de su matrimonio el día en que se habían visto en Blessing Park. Terrence y lady Marllow estaban de nuevo a la vista y se acercaban a ellos. Él no la había visto; estaba demasiado absorto en su conversación con la dama. Candy empezó a marearse.

Cuando empezaron a oírse los últimos compases de la pieza, se acercaron al borde de la pista. El señor Leagan sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, lady Grandchester. —Hizo una pausa y la escudriñó extrañado. —La veo algo azorada. ¿Le apetece un poco de agua? —preguntó y, atrapándole la mano bajo el brazo, la condujo a la mesa de las bebidas antes de que pudiera responder.

De pronto, notó que una mano la agarraba por el codo.

—Si ya ha terminado de bailar con mi esposa, le ruego que nos disculpe —le dijo Terrence a Leagan desde detrás de Candy.

Los ojos ambarinos del hombre lo miraron con dureza por encima de la cabeza de ella. Terrence lo miraba a él impasible.

Leagan sonrió a Candy.

—Gracias otra vez, lady Grandchester. —Con un gesto brusco de la cabeza, se alejó.

Terrence agarró a su esposa del codo y la llevó de inmediato hacia las puertas que daban al balcón.

—¿Has disfrutado del baile? —inquirió con frialdad.

A Candyy le pareció inquieto, algo que le resultó divertidísimo, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de bailar con su amante.

—Soportable. ¿Y tú, has disfrutado del tuyo?

El frunció el cejo levemente, la sacó al balcón y la empujó a un rincón oscuro.

—A mí ni siquiera me ha parecido soportable —murmuró.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Candy algo irritada por tan repentina frialdad.

—Sí, ocurre algo, Candy. No te he besado en toda la condenada noche —señaló y, estrechándola entre sus brazos, la besó con vehemencia.

La joven, que le había detectado los celos en la voz, se derritió en sus brazos y profirió un gemido de placer. Terrence ladeó la boca con una urgencia que ella entendía muy bien y, cuando él empezó a acariciarle los costados. Candy se retiro.

—Terrence —lo reprendió, luego sonrió seductora.

El protestó y le besó la mano.

—¿Habrá algún día un momento en que no te desee? —le susurró con voz ronca, luego bajó la cabeza despacio y le dio un beso muy suave y muy provocativo.

—¡Cielo santo!, espero que no —murmuró ella cuando Terrence levantó por fin la cabeza.

El rió y se la llevó a una zona aún más oscura.

—Parece que te gusta bailar.

—Me gusta bailar contigo, no con otros hombres. —Quería decirle que tampoco le agradaba verlo bailar con otras mujeres y que la enfurecía verlo con lady Marllow.

El rió en voz baja y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—A mí tampoco —coincidió, y volvió a besarla antes de regresar con ella de mala gana al salón de baile, donde un pelotón de hombres esperaba impaciente para bailar con su esposa.

Poco después de las cuatro de la madrugada, Archie le dio un codazo a Terrence y le señaló con la cabeza a la exhausta Candy. Apartada de los invitados que quedaban, estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre la cintura y aquel persistente mechón de pelo tapándole el ojo. Apenas se podía mantener despierta y, agotada, disimuló un bostezo tapándose la boca con una mano enguantada. Terrence le guiñó el ojo a su amigo, luego se acercó como si nada a ella. Candy intentó sonreír.

—¿Cansada, cielo? —preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Te llevo a casa —le dijo en voz baja, apartándole con dulzura el pelo de los ojos. —Creo que ya nos hemos dejado ver bastante por una noche.

Mientras el coche recorría las calles envueltas por la niebla, Terrence contempló a Candy, dormida profundamente sobre su pecho. Nunca se había creído un hombre celoso, pero el verla en los brazos de otros hombres lo había afectado. En su cabeza, aún la recordaba bailando con Leagan, levantando la vista a las lámparas de araña y luciendo aquella sonrisa soñadora tan suya. Esa sonrisa le pertenecía, la tenía reservada sólo para él, y le dolía que ese hombre hubiese tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarla. Si hubiese estado más cerca de ellos, se la habría arrebatado de los brazos a aquel sinvergüenza y le habría entregado a la furibunda Susana.

Él no la había visitado, ni había respondido a sus patéticas cartas desde que había puesto fin a su relación. En las últimas semanas, Susana había pasado de dolida a rabiosa y, al ver a Candy, había sacado los colmillos, la constancia de que Terrence jamás iba a volver con ella había provocado una disputa entre los dos.

Candy suspiró dormida y se recolocó en el pecho de su esposo. El miró al cielo.

Cuando el coche se detuvo delante de la casa, Terrence la ayudó a bajar. Al poner los pies en el suelo ella se derrumbó sobre él, y él la cogió en brazos de inmediato y la llevó dentro, a su cuarto, ignorando sereno sus protestas en sueños. Le pidió a Damon que se retirara, la tumbó en el centro de su cama y se quitó rápidamente toda la ropa menos los pantalones. Luego volvió a la cama, a admirar la caída de sus pestañas, el contorno relajado de sus labios, el brazo descuidadamente colocado sobre el regazo la puso de lado con cuidado y le desabrochó la fila de diminutos botones de la espalda. Ella no abrió los ojos, pero sonrió somnolienta mientras le quitaba las joyas.

—Lady Delacorte me ha dicho: «Tienen que venir a cenar el miércoles que viene» lo informó Candy, imitando en voz baja el habla de la oronda mujer. —«Asistirán los condes de Middlefield, que acaban de volver de América, querida. Estoy segura de que le encantará conocerlos.»

Terrence rió para sí mientras le quitaba los zapatos y las medias.

—¿Y qué les has dicho? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para soltarle el vestido de los hombros.

—Les he dicho que me sentía halagada, pero que tenía que consultarlo con el secretario de mi manido. Y lady Delacorte ha dicho: «Ah, por supuesto, ¡lord Grandchester está muy solicitado!».

—Aja —dijo Terrence distraído mientras se inclinaba a besar la piel sedosa de su hombro.

—Pero entonces me ha aclarado que me lo pedía a mí y no a ti —rió Candy.

Su risa ligera y tintineante era demasiado provocativa; Terrence se situó encima de ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

—¿Conque ésas tenemos? ¿Haces una aparición triunfal entre la élite de Inglaterra y de pronto quedo relegado a cenar solo en casa mientras tú te diviertes por ahí? —le preguntó, besándole el hueco del cuello.

Candy suspiró suavemente al notar los labios cálidos de Terrence en su piel y le acarició el pelo con ternura.

—Lo que tenemos, hermoso señor mío, es que lady Delacorte y su condesa se pueden pudrir — espetó Candy, riendo cuando Terrence intentó robarle la sonrisa con un beso.

Al poco, Candy yacía con la espalda pegada al pecho de Terrence, envolviendo con su brazo el brazo musculoso de su marido que la estrechaba posesivo, la noche había ido bien, a pesar de algunas miradas descaradas y ciertas preguntas inoportunas. Él se había divertido y a ella también le había gustado casi todo. Pero lo mejor era que por fin había terminado.

—¿Candy? —le dijo Terrence con la boca pegada a su pelo, y la voz pesada de sueño.

—Te amo, Terrence. Mi vida es perfecta gracias a ti —le susurró ella.

El gruñó, incapaz de pronunciar una respuesta adecuada, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que aquellas palabras convertían una noche estupenda en perfecta. Se alegraba de verdad de estar en casa.


	16. Chapter 16

La vida de Candy fue perfecta hasta la tarde siguiente. Tras un desayuno tardío y tranquilo con Terrence, Candy se retiró a su cuarto a encargarse de la correspondencia que tenía a Sebastian al borde del infarto. Iba bastante bien cuando Jones la interrumpió para comunicarle que había ido a visitarla un caballero, el señor Anthony Brown.

Cuando entró contentísima en el salón azul, su primo estaba de pie junto a la ventana, toqueteándose nervioso el corbatín marrón oscuro.

—¡Anthony! ¡Vuelves a sorprenderme! —rió ella, recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos.

—Como no te encontraba en Blessing Park, pequeña... —Él sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. La soltó y retrocedió unos pasos para contemplar risueño el vestido verde mar y crema. —Por lo visto, Londres te quiere.

Candy sonrió vergonzosa y lo condujo al sofá, donde se instaló muy fina, con las manos recogidas en el regazo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Londres? —le preguntó ella.

—Unos días —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Concluí mis negocios en Portsmouth y fui directo a Blessing Park, luego le seguí aquí. —El joven le miró las manos, le cogió una entre las suyas y la examinó con detenimiento.

Candy lo notó inexpresivo y se preguntó si su negocio habría fracasado.

—¿Y bien? —lo instó. —¿Concluyó satisfactoriamente?

—Podría decirse que si —declaró sin dejar de mirarle la mano.

—¡Anthony, eso es estupendo! Entonces ya tienes un puesto, ¿no? ¿De capitán? —le preguntó emocionada.

Él le soltó la mano despacio, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos, y se quedó mirando al suelo.

—Candy, tengo algo importante que contarte. Quizá deberías despachar al criado. —Candy arqueó las cejas, preguntándose que querría contarle que no pudiera decir delante de Hanson. — Creo que es preferible que lo oigas sólo tú —murmuró sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

—Pero ¿qué...?

—Te aseguro que es un tema algo... delicado. Lo hago por tu bien.

Anthony alzó la vista y la miró tan preocupado que a Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. Su primer pensamiento fue que algo le había ocurrido a la tía Elroy o a una de las chicas. Ella intentó descifrar su gesto, pero él volvió a desviar la mirada y le cogió las manos con fuerza.

Candy miró por encima de su hombro.

—Por favor, discúlpanos, Hanson. —Esperó a que el criado cerrase la puerta. —¡Cielo santo!, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Le ha pasado algo a la tía Elroy?

—¡No, no! —rió él nervioso. —Lo que tengo que contarte es importante... para ti tanto como para mí.

Candy sintió una vaga punzada de pánico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella despacio, convencida de que no quería oír la respuesta.

Anthony había estado esperando aquella noticia con entusiasmo, pero, en aquel momento, parecía a punto de vomitar, como si no soportara la idea de contarlo en voz alta.

—Bueno, me cuesta contártelo, la verdad. Es una historia muy larga. No sé si sabes que tu padre y yo estuvimos enemistados unos años. —Candy pestañeo sorprendida. —Él me consideraba un poco irresponsable —le explicó Anthony a grandes rasgos, —y lo fui, de joven, pero eso cambió y, por suerte, en los últimos tres o cuatro años, el capitán y yo nos reconciliamos.

—No tenía ni idea —admitió ella con sinceridad. Recordaba que su padre se había quejado de lo irresponsable que era Anthony, una o dos discusiones acaloradas entre los dos, pero nunca le había hablado de enemistad. Además, si en algún momento hubo una trifulca entre ellos, por su vida que no entendía a cuento de qué la recordaba de repente.

Anthony respiró hondo.

—El me adoptó cuando mi padre murió, y fue como un padre para mí. Yo lo respetaba mucho, Candy, de verdad —dijo en voz baja con la mirada clavada en la alfombra oriental que tenia a sus pies.

—Estoy segura de que él sentía lo mismo por ti, Anthony —respondió ella anexionada. —Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu nuevo puesto?

El joven pestañeó, miró al techo y volvió a respirar hondo.

—Cuando nos reconciliamos, el capitán me prometió una vida decente. Me comunicó que tenía intención de dejarme uno de sus buques mercantes más grandes para que pudiera seguir el negocio de la familia. Por eso acepté el aprendizaje en Ámsterdam, para poder hacerme con todos los aspectos del negocio, pero, cuando murió, descubrí un lamentable error.

Candy estaba segura de que no lo había oído bien. Su padre jamás le había mencionado nada así, y Anthony no aparecía en los papeles que ella había recibido. Quizá hubiese un codicilo. No sabía qué había sido de los buques. Lo único que ella sabía era que, de algún modo, aquello repercutía en la liquidación final del patrimonio de su padre.

—¿Qué error? —preguntó, serena.

Anthony se volvió para mirarla, casi suplicándole con sus ojos pardos.

—Candy, lo que tengo que contarte es bastante extraordinaria Por lo visto, el abogado de tu padre, el señor Strait, te envió el testamento antes de que el capitán muriese de verdad. El señor Strait solía hacer eso; tu padre estaba ya moribundo y quería asegurarse de que se ejecutaba su última voluntad. Pero..., verás, cambió de opinión.

—¿Cambió de opinión? —repitió ella incrédula.

—Sí. Por desgracia, el señor Strait ya había enviado los papeles que tenía en su poder. Lo que digo es que no envió la documentación definitiva.

El pánico empezó a hacer un nudo en la garganta a Candy.

—¿Qué documentación definitiva? Yo recibí la última voluntad de mi padre y su testamento.

El sonrió triste y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pequeña, no. La última voluntad la tengo yo aquí y anula la tuya.

Candy pestañeó, incapaz de asimilar lo que su primo le estaba diciendo. Se levantó de prisa e inconscientemente empezó a pasear de un lado a otro.

—Perdóname, pero no lo entiendo. Yo no recuerdo que te dejase ningún barco, pero quizá hubiera algún codicilo, algún anexo donde detallara lo que deseaba hacer con su flota. ¿No será eso lo que tienes tú? —preguntó ella, esperanzada.

—No, Candy, lo que obra en mis manos es su última voluntad y su testamento. Y no me deja un barco, me deja una suma considerable.

—¿Una suma?

—De casi quinientas mil libras —añadió él como si nada. Candy soltó una carcajada algo histérica. —Ese es el importe de mi dote.

Anthony suspiró hondo y se sacó de la chaqueta un grueso documento.

—Trata de entenderlo, pequeña. Cambió de opinión en su lecho de muerte y me legó el medio millón de libras a mí. Tu dote es la cancelación de las deudas de Grandchester. Por desgracia, el testamento revisado no te llegó a tiempo. —Dicho esto, desplegó el documento y le mostró la firma clarísima del capitán.

Candy estaba anonadada, total y absolutamente anonadada. Era demasiado monstruoso para creerlo, claro que ya no sabía qué pensar de su padre. A fin de cuentas, le había mentido sobre Terrence durante tantos años... Pero aquello era distinto; era inconcebible. Se quedó mirando fijamente el documento que sostenía Anthony mientras intentaba entenderlo.

—Es imposible —murmuró para sí.

Su primo sonrió sin ganas y se inclinó para coger una bolsa que Candy no había visto hasta ese momento.

—Supuse, como es lógico, que te costaría creerlo. El mensajero al que contraté para que recogiera lo papeles me trajo también algunos efectos personales. Por lo visto, el señor Strait no tenía intención de devolvértelos, porque ya había considerado innecesario viajar personalmente a América.

Candy lo miró boquiabierta y él metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un par de gemelos de marfil en forma de pequeñas cabezas de elefantes que ella identificó de inmediato.

—¿De dónde los has sacado? —susurró. —Eran de papá.

Su primo no respondió, se limitó a dejarlos encima de la mesa. Ella tragó saliva; tenía que haber alguna explicación.

—El capitán quería que tuvieras esto —dijo Anthony, señalando con la cabeza algo que llevaba en la bolsa. —lo guardó pensando que algún día querrías dárselo a tus hijos.

Su primo sacó una muñeca, y Candy hizo un aspaviento. Era idéntica a la que ella había arrastrado por las cubiertas del Dancing Maiden. Empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de damasco amarillo. Era imposible, completamente improbable.

¿O no lo era?

Desde que su padre había fallecido, había descubierto cosas que le hacían dudar de él. Sintió una extraña punzada de culpabilidad; ¿y si el capitán había cambiado de opinión y le había dejado su dinero a Anthony? Pero ¿habría hecho su padre algo tan precipitado? ¿Realmente habría deseado, a las puertas de la muerte, atender las necesidades económicas de su primo?

—No sé qué decir —murmuró ella.

—Pequeña, sé que todo esto es muy difícil. Tu marido lo entenderá, estoy seguro de ello.

Candy gimió; ella no lo veía tan claro. De pronto, se levantó y cogió el testamento que Anthony había dejado sobre la mesa con las otras cosas y lo hojeó nerviosa. Era idéntico al que ella tenía, salvo que le legaba la fortuna a Anthony, no a ella. Como le había dicho su primo, el testamento estipulaba la cancelación de las deudas de Terrence como dote de Candy. Y, por si le quedaba alguna duda, la peculiar caligrafía de su padre era bien visible en la página, y el documento estaba fechado un mes o más después que el suyo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para combatir la histeria que empezaba a apoderarse de su ser.

Sabía, instintivamente, lo mal que le parecería a Terrence todo aquello. Su padre ya lo había engañado una vez y, de repente, remataba su engaño desde la tumba. Le había dejado su dote a Anthony. No un barco, su dote. Pero ¿qué iba a pensar Terrence? ¿Que lo habían camelado para que se casara con ella para luego descubrir que Candy no aportaba absolutamente nada a aquella unión, con lo que todo había sido en balde? En semejantes circunstancias, él no se habría casado con ella, eso se lo había dejado bien claro, muy a su pesar. Pero, después de aquello, ¿supondría que lo hablan embaucado para que se casara con ella?

—¡No! —susurró con voz ronca, y se volvió en dirección a la repisa de la chimenea, sujetando el testamento con firmeza contra su pecho. Se dijo nerviosa que Terrence jamás creería que ella lo había engatusado, pero ni siquiera ella lo creía.

—¡Madre mía! —oyó musitar a Anthony, y notó que una mano fuerte le agarraba el codo, la llevaba hasta un sofá y la obligaba a sentarse. Su primo se arrodilló a su lado, cogiéndole las manos. —¡Candy, no te disgustes! ¡Todo irá bien, te lo prometo! —Pero ésta no pensaba más que en Terrence, que pronto se enteraría de otro engaño. —¡No temas, por favor! —le suplicó. —Yo te apoyaré cuando se lo cuentes; le explicaré que tú no podías haberlo sabido. ¡Nadie tiene por qué enterarse nunca! Muchos hombres cambian sus testamentos en el lecho de muerte.

Anthony hablaba en voz baja, con precipitación. Candy se sentía enferma de miedo.

—Mira, te he traído todas las pruebas que necesitas, los gemelos de marfil, la muñeca de tu infancia, ¡y el testamento, maldita sea! ¿Qué otra prueba puede necesitar tu marido?

Las náuseas que se apoderaron de ella le impidieron contestar. Demasiado conmocionada y contusa para hacer nada, se quedó mirando impotente los gemelos que estaban en la mesa, la muñeca tirada en el sillón y el testamento que Anthony le había quitado de las manos y había vuelto a dejar en la mesa.

Se obligó a mirar al joven, cuya preocupación genuina se revelaba en el contorno de sus ojos. Volvió la mirada a la muñeca, que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros. Era idéntica a la que ella había tenido todos aquellos años, pero la última vez que la había visto no tenía cabeza. ¿La habría reparado su padre? ¿La habría guardado de verdad para ella?

En aquel instante fue consciente de la enormidad de la rabia que el capitán le inspiraba. Rompió a llorar y, presa de una dolorosa furia, se enterró el rostro entre las manos. Anthony se levantó de inmediato y le pasó el brazo por el hombro para consolarla.

Terrence miró curioso al criado apostado a la puerta del salón. —¿Qué haces ahí? —le preguntó amable.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—La marquesa tiene una visita, milord.

Terrence supuso que era Archie, que los visitaba con frecuencia, y abrió la puerta.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio. Candy, de espaldas a él, estaba inclinada hacia adelante.

A su lado, estaba sentado un joven, que la rodeaba con el brazo. Cuando éste se volvió para mirarlo, Terrence reconoció de inmediato al desconocido de Blessing Park. El desconocido al que ella había abrazado tan cariñosamente.

—¿Qué demonios hace éste aquí? —tronó la voz de Terrence en el salón mientras cruzaba la estancia. El individuo se puso de pie de un brinco, pero Candy no se movió. Terrence fue corriendo a ella y se agachó para mirarla a la cara, llena de lágrimas. —¡Cielo santo!, Candy, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó de repente aterrado sin saber bien por qué.

—¡Ay, Terrence! —musitó ella abatida.

Éste se irguió y miro furioso a Anthony.

—¡Más le vale explicarme qué está ocurriendo aquí!

—Por favor, milord, soy Anthony Brown, primo de su esposa. —Terrence anotó mentalmente aquel nombre, que le era vagamente familiar. —Me temo que soy portador de noticias inquietantes — anuncio en voz baja. Al detectar la mirada cada vez más oscura del marqués, Anthony se explicó en seguida. —Tiene que ver con su padre. Son novedades preocupantes. Quizá quiera sentarse...

—Más vale que me lo cuente ya si no quiere que le obligue a hacerlo. —La voz de Terrence había pasado de furiosa a peligrosamente serena.

Anthony palideció visiblemente.

—Lord Grandchester, lamento comunicarle que el capitán White hizo un segundo testamento. Uno posterior, que no es el que obra en su poder.

Atónito, Terrence le lanzó una mirada feroz. Menuda sandez, menuda locura, menudo disparate.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Al parecer, el señor Strait fue demasiado eficiente. Empezó a disponer del patrimonio del capitán antes de que éste muriese. Por desgracia, el capitán cambió de parecer en el último momento y, antes de fallecer, firmó otro testamento que invalida el primero.

A juicio de Terrence, aquello resultaba descabellado y demasiado propicio para algunos. —Imposible —murmuró furioso.

—Lamento comunicarle que es perfectamente posible, milord —dijo Anthony muy tranquilo. —E imagino que ese nuevo testamento lo beneficia a usted de algún modo, ¿no es así? Algo sonrojado, Anthony alargó el brazo para coger el testamento de la mesa.

—Me lega a mí toda su herencia, milord —declaró tendiéndole el testamento para que lo viera. —La dote que usted ha recibido me pertenece.

Eso era absurdo. A Terrence le importaba un comino la dote de Candy, pero no se tragaba ni por un momento que el capitán hubiese redactado un segundo testamento. Le arrebató el documento de la mano a Anthony y lo examinó por encima. Estaba todo allí, el condenado acuerdo, la liquidación de las deudas... Todo era igual, salvo que, en lugar de aceptar como compensación una suma a modo de dote, debía aceptar la cancelación de las deudas. El patrimonio de White se cedía, en su totalidad, a Anthony Brown.

—¡Este documento es falso!

—Esa es su firma —señaló Candy en voz baja.

Aquellas palabras estallaron en la cabeza de Terrence; apartó la vista del documento para mirarla. Ella lo miró a su vez, con los ojos enrojecidos y tristes, luego miró a Anthony Brown. «Claro, Anthony no besaba así.» Terrence se sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, Anthony. El abrazo. ¡Por favor!, era Inconcebible, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad de que ella formase parte de aquel fraude. Su gesto se mantuvo inescrutable, a pesar de las ideas que le hervían en la cabeza. Dobló con cuidado el pergamino y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Milord, su esposa no pudo enterarse de que había un segundo testamento porque ya estaba en Inglaterra, Y yo no se lo mencioné en las cartas que le envié a Blessing Park, sólo le dije que esperaba noticias importantes —intervino Anthony.

«¿Cartas?» Atónito Anthony se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía delante. ¿Se habían escrito? Apretó la mandíbula al recordar el día en que lo había visto en Blessing Park. Ella le había dicho que era un grumete del Dancing Maiden, amigo de Withers. No le había hablado de ninguna carta. Ni del parentesco. De hecho, había omitido por completo el hecho de que fueran primos.

—Usted, señor, es un fraude —proclamó categóricamente, con visible repugnancia.

Anthony pestañeó nervioso.

—Lo siento de verdad, milord. Sé que esto le cae por sorpresa, pero no miento. La propia Candy le ha dicho que es la firma del capitán. Además, he traído otras cosas con el testamento, algunos efectos personales que sólo el padre de Candy podía haber tenido —Señaló los gemelos y la muñeca.

Terrence, irritado por la familiaridad con que trataba a su esposa, se quedó mirando los objetos que le indicaba, la muñeca le trajo un recuerdo distante, vago.

—Esos artículos se pueden comprar en cualquier parte. No creo que tengan ningún valor testimonial. —Anthony tragó saliva, visiblemente angustiado. —Señor Brown, mis abogados examinaron de forma exhaustiva los documentos que recibí del capitán White y verificaron rigurosamente su autenticidad. Si el señor Strait desea comunicarme algún error, lo escucharé encantado. —No le pasó por alto el parpadeo de los ojos de Brown al oír nombrar al señor Strait. —Hasta entonces, cualquier cosa que me traiga, incluidas sus baratijas, no serán para mi más que un lamentable intento de estafarme. Le agradecería que saliese de mi casa inmediatamente — añadió con serenidad.

—Terrence, creo que esto es cosa de mi padre, no de Anthony —dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.

Terrence no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo: Candy defendía a aquel bastardo. Se le empezó a helar la sangre; le costaba contener el deseo de estrangular a Brown. Y a Candy, ¡cielo santo! los últimos meses no habían sido una mentira, de eso estaba convencido, ¿o no? ¿Podía haberlo engañado tanto? Se le encogió el pecho de pensarlo, luego la miro con frialdad.

—Ahora hablaré contigo —le replicó muy seco, luego se volvió hacia Anthony. —Márchese inmediatamente.

Éste se aparto del sofá.

—Es evidente que necesita tiempo para asimilar las desafortunadas noticias que traigo. Como es lógico, querrá recibir los documentos —dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Se detuvo y sonrió tranquilizador a Candy. —Le daré mi dirección al mayordomo. En cualquier caso, vendré a verte en unos días, pequeña.

Las palabras afectuosas de Anthony a su esposa lo recorrieron como una bala; apretó los puños junto a los costados. Entonces se colocó delante de Candy para que éste no pudiera verla.

—No visitará a mi esposa bajo ninguna circunstancia, señor Brown. ¡Márchese ya!

Mirando por última vez a Candy, el joven salió por la puerta.

El silencio que siguió a la salida de Anthony era casi ensordecedor. Candy le tocó la manga a Terrence, pero él se apartó de ella. Su leve sollozo no lo hizo recular. Su gesto frío e inmutable ocultaba un torbellino de turbias emociones.

—Me mentiste. Te pregunté quién era. Me dijiste que era un grumete del Dancing Maiden, no tu primo besucón.

Candy sintió miedo y remordimiento, la mirada gélida de Terrence exploraba con descaro su rostro.

—No te mentí, no te conté...

—¿Toda la verdad?

Candy hizo una mueca, consciente de lo horrible que parecía todo.

—No podía contártela entonces —espetó. —Le avergonzaba... —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba cavando su propia fosa. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar sus ideas y recobrar la calma para poder explicárselo todo de forma coherente.

—¿Qué decías, pequeña? —le soltó él. —¿Que le avergonzaba presentarse a mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque habría sido de muy mal gusto hacerlo antes de estafarme?

—No, no—respondió Candy con voz áspera. —N-no... no tenía trabajo —señaló sin convicción, aturdida.

Terriblemente alterada por la última traición de su padre y la indignación de Terrence, se sentía completamente incapaz de explicarse. Era evidente que sus respuestas no estaban contribuyendo a tranquilizarlo en absoluto. Si era posible que el rostro de un hombre se endureciese aún más, el de Terrence lo hizo

—Supongo que sus cartas te ilustrarían mucho en ese aspecto —dijo él con voz grave. Antes de que Candy pudiese responder, dio media vuelta y se aparró de ella. —Creo que deberías retirarte a tu cuarto.

Aterrada, Candy buscó un modo de explicarse. ¡Cielos, estaba confundida! Podía estropearlo todo, empeorarlo aún más. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así. En contra de toda lógica, dio un paso adelante.

—Terrence, ¡escúchame, por favor! Galen no me habló del otro testamento. Sólo me dijo que esperaba noticias importantes, un puesto en un buque mercante. No quería presentarse porque no se sentía... competente —espetó. —Yo respeté sus deseos... ¡por el amor de Dios, es mi primo!

—Eso es lo que tendrías que haberme dicho cuando te pregunté —le contestó Terrence con frialdad.

Se acercó al aparador y se sirvió un whisky, de espaldas a Candy. No la creía. ¡Cielo santo!, no la creía. Cerró los ojos y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, decidió en aquel mismo instante que, mientras no lograra tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas, estaba haciendo más mal que bien.

—Estás disgustado, y yo también. Es una noticia difícil de digerir, para los dos —se oyó decir. Su marido la miró por encima del hombro con un desdén que la hizo sonrojarse. —Prefiero esperar a que podamos hablarlo racionalmente —añadió con la voz rota, luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta con paso vacilante. Se detuvo en el umbral para echar un vistazo a la espalda rígida de Terrence antes de subir corriendo a refugiarse en su cuarto.

Este miró por la ventana, cogiendo el vaso de whisky con todas sus fuerzas, presa de un conflicto interno de emociones. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Anthony Brown pudiese estar diciendo la verdad; sencillamente, resultaba demasiado descabellado. Lo único que se le ocurría era que los ojos de Candy no mentían. ¡Ella no mentía, maldita sea!

Pero le había mentido en la cala.

Y le había ocultado que se escribía con Anthony. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Habría sido capaz de confabularse con su primo para desplumarlo? ¿Podría haber mantenido una mentira así durante los últimos meses? De pie en el centro de la estancia, sopesó aquel pensamiento. Recordó todas sus conversaciones, las noches que habían pasado en su inmensa cama, los paseos por Blessing Park, las comidas... En ningún momento, jamás, le había demostrado otra cosa que no fuesen una estima y un cariño genuinos. Ella nunca había cambiado de actitud.

No, sencillamente no podía ser verdad.

Se acercó aprisa a una silla y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, mirando el líquido ámbar que agitaba en el vaso. Podría ser verdad.

¿Podría haberse equivocado tanto con ella? ¿Tanto podría haberlo engañado? ¿Habría malinterpretado sus reacciones en la cama o las miradas de sus ojos verdes cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos? ¡Maldita sea, le había dicho que lo amaba! Y él se lo había tragado como el rio se traga las piedras arrojadas a él. Por todos los santos, jamás, en sus treinta y un años de vida, había sido víctima de los encantos de una mujer. ¡Ni una sola vez! ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan incauto de pronto? Sin duda era posible.

Recordó con amargura la noche en que ella se percató de que White le había mentido. No podría haberse fingido tan destrozada. ¿O acaso era tan buena actriz como las de Drury Lane? Terrence dejó de mirar el vaso y posó la vista en la mesa donde se encontraban el testamento y los gemelos. Se irguió y. alargando el brazo, cogió uno de ellos y lo examinó detenidamente. Cuando volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, reparó en la muñeca tirada de cualquier manera en una silla, junto a la ventana. Aquel juguete le trajo un vago recuerdo. La miró fijamente, pestañeando, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. De dos zancadas, se plantó al lado de la silla.

En cuanto la cogió, supo con toda seguridad que Anthony Brown era un fraude, la muñeca era una réplica de una que Abbey había llevado consigo durante más de diez años. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar el vestidito de cuadros que él mismo había roto? Le levantó la falda a la muñeca de pelo rizado. Llevaba braguitas, como las que él había destrozado para hacerle unos pantalones cortos.

Una sensación desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo entero mientras miraba el juguete que tenía en la mano. «Me acuerdo de un chico mayor que me mortificaba y que, por cierto, decapitó a la única muñeca que tuve durante toda mi infancia.» Candy se lo había dicho así el día que había llegado a Blessing Park. Soltó la muñeca y fue corriendo a tocar la campana del servicio.

Jones apareció casi instantáneamente.

—Hay un baúl de piel en el ático —dijo Terrence con brusquedad. Que lo lleven a mi habitación inmediatamente. Ve a buscar a Sebastian y que envíe un mensajero a Blessing Park. Quiero ver a Withers aquí a primera hora de la mañana. —Dicho esto, pasó por delante del perplejo mayordomo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Cuando le subieron el baúl, Terrence levantó de golpe la tapa y miro dentro. Estaba repleto de objetos de su juventud. Los ignoró y hurgó a fondo en busca de aquel artículo ya olvidado. Tras apartar un cuchillo oxidado, un par de pesadas botas ya cuarteadas y un ajado sombrero, encontró lo que buscaba. Allí, al fondo del baúl, enterrada bajo algunas ropas viejas, estaba la muñequita que él mismo había vestido de pirata. Era la misma que él había manipulado después de arrancarle la cabeza en un arrebato, la misma que había querido devolverle a la niña afligida al verla peinar las cubiertas en busca de su juguete roto. Pero White la había mandado a Roma antes de que pudiese devolvérsela. Ignoraba por qué la había guardado tantos años.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y contempló la muñeca que tenía en las manos. Todo empezaba a tener sentido, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Anthony Brown, o quien hubiese detrás de él, intentaba destruirlo. De pronto sintió la necesidad de hablar con Archie. Se levantó de golpe, dejó la muñeca pirata tirada en la cama, se enfundó a toda prisa una chaqueta de caza, bajó corriendo la escalera y pidió que le prepararan su caballo.

Encontró a Archie en Carrintong's y le hizo interrumpir su partida de cartas. Éste protestó mucho (iba ganando, por una vez), Terrence ignoró sus objeciones y se lo llevó a una sala privada de la parte trasera. Su amigo se sentó, furioso, pero, en cuanto él empezó a contarte la increíble historia, vio que se le ponían los ojos como platos y luego se le fruncían de recelo. Según fue asimilando las palabras de Terrence, Archie empezó a negar despacio con la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees tú, Grandchester? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Éste suspiró y se pasó la mano por los cabellos oscuros mientras miraba pensativo a Cornwell.

—No sé. El testamento es una falsificación, me apostaría la vida. Ese supuesto primo suyo estaba un poco nervioso, y me pregunto si habrá alguien más detrás de esto, alguien como Leagan.

Archie suspiró desalentado. Terrence vio a su amigo meditar los hechos. Su lealtad para con él era una de sus cualidades más admirables, algo en lo que había confiado en numerosas ocasiones. Sin embargo, hasta aquel preciso ínstame, no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para él.

—¿Y Candy? —preguntó Archie con cautela.

Terrence se encogió de hombros y miró la copa de coñac que le habían servido.

—Me cuesta creer que haya podido maquinar una argucia semejante. Esa mujer es incapaz de ocultar una sola emoción, menos aún un engaño tal que se viera obligada a fingir...

Terrence se interrumpió antes de decir que habría tenido que fingir en la cama, en sus brazos, a su mesa... Pero no hizo falta, porque Archie supo en seguida lo que estaba pensando, y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no puedo evitar pensar... —¿Qué? —lo instó Terrence.

Archie volvió a suspirar y lo miró a los ojos.

—Piénsalo bien, Terrence. Obviamente lo conoce hace muchos años y, a pesar de haberse escrito con él, te mintió sobre su identidad. Supón solamente que entre ese tal Brown y ella hubiese algo y quisieran estar juntos, eso explicarla su mentira y el abrazo que presenciaste. —El marqués notó que se encendía. —Terrence —prosiguió Archie, muy tenso, —tú eres mi mejor amigo. Créeme, a mí me desagrada la idea tanto como a ti, pero ten en cuenta que apenas hace tres meses que la conoces. No sería la primera vez que te conviertes en blanco de una vil maquinación.

Terrence entendió el rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos de su amigo, y el corazón, incrédulo, empezó a golpearle con fuerza el pecho.

—¿Y qué me dices del disparo? —protestó Terrence. Archie se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor no tiene nada que ver con esto y fue sólo un accidente. Claro que quizá alguien quería verte muerto, alguien como Brown. Para ellos sería mucho más fácil hacerse con una fortuna si te quitaban de en medio —señaló.

Terrence aparto la mirada, recordando aquel día. Se había sentido orgulloso de Candy por no asustarse y ponerse histérica. ¿Sería porque estaba sobre aviso? ¿Esperaba que lo mataran de un tiro? La sola idea le resultaba destiladora; ¡por favor, no podía haberlo engañado tanto!

—Yo creo que Leagan tiene algo que ver con todo esto. No hace falta que te recuerde que ha jurado arruinarme en público más de una vez —insistió.

—Puede —coincidió Archie sin convencimiento.

—Vamos, hombre —resolló Terrence —Aparte de matarme, ¿qué podría haber creído ella que iba a ganar?

—No lo sé —respondió su amigo meditabundo. —Sólo sé que ella era consciente de que perdía la herencia si no se casaba contigo. Si lo hacía, al menos si lo hacía, mejoraban las posibilidades de conseguir algo. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que te empeñaste en convencerla de lo contrario, ella no quiso echarse atrás cuando le concediste la oportunidad. Terrence, si ella y Brown querían estar juntos, el único modo de conseguirlo era un contrato malintencionado. Quizá lo planearon juntos. A lo mejor él quería quitarte de en medio. Puede que tuviesen previsto desplumarte. Pero no negarás que todo parece indicar que es muy posible que ella esté implicada.

El argumento de Archie se hacía eco de los peores temores de Terrence, pero aun así no acababa de creérselo. Tenía que haber otra explicación, pensó, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Es cosa de Leagan, estoy convencido. Puede que Candy me haya mentido sobre su primo, pero sé que ella no fue cómplice del intento de asesinato, Archie. Quizá sea la amante de un imbécil, pero no es una asesina. No, esto es cosa de Leagan.

Lord Cornwell asintió pensativo.

—No voy a negar que Leagan haría cualquier cosa por verte arruinado, pero piensa en esto: él no podía saber cómo era la muñeca; Candy sí.

Terrence inspiró hondo; eso no se le había ocurrido. Pero Brown podía saber el aspecto que tenía la condenada muñeca, igual que otra media docena de marineros. Pintaba mal, muy mal, pero se negaba a creer que ella lo hubiese traicionado así. No quería creerlo, y mucho menos sin pruebas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Archie serena

—Localizar a Strait —respondió Terrence con amargura.

Hasta que no hablase con el abogado, no sabía qué creer. Apuró el coñac para deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en el estómago.

*********************************************************************  
CHICAS DE AQUI EN ADELANTE LA COSA SE PONE INTENSA PERDON POR DEJARLAS ASI AYER PERO LLEGUE MUY CANSADA Y LA VERDAD ES QUE A VECES CUANDO ARREGLO UN CAPITULO (QUE SON BASTANTE LARGOS LA VERDAD) LO VOY A GUARDAR Y SE REINICIA ENTONCES ME TOCA VOLVER A HACER TODO DE NUEVO ASI ME PASO EN LA MAÑANA CON ESTE CAPITULO Y YA NO PUDE VOLVER A HACERLO HASTA AHORA Y AQUI ESTA LAS QUIERO


	17. Chapter 17

Candy miró a Jones sin verlo.

—¿Terrence quiere hablar conmigo? —preguntó por segunda vez.

—Sí, señora —contestó el mayordoma apenado. Candy se levantó insegura de la silla en la que había estado sentada desde que había huido del salón. Debía de llevar horas allí, mirando obnubilada un retrato de la pared. Sus pensamientos eran caóticos. Tan pronto temía por Terrence y lo creía victima de otra de las mentiras del capitán White como se preguntaba si su padre podía haber cambiado de idea tan de repente cuando era evidente que hacía años que lo tenía todo previsto. Sufría por Terrence, la verdadera víctima de los tejemanejes del capitán, pero también temía que él la creyera artífice de aquello. Entonces la enfurecía pensar que él pudiera juzgarla tan alegremente. Si los últimos meses habían significado algo para él, sabría que ella no tenía nada que ver. Claro que tampoco tenía por qué. Los White no habían sido precisamente modelo de sinceridad hasta el momento.

¿Y si no la creía? No podría enfrentarse a esa posibilidad.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —inquirió ella, con la voz temblona de la tensión. Jones negó con la cabeza.

Candy asintió en silencio.

—Gracias, Jones —murmuró y se dirigió despacio a la puerta.

Le pesaban las piernas, casi no podía moverse. Pero no podía ni quería evitar a su marido, por mucho que lo temiera en aquel momento. Al llegar a la planta baja, se detuvo delante de la puerta de roble cerrada de su despacho y se quedó mirándola mientras reunía el valor necesario. Varios minutos y varias bocanadas de aire después, cogió con fuerza el pomo de bronce y la abrió.

Al ver a Terrence rígido, de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana, creyó que iba a desmoronarse. Por la pose, supo que no la creía. Tenía las manos firmemente entrelazadas tras su estrecha cintura y sus piernas musculosas bien separadas. Le vino a la cabeza una imagen fugaz de los dibujos que sus primas y ella hacían del audaz capitán al timón de su barco. Terrence no se volvió.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tu primo? —le preguntó, yendo directamente al grano en un tono frío como el hielo.

Nerviosa, Candy se llevó la mano a la frente, pero en seguida recobró el ánimo y la bajó.

—Él no quería presentarse hasta que cambiase su situación. Creyó que pensarías mal de nosotros.

—¿De nosotros?

—Creyó que pensarías mal de él por no tener un trabajo decente, y de mí...; creyó que pensarías mal de mí por su culpa.

—Entonces, ¿te pidió que no me hablaras de él?

—Por un tiempo —murmuró Candy.

Terrence tensó los hombros.

—¿Y tú no hacías más que complacerlo? —Aunque su tono de voz era impersonal, casi desenfadada aún no se había vuelto a mirarla.

—N-no... no me pareció nada malo.

—¿No te pareció mal mentirme?

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Yo no le he mentido. Simplemente no te lo he contado todo.

Terrence no dijo nada. El silencio creó un abismo enorme entre ellos, y Candy sintió de pronto la necesidad imperiosa de salvarlo.

—Pensé... pensé que vendría a Blessing Park pronto, con un puesto, un puesto respetable. Le daba mucha vergüenza, no sólo por él, sino también por mí. Temía que pensaras que intentaba aprovecharse.

—¿No se te ocurrió que podría pensar que intentaba aprovecharse por rondar la casa a mis espaldas?

La joven titubeó. Él le hablaba en tono frío y seco, y tan distante que era incapaz de decidir si estaba furioso o sólo contrariado.

—Pensé... supongo que pensé... —Se interrumpió. Cielo santo, ¿qué había pensado?

Terrence se volvió despacio. Su semblante no albergaba expresión alguna, salvo sus ojos, encendidos de rabia. Aterrada, ella tragó saliva.

—¿Qué pensaste, Candy? ¿Que me sentaría mejor lo que tu primo iba a contarme si tenía un buen puesto de trabajo? ¿Que olvidaría que me habías mentido? ¿Que aceptaría sin más su explicación sobre la repentina y prodigiosa aparición de un segundo testamento?

Ella cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta. Su peor miedo, el que su esposo la creyera cómplice del engaño de su padre, se apoderó de todo su ser.

—Te juro por mi honor que no sabía nada del testamento. Me dijo que esperaba una noticia importante, pero yo no sabía lo que era. Igual que tú, yo pensaba que el testamento definitivo de mi padre era el que se me había entregado en América.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad ahora o descubriré más adelante algún detalle que a ti y a ese primo tuyo os daba vergüenza comentarme?

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer que yo no supiese nada de ese segundo testamento? —se oyó decir. Al abrir despacio los ojos, lo vio esbozar una sonrisa socarrona.

—No, claro. Parece que te persiguen los testamentos raros. Si tan inocente eres, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de las cartas ni de su visita?

El tono acusador de Terrence la encendió por dentro. ¿De verdad creía que lo había traicionado de aquella manera? ¿Creía que mentía cuando hacían el amor? ¿Le parecía una farsa el día que habían pasado en la cala? ¿Se lo parecían todos los días de los últimos tres meses?

—No te conté lo de la primera carta porque te habías ido a Brighton —espetó ella—y, como me dejaste bien claro que querías que viviéramos separados, no me pareció necesario aburrirte con la llegada de la segunda. En cuanto a su visita, yo no tenía ni idea de que estaba en Pemberheath y me lo encontré por casualidad. Podía habértelo contado entonces, pero ¡te habías ausentado por segunda vez sin decirme una palabra! Terrence entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. —¿En Pemberheath? ¿Te lo encontraste en Pemberheath? —preguntó, visiblemente asustado, pero no le permitió contestar. —Dejando a un lado el hecho de que te había prohibido que fueses a Pemberheath sin mi consentimiento expreso, debías haberme comentado tu encuentro inmediatamente. Me cuesta creer que puedas ser tan ingenua, Candy. Un primo lejano no se planta, sin previo aviso, a la puerta del domicilio de una heredera joven y rica sin motivo. O quizá no seas tan ingenua. No pareciste sorprenderte cuando nos disparó.

—¿Cuando nos disparó? —exclamó Candy escandalizada. —¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de él? — protestó furiosa. —¡Anthony jamás le haría daño a nadie! Dado que no lo conoces, ¡no entiendo cómo puedes juzgarlo tan alegremente!

La risa socarrona de Terrence rebotó en las paredes y le acertó de pleno en la cara.

—¡Oh, qué insensatez por mi parte! ¡Qué bobo soy de pensar mal de tu queridísimo primo porque, nada más conocerlo, me presente un documento falso y me reclame medio millón de libras!

Candy se volvió de pronto para que Terrence no pudiera ver su dolorosa confusión. Tenía razón; todo aquello era muy raro. Pero ¡Anthony no lo había estafado! ¡Quizá fuera un irresponsable, pero no era un ladrón!

—¡No sé qué pensar! —gimió ella. —Me siento tan... tan...

—¿Asustada... de ver que te han cazado?

—¡No! —gritó ella, volviéndose hacia él. —¡Perpleja! ¡Confundida!

—Perpleja y confundida. Eso no alcanza a describir cómo me siento yo con todo esto, querida —se mofó él, rebosando sarcasmo.

Candy sintió náuseas.

—Terrence. ¡tenía cosas que eran de mi padre y, como papá ya me había mentido una vez, pensé que Anthony también era una víctima suya! —le dijo en tono suplicante. ¿Acaso no sabía cuánto lo quería? ¿No sabía que prefería morir a hacerle daño? —Terrence, por favor... —le rogó sin ganas, avergonzada de sonar tan culpable. —No sé cómo explicártelo. Sólo sé que el señor Strait me envió los documentos que yo esperaba, pero, cuando Anthony me enseñó los suyos, ¡no me pareció del todo imposible que mi padre me hubiese traicionado por segunda vez! Anthony no me mentiría sobre algo así. ¡Esperaba que el capitán le dejara un barco, no mi dote! ¡Estaba tan sorprendido como yo!

Terrence apretó la mandíbula y le lanzó una mirada cáustica.

—Me pregunto cómo pensabas asegurarte la dote una vez casada —dijo en tono grave y recriminatorio.

Desesperada, trató de encontrar algo que probara su inocencia,

—Te dije una vez que volvería a América si eso era lo que querías, que podías quedarte con el dinero. ¡Estaba decidida a marcharme para que pudieses librarte de mí! ¡Eso demuestra que yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡De no haber sido por aquella estúpida apuesta, me habría ido! ¡Si todo esto fuera un montaje, no me habría ido!

—No te fuiste —le recordó sereno.

Candy respiró hondo. ¡Dios!, de verdad la creía culpable. Desolada por lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó a él. Terrence se agarrotó. Miró alrededor, furiosa, en busca de algo, lo que fuera, que demostrase que no mentía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que lo amaba con todo su corazón y que jamás le haría daño? Se dirigió a él y alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero Terrence se apartó.

Aquella reacción la destrozó.

—Yo te amo, Terrence. Te amo más que a mí misma —se oyó susurrar. El tensó los músculos de la mandíbula. —Jamás te haría daño, ¿lo sabes? ¿De verdad crees que todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido una mentira? ¿Que te he engañado en tu propia casa... en tu cama? —le susurró.

El apretó la mandíbula. Por un momento, a Candy le pareció que su mirada se suavizaba, pero entonces lo oyó murmurar entre dientes:

—Ya no sé qué creer.

A Candy se le escapó un grito involuntario de angustia y, a trompicones, buscó una silla, rezando para no caerse de rodillas. Empezaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos, y se apoderó de ella una vergüenza irracional.

—¡Terrence! —insistió histérica. —¡Por favor, debes creerme! El sólo creía que ella era culpable, y ella estaba desmoronándose delante de él como la enclenque que era. Se obligó a alzar la cabeza y a mirarlo entre las pestañas húmedas. Los distanciaba un gélido abismo; envolvía el rostro de Terrence un aire espectral que ella tomó por rabia. No había nada que hacer.

Con el poco orgullo que fue capaz de reunir, Candy se irguió.

—No voy a suplicarte, Terrence. Nunca te he fallado, ni una sola vez, y te juro por mi difunto padre que no voy a empezar ahora. Si crees que todo lo que tenemos es una mentira, adelante — dijo sin inmutarse. —Pero yo te amo. Siempre te he querido y, que Dios me ayude, siempre lo haré.

Él no dijo nada. No apartó su fría mirada de ella; después de unos tensos instantes, Candy bajó la cabeza. Se acabó. Aquel hombre no sentía nada, y ella ya no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más. Abatida, se alejó de él y se encaminó con paso vacilante a la puerta.

—Candy. —La voz ronca lo delató. Renació la esperanza en su interior y se volvió expectante hacia él. —Ni se te ocurra, bajo ningún concepto, volver a verlo.

Así, con tan pocas palabras, le partió el corazón. Candy dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Una vez en él, se tiró boca abajo en la cama y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Anthony Brown echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo por tercera vez, luego alzó la vista y miró a través de la densa niebla que había empezado a caer sobre los muelles. No vio la figura que se le acercaba por la derecha y retrocedió sobresaltado al detectar de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, la puma incandescente de un puro encendido.

—Dios, Leagan, me ha asustado —murmuró irritable y, nervioso, se enderezó el corbatín. Leagan ignoró el comentario.

—¿A qué demonios esperas?

—Le dije que le daría unos días —replicó Anthony.

Asqueado, el hombre tiró el puro a los adoquines y lo apagó con el tacón de la bota.

Con los brazos en jarras, miró furioso al joven.

—Mira, Brown. Desde el momento en que te encontré llorando borracho, he lomado las medidas necesarias para que recuperes la herencia que te corresponde legítimamente. Ideé el plan. Traté con Strait. Te conseguí esos condenados efectos personales para que los usaras. Lo estoy haciendo por ti. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Apenas has movido un dedo y ahora te plantas!

—¡No me planto! —protestó Anthony enérgicamente. —No podemos precipitarnos, Leagan. Ya sabe que él sospecha de mí. Tenemos que darle tiempo para que llegue a la conclusión de que White lo estafó.

—Perfecto ¡Y mientras tú le das tiempo, él está peinando Londres en busca de Strait! ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso podría significar? ¡Debes exigírselo!

—¿Exigírselo? ¿Acaso cree que porque se lo exija me lo va a dar? ¡Por favor, Leagan, debería saber mejor que nadie que las amenazas no lo afectan!

—Han de afectarlo. Tienes los documentos como prueba, y una demanda judicial le supondría un escándalo. No se puede permitir uno ahora, y apuesto lo que sea a que hará lo que tenga que hacer por evitar que su preciosa marquesita sea el blanco de las especulaciones de la aristocracia londinense —señaló con toda naturalidad.

Al oírlo hablar así de Candy, Anthony se irguió y lo miró furioso.

—¡No pienso perjudicarla más de lo que ya la he perjudicado, Leagan! —replicó indignado.

Éste le dedicó una sonrisa perversa y se inclinó hasta situar su cara a sólo unos centímetros de la de Brown.

—Entonces, haz lo que te digo. Anthony. Mira, el capitán te agravió. Debería haberte dejado algo. Como único pariente varón, ¡merecías heredar todo su patrimonio! ¿Acaso trabajaste como un esclavo tantos años en su barco para que luego se deshiciera de ti como de la basura? ¡No! Pero ¡he tenido que convencerte yo para que luches por lo que le pertenece legítimamente! Ahora lo tiene Grandchester y él lo sabe. ¿Te vas a acobardar? ¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?

El joven negó con la cabeza poco convencido.

Leagan se relajó un poco.

—Pues deja de perder el tiempo y exige lo que le pertenece. Ya consolarás a tu hermosa primita después.

Anthony no respondió y lo miró con una mezcla de aprensión y antipatía. Leagan tenía razón; merecía su parte de la herencia de White. Había sido el único pariente varón vivo del anciano, hijo de su primo segundo, y había servido fielmente al capitán durante varios años. A pesar de las discusiones que pudieran haber tenido, merecía algo. Leagan lo había ayudado a entenderlo cuando se habían conocido, de casualidad, en Calais el verano anterior.

Pero él nunca había pretendido hacerle daño a Candy. Siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a la muchacha, más aún después de ver en qué belleza se había convertido. A Leagan le daba igual arruinarla, porque sus razones iban más allá de la parte de la fortuna que se le había prometido. Casi escupía veneno en cuanto le mencionaban a Grandchester, y Anthony temía que se sirviera despiadadamente de su prima para llegar hasta el marqués y arruinarlo.

—Si te parece que no vas a poder con la tarea, Anthony, devuélveme las cinco mil libras que me debes y si te he visto, no me acuerdo —declaró Leagan, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El joven entrecerró los ojos.

—No tengo cinco mil libras, señor, y lo sabe muy bien.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

—Entonces más vale que vayas a ver a Grandchester, ¿no te parece?

Lo primero que hizo Terrence fue trasladar todas sus cosas a un dormitorio lo más lejos posible de aquellos ojos verdes que lo perseguían. Lo segundo, evitarla a toda costa, rechazando la única petición de ella de verlo y llevando un horario inusual para no toparse con ella. Lo tercero, beber. Mucho. Pero no lo suficiente para decidir si ella era culpable o inocente.

Terrence esperó tres días, alternando inquieto entre la bebida y las noches en vela. Por la mañana apareció, por fin, Anthony Brown; Terrence estaba repantigado en un butacón en su despacho, mirando fijamente el montón de vestidos por el que había pagado una fortuna y el estuche de terciopelo donde se guardaban las joyas de esmeralda que le había regalado a Candy. Ella se lo había devuelto todo aquella mañana con una escueta nota en la que decía que todo aquello era suyo.

No lo afligían los vestidos y las joyas, sino el estuche del violín que se encontraba cerca de los vestidos. Le había devuelto el instrumento junto con el resto de los objetos que según ella le pertenecían. Pero aquel violín formaba parte de ella, y le resultaba imposible imaginarla sin él, igual que le resultaba imposible no sentir hondas punzadas de culpa y de furia cuando miraba aquel estuche.

Cuando le anunciaron a Anthony Brown, la rabia de Terrence dio lugar a una furia contenida. No se levantó del asiento.

—Creí que tardaría menos en salir de debajo de la piedra donde se esconde, señor Brown — señaló Terrence con sequedad.

—Sé que todo este asunto lo disgusta, milord, y he querido darle tiempo para que ordenase sus ideas —respondió Anthony. muy amable.

—Prescinda de los tópicos conmigo. ¿Qué quiere?

La leve sonrisa socarrona del joven casi paso inadvertida.

—Por el bien de los dos, iré al grano. A pesar de lo desagradable que resulta, entenderá mi deseo de recaudar lo que me corresponde legítimamente.

—Eso sí que es ir al grano, sin duda. Pero no se equivoque, Brown, yo no tengo nada que le corresponda.

Este entrecerró los ojos y desplazó parte del paso del cuerpo a una sola pierna.

—Lamento contrariarlo, milord, pero el testamento que he traído lo dice claramente. Tiene usted mi herencia y le pido respetuosamente que me la devuelva de una vez.

«Menudo bastardo mentiroso», pensó Terrence indignado.

—No estará intentando sacarme de mala manera una suma considerable, ¿verdad?

—Es una verdadera pena que el capitán White decidiese proceder así, pero yo no tengo culpa de eso. Tampoco debe culpar a mi prima. Ella no tenía ni idea del cambio.

Terrence esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, Anthony no había tardado en exculpar a Candy.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió con sarcasmo. —Me parece a mí que si alguien no estaba al tanto del cambio fue el propio White. Seguramente le sorprenderá mucho saber que el capitán dejó dicho que se le abonara una pequeña fortuna a su tía Elroy tan pronto como la embarcaran para Inglaterra. También le sorprenderá saber que a sus socios y acreedores no se les habría pagado si ella no hubiese venido aquí y se hubiese casado conmigo. E imagino que también lo dejará perplejo saber que jamás se mencionara que ningún primo distante fuese a heredar su fortuna — señaló con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

En los labios del joven se dibujó la burla.

—Creo que en los documentos que le entregué se estipula claramente que todas esas cosas debían suceder. Lo único que cambia es el beneficiario de la herencia. En el testamento que le he entregado, se menciona a un primo, señor.

—¡Qué oportuno! Aparece usted después de que el patrimonio del capitán se liquidara por el matrimonio —señaló el marqués.

Brown frunció el cejo. Hizo una pausa para sacarse un pequeño pañuelo blanco de la manga y se dio unos toques en las comisuras de los labios antes de responder.

—El momento de mi aparición no tiene nada que ver con la liquidación legítima del patrimonio del capitán, sino con el cambio de parecer del anciano en su lecho de muerte, milord, se lo aseguro.

—Aja —asintió Terrence. —Me pregunto qué haría cambiar de parecer a White. No le apuntarían a la cabeza con una pistola, ¿verdad?

Anthony se cruzó de brazos y miró furioso a Terrence.

—¡Me ofende usted, señor! los moribundos cambian de opinión constantemente. Terrence casi rió.

—Nunca había oído hablar de uno que cambiase de parecer tan drásticamente en su lecho de muerte, Brown. Además, qué extraño, tenía entendido por las cartas del señor Strait que, cuando se acercaba su fin, White insistió bastante en que se liquidase su patrimonio. Según el abogado, el objetivo era que se hiciese antes de su muerte.

Anthony parpadeó al oír hablar del señor Strait y, sin darse cuenta, cambió de postura. —¿Cómo dio con los efectos personales de White?

El joven miró el montón de vestidos de Candy.

—Me los entregaron con el segundo testamento.

—¿Quién se los entregó? —preguntó Grandchester en seguida.

—Un mensajero —mintió Galen.

—¿Y la muñeca?

—La muñeca perteneció a Candy cuando era pequeña. El capitán albergaba la esperanza de que ella pudiera regalársela a sus hijos —le explicó con paciencia.

Terrence se levantó despacio. Se acercó a su escritorio, apoyó una cadera en la esquina, se cruzó de brazos y miró descaradamente a su interlocutor.

—¿De verdad espera que crea que White habría forzado este enlace si hubiese tenido intención de dejarle a usted su patrimonio? ¿Qué motivo podría haber tenido yo para casarme con su hija sin una dote?

Anthony echó la cabeza hacia atrás con indiferencia.

—Su dote, milord, era la cancelación de las deudas sustanciales que usted tenía. ¿Acaso pensaba que, además, iba a compensarlo? —bufó con sarcasmo.

Terrence se irritó, y el incremento constante de su rabia hizo que empezara a latirle una vena del cuello.

—Le diré lo que pienso, Brown —señaló con una voz peligrosamente grave. —Creo que usted y su pequeña maquinaron este engaño. Creo que los dos decidieron que se quedarían con las riquezas de White. Creo que los dos, con la ayuda de un abogado impostor, falsificaron un testamento con el fin de obligarme a soltar el dinero, alimentando la suposición de que, una vez casados, yo no me divorciaría de ella para evitar el escándalo, y ella continuaría viviendo en la abundancia cuando usted presentara su reclamación. Eso, dando por supuesto, claro, que usted no lograra matarme.

El joven, perplejo, apretó mucho los labios

—Usted puede interpretarlo como quiera, Grandchester, pero sepa que llevaré esto a los tribunales si es necesario. Le sugiero que, antes de despacharme tan alegremente, me devuelva lo que me pertenece. ¡Es más sencillo para todos y suscitará menos chismorreos sobre usted y la marquesa que una larga disputa judicial!

El aristócrata rió impertinente.

—Me subestima mucho, Brown. No me asusta lo más mínimo el escándalo, ni me preocupa en absoluto divorciarme de la hija del capitán. Y me quedaré la condenada fortuna de White por el tiempo que me ha robado y los problemas que me ha ocasionado.

El rostro de Anthony se tornó púrpura.

—Esto podría arruinarlo —susurró furioso, golpeándose el muslo con los guantes para dar mayor énfasis.

—Lo dudo seriamente —replicó Terrence. —Y yo que usted me lo pensaría dos veces antes de amenazarme, señor. Es usted un charlatán que merece que lo cuelguen y le aseguro que me encargaré de que así sea.

Brown palideció

—Medite lo que le digo, Grandchester. El testamento no se ha ejecutado totalmente y, si me veo obligado a resolver esto en los tribunales, no se pagará a los acreedores de White, y eso, amigo mío, caerá sobre su cabeza —le replicó.

—Salga de mi casa —gruñó Terrence.

—¡Es usted un imbécil, Grandchester! —Dio media vuelta bruscamente y casi chocó con una silla. Se dirigió airado a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, luego se detuvo para mirar por encima del hombro. —Será la deshonra de su familia. Otra vez.

—Oh, no lo creo —dijo el marqués muy sereno. —Antes me encargaré de que lo cuelguen, se lo aseguro.

Anthony frunció los labios; pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero, pensándolo bien, salió garboso de la habitación. Terrence se dirigió despacio a la puerta, la cerró y volvió al montón de vestidos. Se acercó uno azul a la cara e inhaló su aroma, luego lo dejó caer y se dirigió al aparador y a la docena de botellas que allí había.

Anthony maldijo en voz baja mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. Leagan era un completo imbécil si pensaba que Grandchester cedería. Aquel diablo no aceptaría las demandas de nadie, estaba convencido. Cuando se dirigía brioso al vestíbulo, lo sobresaltó la puerta de la biblioteca, que se abría en aquel momento. Candy apareció en el umbral y se lo quedó mirando obnubilada.

Parecía un espectro, ojerosa, con la mirada apagada. Había perdido su chispa innata. El pelo le caía sin gracia por la espalda, sujeto con un cordel de cuero a la altura de la nuca. Llevaba un vestido marrón, liso, sin forma, y un libro encuadernado en piel abrazado contra el pecho.

—¡Dios mío! —no pudo evitar exclamar.

—Me han prohibido que te vea —dijo inmutable.

El joven miró por encima de su hombro y se metió de prisa en la biblioteca. Candy no hizo ademán alguno de moverse y tuvo que rodearla para entrar. La biblioteca estaba sumida en una oscuridad agobiante; Anthony fue directo a las ventanas, para abrir las dos después de correr las cortinas y subir las persianas. Deslumbrada, ella guiñó los ojos y se volvió para evitar la intensa luz solar que entraba en la habitación.

—Terrence se enfadará si te encuentra aquí —anunció, serena.

—¡Por favor, Candy, mírate! —exclamó Anthony.

Su prima se encogió de hombros y se acercó a un butacón, muy despacio, como si llevase encima un peso enorme. Dejó el libro en la mesa sin ningún cuidado, luego se desplomó en la silla desmadejada, como una muñeca de trapo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —le preguntó él muy alarmado.

Candy no lo miró, ni se movió un solo milímetro. De pronto desesperado, Anthony cruzó la estancia de dos zancadas furiosas y la cogió por el codo, enderezándola con una fuerza que lo sorprendió. Ella no emitió ningún sonido; se volvió hacia él con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿No te da de comer? —bramó, consternado por tan absoluta apatía.

Candy bajó la vista.

—¿Qué importa?

Anthony se inclinó sobre ella, le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla bien a los ojos.

—Importa.

Los ojos verdes de la joven brillaron un instante, luego volvieron a apagarse. Conmovido y angustiado por la desolación que vio en ellos, Anthony se irguió despacio y se pasó una mano por el pelo. El monstruo de Grandchester le había partido el alma. Pero aún le dolió más, mucho más, darse cuenta de que todo aquello era obra suya. Se apoderó de él un sentimiento de culpa, que haría cualquier cosa por sofocar.

—¡Maldita sea, no sé qué te ha hecho, pero no puedes seguir así! —Ella no respondió, lo ignoró por completo. Anthony respiró hondo. —Jamás te creí una cobarde, Candy.

Esta se miró el regazo, inmutable.

—No soy una cobarde.

—Pues te comportas como si lo fueras —la interrumpió él. Con los brazos en jarras, la miró con desdén. —Te acusa de delitos horribles que no has cometido, ¿y respondes así?

Ella hizo una mueca y, levantándose de la silla, se dirigió sin fuerzas a los ventanales.

—¿Cómo debo comportarme? ¿Debo fingir que todo es igual que hace cuatro días? —inquirió, dándole la espalda.

—Deberías comportarte como la persona inocente que eres —espetó él.

Candy se agarrotó.

—¿Y qué me propones, que me ponga mis mejores galas y me pasee por la ciudad como si todo fuera normal? —preguntó furiosa.

—Te propongo precisamente eso —contestó su primo enfático, desatando por completo el odio que senda hacia Grandchester.

Desde la ventana, ella lo miró escéptica por encima del hombro.

—No estás en tu sano juicio —dijo.

La silueta de Candy recortada por la luz del sol resultaba tan conmovedora como cualquier obra de arte que Anthony hubiera visto. Su piel clara, ensombrecida por la luz, resaltaba su tormento, el tormento nacido de un corazón roto, el sentimiento de culpa le dolió como una puñalada profunda.

—¿Te ha pegado? —preguntó en voz baja, furioso. Candy soltó una carcajada amarga.

—No

—No voy a tolerarlo. ¡No toleraré que te intimide así! —dijo Anthony con voz ronca, acercándose a ella. Candy se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas, y todo su cuerpo temblaba del esfuerzo. El joven le puso la mano en el hombro.

Candy sollozó y perdió el control. Brotó de su interior un torrente de lágrimas que la hizo desmoronarse. Anthony la sujetó y la abrazó, luego, cogiéndola por la nuca, le apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo frágil. Ella se aferró desamparada a las solapas de su chaqueta y lloró como si se le hubiese partido el corazón. El la estrechó, protector, en sus brazos, tragando saliva para deshacerse el nudo de angustia que se le había formado en la garganta, hasta que al fin cesó el llanto y ella le soltó las solapas.

—Candy, pequeña —le susurró. —lo siento mucho. Nunca pretendí hacerte daño, debes creerme.

A ella le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla y tragó saliva.

—Tú no me has hecho daño, Anthony. Fue papá. Pero no te preocupes... Me alegra saber con qué clase de hombre me he casado —murmuro sin mucho convencimiento. —Ni una más. No voy a derramar ni una sola lágrima más por él —hipó.

—Bien —declaró su primo tranquilizador.

—No, lo digo en serio. ¡Ni siquiera se ha molestado en creerme! No te conoce, pero da por hecho que eres malo Además, ¡ni te imaginas la rapidez con que decidió que yo le había mentido! Me merezco un poco de consideración, ¿no te parece? —inquirió mirándole el corbatín.

—Por supuesto —coincidió él.

—¡Me ofende! ¡Jamás le he dado ningún motivo para que dude de mí!

—Sé que no, pequeña —confirmó Anthony, alentado por la paulatina recuperación del ánimo de su prima.

Candy se apartó de él de pronto y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Por qué voy a tener que quedarme encerrada en esta condenada casa? ¡No he hecho nada malo!

—Si te quedas encerrada en casa, consumiéndote, pensará que tienes algo que esconder —la animó él.

—No tengo nada que ocultar —saltó Candy ceñuda, pero su enfado pronto se transformó en desazón. —Pero ¿qué hago? —inquinó con tristeza.

La condujo a un butacón.

—Tú no has hecho nada malo, independientemente de lo que él crea. A mi juicio, deberías seguir adelante. Déjalo que cargue él con el peso de su desconfianza —le sugirió con seguridad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que deberías salir y presentarte en sociedad como te corresponde. La joven meditó aquello, aún con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Salir? —preguntó titubeante. —No puedo salir sola, ¿no?

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo él, alzando la barbilla.

El solo pensamiento espantó a Candy, que negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. —No creo que sea buena idea... N-no... no se me permite verte.

—¡Por Dios, Candy!, ¿vas a dejar que te controle así? ¿Le vas a permitir que te prohíba relacionarte con tu propia familia? ¿Te dice acaso cuándo puedes comer o dormir? ¿Estás presa aquí? —inquirió Anthony.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, que produjeron un fugaz destello verde.

—¡No, no soy su prisionera! —Se recostó en los cojines y estudio con detenimiento el estampado del brazo del butacón.

Anthony miró nervioso a la puerta. Grandchester lo mataría si lo encontraba allí. Se volvió hacia su prima y se puso en cuclillas junto a su asiento.

—Candy, tengo que irme antes de que nos descubra. Harrison Green organiza uno de sus infames jolgorios esta noche —le propuso impetuoso. —Te veo en el parque a las ocho en punto. ¿Vendrás?

Ella no levantó la vista del brazo del butacón durante un buen rato, pero, despacio, poco convencida, asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré —murmuró. —Nos vemos allí. No puede tenerme presa... ¡ni el ejército del rey me detendrá! —Con aquella aseveración poco categórica, alzó la vista y sonrió trémula a su primo.


	18. Chapter 18

Harrison Green era el sobrino sin título de un duque muy influyente que se había ganado la fama entre los aristócratas londinenses de organizar los jolgorios más indecentes de toda la ciudad. El gentío allí presente aquella noche daba fe de la inmensa popularidad de sus juergas. Candy fue consciente de las miradas de que Anthony y ella eran objeto mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud. Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, empezó a hacérsele un nudo en el estómago. Temblaba de pensar lo que Terrence le haría si la encontraba allí con su primo. Aunque vivían en la misma casa (o eso pensaba ella), no lo había visto desde la disputa del salón, pero sabía que la Peste Negra salía todas las noches.

—¡Lady Grandchester! —Aquella voz chillona pertenecía a lady Delacorte, que se abría paso sin ceremonias entre la multitud tirando de su esposo. —¡Cuánto me alegro de verla! Esperábamos que asistiera a nuestra pequeña reunión de anoche —dijo al llegar hasta ella.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos al caer en la cuenta de que había olvidado la invitación.

—Lo siento mucho, lady Delacorte! ¡Discúlpeme por ser tan grosera! —exclamó verdaderamente horrorizada por su metedura de pata.

Lady Delacorte arqueó una de sus cejas pintadas.

—¡Por favor, querida, no hay necesidad de disculparse! Lord Grandchester nos explicó la situación muy claramente —sonrió la mujer.

Se quedó pasmada. Confiaba en que no la hubiese ridiculizado en pública No habría sido capaz.

—¿La situación? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Mi esposa se refiere a que lord Grandchester nos contó que lamentablemente había descubierto usted de pronto que era alérgica al marisco —le explicó lord Delacorte, besándole cortésmente la mano.

Candy sintió un gran alivio. Terrence aún no la había denigrado, al menos no delante de los Delacorte.

—Al marisco. Sí, me temo que si —murmuró.

—¡Ay, qué hombre tan encantador! Nos lo hemos encontrado en el bufet hace un momento... ¡Qué raro!, no nos ha dicho que hubiera venido acompañado.

De modo que estaba allí. Ya no tenía escapatoria; la escasa esperanza que había albergado de no verlo aquella noche se había esfumado incluso antes de que ella pusiera el pie en aquella casa.

—Eh, bueno, es que él no lo sabe... —se obligó a sonreír.

—Lo que mi querida prima quiere decir es que ella pensaba que tendría que esperar en casa mi llegada, señora, pero, como me he adelantada hemos decidido darle una sorpresa al marques — explicó Anthony con una reverencia.

—¡Si, eso es! —añadió Candy nerviosa. —Les presento a mi primo, Anthony Brown.

—¡Qué divertido, un primo! —trono una voz a su espalda. Un tipo orondo vestido con una chaqueta de satén azul cobalto se acercó tambaleándose al pequeño grupo.

—Lady Grandchester, el señor Harrison Green —sentencio lord Delacorte.

Sus pequeños ojos azules se iluminaron, y el anfitrión se pasó torpemente la copa de champán a la mano izquierda para poder saludarlo como es debido. Candy apartó con suavidad su mano de los labios gruesos y húmedos de Green.

—Señor Green —dijo tímidamente.

—Lady Grandchester, que tremendo placer. Su reputación la precede, ciertamente, pero no le hace justicia —declaró.

Candy volvió a sobresaltarse. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Acaso había oído algo sobre ella?

—¿Cómo dice? —inquirió, esperando que aquel hombre algo ebrio confesara que Terrence la había acusado de mentirosa.

—Perdóneme, señora. Dicen que es usted una verdadera belleza, pero me parece que eso no se aproxima siquiera...

—Antes de que se aproxime usted mucho, señor, recuerde que es la esposa del marqués de Grandchester —lo interrumpió bruscamente Anthony.

Green arqueó las cejas fingiéndose ofendido.

—Por supuesto, amigo mío, pero ¿acaso no puede uno manifestar su admiración? —preguntó, haciendo una pausa para contener un eructo de ebriedad. —No es necesario que la proteja, porque le aseguro que ¡Grandchester no dejará que me olvide de a quién pertenece!

—Ah, no, está muy orgulloso de su tesoro —coincidió lady Delacorte mientras Green sorbía ruidosamente su champán.

Candy se sonrojó poco a poco ¿Cómo iba a vivir aquella farsa? Miró desolada a su primo, que le sonrió tranquilizador.

—Si nos disculpan, he prometido a lady Grandchester que la llevaría con su marido en seguida.

—Claro. Ya hablaremos más tarde, querida —señaló lady Delacorte.

—Ay, sí, charlamos después —repitió Green, y salió trotando a por otra copa de champán.

Candy se despidió de los Delacorte con un movimiento de cabeza y se dejó llevar agradecida por Anthony.

—No te preocupes —susurró él, deteniéndose para coger dos copas de champán. —Debe de haber unas quinientas personas aquí. No tenemos por qué toparnos con él.

Candy lo dudaba mucho. Siguió a Anthony al salón de baile, preguntándose por qué demonios se arriesgaba de aquel modo a desatar la ira de Terrence.

Una vez allí, aumentó su ansiedad. Notaba que todo el mundo la miraba. Nerviosa, se apartó de la cara un mechón de pelo e intentó en vano fijar su atención en la copa de champán para no establecer contacto visual con nadie. Se avergonzaba de su vestido y de su peinado; se sentía como en una jaula, expuesta para que la viera toda la aristocracia londinense. ¿En qué estarían pensando? ¿Estarían al tanto de la disputa que Terrence y ella habían tenido? ¿La miraban con desdén o mera curiosidad?

Tenía la vista puesta en las puntas de sus pies cuando su cerebro registró una conversación cercana. La voz suave de una mujer decía:

—A Terrence nunca le ha interesado la Temporada. El otoño pasado casi tuve que arrastrarlo a la fiesta de Harrison. —A Candy se le agarrotaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Habría decenas, probablemente cientos, de Terrences sólo en Inglaterra, era una coincidencia. —Prefiere, sin duda, la tranquilidad del campo. Así me lo dijo hace unas semanas, en mi finca rural, próxima a Blessing Park.

Candy levantó de golpe la cabeza y creyó que se moría. Lady Susana Marllow estaba a escasos metros de ella, con otras dos mujeres, enfundada en un resplandeciente vestido amarillo pálido, luciendo una melena dorada Y mirándola descaradamente, con una sonrisa de superioridad en su hermosísimo rostro. Perpleja, Candy se dio cuenta de que Susana había dicho aquello para que ella la oyera, pero aquello no le impactaba tanto como el que Terrence hubiese estado con ella cuando se había ausentado de Blessing Park. Se le cayó el alma a los pies... ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarla de traición? La invadió una pena que la hizo temblar. ¡El malévolo marqués jugaba a dos bandas! ¡Se había acostado con aquella hermosa diosa rubia mientras ella soñaba con él! ¡El muy bastardo!

Pasmada, le dio la espalda a la rubia. Que Dios la perdonara, pero le habría gustado arrancarle de un bofetón la sonrisa de suficiencia a aquella mujer.

—Todo esto ha sido una idea espantosa —le susurró a Anthony.

—¿Prefieres otra cena a solas en tu cuarto? —replicó éste. —Sonríe. Procura no parecer tan agobiada. —Le cogió el champán de la mano. —Te traeré otra bebida.

Desapareció un momento. Candy intentó hacer lo que su primo le había dicho. Con la sonrisa congelada en la boca, se sentía tan terriblemente abochornada y estaba tan absorta en su esfuerzo por parecer normal que no lo oyó acercarse v tuvo que agarrarse a una columna cuando él habló:

—Decididamente, has perdido el juicio, señora mía —sentenció Terrence con frialdad.

A Candy le falló de pronto la determinación y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reunir fuerzas. Habría querido salir corriendo para no tener que mirar a aquellos ojos azules, pero, atrapada entre él y la pista de baile, no tenía escapatoria. Con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir, se volvió hacia él. Lo tenía tan cerca que casi chocó con el muro de ladrillo de su pecho.

La envolvió el suave perfume de su colonia masculina, que inhaló sin darse cuenta. Vestido de negro, era, sin duda, el hombre más guapo de todo el salón. Empezaron a temblarle las rodillas y, muy despacio, alzó la mirada por encima del corbatín, de su firme barbilla y de sus labios carmín dispuestos en una línea finísima e implacable, hasta sus ojos. Desde debajo del mechon castaño que le caía por la frente, la miró con dureza y frialdad. A Candy se le revolvió el estómago. No fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarlo en silencio.

El entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un paso más, casi tocándola.

—¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? Debería sacarte a rastras de aquí y encerrarte en Blessing Park por desobedecerme —le dijo en un tono dulce que contradecía la insoportable severidad de su rostro.

Terrence subió el brazo y la atrapó contra la columna. Nada la había preparado para aquello. Se había convencido de que estaba furiosa con él y de que lo despreciaba por su veleidad. La falsa confesión de lady Marllow no había contribuido a que lo apreciase más. No podía negar lo mucho que lo amaba, ni lo mucho que le dolía la tibieza de su mirada. Se esforzó por mantener la barbilla bien alta.

—No puedes tenerme prisionera, Terrence. No he hecho nada malo —replicó con escasa contundencia y ninguna convicción.

—Discrepo. Me has mentido. Me has desobedecido. Y estás rondando el límite de mi paciencia. —Sus ojos azules destellaban odio puro.

Candy no podía soportarlo más, así que se volvió bruscamente. Terrence se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró al oído:

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿No me puedes mirar a los ojos?

Ella cruzó los brazos por delante para protegerse y giró un poco la cabeza. —Prefiero no hacerlo. Lo que veo en ellos me enferma —respondió en voz baja. —¿Te enferma? —repitió él, irritado.

—Si hubieras querido verme cuando te lo pedí, habría respondido muy a gusto a tus acusaciones infundadas. Quizá, entonces, ni podrías haber resuelto algunas de mis dudas. Pero no creo que éste sea el sitio, Terrence. Por favor, déjame en paz —le susurró con voz ronca.

—¡Déjala, Grandchester! —La voz de Anthony hizo añicos la tensión que había entre ellos.

Cargado con un par de copas de champán, miró furioso a Terrence, que tenso la mandíbula y devolvió su fría mirada a Candy ady, anclando sus ojos en los de ella, atravesándole hasta el alma, acusándola en silencio.

—Eso me propongo —replico mordaz y, lanzándole una mirada feroz al joven, se alejó.

Candy respiró hondo. ¿Por qué no habría vuelto a América de inmediato en cuanto se enteró de la mentira de su padre? ¿Por qué había esperado a enamorarse tan perdidamente de él?

Poco a poco empezó a ser consciente de la voz suave de su primo.

—Pequeña, bebe un poco de champán —le decía. —No volverá a molestarte, no se arriesgará a montar una escena aquí. Escucha, voy a la sala de juego. Tendrás menos problemas si no me quedo contigo. Vamos, bebe champán. No dejes que te arruine la noche. Relájate y disfruta.

Ella asintió en silencio, incapaz de hablar, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Anthony le cogió la mano y se la apretó antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Sola al borde de la pista, estudiada por decenas de ojos, Candy libró una dura batalla contra una tempestad de emociones que amenazaba con hundirla.

Al otro lado del salón, Terrence bebía su champán, contemplando indolente a su esposa. Debía haberla dejado sola, pero no podía negarse la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, de respirar su dulce aroma. A pesar de lo mucho que recelaba de ella en aquellos momentos, también la echaba muchísimo de menos. Para él era casi un milagro que una mujer pudiera afectarlo así, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto hasta que la había visto en brazos de Anthony. Maldita sea, se la veía muy inste. Y muy delgada. Pero ya la había visto así antes y, al parecer, formaba parte de su interpretación. Lo había desobedecido, se había mofado de sus dudas en su cara presentándose allí con ése. ¡Dios!, lo devoraba la incertidumbre.

Daniel Strickland, un sinvergüenza célebre por su interés en las mujeres casadas, y su éxito con ellas, se acercó a Candy pavoneándose y le hizo una reverencia muy galante cogiéndole la mano. Terrence se tensó. Maldita sea, no sabía lo insufrible que podía resultar ver cómo otros hombres adulaban a su esposa. Se le encogió el pecho de celos al ver a Strickland llevarla a la pista de baile. Candy se deslizó con elegancia del brazo del casanova. ¡Cielo santo!, ¿cuánto tardarían sus hombres en encontrar a Strait? El abogado de White era el único que podía demostrar la inocencia de Candy. O su culpabilidad.

Terrence siguió plantado junto a la columna, viendo a su esposa bailar con un hombre detrás de otro. Charlaba educada y diplomáticamente con los que se atrevían a acercarse a él a pesar de su gesto malhumorado. Ninguno de ellos permanecía mucho a su lado; obviamente no estaba de humor para parloteos intrascendentes. Al cabo de un rato, las murmuraciones de los invitados de Green sobre él y el modo en que el Diablo de Grandchester veía bailar a su esposa eran generalizadas. Si la aristocracia londinense no se había enterado hasta entonces de que habían discutido, seguro que ya lo sabían.

Como no podía soportar que la tocase un solo hombre más, ya había decidido marcharse cuando vio de pronto la figura alta y esbelta de Leagan pasar el arco de entrada al salón de baile. El muy ruin, en cuanto divisó a Candy, echó un vistazo disimuladamente por todo el salón. Terrence sospechó que lo buscaba a él, y se ocultó entre las sombras. Tras explorar la estancia durante unos minutos, Leagan, con una sonrisa de decidida satisfacción, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el rincón donde se encontraba Candy. Grandchester apuró en silencio la copa de champán que llevaba en la mano desde hacía media hora.

Un hombre que llevaba una chaqueta muy gruesa y desprendía un fuerte hedor acompañó a Candy a la pista de baile. Ella se excusó educadamente alegando que necesitaba ir al tocador y, como iba a toda prisa, no reparó en Neil Leagan hasta que le habló:

—Buenas noches lady Grandchester.

Sobresaltada, dio un traspié al tiempo que lo miraba.

—Señor Leagan —dijo con frialdad.

—Esperaba encontrarla...

—Prefiero no bailar, señor —dijo sin fuerzas.

Leagan arqueó un poco sus tinas cejas.

—Discúlpeme, señora, pero es costumbre que una dama rechace a un caballero cuando éste ya la haya invitado a bailar y no antes.

Candy se espantó de su imperdonable metedura de pata.

—¡Ay, qué horror! Por favor, acepte mis disculpas... No pensaba en lo que decía —se excusó de forma poco convincente.

—No me ha ofendido —sonrió él, encantador.

El champán que había estado bebiendo toda la noche la había aturdido. No le agradaba balbucir, pero el atontamiento que le producía el espumoso compensaba aquel inconveniente. Además, en medio de la bruma que la rodeaba, le pareció que Leagan era en realidad un hombre muy agradable.

—No es la primera vez que me rechazan. Una muchacha belga ha hecho los honores —dijo. Candy se tensó aún más y empezó a marcarse. Se llevó una mano a la sien.

—¿Eso importa, señor?

Leagan sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Bromeaba. Por lo visto, no se me da muy bien —señaló galante.

Candy se reprendió internamente. El estaba siendo muy agradable y no merecía sus comentarios mordaces. Se obligó a sonreír; los ojos ambarinos de Leagan le miraron la boca.

—Señora, tiene usted una sonrisa extraordinaria —sentenció de pronto.

El encanto de aquel hombre la confundía, aumentaba su malea El estampado de la pared de detrás de Leagan empezó a moverse

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él verdaderamente preocupado.

El estampado empezó a darle vueltas y Candy trató de enfocar el hombro de la chaqueta negra de Leagan.

—No me encuentro bien —murmuró ella, concentrándose en evitar que se le revolviese aún más el estómago.

—¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a lord Grandchester?

—¡No! —casi gritó, y en seguida se tapó la boca con la mana De repente hacia un calor sofocante en el salón de baile. —Me parece que está indispuesto en este momento. Creo que saldré afuera. Me vendría bien un poco de aire...

—Permítame que la acompañe —se ofreció Leagan, y la llevó de prisa hasta las puertas del balcón.

Una ráfaga de aire frío procedente del jardín le envolvió la cara y de inmediato se sintió mejor. Agarrada a la barandilla, se asomó al mirador y respiró hondo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, lady Grandchester? Debería ir a buscar al marqués —propuso angustiado.

Candy negó con la cabeza e inspiró hondo, se echó hacia atrás y exhaló despacio.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, señor Leagan, di verdad. —El aire frío le estaba ayudando mucho y el mareo empezaba a remitir. Miró a su acompañante, que parecía preocupado. — Gracias por ayudarme —dijo tímidamente.

El hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sus ojos ambarinos brillaron. —Entonces, ¿ha estado en Bruselas?

Sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿y usted?

—Hace algunos años —contestó, respirando hondo. —No vi mucho, la verdad. Mi padre era muy protector. —Le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo, el primero no doloroso desde hacía algún tiempo, y sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el hombre en voz baja.

—Ciertamente. Pasamos un invierno entero en Bruselas, y él no paraba de amenazar con encerrarme en el casco del barco. Nunca entendí qué lo angustiaba tanto; ni siquiera me dejaba salir de casa —señaló, recordando una terrible discusión que había tenido con el capitán porque no la dejaba acompañar a dos amigas a una sombrerería de moda.

«Rotundamente no ¡Ahí fuera hay piratas que en cuanto te vean te echarán el guante!», le había dicho. «Papá, ¡lees demasiadas novelas! ¡Qué idea más ridícula! ¿Por qué demonios me iban a echar el guante?», le había gritado ella frustrada. Él no le había respondido, pero la había mirado muy serio y le había señalado el piso de arriba para que volviese a su habitación. «¡Te odio!», le había chillado ella mientras subía corriendo la escalera y se había encerrado en su cuarto el resto del día.

—Si hubiera sido mi hija, creo que me habría visto tentado de hacer lo mismo —rió Leagan. Candy sonrió.

—¿Desde cuándo conocía a mi padre?

—Desde hace muchos años

—¿Eran amigos?

—Éramos socios. Supongo que nos llevábamos bien, pero nunca consideré que fuéramos amigos propiamente dicho —señaló él pensativo.

Candy se volvió y, apoyada en la barandilla, contempló a los bailarines por el cristal de una de las puertas.

—Aún lo echo muchísimo de menos —declaró con tristeza.

Era cierto: a pesar de su traición, lo echaba de menos. Lo había echado de menos una barbaridad en los últimos cuatro días, algo un tanto extraño, dado que él era la razón de su desgracia.

—Era un hombre corpulento, con una gran mata de grueso pelo blanco y barba cana. Yo solía bromear con él diciéndole que la llevaba muy desarreglada. Lo ponía furioso Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella —comentó Leagan.

—Muy orgulloso Siempre decía que se puede juzgar a un hombre por la robustez de sus barbas —confirmó ella.

—Entonces, yo diría que él era un hombre muy fuerte —rió él. Observó admirado a Candy, que se apartó de la barandilla y se acercó despacio a una maceta de siempre-verde. —Sospecho que usted también.

Candy le sonrió por encima del hombro.

—No sé. A veces no me siento muy fuerte.

—A mí me lo parece —dijo, irguiéndose, y se situó detrás de ella junto al ventanal.

Exploró distraída la sala a través del parteluz de la puerta, sintiendo el impulso involuntario de buscar a Terrence. Fue una estupidez, porque lo localizó, sí, con Susana Marllow. La diosa rubia le sonreía como si compartieran un secreto delicioso El marqués estaba muy serio, pero muy cerca de ella, y a Candy se le aceleró el pulso de rabia, la había traicionado. De forma descarada e insolente. El verlo tan claramente entretenido con su amante resultaba humillante.

—Lady Marllow es persistente, ¿no le parece? —suspiró Leagan.

«No —pensó Candy amargamente, —Terrence era persistente.» En aquel momento, lo odiaba.

—Claro que algunas relaciones son difíciles de cortar —añadió el hombre, y se apartó, volviendo al mirador.

«Eso parece.» la rabia le corría por las venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía También a preguntarle por Anthony cuando él mantenía una relación adúltera? Alzó la barbilla.

—¿Ha estado alguna vez en Roma, señor Leagan? Creo que el señor Green ha decorado este salón como el Coliseo, ¿no le parece? —inquirió.

El intento visible de cambiar de tema hizo sonreír al antiguo socio de su padre, pero le siguió la corriente. Le habló de las grandes ruinas romanas y luego la ilustró sobre los detalles griegos de la decoración. Candy escuchaba atentamente, pero, en varias ocasiones, la sorprendió intentando localizar a Terrence. A él ya no lo veía, pero lady Marllow seguía allí. Su sonrisa de suficiencia se había esfumado, pero el tenerla allí de pie, tan hermosa, hizo que la cabeza y el estómago de Candy protestasen con violencia. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por controlar las náuseas. Brotaron en su frente unas gotas diminutas de sudor y palideció rápidamente.

—Lady Grandchester, se ha puesto muy pálida. ¿Se encuentra mal? —espetó Leagan interrumpiendo su disertación sobre la arquitectura griega.

—No es nada, seguro. Quizá he bebido demasiado champán —susurró con voz pastosa, y tragó saliva para superar las náuseas.

El se acercó a ella en seguida y la apartó de la ventana. Candy se dirigió como pudo hasta la barandilla, horrorizada por las arcadas que sentía. Qué embarazoso y qué absurdo, pensó, sólo le faltaba vomitarle en los zapatos a su acompañante para rematar una velada ideal. Respiró hondo

Leagan le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y se inclinó para mirarla.

—Estoy muy preocupado, lady Grandchester...

—No, por favor, ya se me pasará —susurró ella.

Por suerte, las náuseas remitían tan de prisa como habían aparecido. Volvió a respirar hondo. El movió la mano, apoyándola entre las paletillas.

—¿Le traigo un poco de agua?

—No... Creo que, si me quedo quieta un momento se me pasará —dijo con voz temblona. El jardín le daba vueltas; parpadeó varias veces hasta que los setos dejaron de moverse.

Leagan se inclinó sobre ella, mirándole la cara angustiado.

Ella se volvió un poco y le dedicó una débil sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Estoy muy bien, de verdad.

—No creo que mi compañía haya puesto nunca enferma a una mujer —bromeó, —al menos que yo sepa.

Candy rió a pesar de las náuseas.

Oculto entre las sombras del balcón, Terrence os observaba. El ver que le ponía la mano en la espalda le había acelerado el pulso. Abriendo y cerrando los puños a los lados, rechinó los dientes cuando la risa suave de Candy llegó hasta sus oídos. ¡Disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel condenado sinvergüenza!

En aquel preciso momento pensó que prefería ceder a las exigencias fraudulentas de Brown que permitir que Leagan tocase a su esposa. Se ocultó aún más entre las sombras y se reprendió por perder el control. Contuvo el deseo de estrangular a ese rufián cuando la risa cantarina de Candy llegó de nuevo a sus oídos. De todos los hombres con los que podía haber congeniado, tenía que elegir a ése. Era como una maldita bofetada para él. Eran como dos amantes, allí fuera, a la luz de la luna, y tenía que ser él quien estuviera en lugar de Leagan. Furibundo, Terrence salió de entre las sombras.

—¡Candy! —bramó, sorprendido de su propia voz ahogada.

Ella se volvió y su rostro se ensombreció de inmediato.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —espetó.

—Tu esposa estaba enferma, Grandchester. Como tú estabas entretenido. La he acompañado afuera a que le diera el aire —le informó Leagan sin inmutarse.

—A mí no me parece que esté enferma —replicó desagradable.

Candy frunció el cejo, lo miró furiosa y le dio la espalda. El apretó los puños.

—Si no te importa, Leagan, querría hablar un momento con mi esposa —gruñó.

Este no se apartó de ella, algo que para Terrence era motivo suficiente para enfrentarse a aquel bastardo.

—No me iré a menos que lady Grandchester me lo pida —dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Candy se volvió y miró fijamente a Terrence. Sus ojos verdes ya no estaban apagados, sino llenos de furia.

—Siento que mi marido sea tan grosero, señor Leagan, pero últimamente no está de muy buen humor. Si nos disculpa... —dijo enfadada.

Leagan miró satisfecho al aristócrata.

—Como desee la señora —dijo casi contento. —He disfrutado mucho de nuestra conversación, lady Grandchester. Cuando se encuentre mejor, agradecería la oportunidad de volver a bailar con usted —señaló con una reverencia.

—Me encantaría, señor Leagan —sonrió Candy.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Terrence consiguió controlarse y mantener un gesto neutral. Leagan sonrió triunfante, cruzó el balcón pasando por su lado como si nada y se perdió en el salón de baile

Terrence apretó los puños y, en jarras, con los pies separados, se volvió para mirar furioso a su hermosa esposa. Sorprendentemente, se debatió entre darle una buena azotaina o estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta quitarle de la cabeza a Leagan. Pero todas aquellas emociones se esfumaron cuando ella alzó la barbilla e, impaciente, empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del pie.

—¿Te estoy entreteniendo? —preguntó él con frialdad.

—Lo cierto es que si.

—¿Ah, sí? Si no recuerdo mal, no hace muchos días, no querías bailar con nadie más que conmigo —dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, luego los entrecerró indignada.

—Eso fue antes de que mi esposo infiel diera por sentado que soy cómplice de algún acto innoble, horrendo y completamente imaginado —espetó ella.

Terrence se le acercó rabioso.

—¿Y ahora?

—¡Ahora bailaría con todos menos contigo! —Pues me parece que estás a punto de conseguirlo —repuso Terrence.

Candy lo miró encendida, tamborileándose furiosa con los dedos la parte superior del brazo. —Por fin te muestras como eres de verdad —gruñó ella.

—¿Que yo me muestro como soy? Esa sí que es buena. ¡La proverbial paja en el ojo ajeno...!

—¡No he hecho nada malo. Terrence Graham! ¡Si eres tan necio de creer que sí, es tu problema, no mío! ¡No dejaré que me encierres como a una delincuente para que tú me puedas ser infiel! — casi gritó.

A pesar de la rotundidad con que hablaba, sus ojos la delataban, como siempre Terrence tiró a matar.

—Me da igual lo que pienses Candy, pero escúchame bien: si me pones los cuernos, te arrancaré del pecho ese corazón negro que tienes y se lo echaré a los perros.

Ella hizo un aspaviento de horror, luego brilló algo en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes. —¡Hijo de perra! —susurró furiosa mientras él se le acercaba.

El ignoró aquella imprecación nada femenina.

—Lo digo en serio, Candy. Ni se te ocurra ponerme los cuernos —repitió en voz baja.

—¡Cielo santo, con qué descaro juegas a dos bandas! ¿Compartes tu cama con lady Marllow y te atreves a darme lecciones de fidelidad? —le replicó ella casi gritando.

Aquello lo dejó algo perplejo, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para ceder.

—Me parece que te falla la memoria, esposa. ¡No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con lady Marllow, o con cualquier otra mujer! Soy yo el que ha sitio traicionado, en repetidas ocasiones, no tú.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo que quiera que Candy hubiera sentido al verlo por primera vez a su lado aquella noche se había esfumado sin más. Terrence jamás había visto a nadie tan indignado, y, si Candy hubiese sido un hombre, el marqués habría temido por su vida, la joven apretó con fuerza sus deliciosos labios, sus cejas formaron una aciaga uve por encima de sus ojos, y sus ojos, que Dios lo asistiera, sus ojos lo decían toda Avanzó y lo empujó con fuerza por el pecho antes de dirigirse a la puerta, mascullando otro juramento que habría dejado atónitos a los presentes.

—Que no te vuelva a encontrar con Legan, ¿me has entendido? —le gritó Terrence.

Ella se detuvo en seco y, con los brazos a la cintura, se volvió despacio para mirarlo. Terrence se cogió las manos a la espalda como si nada y contempló tranquilamente cómo se le encendía la mirada. Candy se encaminó de nuevo hacia él. El esperó paciente hasta que la tuvo a sólo unos centímetros.

El destello del brazo de ella lo pilló por sorpresa, igual que el fuerte puñetazo en la boca, la intensidad del golpe la hizo tambalearse, proferir un grito y agitar la mano dolorida. El impacto estampó a Terrence contra la barandilla. Anonadado, se llevó los dedos a la comisura de los labios y se palpó con cuidado. Un pequeño reguero de sangre le nacía del punto en el que el anillo de ella había entrado en contacto con su labio, y le bajaba despacio por la barbilla, ¡la niña malcriada le había dado un puñetazo en la boca! No pudo evitarlo: esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La sorpresa y la rabia de Candy ante aquella reacción se le vio en la cara. Esa vez, Terrence identificó en seguida el indicio de peligro, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Se levantó las faldas y, con una de sus piernas esbeltas y bien formadas, le pegó una patada, fuerte, en la espinilla, luego dio media vuelta y huyó del balcón. Terrence se agarró la pierna y se frotó con brío para calmar el dolor, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió la sangre de la boca. Cuando miró las manchas de sangre en el lino blanco, no pudo contener el absurdo regocijo que le hervía en el pecho. Soltó una carcajada histérica.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo no iba a querer a aquella muchacha? Cielo santo, ¡menudo derechazo tenia!


	19. Chapter 19

El rumor de la disputa de los marqueses de Grandchester corrió como la pólvora entre la aristocracia londinense. En las teterías y los salones de Mayfair, la especulación era generalizada. Nadie podía ignorar la tentadora historia de los Grandchester: un hombre sombrío con un pasado aún más sombrío, de pronto casado con una belleza que, al parecer, había salido de la nada. Una gloriosa presentación en sociedad, seguida por una misteriosa disputa. Muchos de los que habían presenciado el desafío entre lady Marllow y lady Grandchester en la fiesta de Harrison Green creían que la amante de Terrence era la culpable. Otros, en cambio, sostenían que la americana había mostrado públicamente un grado de desenfreno que el marqués no podía tolerar. En cualquier caso, la historia de los Grandchester era mejor que las novelas más populares del momento y, en su afán por alimentar su insaciable apetito de chismorreos, la aristocracia londinense había inundado tanto a Terrence como a Candy de invitaciones a fiestas, bailes y cenas.

Tras el incidente de la mansión de Harrison Green, Anthony le dijo a Candy que no le parecía sensato volver a acompañarla, dado el espantoso humor de Grandchester. Esta había aceptado a regañadientes, pero, negándose a quedarse encerrada en casa mientras su esposo se divertía con su amante, logró que lord Ardley la acompañase de buen grado. Su rabia la había catapultado al nivel de una furia agotadora, por lo que la marquesa asistía a todos los eventos que podía. El único modo que tenía de escapar a la pena que todo aquello le producía era sumergirse en el torbellino de la sociedad. Al menos, en aquellos insufribles actos, se olvidaba de el por unas horas.

Bueno, casi. Para consternación suya, nunca lo tenía muy lejos de su pensamiento, ni de su persona. Al parecer, asistía a los mismos actos que ella y se divertía con distintas mujeres para restregarle por la cara lo poco que le importaba.

Aquello la enfurecía y le dolía; ella se vengaba bailando a menudo con tantos hombres como podía. Si a Terrence le importaba, no daba muestras de ello. La ignoraba descaradamente casi todo el tiempo y, si sus caminos se cruzaban accidentalmente, él se mostraba muy seco y distante. El había tomado por costumbre dirigirse lacónicamente a sus acompañantes como si ella no existiese. Si le dirigía la palabra en algún momento, era para hacerle algún comentario grosero. Candy le replicaba acalorada con algún «Déjame en paz» o el igualmente hiriente «lárgate». No parecía encontrar las palabras cuando lo tenía cerca.

A pesar de lo furiosa que estaba, no podía evitar que el marqués le recordase a un pajarillo liberado de su jaula. Revoloteaba por la sala, de atractivo en atractivo.

Era obvio que ella había sido su jaula.

Empezó a replanteárselo todo. ¿Se había imaginado lo que había sucedido entre ellos? ¿Había estado tan enamorada de él que le había atribuido sentimientos que él nunca había albergado? Cuando él se percatara de la verdad, ¿querría recuperarla? Le costaba creer que quisiera, teniendo en cuenta cómo la evitaba a toda costa. ¡Cielo santo!, después de todo lo que había pasado, aún lo amaba. No podía dejar de amarlo, por mucho que lo intentara. Ni siquiera la amedrentadora presencia de lady Marllow sofocaba su amor.

Su desánimo se tornó en absoluta miseria cuando empezó a sospechar que estaba embarazada. Su periodo nunca había sido muy regular, pero después de cuarenta y cinco días de retraso y con los ataques de fatiga extrema que sufría, ya no podía negarlo. Su embarazo la tenía a la deriva en un mar de emociones incontrolables. Tan pronto la entusiasmaba la idea de tener un bebé, un hijo de Terrence, como el ánimo le caía en picado. Si no la quería a ella, ¿querría a su hijo? Por las noches daba vueltas sin parar, incapaz de conciliar el sueño como consecuencia de su desesperada situación o porque echaba muchísimo de menos sus abrazos. ¡Dios, cuánto ansiaba hablar con su tía! No tenia con nadie la confianza que había tenido con ella y sus primas, no podía hablar con nadie de su situación. Así que se enfrentó ella sola a su conflicto interno.

Terrence asistía a los mismos eventos que Candy, sin saber muy bien por qué y sin ganas de planteárselo siquiera. Aborrecía aquellos actos; lo que sus iguales pensaran que sucedía entre él y su esposa no impedía a otras mujeres buscar sus atenciones. En otro momento de su vida, lo habría encontrado divertido, pero le repugnaban su disparatado parloteo y sus clarísimas intenciones.

Candy, sin duda, parecía disfrutar de aquellos actos insufribles. Tras observarla varias noches, le daba la impresión de que estaba en su salsa. Sucumbía en seguida a los encantos de los hombres, riéndoles las gracias y regalándoles a todos su demoledora sonrisa. Y eso que le había declarado su gran amor. Si era cierto que lo amaba, ¿por qué no sufría como él? Cada vez que oía su risa melodiosa y despreocupada, creía de verdad que era cómplice del fraude de Brown.

Además, le resultaba asombrosamente doloroso pensar que lo había despachado con tanta indiferencia. A pesar de que sus ojos aún le parecían extrañamente faltos de vida, de cuando en cuando se preguntaba si era la actriz consumada que requería un engaño de aquel calibre. Envidiaba a Archie, que había llegado a la milagrosa conclusión de que Candy era inocente. Su fundamento no era nada en concreto, sino todo en general. Terrence habría querido estar tan seguro.

Fue Withers quien lo tranquilizó más. El viejo marinero le había confesado que había visto a su esposa darle dinero a Brown, pero creía firmemente que lo había hecho por bondad. Aquel gigante inmutable tenía muy claro que lady Grandchester no podía ser otra cosa que ingenua. ¿Por qué a él le costaba tanto creerlo? Porque, cuando le había concedido la oportunidad de elegir, se había puesto de parte de Anthony y le había mentido. Todo era muy sencillo: él la amaba, ella le había mentido y él ya no podía confiar en ella.

Las dudas lo consumían. Merodeaba por la espaciosa casa de Londres a horas intempestivas, sin apenas comer ni dormir. Tenía el violín de ella en el escritorio de su despacho y, de vez en cuando, lo sacaba de su estuche y, examinando el arco, imaginaba que los dedos delicados de Candy lo sostenían y acariciaban las cuerdas con él. En aquellos momentos casi podía oírla. Más de una noche, lo había perseguido la imagen de ella paseándose por su cuarto, tocando con una orquesta imaginaria, y provocando en él emociones tan intensas que lo hacían estremecer.

Dios, cuánto la echaba de menos.

Por la mañana, cuando lord Cornwell llegó del baile de los Wilmington, lo encontró contemplando el violín otra vez.

—Bow Street ha hecho algunos descubrimientos interesantes —anunció con sequedad al entrar en la biblioteca, después de saludar convenientemente y dejarse caer en una silla de piel. Terrence guardó despacio el violín. —Al parecer, Strait ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro —continuó.

Aquello despertó de inmediato el interés de Terrence.

—¿Cómo es posible? Quizá esté en el continente.

—Podría ser, pero, personalmente, lo dudo. Según la sobrina soltera del abogado, que ocupa su vivienda, un tal Neil Leagan fue uno de los últimos hombres con quien lo vio antes de su desaparición —señaló Archie mientras cruzaba despreocupadamente una pierna sobre la otra.

El marqués permaneció inmóvil. Aquel pequeño dato confirmaba sus sospechas; Leagan estaba detrás de todo aquello.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —observó su amigo, leyéndole el gesto. —Por lo visto, no era inusual que Leagan lo visitara. Contrataba sus servicios de cuando en cuando.

Apoyado en el escritorio, Terrence se frotó las sienes.

—Por mí como si era su maldito hermano. Leagan está detrás de todo esto —dijo con paciencia. —Hoy he recibido un mensaje de Brown solicitándome una entrevista para esta tarde. Le preguntaré al primo hasta qué punto podría ser inusual que Leagan visite a Strait. Y si tiene idea de dónde está.

A la pregunta de Candy de si alguien estaba usando el despacho, una doncella contestó que había llegado un hombre que respondía a la descripción de Anthony y que estaba esperando allí. A la joven le dio un brinco el corazón; desde su desafortunada salida juntos, no había vuelto a saber nada de su primo. Tenía que verlo, saber si estaba bien. Se le ocurrió una idea.

Bajó corriendo y se ocultó en la biblioteca. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, oyó al fin el eco de unas botas en el pasillo y se arriesgó a abrir la puerta, sólo una rendija. Anthony avanzaba a toda prisa por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y un gesto inescrutable.

—Anthony —le susurró histérica desde detrás de la puerta, él levantó la cabeza de pronto. Sus ojos se encontraron y el joven miró furtivamente por encima de su hombro antes de colarse dentro. Candy cerró la puerta despacio y, profiriendo un chillido ahogado de alegría, abrazó a su primo. Este le cogió los brazos y se la descolgó del cuello.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó angustiado. —Me preocupaba lo que pudiera haberte hecho ese diablo; dejé dicho dónde podías encontrarme, pero ¿te lo comunicó el mayordomo?

—¡Estoy muy bien, Anthony! ¡Ya te dije que Terrence nunca me haría daño! —le aseguró Candy.

El negó con la cabeza.

—¡Yo no estoy tan seguro! —Su sombría reacción la sorprendió.

Ella jamás había temido a Terrence. Por muy enemistada que estuviera con él, lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que jamás le haría daño.

—Se que parece... severo, pero perdónalo, Anthony. Ha llevado una vida muy dura y lo han tratado mal muchas veces. Sé que está siendo muy poco razonable y muy obstinado, pero es porque supone...

—Supone demasiado. Quizá deberíamos dejar las cosas como están, pequeña. Ese hombre es inflexible —masculló Brown entristecido.

—No desesperes. Si que terminará cediendo. Lo hará. He estado pensando, Anthony, que hay alguien que podría proporcionarle las pruebas que necesita —le dijo Candy tranquilizadora tocándole el brazo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó él escéptico.

—¡El señor Strait! No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes. Es lo más lógico, ¿no te parece? Por lo menos, confirmaría que se precipitó al enviar los primeros documentos, probablemente porque papá le insistió. Papá podía ser muy insistente cuando quería, y sé por experiencia que a veces podía resultar complicado llevarle la contraria, por mucho que estuviese en su lecho de muerte...

—¿Strait? —repitió Anthony angustiado, palideciendo visiblemente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella perpleja.

—Candy, no creo que sea buena idea —le contestó su primo cogiéndole las manos.

—Pero ¿por qué no? Él te puede ayudar. Yo lo recuerdo, era un hombre muy amable. El disipará las dudas de Terrence.

—Nada de lo que Strait pudiera decir disiparía sus dudas, pequeña. Tu esposo no creería ni al mismísimo rey —sentenció, y se volvió bruscamente, pasándose una mano por su pelo rubio claro mientras exploraba la pequeña estancia con un gesto de absoluta desesperación.

—¡Debemos intentarlo por lo menos, Anthony! ¡De lo contrario, Terrence jamás te devolverá tu herencia!

—No servirá de nada, Candy. ¡No es el momento de ir en busca de un anciano abogado! — espetó.

Atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se había devanado los sesos por encontrar una solución que le devolviera a Anthony lo suyo y disipara las dudas de su marido. El señor Strait era la única esperanza, y su primo estaba reaccionando como si fuese la idea más estúpida que se le podía haber ocurrido.

Antes de que pudiera convencerlo, éste cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

—Si nos encuentra aquí, pensará que estamos conspirando —declaró amargamente.

—Pero ¡Anthony! —exclamó Candy angustiada. La mirada de Anthony se enterneció. Le cogió la mano de prisa y se la llevó a los labios.

—Pronto terminará todo. De una forma u otra, pronto habrá terminado —dijo enigmático, y se encaminó aprisa a la puerta. Ella lo miró perpleja e incrédula mientras la abría una rendija y, tras comprobar que no venía nadie por el pasillo, la miró con tristeza y salió. Candy se quedó allí un buen rato, tratando de digerir su conducta. ¿Por qué Anthony no quería hacerle caso? ¿Por qué se resistía a localizar a Strait? Era incomprensible. E irritante.

Malhumorada y sintiendo náuseas, volvió a su habitación y se espantó al ver la hora. Había aceptado la invitación de lady Paddington para acompañarla al baile de Wilmington, donde la anciana había declarado que desplumaría a su amiga la señora Clark en venganza por la partida de cartas de hacía dos noches. Lord Ardley tenía razón: aquel grupo de ancianas a las que él llamaba cariñosamente las merodeadoras se había enredado en una partida de loo interminable.

—Si me lo permite, señora, no tiene usted muy buen aspecto —observó Dorothy al rato, esa misma tarde, mientras le cepillaba el pelo a Candy. —¿No duerme bien?

Dormía bien, pero el embarazo estaba haciendo mella en ella. No tenía náuseas sólo por las mañanas; por las noches se sentía igual de mareada o más.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, pero le dio una arcada en aquel preciso momento que la obligó a ir corriendo al retrete.

Cuando salió, pálida y vacilante, Dorothy la miró muy ceñuda, con los brazos en jarras.

—Está usted embarazada, ¿a que sí? —inquirió. Candy no pudo ocultárselo a su doncella y asintió despacio con la cabeza. El gesto de ésta cambió de inmediato y, sonriente, corrió hacia Candy y la abrazó con fuerza, estrujándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. —¡Eso es maravilloso, señora! ¡Ay, qué gran noticia! ¡Cuánto me alegro por usted, de verdad! ¡Es justo lo que necesita el milord, si me permite el comentario!

Candy recibió sus felicitaciones con una sonrisa forzada.

—Vamos. Lady Paddington me dijo que vendría exactamente a las ocho y media, y que Dios me ayude si no estoy lista —rió temblorosa.

Dorothy, siempre alegre, se animó también y, mientras la peinaba, le contaba los chismorreos de la casa. Candy asentía con la cabeza y sonreía cuando correspondía, pero no lograba prestar mucha atención. No podía quitarse a Anthony de la cabeza, sobre todo el que se negara a localizar al señor Strait.

—Lord Grandchester ronda malhumorado la casa y nunca dice una palabra a nadie, salvo «sí», «no», «gracias» y «eso es todo» —lo imitó Dorothy. Candy sonrió débilmente mientras imaginaba a los criados reunidos en las cocinas, imitando el paso rotundo y la voz grave del Diablo de Grandchester. Tampoco ella olvidaría nunca el sonido de su voz el día en que se había reencontrado con él, profunda, segura... y fría. —Luego Wilson nos oyó en la cocina ayer, y nos dijo que dejásemos de parlotear, que la verdad de todo aquel asunto era que algunos hombres siempre andaban buscando un modo de sacarle el dinero al marqués...

Antes de que Candy pudiera decir nada sobre aquel asombroso comentario, la doncella sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No son más que chismorreos, señora. Si quiere saber mi opinión, tendría que preocuparles más que el marqués se obsesionara tanto con esas muñecas...

—¿Qué muñecas?

—Las tiene escondidas en el despacho. Esta tarde me ha pedido que las llevara al salón principal. Me ha dado la llave de su escritorio y me ha dicho que mirase en el último cajón. Allí no había nada más que unos gemelos y una muñeca, así que se lo he llevado. Ha sido todo muy extraño, creo yo, porque él ya tenía una muñeca consigo.

Candy meneó la cabeza confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ya tenía una muñeca consigo?

—Pues eso, que, cuando le he llevado lo que me ha pedido, él ya tenía otra en la mano. Era como la que le he llevado, pero distinta —le explicó Dorothy con naturalidad, mientras terminaba de peinarla y se acercaba a uno de los armarios.

—¿Distinta? —preguntó Candy sin aliento.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros mientras hurgaba en un joyero de nogal pulido en busca de unos pendientes.

—La muñeca de lord Grandchester tenía la misma cara que la otra, pero iba vestida de pirata. Ni me imagino qué demonios hacían dos hombres adultos jugando con esas muñecas...

—¡Dios mío! —casi chilló Candy, y se levantó como un resorte.

A Dorothy, asustada, se le cayeron los pendientes que había seleccionado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Candy no respondió, empezó a pasearse nerviosa por el pequeño salón. ¡Una muñeca pirata!

¡La muñeca pirata! Una riada de imágenes invadió de pronto su pensamiento. Ella, de pie en un esquife rumbo a tierra, gritándole a su padre por haberla bajado del barco. Su padre, de pie junto a la borda, despidiéndose contento de ella. Y Terrence, de repente en cubierta con la muñeca en una mano. La muñeca que él mismo había decapitado, ¡vestida de pirata! La muñeca de Anthony, se dio cuenta entonces, era una réplica, era falsa...

Candy se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, sin poder creerse sus propios pensamientos. —¡Él lo sabe, Dorothy! ¡Lo sabe! ¡Cielo santo, lo sabe! —gritó Candy.

—¿Que sabe qué? —exclamó la doncella alarmada.

—¡Sabe que Anthony miente! ¡Ay, Dios, Anthony miente, y Terrence lo sabe porque tiene la muñeca! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡La ha tenido todo este tiempo! ¡Sabe que la otra es falsa! Sabe que Anthony me dio una imitación...

Se interrumpió al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. De pronto, todo empezaba a tener sentido, muy a su pesar. La cabeza se le llenó de sospechas sobre su primo. Desde el momento en que se había topado con él en Pemberheath, había evitado encontrarse con Terrence. Se había mostrado muy misterioso respecto al negocio que tenía entre manos. Luego la había sorprendido con recuerdos de su pasado y un segundo testamento. No quería localizar al señor Strait, el único que podía aclararlo todo. Se enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Algunos detalles que en su momento le habían parecido de lo más inocente, de pronto se convertían en indicios de evasivas, traición y engaño.

—¿Qué ocurre, milady? —gritó la criada alarmada.

—Dorothy, de niña tuve una muñeca. ¡Sólo una! Y el verano que pasamos en el barco de papá, ¡Terrence me la quito y le arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo!

—¡Cielo santo!, ¿que hizo qué?

—Pero luego la arregló —se apresuró a decir —¡y la vistió de pirata, porque yo solía vestirme de pirata! Me la iba a dar, pero nunca pudo hacerlo, porque papá me subió a un barco y me mandó al colegio en compañía del señor Strait.

Candy hizo una pausa. El abogado era además uno de los pocos que podían saber el aspecto que tenía su muñeca. ¿Estaría él también implicado? ¿Acaso todas las personas a las que conocía se proponían estafar a Terrence? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? Candy se dio unos golpecitos en el labio con un dedo, mirando obnubilada la alfombra.

—El señor Strait podría estar implicado. Anthony, ay, ¿cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Da igual, tendrá que confesar. Tendrá que contárselo todo a Terrence —susurró Candy.

¿Por qué no había recordado todo eso antes? ¿Por qué su esposo no le había dicho que aún tenía la muñeca? ¿Tantas ganas tenia de deshacerse de ella que se había reservado información que podría haberla exonerado?

Se levantó de un brinco y corrió al escritorio, donde sacó en seguida un pergamino.

—Dorothy, debes llevarle esta nota a mi primo, Anthony Brown —dijo serena mientras escribía. — Jones debería saber dónde se lo puede encontrar.

La doncella retrocedió inconscientemente un paso cuando Candy vertió cera de la vela para sellar la misiva en la que le pedía a su primo que se reuniera con ella en el baile de los Wilmington por un asunto de extrema gravedad.

—No sé, señora. El marqués nos ha ordenado que le comuniquemos si usted precisa enviar algún mensaje —dijo Dorothy titubeante.

Candy le lanzó una mirada acalorada mientras agitaba la misiva en el aire para secar el sello.

—¿Ah, sí? —espetó furiosa. —¡Me da igual! Te lo suplico, Dorothy, hazle llegar esto a mi primo. Es importantísimo, y no debes decírselo a lord Grandchester.

Una vez seco el sello, se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba la criada, le cogió la mano y le puso la nota en la palma.

—¿No debería contárselo a lord Grandchester? —gritó ésta. —Nos dejó muy claro...

—Dorothy, es imprescindible que yo hable con mi primo en privado ¡Dame tu palabra de que no se lo dirás a lord Grandchester!

—Pero, milady, si su primo ha hecho algo malo, ¿no debería saberlo también el marqués? — preguntó Dorothy, suplicante.

Candy se llevó las manos instintivamente al abdomen.

—Te lo suplico, como amiga: hazme ese favor —dijo sin fuerzas, molesta al ver que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—No lo entiendes, él no aceptará...

Dorothy le miró las manos, posadas en el abdomen, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos empañados. Candy respiró hondo.

—Debo convencer a Anthony de que le confiese a Terrence lo que ha hecho, es mi única esperanza —murmuró entre lágrimas.

Se dio cuenta de que Dorothy debía de pensar que había perdido el juicio por completo; la pobre muchacha no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero Anthony debía confesar. Tenía que contárselo todo a Terrence para que él supiera que ella no estaba implicada, que nunca lo había estado.

—¡Hazlo, Dorothy! —le gritó de pronto, consciente del tono histérico de su voz.

El semblante de la muchacha se deshizo del miedo y se dirigió de prisa a la puerta. —Sí, milady —murmuró, de pronto ansiosa por escapar de su delirante señora.

Dorothy se enorgullecía de ser siempre alegre y siempre obediente. Aquel día no fue distinto, con una excepción: envió a un muchacho a que le entregase una nota al primo de su señora, pero después fue a buscar al marqués. Puede que se estuviera jugando el puesto, pero la mirada enloquecida de lady Grandchester la había asustado y debía hacer lo correcto.

Terrence se sirvió otro whisky y continuó paseando nervioso de un lado a otro. A Anthony Brown no lo había inquietado en absoluto que le negara lo que reclamaba. Era evidente que lo esperaba y, curiosamente, no había defendido su postura, como Terrence había previsto. Cuando este le había exigido que le dijera qué había ocurrido con el señor Strait y por que Leagan había sido unas de las últimas personas que lo había visto, el joven no había respondido. Había guardado silencio durante toda la entrevista y, al final, se había interesado por Candy. Terrence había conseguido contenerse y, en lugar de partirle el cuello, le había dicho a aquel sinvergüenza que no tardaría en pudrirse en el infierno. Encogiéndose de hombros, se había marchado.

El marqués salió de su ensimismamiento al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

—Adelante —gruñó.

Entró la doncella, con el cejo muy fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dorothy? —inquirió Terrence, suspirando impaciente.

Inusitadamente, esta alzó la barbilla.

—Tengo algo que contarle, milord —dijo, y se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa.

Terrence volvió a suspirar, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Llevo trabajando para usted desde que era niña, milord, y nunca he creído ni una palabra de lo que decían de usted, jamás —empezó.

Terrence puso los ojos en blanco; no le sorprendería en absoluto que el servicio comentase su disputa con Candy.

—Te perdono el desliz...

—Sigo sin creerlo —añadió. Terrence no prosiguió y arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo. —No, señor, no. Ni siquiera después de lo de las muñecas y de que mi señora asegure que usted piensa que su primo es un estafador.

—¿Lo de las muñecas? —preguntó Terrence, frunciendo el cejo.

La criada alzó la barbilla un poco más.

—Le he contado lo de las muñecas y se ha vuelto como loca y ha empezado a gritar que usted sabía que era mentira y que no entendía por qué no se lo había dicho y que el sentir Brown había mentido y que el señor Strait estaba implicado...

—¡Dorothy, tranquilízate! —le dijo el aristócrata con mucha más calma de la que sentía y le hizo una seña para que se sentara al otro lado del escritorio.

La muchacha titubeó un instante, luego tomó asiento, muy rígida. Terrence esperó a que se recolocara las faldas y descansara las manos, muy recatada, en el regazo.

—A ver, empieza por el principio —le pidió, y escuchó perplejo y en silencio el relato del reciente encuentro de Dorothy con Candy. ¡Aquella condenada muñeca! Al final se había acordado de ella.

—Sé que ella no volverá a dirigirme la palabra, milord, pero lo he estado pensando y no me parecía bien, porque yo lo he visto con lady Grandchester y es más que evidente que usted la ama y lleva unos días muy alicaído y, cuando milady ha dicho que usted lo sabía, bueno, no se me ha ocurrido otra explicación. También ella se daría cuenta, si no fuese tan emotiva. No puede pensar con claridad, está muy nerviosa. Supongo que debería agradecer que al menos no haya ido corriendo a plantarle cara al señor Candy y se haya limitado a enviarle una nota, porque temía por su propia... seguridad —murmuró la doncella furiosa.

—¿Plantarle cara a Brown? —repitió Terrence confundido. —Dorothy, ¿tiene la marquesa algo que temer de él? ¿Por qué le preocupa su seguridad? —inquirió, ignorando por un momento el hecho de que Candy obviamente sabía que Anthony era un estafador.

—No se lo puedo decir —respondió ella en voz baja.

Terrence frunció el cejo y se apoyó en el escritorio. No estaba de humor para los remilgos de una criada.

—¿Por qué no? Me has contado todo lo demás —le preguntó sereno.

Ésta desvió la mirada y fingió estudiar el estampado del brazo de la silla.

—¿Dorothy? —la instó Terrence esforzándose por controlar su paciencia.

—No me corresponde a mí contárselo —murmuró.

—Dorothy. —No se lo pedía, se lo ordenaba. Esta se sonrojó.

—¡No volverá a dirigirme la palabra!

—Si es algo relativo al bienestar de lady Grandchester, debes decírmelo —le comunicó al límite de su paciencia.

—¡Es que no es ella misma! Últimamente está muy sensible porque está embarazada —espetó la chica sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se percató de inmediato y abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le preguntó Terrence, pasmado.

Dorothy gimoteó desesperada. Terrence cubrió la distancia que los separaba y la cogió por los codos, poniéndola de pie bruscamente.

—¿Está embarazada? —inquirió con voz amenazante.

Aterrada, Dorothy no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. El la soltó despacio. Notó que una intensa emoción reemplazaba inmediatamente a las otras. Se volvió de pronto hacia el escritorio y buscó apoyo en el, calculando mentalmente las semanas. Estaba embarazada de él. Era suyo, tenía que serlo, no podía haber sido de otro modo. Todo aquello lo superaba. Una emoción intensa y tumultuosa se apoderó de él. ¡Cielo santo!, estaba embarazada de él.

—Has hecho lo correcto, Dorothy —espetó, ignorando su lloriqueo. —Eso es todo —Apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y descansó sobre ellos.

—Milord...

—¡Vete! —le gritó. Oyó a Dorothy escabullirse y cerrar la puerta al salir.

Le costaba asimilarlo. Un hijo. Su hijo. La sola idea tenía un efecto poderoso en él que le costaba comprender. O digerir. Lo invadió una curiosa sensación de orgullo.

Y de amor.

Nunca la había querido más que en aquel preciso instante. Resolvería su problema después, pero, de momento, Candy era lo único que le importaba, y las consecuencias le daban igual. Se levantó del escritorio y cruzó el despacho, abriendo la puerta con tanto brío que chocó con la pared.

—¡Jones! —bramó mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Estaba deseando abrazarla, acariciarle el vientre y sentir la vida que llevaba en su interior, la criatura de los dos. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y demostrarle lo que jamás podría expresar con palabras.

Pero Candy ya había salido esa noche en compañía de la regordeta lady Paddington.


	20. Chapter 20

Candy exploró la multitud en busca de Anthony. Llevaba cerca de dos horas en el baile de los Wilmington y él seguía sin aparecer. Se apoyó en una columna, con los brazos cruzados por delante, dando golpecitos con la punta del pie en la baldosa de mármol. Estrangularía personalmente a Dorothy si no le había hecho llegar la nota.

Un joven petimetre, al que identificó como el hijo menor del conde de Whitstone, se le acercó sonriente. Candy frunció el cejo y aceleró el ritmo de su golpeteo. Aquella noche no estaba de humor para charlas intrascendentes y, de momento, había tenido la suerte de que la parlanchina lady Paddington estuviese enfrascada en una cruda partida de loo con las otras merodeadoras.

—Buenas noches, lady Grandchester —la saludó el joven.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—La estaba observando desde el otro lado del salón. He visto que lleva un rato sin bailar y he pensado que quizá sea porque aún no tiene su carnet de baile completo —le comentó esperanzado.

Candy forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Ah! No, verá, me he torcido el tobillo dando un paseo por el parque esta mañana y me temo que no estoy en condiciones de bailar hoy —mintió con dulzura.

—¿En serio? No la he visto cojear —observó el joven Whitstone mirando con escepticismo el pie con el que golpeteaba el suelo.

Ella se miró el pie también y frunció el cejo. Tía Elroy tenía razón: no era capaz de engañar a nadie aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Hasta aquel pequeño petimetre lo sabía. Pero Terrence no, ¡maldita sea!

—Lady Grandchester.

Candy se volvió al oír la voz de Anthony y se olvidó por completo del joven aristócrata. Hizo un leve aspaviento: su primo tenía un aspecto espantoso. Estaba demacrado y ojeroso. Miró inquieta al hijo del conde.

—Si me disculpa, señor... —murmuró, acercándose rápidamente a su primo y dejando a Whitstone boquiabierto con su perfecto caminar. —Temía que no hubieses recibido mi mensaje — le susurró.

Mirando disimuladamente alrededor, agarró a Anthony por el brazo y se lo llevó a un rincón oscuro del salón al que se había trasladado una jardinera de plantas inmensas para dejar sitio a los bailarines.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar.

Candy casi empujó a Anthony tras una de las plantas gigantes y le plantó cara con los brazos en jarras. El la miró y luego bajó la vista al suelo, donde la ancló. Ella frunció el cejo. Lo encontraba muy abatido y sólo podía imaginar que fuera porque de algún modo sospechaba que lo habían descubierto.

—Anthony, sé lo de las muñecas —empezó. Anthony levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza. —No sigas, pequeña...

—No, ¡no sigas tú! No has sido muy sincero conmigo, Anthony. Todo es mentira, ¿verdad? —quiso saber.

Su primo la sorprendió asintiendo con la cabeza, y eso la desarmó de inmediato. Se dejó caer contra la pared, con los brazos a los lados. En parte, había esperado que lo negara. Dios, ¿por qué iba a negarlo?

—Pero ¿por qué? —murmuró ella.

Brown se encogió de hombros y la miró con sus ojos pardos.

—Me dejó sin nada, Candy. Yo era el único familiar varón que le quedaba, y me pareció tremendamente injusto. Grandchester es un hombre muy rico, no necesita tu dote y, en aquel momento, el plan no me pareció tan horrible.

Aquella confesión la dejó boquiabierta. Jamás se le había ocurrido que su querido primo pudiera hacerle algo así. Sencillamente no lo aceptaba. Este miró nervioso a la multitud y se ocultó un poco más tras las plantas.

—Debí habérselo dicho esta tarde. Ojalá... Su tristeza es tan evidente, prima. Creo que te ama de verdad.

Menuda broma. Una broma de mal gusto. Candy recuperó el habla.

—Terrence no me ama y temo que ya nunca lo hará, gracias a tu pequeña farsa. Sospechaba de ti desde el principio, ¡y yo, como una tonta, te defendí! —dijo al borde del llanto.

El joven asintió con tristeza.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Lo del testamento, quiero decir. ¿Y lo de los gemelos y la muñeca? ¿Cómo fue? —quiso saber ella.

Anthony suspiró cansado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Strait —masculló. —Al parecer, por necesidad, aprendió a imitar la firma de tu padre hace años. Había ocasiones en que tu padre no estaba presente para firmar y autorizó a Strait a que firmara por él. Con el tiempo, el abogado llegó a hacerlo muy bien y, cuando se le presionó, firmó el documento falso a cambio de una parte del botín. Los gemelos los tenía Strait en su poder. Había querido enviártelos hacia tiempo, porque sabía que eran importantes para el capitán. Lo de la muñeca fue idea mía. Yo recordaba una que siempre llevabas encima de niña, y hace poco me topé con una muy similar.

—¿El señor Strait estaba implicado?

Él hizo una pausa.

—No por su propia voluntad —suspiró.

La confesión de su primo la hizo pedazos. Por un instante, recordó al Anthony de su infancia, riendo en las cubiertas del Dancing Maiden, mirándola con sus risueños ojos azules. Aquel recuerdo le encogió el corazón; le costaba imaginarse a su querido primo tomando parte en semejante intriga. Una intriga que había destrozado su matrimonio.

—Me cuesta creerlo, Anthony —le susurró con voz ronca. —¿Por qué no acudiste a mí? Te habría dado todo lo que tenia. —Se le escapó una lágrima que le rodó de prisa por la pálida mejilla.

Anthony contempló abatido el rastro de aquella lágrima.

—Lo sé. Por eso he retirado mi demanda. Veía que podía destrozar tu matrimonio...

—¿Que podías? —espetó ella. —Has destrozado mi matrimonio antes de que tuviese ocasión de hacerlo funcionar. Jamás podré recuperar lo que he perdido, ya no. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sólo espero que te crea y no siga pensando que yo... —un sollozo le ahogó la voz—... ¡que yo le he hecho esto!

—Podemos ir a verlo ahora si quieres. Se lo contaré todo —dijo Anthony solemne.

Candy se lo quedó mirando, presa de una lucha entre su cabeza y su corazón. ¿Por qué la traicionaban todos los hombres de su vida?

—Ve tú. Cuéntaselo todo —espetó furiosa. —Si voy contigo, sospechará que estamos compinchados. Si te cree, lo sabré. De una forma u otra, lo sabré.

Se apartó de la pared y se alejó de él, meneando la cabeza incrédula.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Anthony miró a su prima, derrotada. —Candy, pequeña, lo siento de verdad. No te imaginas cuánto —dijo en voz baja.

Ella se mordió el labio interior para evitar que un torrente de lágrimas brotara de su interior. ¡Cielos!, también ella lo sentía. Sentía que su padre no lo hubiese incluido en su testamento, que se hubiese visto obligado a tomar medidas tan extremas, que hubiera arruinado la vida casi perfecta que tenía con Terrence.

—Demasiado tarde —susurró y, dando media vuelta, se alejó, con el corazón roto por enésima vez.

También el de Anthony estaba roto. Su prima tenía razón, su disculpa no valía nada y llegaba demasiado tarde. Había destruido su felicidad, y jamás había querido eso. Si pudiera volver atrás, lo haría. Si pudiera borrar aquel fatal encuentro casual con Neil Leagan en Calais, lo harta. Si pudiera deshacer lo que habían hecho ya para estafar a Grandchester, lo haría de buen grado. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que el marqués la quería hasta que lo había visto aquella tarde. Su mirada era feroz, pero, cuando hablaba de Candy, brillaba en sus ojos azules algo verdaderamente conmovedor. ¿De qué se extrañaba? También él podía haberla amado.

En los últimos días, la aversión de Anthony por aquella inefable conspiración se había hecho tan notable que debería haber huido de ella, pero Leagan lo había retenido por la fuerza, con amenazas. Al principio se había servido de las cinco mil libras que le adeudaba, si bien no era dinero lo que quería. Aunque había tardado en comprenderlo, el joven había descubierto al fin el odio increíble que aquel hombre sentía por Grandchester. Lo que lo motivaba era el deseo de verlo arruinado, a cualquier precio. Anthony ya no podría deshacer lo que había hecho, pero al menos podía impedir que Leagan arruinara al aristócrata. Salió de su escondite detrás de las plantas y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, decidido a encontrar al marqués.

Se hallaba ya cerca de la puerta cuando una mano en el hombro lo detuvo. —¿Ya te vas, Brown? —le preguntó Neil Leagan muy cordial.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Esperaba verte esta tarde, amigo mío. ¿Qué te ha retenido? —inquirió ladino. —No voy a seguir adelante, Leagan —confeso Anthony sin miramientos.

Los ambarinos ojos del comerciante lo miraron severos.

—¿Como dices? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada de sus finos labios.

—Ya me ha oído, que no voy a seguir adelante con esto.

Leagan rió con disimulo y, mirando a su alrededor, agarró a Anthony por el brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Debo de haberte entendido mal. No te queda más remedio que seguir adelante.

Anthony sacudió el brazo para zafarse de Leagan y salió fuera, lejos del atestado vestíbulo, Leagan lo siguió.

—¿Ya has olvidado lo que me debes? —le susurró furioso a la espalda.

Él se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No, no lo he olvidado. Entrégueme a las autoridades si quiere, pero no conseguirá que tome parte en esto.

—¿Qué pasa, Brown? ¿Tu preciosa primita ya no quiere calentarte la cama? —se mofó.

Anthony se volvió de repente y lo estampó contra el muro de ladrillo, ignorando las miradas sobresaltadas de los invitados que llegaban al domicilio de los Wilmington.

—Ni se le ocurra, Leagan, o le partiré el condenado cuello —lo amenazó entre dientes.

El hombre se enderezó, luego se estiró el chaleco como si nada.

—Eres un maldito imbécil, Brown —murmuró mientras se recolocaba los gemelos de la camisa. —¿Tienes idea de lo que he hecho por ti? Yo lo planifiqué, me aseguré de que conseguíamos lo que queríamos de Strait para que pudieras reclamar tu medio millón de libras. Me encargué de que no se interpusiera en nuestro camino...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Anthony.

Leagan puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No se te había ocurrido que el honrado señor Strait podía contar lo que le había obligado a hacer si alguien le preguntaba? ¿Qué habría pasado entonces con tu reclamación? ¿Nunca lo habías pensado?

—¡Pensé que había aceptado hacerlo a cambio de una parte del botín!

—Pues pensaste mal. Por lo menos, era un hombre honrado —suspiró Leagan con frialdad.

En aquel momento, el joven se sintió el mayor estúpido del mundo. No sólo había destruido a su prima, sino que había provocado la muerte de un hombre, aunque no hubiese apretado el gatillo, y todo porque el capitán nunca le había perdonado su inmadurez, su falta de responsabilidad. ¡Qué paradójico resultaba todo aquello de pronto! ¡White tenía tanta razón...! No había más que ver lo que le había hecho a Candy, a Grandchester, a Strait.

—Me repugna —murmuró furioso, dirigiéndose a Leagan, pero también a sí mismo.

Luego dio media vuelta con la intención de alejarse de ese individuo para siempre y encontrar a Grandchester.

Leagan entrecerró los ojos. Aquel bastardo de Bronw estaba a punto de costarle su única oportunidad de arruinar al marqués. Volvió al vestíbulo, furibundo. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Ni hablar. Puede que Grandchester hubiera sufrido un golpe de fortuna, pero él se lo iba a hacer pasar mal.

Candy se encontraba cerca de las puertas del balcón, rechazando a una pareja de baile tras otra. Como de costumbre, era un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios. Quería ir a casa, meterse en la cama e intentar olvidar todo aquel horrible asunto. Pero le daba miedo ir allí. ¿Y si Anthony se encontraba en ella? No estaba segura de lo que haría Terrence cuando averiguara la verdad, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno. Además, tenía un problema de locomoción. Hasta que lady Paddington quisiera irse, estaba atrapada. De modo que se quedó allí, sola e incómoda, rechazando a un caballero tras otro, pensando angustiada en Anthony. ¡Ay, Dios, cuánto le dolía su traición! Le dolía casi tanto como la del capitán, casi tanto como la de Terrence.

—Buenas noches, lady Grandchester.

Candy miró a su derecha y forzó una sonrisa.

—Señor Leagan, qué placer —dijo educadamente.

—No, señora, el placer es siempre mío. Discúlpeme, pero la veo muy cansada esta noche. Espero que sus náuseas de principios de semana no fuesen nada grave.

—Ah, no, estoy perfectamente, gracias. Supongo que me encuentro algo cansada. —Sonrió.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos ambarinos de Leagan le sostuvieron la mirada un buen rato, despertando una sensación olvidada que trató de pasar por alto.

—Lo cierto es que no he dormido demasiado bien últimamente. Creo que sufro algo de insomnio.

Neil arqueó una de sus finas cejas.

—Vaya, cuánto lo lamento, ¿Le apetecería dar un paseo por los jardines?

Aquello le pareció muy buena idea. Si, un paseo por los jardines la alejaría del asfixiante salón y de las atenciones de una decena de dandis londinenses, y quizá la ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

—Me encantaría —accedió, y sonriendo le tomó el brazo que le ofrecía.

Tras saludar a los Wilmington, Terrence se dirigió aprisa al salón de baile. Exploró rápidamente la estancia, pero no vio a su esposa. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó al gran salón, pensando que lady Paddington podía haberla convencido para que jugase una partida de loo, pero tampoco estaba allí. Ya volvía al salón de baile cuando divisó a sus dos amigos, Archie y Albert, sentados a una mesa en la biblioteca, hablando desenfadadamente delante de un vaso de coñac. A pesar de su angustia, sonrió para sus adentros y cambió de rumbo. Sin duda, todas las debutantes de la ciudad debían de estar buscando el modo de meter a los dos solteros más solicitados del país en un salón de baile atestado de gente, mientras los dos solteros en cuestión ponían el mismo empeño en evitarlo.

—Grandchester, no esperábamos verte aquí esta noche —dijo Albert, estirando sus largas piernas delante de sí.

Terrence tomó asiento a la mesa y aceptó el coñac que le ofrecía un criado.

—No tenía previsto venir —admitió, —pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría mucho hablar con mi esposa. —No pudo remediarlo; se dibujó en sus labios una leve sonrisa.

Archie lo miró como si hubiese perdido el juicio; Albert soltó una carcajada.

—Personalmente, voy a lamentar mucho que los Grandchester decidan asistir juntos a las veladas — le susurró éste a Archie en tono conspirador. —Me ha venido muy bien la disponibilidad de lady Grandchester para atender a tía Paddy.

—Yo sólo espero que no haya altercados —se limitó a decir Archie. Terrence sonrió enigmático y bebió de su coñac

—Que yo sepa, no los habrá, claro que, con lady Grandchester, nunca se sabe.

—Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿no es ésa la causa de vuestra disputa? —preguntó Albert en voz baja, señalando a la puerta.

Terrence miró por encima de su hombro, y su semblante se ensombreció de inmediato al ver a Anthony Brown.

—¿Cómo demonios ha entrado aquí? —murmuró. Dejó la copa de coñac en la mesa y se levantó, mientras Anthony, que ya lo había visto, se acercaba a él a toda prisa.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí, Brown? —masculló Terrence. Anthony miró nervioso a sus dos acompañantes, que lo estudiaron con desdén, luego alzó las manos con las palmas hacia afuera. — Escúcheme, Grandchester, es lo único que pido.

—Ya estoy harto de oírlo, Brown. Como que se lo he dejado bien claro esa tarde.

—No habría venido hasta aquí sí no fuera porque me preocupa Candy...

—Ella no es asunto suyo...

—Quizá no —lo interrumpió, —pero he pensado que querría saber que corre peligro en estos momentos.

Aquello hizo enmudecer a Terrence.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Tenía razón en cuanto a mí, Grandchester. Mi propuesta es una estafa —susurró Anthony, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Terrence no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero Albert y Archie se miraron alarmados. Los dos se incorporaron de repente y se inclinaron hacia adelante.

—¡Y que lo diga! ¡Menuda novedad! —se mofó Terrence.

—¿Quiere que se lo cuente o no? —inquirió Anthony.

Terrence hizo una pausa para decidir, y, finalmente, le hizo una seña para que tomase asiento. El joven se sentó con cautela, rechazó con la cabeza el coñac que le ofrecía el criado y se agarró las rodillas con las manos, intentando serenarse. Luego respiró hondo y empezó a hablar. En un tono monótono y tranquilo, les relató una historia de proporciones fabulosas, protagonizada por el peor enemigo de Terrence, aderezada de falsificación, asesinato y el cambio de parecer de un sinvergüenza.

Su audiencia estaba completamente absorta en el relato. De cuando en cuando, alguno de ellos preguntaba algo y él respondía con calma. Dejó bien claro que Candy nunca había sabido nada de su embuste y tan sólo había querido ayudarlo, ayudar a un primo al que tenía un cariño especial. La entusiasta defensa de Carrey no terminó de exonerar a su esposa ante Terrence, porque le había mentido, pero sirvió para cerrar casi por completo la herida que tenía abierta. Cuando terminó de hablar, Anthony miró a Grandchester.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto ahora? —quiso saber el aristócrata.

—Candy me ha descubierto. Me ha mandado una nota insistiéndome en que nos viéramos aquí y luego me ha obligado a confesar. Y, cuando iba a buscarlo, Grandchester, me he encontrado con Leagan. Le he dicho que no iba a seguir adelante con esto y se ha puesto furioso, supongo que ya se imagina cómo, así que he pensado que debía saber...

Terrence se levantó de inmediata

—¿Leagan está aquí? —preguntó con una calma absoluta.

—Sí, anda por la casa.

De pronto, sin mediar palabra, salió de la biblioteca. Anthony, Archie y Albert se miraron un segundo y lo siguieron.

Candy siguió a Neil Leagan por el balcón, disfrutando del aire fresco. Este estaba muy callado.

—El aire es muy refrescante, ¿no le parece? —Supongo —respondió, de pronto muy seco. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Parece tenso, señor Leagan.

—Puede que lo esté —dijo él sin más. La joven experimentó una leve sensación de alarma, que olvidó cuando él la miró y sonrió. —Claro que también puede que no. ¿Ha visto ya el laberinto de lady Wilmington? Al parecer, es el más espectacular de todo Londres.

—No, no lo he visto.

—Pues no debería perdérselo —le aseguró él, y se dispuso a bajar los escalones embaldosados para llevarla hasta allí.

—Pero, señor Leagan, si está oscuro —rió ella.

—Hay luz de sobra, se lo aseguro. Encienden antorchas en el interior por si alguien se pierde.

De camino a la entrada del laberinto, ella tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Creo que no deberíamos entrar. No me parece decoroso —rió nerviosa.

—¿Decoroso? ¿Desde cuándo le preocupa el decoro, lady Grandchester? —le dijo con una sonrisa tan siniestra que se le puso la piel de gallina.

Candy lo miró ceñuda, sin saber muy bien que había querido decir.

—Tengo entendido que el laberinto está reservado a los amantes, señor Leagan, no a los paseantes esporádicos como nosotros.

—Yo lo considero perfecto para nosotros —murmuró él.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Estoy convencido de que me ha entendido perfectamente —dijo el muy cortante.

Estaban ya casi a la entrada del laberinto cuando él la cogió por el codo y se dirigió brioso al seto tirando de ella. Momentáneamente confundida, Candy se sobrecogió, pero, por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde. Trató de zafarse de él, pero el hombre la empujó hacia el estrecho paso abierto en el seto y entró tras ella, tapando la abertura con su cuerpo una vez dentro, la empujó hacia adelante.

Ella dio un traspiés, luego se volvió de golpe hacia él y empezó a caminar de espaldas, mirándolo atónita.

—Señor Leagan, ¿qué demonios le ocurre? ¡No quiero explorar el laberinto!

—Pero yo sí —dijo él despreocupado, acercándose a ella.

El miedo le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Leagan la miraba muy serio y sus ojos ambarinos se habían vuelto tan fríos que Candy sintió un repentino escalofrío. El sobresalto de ella lo hizo sonreír; esbozó una sonrisa falsa y sarcástica.

—Si le he dado motivos para creer que mi amistad es algo más que simple amistad, lo siento de verdad. Soy una mujer casada, señor, y no me interesa en absoluto citarme con nadie en secreto. —Retrocedió y topó con el seto.

—Es usted una mujer incomparablemente hermosa, ¿lo sabía? —le dijo él con voz dulce mientras la examinaba con languidez, humedeciéndose el labio inferior con la lengua.

Ella levantó en seguida el brazo y lo extendió en un intento inútil de mantenerlo a raya.

—Le agradecería que se apartara, señor. Sus insinuaciones no me agradan —dijo muy seca.

Leagan le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva.

—Se resiste. Así es como me gusta, ma belle.

Cielo santo, aquel hombre se había comportado como un amigo ¿Cómo podía pretender lo que ella estaba interpretando?

—A mí no. Sé que me ha entendido —insistió ella.

—Me parece que usted no me ha entendido a mi —soltó una carcajada siniestra. —Vamos, lady Grandchester, estoy seguro de que también disfrutaría con otro hombre que no fuese Grandchester. Debería haber convencido a ese bastardo para que le entregara su dote y haberlo abandonado. No es lo bastante bueno para usted, ¿es que no lo ve? No entiende lo mucho que la degrada. No sabe amar a una mujer, al contrario que yo —murmuró con voz pastosa.

El cuerpo entero de Candy reaccionó con violencia a aquellas palabras. No conocía nada ni a nadie más repugnante. Cerró los ojos un instante para contener un espasmo de miedo y desprecio y, cuando volvió a abrirlos al cabo de un segundo, lo tenía encima, la joven levantó las manos y le golpeó el pecho.

—Finge cuanto quieras cielo, que yo sé que a las mujeres como tú les gusta tener algo duro entre los muslos —le susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Candy le propinó un fuerte pisotón. Él se quedó de piedra y, entrecerrando los ojos le lanzó una mirada venenosa. Ella reculó, introduciéndose sin quererlo en la boca del lobo. Por Dios ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca toda Inglaterra? Tragó saliva para aliviar el pánico que amenazaba con paralizarla.

Mientras él estudiaba su rostro con frialdad, ella no se movió. Apenas respiraba. Sólo rezaba. Con fervor.

En los labios de Leagan se dibujó una sonrisa grotesca que la hizo temblar como una hoja. En su vida había visto una mirada semejante, pero sabía lo que significaba. No iba a tolerar que le pusiese una mano encima.

—Grandchester ya no te querrá si te han deshonrado, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que le preocupa a esa cabecita tuya?

No esperó una respuesta, con un solo brazo, la atrapó por la cintura y le tapó la boca con una mano. Luego la cogió en brazos como si pesara poco más que una pluma. Candy se resistió inútilmente; Leagan se limitó a reírse de sus esfuerzos

—Es natural que estés preocupada, querida. Grandchester no volverá a tocarte si piensa que has sido mía. Y lo serás hasta el último rincón de tu delicioso cuerpo. —Se detuvo en un pequeño claro y, con una sonrisa lasciva, se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras la miraba. Como le tapaba la boca con la mano, Candy apenas podía respirar. —¡Qué dilema para el marqués! Su preciosa esposa deshonrada por Niel Leagan. Claro que nunca tendrá la certeza de que no fuera consentido, ¿verdad? Me parece que le cuesta creerte. —Rió.

Candy se resistió, furiosa; a Leagan se le escapó la mano de su boca.

—Por favor, no lo haga —exclamó ella.

El hombre le respondió agarrándola del pelo y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás De algún modo, Candy logró zafarse de él y, dando media vuelta, echó a correr. Pero él volvió a atraparla por la cintura y la estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración.

—No te resistas, querida. Si lo haces, no disfrutarás —le susurró al oído. Histérica, Candy gritó. Leagan le puso fin tapándole la boca con la mano húmeda y obligándola a volverse para que lo mirara. —No vuelvas a gritar, zorra —le dijo furibundo, quitándole la mano de la boca para sustituirla por sus labios.

Su beso fue brutal. Al ver que ella no separaba los labios le mordió. Candy abrió la boca para quejarse, y él aprovechó para introducirle la lengua hasta el fondo, lo que le produjo una arcada. Candy le aporreó el pecho y le buscó los pies con los suyos Leagan se limitó a reír en su boca e intensificó el beso. Ella trató de escapar, pero él era mucho más fuerte y, mientras la mantenía anclada a su cuerpo por la cintura, le sujetaba la cabeza con el otro braza La arrimó al seto y la retuvo con su cuerpo robusto, luego le metió la mano por el corpiño del vestido y le estrujó con malicia el pecho.

Completamente histérica, siguió resistiéndose, pero sabía que jugaba con mucha desventaja, y jamás se había sentido más indefensa. No podía impedir que la asaltara. Cuando él empezó a levantarle las faldas del vestido, Candy le gritó en la boca.

Habría conseguido violarla si alguien no la hubiera arrebatado de sus brazos. Sin saber cómo, tuvo la sensación de que la echaban a un lado. Se pisó el bajo del vestido y cayó de espaldas golpeándose con fuerza la rabadilla. Anonadada, tardó unos instantes en tomar conciencia de la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en la hierba, delante de ella. Alguien la agarró con fuerza por los hombros y la puso en pie.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Lord Ardley la miraba muy preocupado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se palpaba con cuidado el labio que Leagan le había mordido. Con un gesto de repugnancia, el duque se volvió de pronto hacia los dos hombres que se peleaban.

Candy se obligó a mirar la pelea, y el corazón le dio un brinco. Terrence, furibundo, luchaba con Leagan. Profirió un chulillo ahogado cuando este le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Grandchester si tambaleo y el comerciante se abalanzó sobre él preparado para golpearle. Sin embargo, su esposo logró esquivarlo y el puño de Leagan se hundió en el seto.

De un salto, Terrence tiró a Leagan al suelo y lo inmovilizó boca arriba. Luego le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, seguido inmediatamente de otro. Leagan intentó levantar las manos, pero Terrence estaba decidido a matarlo a golpes. Fue el grito angustiado de Candy lo que, filtrándose en su conciencia, hizo que se detuviese un segundo. Más que suficiente. Leagan le propinó un golpe casi letal que lo hizo caer de bruces sobre su pecho.

Antes de que Leagan pudiese volver a atacar de repente, Archie lo cogió por detrás y le sujetó los brazos a la espalda. Albert agarró en seguida a Terrence e hizo lo mismo.

—Caballeros —dijo lord Ardley muy serio. —Este asunto puede resolverse al amanecer en un duelo.

Furioso, Terrence se zafó de Albert y se llevó la mano a la mandíbula para comprobar si la tenia rota.

—Encantado —espetó. —Considérate retado, Leagan, si eres lo bastante hombre.

Este rió.

—Estoy impaciente. Si hubiera luz suficiente, le propondría que pusiéramos fin a esto ahora mismo.

Candy escuchó horrorizada aquella conversación.

—¿Un duelo? —exclamó espantada. —¡Dios, no! —gimió.

Leagan miró a Candy y sonrió perverso.

—Eso es, marquesa. Lo voy a matar. Debí haberlo hecho en Blessing Park, pero, por desgracia, en aquel momento, su esposa me pareció mejor blanco.

—¿Pistolas o espadas? —bramó Terrence mientras Cornwell se interponía entre los dos.

—Espadas —espetó Leagan.

Terrence asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de Albert, su mirada fija en Candy. Sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a ella, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por los hombros. La gravedad de su semblante la hizo estremecerse. La apartó de Leagan y, por primera vez, vio a Anthony de pie a la entrada del pequeño claro, mirando furioso a aquél.

—Archie, ¿quieres ser mi padrino? —le preguntó Terrence en voz baja. Este debió de asentir. — Brown, vaya a por mi coche. La llevaré por el lateral de la casa. —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, se la arrimó al costado y se dispuso a salir del laberinto, sin mirar atrás.

En el coche, los dos guardaron silencio mientras el vehículo avanzaba a toda velocidad en medio de la noche neblinosa hacia la mansión de Audley Street. Terrence dejó de mirar por la ventanilla para mirarla a ella, que, con las mejillas sonrosadas, contemplaba su corpiño desgarrado. Como detectando los ojos de él, Candy alzó la mirada. Un intenso anhelo empañó sus ojos verdes fugazmente, luego se esfumó cuando ella volvió a mirarle el regazo.

Terrence se sentía tan responsable... Debería haberla cuidado, haberla protegido, jamás debería haberla dejado salir de casa. Tenía constancia de que la vida de su esposa estaba en peligro, dato que había confirmado Leagan al confesar que era Candy el blanco de su disparo. No obstante, su estupidez al creerla cómplice de la intriga de Brown eclipsaba incluso aquello.

Cuando el coche llegó a la casa, Terrence bajó de un salto, cogió a su esposa por la cintura y, sin decir nada, la dejó en suelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo.

—Acuéstate —le dijo él en voz baja, por miedo a que una frase más larga revelara su intensa tristeza.

Ella no rechistó. Subió corriendo la escalera y desapareció de su vista. Terrence miró sobre sus talones y se dirigió con paso firme a la biblioteca principal. No podía pensar en ella en aquel momento. Cuando hubiera matado a Leagan, podría decidir cómo reparar el daño que se habían hecho.

Archie y Albert se reunieron con él para esperar el amanecer y, por más que lo intentó, no logró borrar a su esposa de su pensamiento. Poco antes de la hora en que se habían citado, se dirigió a la habitación de ella y abrió la puerta con la única intención de verla antes de reunirse con Leagan.

Candy se irguió sobresaltada. Obviamente no había dormido; envuelta en una bata de seda, se encontraba tumbada sobre la colcha. Terrence cruzó el umbral, sosteniendo en alto el candil. Candy echó las piernas por encima del borde de la cama y se agarró a él por ambos lados de las piernas.

—¿Hay algo que pueda decir para que no sigas adelante con esto? —le susurró ella desesperanzada.

Casi con miedo a hablar, el marqués negó con la cabeza y cruzó despacio la estancia. La miró, sus ojos se pasearon por su rostro, por sus pechos, asimilando hasta el último detalle de ella. ¡Cielos, qué bonita era! Viéndola allí sentada, con el pelo rubio cayéndole por los hombros, sus ojos verdes vivos y transparentes, se dio cuenta de que aquélla era una imagen que podría llevar consigo si moría. Bajó la vista a su abdomen y al hijo de los dos que llevaba en las entrañas. Ella (inconscientemente, creyó él), se llevó la mano al vientre, protectora. Terrence se puso en cuclillas a su lado. Tenía tanto que decirle, tantas cosas, que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Le decía que lo sentía? ¿Que se había equivocado? ¿Le decía que la amaba? No quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Si no vuelvo...

—¡No! No digas eso, por favor, no lo digas —le suplicó, con un nudo en la garganta. Terrence le cogió la mano y la apretó para tranquilizarla.

—Candy, escúchame bien. Archie es el albacea de mi patrimonio. Hazle caso, haz lo que te diga. Y prométeme... —Se detuvo, incapaz de seguir adelante viéndola al borde del llanto. —Prométeme —le susurró con voz ronca, —que el bebé que llevas en tu vientre llevará mi nombre.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos antes de doblarse de dolor. Una pena como jamás había conocido otra se apoderó de ella.

—Vas a volver —le dijo entre sollozos. —Sé que lo harás. Volverás.

Terrence no dijo nada. Sus ojos azules estaban ribeteados de rojo; ella no sabía si de fatiga o de emoción.

—Candy...

La miró un buen rato, con el corazón en los ojos, y la besó. Aquella efímera caricia albergaba una eternidad de tristeza y esperanza que decía todo lo que no eran capaces de expresar. Después, él se levantó despacio y se fue. Cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta, Candy enterró el rostro en la colcha y rezó como no había rezado en su vida.

Podría haberse quedado allí todo el día, de no haber sido porque alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta de su dormitorio. Se levantó de un salto y miró el reloj. Era demasiado temprano; no podía haber vuelto ya. Fue corriendo hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Un Anthony muy sombrío esperaba al otro lado.

—Vamos, vístete —le dijo.

—Anthony, ¿qué demonios...?

—Vamos a ver cómo se bate en duelo por ti. ¡Vamos, no te entretengas! No tenemos mucho tiempo —espetó él.

Candy no se lo pensó dos veces. Olvidando cualquier pretensión de recato, se enfundó en el primer vestido que encontró.

La carriola que el joven había alquilado recorrió a toda prisa las calles desiertas del Londres y cruzó el Támesis Cuando se aproximaban a los jardines privados de Tarkinton, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde Terrence iba a reunirse con Leagan, Candy pudo ver dos carruajes, un caballo y a un grupo de hombres allí reunidos. Se esforzó por distinguir a su esposo entre ellos y, al divisarlo, se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un chillido.

El duelo ya había comenzado.

Anthony detuvo en seco el pequeño carro; Candy ya estaba bajando de un salto. —¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —le bramó Archie a Anthony, que lo ignoró.

También Albert estaba allí, con un caballero que llevaba una bolsa negra. Otro hombre, desconocido para ella, estaba allí solo, sin duda el padrino de Leagan. Tras echar un vistazo por encima, Candy clavó la vista en la lucha a espada y corrió al borde de la improvisada liza.

Terrence, en mangas de camisa, era bastante bueno, pero Leagan era mejor. Se estremeció cuando las afiladas armas chocaron y un clamor ensordecedor resonó por el pequeño jardín. Leagan le iba comiendo terreno a Terrence.

Pero a éste lo impulsaba una fuerza interior que el comerciante no podía calibrar. Recuperó su posición y, de pronto, atacó con vehemencia. Pilló por sorpresa a Leagan, le pareció, porque retrocedió varios metros tambaleándose antes de recobrar el equilibrio. Entrecerrando sus ojos ambarinos, imprimió velocidad a sus ataques Imperturbable, Grandchester siguió haciendo progresos igualando con su propia espada la extraordinaria velocidad de Leagan. Sorprendido, oyó la voz de Candy gritarle. No podía ser, su mente debía de estar jugándole una mala pasada.

Ninguno de los dos hombres lograba robarle terreno al otro A Terrence le parecía que llevaban horas luchando; el brazo empezaba a arderle por el peso del arma. El sudor le caía por la frente y, en ocasiones le costaba ver a su enemigo. Leagan parecía igual de agotado; ya había bajado dos veces la punta de su espada, ocasión que él había aprovechado para atacar, casi acertándole al corazón negro del individuo. Estaba convencido de que, si contaba con una nueva ocasión, lo derribaría.

Los combatientes habían formado un círculo de barro en el suelo por el que se movían, con un ataque frontal, Leagan hizo que Terrence patinara hasta el borde de la liza. Detectó de pronto a los espectadores; estaban cerca. ¿Por qué demonios no se movían? Resbaló en el barro; logró evitar la caída, pero Leagan lo tenía, sin duda, en sus manos. Volvió a atacar y, aquella vez, desarmó al marqués; la espada de Terrence salió disparada.

En un intento desesperado por salvar la vida, el marqués se echó hacia la derecha, recobró el equilibrio y atacó a Leagan, cegado por su propio sudor, mientras el hombre atacaba a su vez. De pronto, algo azul le golpeó el pecho. Se tambaleó, atrapando el peso que le había caído encima, y alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver la hoja de Leagan elevándose por encima de su cabeza. En un instante completamente surrealista, los ojos de éste se abrieron mucho y se clavaron en Terrence. Se balanceó un poco, agitando la espada precariamente por encima de su cabeza y luego se desplomó de costado. Detrás de él estaba Anthony, respirando con dificultad, con la espada ensangrentada del noble en la mano, mirando fijamente el cuerpo sin vida del comerciante.

Terrence miró el peso azul que le había caído de la nada, y oyó un aullido agónico, de su propia garganta, al percatarse de que era Candy el peso muerto que tenía en sus brazos. La dejó con cuidado en el suelo y vio que un reguero de sangre se propagaba de prisa por debajo de su pecho, por el costado y por el brazo Terrence se quedó anonadado; Candy se había interpuesto en la trayectoria de la hoja de Leagan. Le había salvado la vida.

Estrechó contra su pecho el cuerpo inmóvil de su esposa, la cabeza se le cayó hacia atrás y una mata de pelo rubio cubrió el suelo. No parecía que respirase.

—¡Ay, Dios no, por favor! ¡No! —Terrence enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella; bajo sus labios percibió el débil pulso de Candy. Notó que Archie lo obligaba a soltarla y tumbarla en el suelo para que el médico pudiera verle las heridas En medio de la bruma de pánico que lo rodeaba, oyó a Albert dar orden de que se retirase el cuerpo de Leagan y gritarle a Anthony que huyese en seguida.

—Es una herida muy profunda. Está perdiendo mucha sangre... hay que llevarla a la ciudad — señaló el médico.

Terrence se levantó de inmediato con el cuerpo desmadejado de la joven pegado a su pecho, mirándole el rostro demacrado.

—¡Vamos tenemos que irnos! —bramó Archie.

Terrence asintió con la cabeza y empezó a avanzar a trompicones hacia el coche. El miedo lo atenazaba; y si ella no sobrevivía... ¡No quería ni pensarlo! ¡Dios cuánto la amaba! Cuánto la necesitaba.

—Candy, mi vida, no te rindas —le susurró al pelo. —Te necesito, cariño. ¡Por favor, aguanta! —Subió en seguida al coche, con su amigo detrás de él, y le gritó al cochero que volviera a la ciudad.


	21. Chapter 21

Pestañeando muy rápido, Candy hizo una mueca por el terrible dolor de cabeza que se apoderó de ella cuando despertó al fin, después de haber nadado en la oscuridad durante lo que le había parecido una eternidad, la luz era escasa, poco más que un tenue resplandor en los recovecos de las tinieblas, pero había luz. Se humedeció los labios secos y agrietados mientras se centraba en esa claridad.

«¿Estoy soñando?», se preguntó. Tenía que estarlo; sólo eso podía explicar la imagen borrosa de Terrence sentado en una silla a su lado, con los codos clavados en las rodillas y el rostro enterrado entre sus grandes manos. Un montón de cabellos oscuros le caía por la cara, ocultándola de ella. Algo pasaba. Tenía que ser un sueño. Estaba helada. Volvió a humedecerse los labios y trató de enfocar la imagen de Terrence.

—Frío —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

El alzó la cabeza de pronto y la miró con los ojos rojos —¿Candy? —le susurró de forma casi inaudible. —Tengo frío.

Su sueño la oyó entonces, desapareció de pronto y volvió a aparecer enseguida con una manta. Se la echó por encima con cuidado y se la remetió bien por debajo de las extremidades. Luego se arrodilló a su lado.

El sueño no hablaba, pero sus labios temblaban levemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Su mirada atormentada le recorrió el rostro y, finalmente, se instaló en sus ojos. Candy parpadeó, incapaz de enfocar bien, pero consciente de la intensa pena que lo apresaba.

—Un sueño —logró decir, más para sí que para él.

—No, cielo —dijo él con una extraña angustia en la voz.

La joven frunció un poco el cejo e hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué el Terrence de su sueño estaba tan triste?

—¿Triste? —intentó preguntarle.

Su esposo le sostuvo la mirada un buen rato, con los ojos empañados luego espetó: —Ya no. —Le acarició el pelo con ternura.

—Estás triste —repitió ella como una boba.

El no respondió, se limitó a enterrar la cabeza entre las sábanas.

En medio de su ofuscamiento, Candy se sintió algo sorprendida. Bajo la manta extra, su cuerpo empezó a desprender calor y se sintió enajenada. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y, pestañeando por última vez, miró su pelo oscuro, el temblor de sus hombros anchos y se sumió de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Tras unos instantes, Terrence alzó despacio la cabeza y la miró. Había vuelto a quedarse traspuesta, pero él se sintió inmensamente aliviado. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas luego miró al techo plagado de molduras.

—Gracias, Señor —susurró.

Se recompuso y se sentó en la silla que llevaba cuatro días junto a la cama de ella. Estaba tan pálida que casi podía ver a través de su piel. En aquella cama inmensa se la veía pequeña y terriblemente vulnerable, como si la más suave brisa pudiese arrebatársela.

Pero la elevada fiebre había remitido al fin. El doctor Stephens le había dicho que quizá no despertara jamás, Le había advertido que, si la fiebre no remitía pronto, la infección de la profunda herida podía matarla. «Tiene que aguantar», se había dicho Terrence. Así que se había quedado a su lado para instarla a luchar, a vivir. Durante los cuatro días en que había sido presa de la fiebre, él había llegado a pensar que jamás se recuperaría, pero había seguido hablándole, la había obligado a saber que la esperaba. Le había leído cartas de su familia, le había hablado de los lugares que había visto, y recordado momentos del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Incluso le había traído a Harry a su habitación, con la esperanza de que un lametón de su amigo en la cara la despertase. Todo había sido en balde, y el doctor Stephens había empezado a prepararlo para lo peor. Había dos posibilidades le había dicho: que se recuperara por completo de la profunda herida o que la infección se propagara. Y entonces moriría.

«No va a morir», había bramado Terrence como un loco; hasta Sebastian se había encogido. Terrence no quería creer que fuera a morir. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si moría, su vida ya no tendría sentido. Ella lo era todo para él. Tenía que vivir. Tenía que saber cuánto la amaba. Tenía que volver a sonreír, tocar el violín. «Tenía que vivir.»

Y gracias a Dios había despertado, aunque sólo fuera brevemente. Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas mientras contemplaba, allí sentado, aquel pequeño bulto bajo una montaña de mantas que era su Candy. Tenía que vivir.

La intensa luz solar que entraba en la habitación la despertó. Abrió los ojos poco a poco e hizo una mueca de dolor, la claridad la atravesó y le produjo fuertes espasmos de dolor por toda la columna, si bien aquello no era nada comparado con el fuerte ardor que sentía en el costado.

—¿Me oye, señora?

Reconoció la voz de Dorothy. No pudo responder de inmediato; tenía la garganta seca y tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Agua —logró decir con voz ronca.

La doncella la complació de inmediato, pasándole el brazo por debajo del cuello y ayudándola a incorporarse un poco para que pudiera beber. El dolor la atenazaba y apenas pudo tomar un par de sorbos.

—Duele —musitó.

El rostro de Dorothy asomó por encima del hombro, ceñudo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. El doctor Stephens le dará láudano en cuanto la examine. Le aliviará el dolor — dijo con los ojos empañados. —¡Ay, señora, no sabe lo aliviados que estamos todos!

Candy escudriñó a su amiga y observó que tenía los ojos húmedos. Como los de Terrence. Habla soñado que estaba allí.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó con voz ronca.

La muchacha miró a otro lado.

—Iré a buscar al doctor Stephens. Quédese quieta —le susurró, luego se fue.

Candy se esforzó por ver el dosel de su cama e intentó concentrarse. Recordaba haberse vestido. Recordaba haber pensado lo bien que le habrían quedado sus pendientes de esmeraldas con aquel vestido. Inexplicablemente, el recuerdo la hizo estremecerse.

—¡Lady Grandchester, qué maravilla ver abiertos esos ojos verdes! —resonó una voz. Apareció sobre ella un rostro flaco con gafas y una sonrisa fruncida, y Candy identificó de inmediato al doctor Stephens. —Nos ha dado un buen susto, señora. ¿Ve mi dedo? Ah, muy bien. Sígalo con la vista, por favor. —Movió el dedo hacia un lado Candy hizo una mueca de dolor, hasta el más mínimo movimiento de los ojos le resultaba doloroso. —Muy bien, excelente. No se preocupe ahora, mejorará con el tiempo. Le voy a administrar un poco de láudano para que le alivie el dolor. —las manos del doctor le revolotearon por el torso, luego le presionaron el costado. Cuando le tocó la zona que le ardía, Candy lanzó una exclamación, y cerró los ojos, presa del dolor. —Una herida muy fea. Muy profunda, me temo. Tardará en curar bien. Me alegra comunicarle que no hay nada roto, pero puede que el láudano le dé dolor de cabeza.

—¿Una herida? —inquirió Candy de nuevo aterrada.

Volvió a aparecer la sonrisa fruncida del doctor Stephens que se recolocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Su nombre lo recordaba bien.

—Candy.

—¿Sabe dónde está?

¿Se había vuelto lelo?

—En Blessing Park —murmuró ella sin convicción.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Recuerda cómo la hirieron?

Mientras pensaba en la respuesta, frunció el cejo, confundida. No recordaba más que haberse vestido, y negó despacio con la cabeza.

—La hirieron con una espada —anunció el doctor con toda naturalidad. ¿Una espada? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—No lo creo —murmuró sin fuerzas.

—¿Recuerda algo de aquella mañana? —volvió a preguntarle.

¿Qué mañana? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en su vestidor.

—Me estaba vistiendo... —se interrumpió.

El médico frunció el cejo.

—Lady Grandchester, ha sufrido una herida grave que tardará un tiempo en curar. Tendrá que hacer mucho reposo. Dorothy, trae una taza de té —resonó.

¿Una herida grave? El pánico se apoderó de ella.

—¿Qué herida? —inquirió Candy con dificultad, e hizo un sonoro aspaviento al tocarse donde le ardía debajo del pecho.

El médico interrumpió sus cuidados para mirarla.

—Ahora necesita descansar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio a la doncella echarle el láudano en el té e inclinarse para ayudarla a beberlo. Casi no podía tragar, pero el médico insistió.

—Está muy débil. Cuando vuelva a despertar, que tome algo de caldo —señaló.

El láudano le hizo efecto en seguida y pronto se le cerraron los ojos. La debilidad no era buena para su bebé, pensó distraída mientras aquel cálido cosquilleo se propagaba por todo su ser.

El bebé. Candy abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Mi bebé! —dijo con voz áspera. Dorothy y el doctor intercambiaron una mirada inequívoca de tristeza. —¡Mi bebé! —Dorothy se volvió de espaldas, con los ojos empañados; el doctor Stephens le cogió la mano.

—Tranquila, tranquila. No se altere. Todavía estaba de muy poco tiempo. Habrá muchas oportunidades de tener más hijos... —Candy no oyó nada más; le costaba asimilar su razonamiento.

Había perdido a su bebé. Empezaron a caerle lágrimas por las mejillas y sintió un dolor en el pecho tan intenso como el del costado. Se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos; tenía que saber qué había ocurrido. Pero no pudo, por la fuerte dosis de láudano y se sumió en un sueño profundo, lamentando la pérdida de su hijo nonato.

El doctor Stephens la vio caer poco a poco y suspiró agotado al tiempo que se volvía hacia Dorothy, que se limpiaba sin disimulos las lágrimas de la cara.

—Ánimo, muchacha. Tienes que asegurarte de que come algo cuando despierte. Está muy débil. —Se dirigió a la puerta, luego se volvió a mirar a Candy. —Confiaba en poder ocultarle la noticia un poco más —confesó con tristeza, después se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Recorrió aprisa el pasillo, bajo la escalera y avanzó en silencio por la alfombra azul hasta el despacho del marqués. Llamó enérgicamente a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Terrence estaba sentado tras su escritorio, vestido con una camisa arrugada, por fuera de los pantalones y desabrochada del cuello. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y una barba de varios días le ensombrecía la barbilla y las mejillas demacradas. Se lo veía ojeroso y macilento. Parecía que llevase varios días sin dormir, y así era. Cuando entró el facultativo, se levantó y rodeó el escritorio.

Éste lo miró ceñudo.

—No sé cuál de los dos precisa más mis servicios —dijo con sequedad dirigiéndose al aparador. —¿Cómo se encuentra? —quiso saber Terrence.

—Está muy débil, pero lúcida. La fiebre ha remitido de momento, pero aún me preocupa la infección. Por lo visto, no recuerda nada del accidente; creo que el trauma le ha bloqueado la memoria.

—¿Lo recordará? —preguntó él, angustiada El doctor Stephens, pensativo, negó muy despacio con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Es difícil predecir estas cosas, pero yo diría que aún es posible que lo recuerde todo. Le he dado un poco de láudano para el dolor, la ayudará a dormir. Necesita mucho reposo y una buena alimentación. Debe tomar algún caldo durante el próximo día o así, aunque no lo quiera. — El hombre hizo una pausa para olfatear su coñac y observó a Terrence por encima del vaso. —Debo decir que albergo esperanzas. Es un tanto milagroso que no tenga más dolores, dada la duración de la fiebre y la gravedad de la herida. Por no mencionar el trauma físico de la pérdida del bebé.

Terrence asintió despacio, luego suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Si no duermes algo, lo vas a pasar mal, te lo aseguro. —Terrence lo miró intranquilo. —Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte, y sus posibilidades de recuperación ya son mejores esta mañana. Va a necesitar tu apoyo; así no le haces ningún favor —lo reprendió el doctor. —¿Quieres que te recete láudano también?

—No necesito tu condenado láudano, Joseph —masculló Terrence.

—Tampoco necesitas más whisky. ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez? —quiso saber el doctor Stephens.

—Hace dos noches —informó Jones desde la puerta y, recorriendo con sigilo el despacho alfombrado de Aubusson, llevó la bandeja de plata con un plato cubierto al escritorio de Terrence.

—Insisto en que comas lo que haya en ese plato, Grandchester. Luego date un baño y acuéstate. Ella dormirá todo el día y probablemente toda la noche. Puedes retomar la vigilia por la mañana.

—¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse del todo, Joseph? —preguntó el marqués, ignorando la bandeja y al mayordomo.

—Primero debe superar la amenaza de la infección. ¿En recuperarse del todo? Por lo menos un mes, probablemente más.

—¿Volverá a quedarse embarazada? —preguntó preocupado.

—Creo que las probabilidades no son ni mejores ni peores que antes. De momento, lo importante es que reponga fuerzas.

El doctor Stephens dejó el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Otra cosa, Grandchester: procura que no se altere innecesariamente. Le conviene estar tranquila y descansar —lo instruyó, —y a ti también. Come, lo que te ha traído Jones y vete a dormir —le dijo autoritario señalando la bandeja. Al llegar a la puerta abierta, se detuvo. —Por cierto, sabe que ha perdido el bebé.

La pena se manifestó en el rostro de Terrence de forma instantánea y conmovedora. Apartó la vista del médico y se acercó, rígido, a los ventanales que daban al jardín.

—Confiaba en poder decírselo yo —musitó desolado.

—No he tenido elección; ella lo sospechaba. —Dicho esto, Stephens se ajustó las gafas. —Te veré por la mañana. Avísame si hay novedades —señaló enérgicamente, y se fue.

Terrence siguió contemplando los jardines desde la ventana. A su espalda. Jones carraspeó.

—Su cena, milord.

Resignado, Terrence volvió despacio a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla de piel mientras el criado le destapaba un cuenco de estofado de ternera. Como éste se quedó merodeando por allí, Terrence se vio obligado a probarlo y, después de unos bocados, descubrió que estaba muerto de hambre. Adormecido, se comió la ración entera y dos pedazos de pan.

Cuando terminó, apartó el cuenco, exhausto. El doctor Stephens tenía razón; necesitaba darse un baño y dormir un poco. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido una pesadilla para él. Se encontraba al borde del colapso desde el instante en que había levantado del suelo el cuerpo exánime de Candy. Recordó amargamente cómo la había llevado corriendo a Londres, para que el médico, después de detenerle la hemorragia, le dijese que había perdido mucha sangre y probablemente no sobreviviera. Negándose a creer semejante diagnóstico y preocupado por los chismorreos que sus heridas pudieran suscitar en Londres, había decidido que la atendiera el doctor Stephens. Había llevado a Candy en su regazo durante las dos horas de viaje hasta Blessing Park, mientras la sangre que calaba el vendaje le empapaba la ropa. Con un fervor inusitado en él, le había pedido a Dios que no se la arrebatara.

Nunca había sido un hombre devoto y no sabía bien cómo pedir la ayuda que necesitaba. Le había rogado, había negociado y le había prometido a Dios su propia vida a cambio de la de ella. Presa de una frustrante impotencia, la había visto tendida en la cama, inconsciente, agitada por la fiebre y más pálida cada día. Había pasado todas las noches junto a su cama, imaginando lo peor. En ocasiones, el más mínimo movimiento o sonido de ella le había hecho albergar esperanzas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo había visto pocos cambios y había desesperado completamente.

Así que, cuando aquella noche había abierto los ojos milagrosamente, se había sentido tan aliviado y agradecido que había roto a llorar como un niño. En su vida había sentido una emoción tan intensa, como si acabara de escapar de la horca, como si se le hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Pero el tormento no había terminado aún. El doctor Stephens le había advertido de la infección. Además no sólo habría que enfrentarse a los daños físicos Terrence no quería pensar en eso de momento. Lo primero era conseguir que se recuperara, y el médico tenía razón: su falta de sueño y alimentos unida a las copiosas cantidades de whisky que ingería, le impedían ayudarla.

Retirándose del escritorio, le pidió a Jones que le preparasen un baño, y se dirigió agotado a su cuarto. Al final de la escalera, se detuvo delante de la puerta del salón de Candy, algo que hacía siempre que pisaba aquel pasillo. Aquella estancia había estado tan llena de vida antes de que se fueran a Londres... ¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué se la habría llevado a la ciudad? ¿Por qué se había empeñado en exhibirla ante aquella misma sociedad que le había hecho el vacío a él? Si se hubiesen quedado en Blessing Park como ella quería, nada de aquello habría sucedido. Permaneció mirando la puerta un rato, luego, llevado por un impulso, la abrió y entró.

Era como la recordaba, la intensa luz solar entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Había revistas y libros esparcidos por todas partes y cerca de todas las sillas había bastidores de costura. Paseó despacio por aquella alegre estancia, tomando nota de todos los detalles. Se habían traído sus cosas de Londres y daba la impresión de que nunca hubieran salido de Blessing Park. Cerca de la chimenea estaba el estuche de su violín, apoyado en las piedras del hogar. Apartó la vista del instrumento antes de que lo invadiera una fuerte sensación de añoranza.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando reparó en un bastidor de costura que había junto a un butacón y se agachó para coger una pieza de lino suave con un bordado apenas reconocible, era la interpretación que Candy había hecho de Blessing Park... Ella misma se lo había contado, pero, aun así, ni se lo había podido imaginar. Sonrió para sus adentros, el recuerdo de Candy, sentada en su despacho, bordando aquella labor, le dolió en el alma. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación, dejó la obra donde estaba y salió de allí en silencio.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana se colaban por la ventana cuando Candy volvió en sí. Gimió y se llevó la mano a la frente; el dolor de cabeza casi la cegaba. Trató de incorporarse apoyada en las almohadas y logró levantarse unos centímetros para ver la habitación. Dorothy dormía en el sofá de seda verde que había delante de la chimenea.

—Dorothy —la llamó, notándose la voz más fuerte.

La figura durmiente se irguió de golpe tirando a un lado la manta con la que se tapaba. Fue Terrence quien se acercó en seguida a su cama. Sentándose con cuidado en el borde, se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla y el cuello.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo estás? —le susurro angustiado.

—¿Terrence? —preguntó Candy, sin saber muy bien por qué le extrañaba.

—¿Tienes dolores?

Ella tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Láudano, no, por favor —susurró.

Él volvió a acariciarle la cara.

—Debes tomar un poco de caldo —murmuró y tiró del cordón que ella tenía a su espalda para llamar al servicio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

Terrence sonrió sin ganas.

—Es una larga historia, cariño. Tendrá que esperar hasta que estés mejor. —Tú no deberías estar aquí —dijo ella poco convencida.

—¿Ah, no?

—Yo no debería estar en Blessing Park.

—Tu sitio está en Blessing Park —respondió él con sequedad, e inmediatamente se suavizó. — Te traje aquí para que pudiera atenderte el doctor Stephens —murmuró mientras le apartaba con cuidado el pelo de la cara.

—Creo que me caí —dijo ella al tiempo que se abría la puerta.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos

—¿Recuerdas el accidente? —le preguntó con cautela.

—El doctor me dijo que me habían herido con una espada —añadió confusa.

Terrence murmuró algo por encima del hombro, después se volvió hacia ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo siento, cielo. Te hirieron de gravedad.

—¿Tú lo viste?

El semblante del marqués se ensombreció.

—Sí, lo vi —masculló, sonando casi enfadado.

Candy desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. ¿Por qué ella no podía recordarlo? Terrence le acarició distraído la mejilla con los nudillos.

—No lo entiendo.

Había algo raro en todo aquello. No entendía por qué iban a atacarla a ella, con una espada, nada menos ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había ocurrido? Además, Terrence no tenía que haber estado con ella.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —insistió ella.

—Puede que no. Pero estoy aquí, y no voy a marcharme.

Candy se percató de que él no negaba que no debería estar allí. Había algo rarísimo en todo aquello.

—No tiene sentido —insistió de nuevo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Terrence puso mala cara. Apareció Dorothy.

—Cada vez tiene mejor aspecto —mintió la criada al tiempo que dejaba una bandeja de plata en la mesa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de...?

—Casi una semana —respondió su esposo en voz baja.

—¿Una semana? —El pánico, del que parecía no poder escapar, iba en aumento. —¿Tan grave? —preguntó con voz de pito.

Terrence le dijo algo a Dorothy, que le trajo en seguida un cuenco.

—Debes beberte este caldo, cielo —la instó él, poniéndole una cuchara entre los labios.

Candy tragó, pero le cogió la mano antes de que pudiera obligarla a tomar una segunda cucharada.

—¿Me recuperaré? —inquirió alarmada.

Él le miró la boca.

—Pues claro que sí —respondió, y le dio un poco más de caldo.

Terrence mentía; se le notaba en la cara. ¡Cielo santo, iba a morir! ¡No era de extrañar que apenas pudiera moverse! Intentó hacerlo. Oyó que él le pedía a la doncella que le sujetara los brazos, y fue consciente de que él estaba inclinado sobre ella, atrapándola con su poderoso cuerpo y obligándola a tragar. «¡Ay, Dios mío, por favor, no me dejes morir! ¡No estoy preparada para morir!»

Terrence le estaba limpiando la boca con una suave toallita de lino, diciéndole algo, pero ella no lo oía. Independientemente de lo que hubiera ocurrido, fuera cual fuese la razón por la que le habían herido con una espada, lo había perdido todo. A su bebé. Su salud. A Terrence. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero sabía que lo había perdido a él también.

Cuando Terrence le acercó la taza de té a los labios, ella echó la cabeza hacia un lado, y la punzada de dolor que sintió la mandó de golpe al abismo negro.

Después de que la lavaran y le cambiaran las sábanas, Grandchester se sentó en una silla junto a la cama a contemplar a su malparada esposa, que, de momento, descansaba tranquila. Las arrugas que le habían salido en los últimos días alrededor de los ojos no se notaban mientras dormía, ni tampoco las ojeras ni la palidez de sus mejillas. Parecía un ángel.

También parecía muy desvalida. Sabía que los sueños no tardarían en volver a atormentarla, como venían haciéndolo desde que le administraban aquellas dosis ingentes de láudano. La noche anterior no había parado de dar vueltas, gritando en sueños y retorciéndose de dolor como consecuencia de sus propios movimientos involuntarios. Terrence sospechaba que su subconsciente empezaba a recordar en sueños cosas que ella aún no había conectado con la realidad. Sólo esperaba que recuperase las fuerzas antes de recordarlo todo.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Candy pudo al fin sentarse en la cama. Dorothy y Terrence se turnaron para hacer guardia junto a ella, obligándola a tomar caldo y, después, una especie de gachas. Casi todos los días dejaban que Harry se tumbase a los pies de la cama. El peso de aquel cuerpecillo en sus piernas se convirtió para ella en una sutil garantía de supervivencia. El dolor de cabeza era algo menos intenso, pero seguía teniendo molestias y periodos de pérdida de la conciencia. El doctor Stephen parecía convencido de que desaparecería por completo, y también le aseguraba que el dolor del costado terminaría esfumándose. Además, le prescribió menos láudano y declaró que estaba experimentando una notable mejoría, dadas las circunstancias.

Una tarde, a última hora, estaba incorporada sobre unas almohadas y se sentía mejor. Dorothy había accedido a lavarle el pelo, pero había insistido en que estuviese sentada hasta que se le secara. —Sólo le falta resfriarse —le había advertido. Vestida con un camisón de seda, Candy escuchaba a medias a Dorothy y Molly, otra doncella, que charlaban mientras limpiaban la habitación, la ignoraban, porque rara vez decía nada. Se sentía tan sola, notaba un vacio tan grande y doloroso, que atribuía a todo y a nada en particular, que había empezado a creer que el láudano le había destruido la mente y los sentidos. Se sentía peculiar, distinta de algún modo. Como si hubiese perdido no sólo a su hijo, sino también una parte de sí misma.

Se entretenía intentando rescatar fragmentos de memoria de los rincones más recónditos de su cabeza. Había logrado recomponer algunos, pero la imagen estaba incompleta. Recordaba el tiempo que había pasado en Blessing Park, y era consciente de que, en esa época, se habla sentido más completa y realizada que nunca. Sin embargo, la desconcertaba terriblemente que, aunque amaba a Terrence con toda su alma, se sentía extrañamente desconectada de él, casi atemorizada por él. ¿Se debía eso al láudano, o a otra cosa, a algo que ella no recordaba? En las pocas ocasiones en que había preguntado qué había ocurrido, nadie le había contestado, lo que le hacía pensar que había sitio algo verdaderamente terrible. Sabía que había estado en Londres. Recordaba pequeños retazos de un baile, y recordaba haber bailado con Terrence. También recordaba haberle pegado, pero eso era tan absurdo que, sin duda, era fruto de algún desvarío suyo.

—¿Qué fue de tu prima Gloria? ¿No había conocido a un marinero guapo? —le preguntó Dorothy a Molly mientras doblaban unas sábanas recién lavadas.

Ésta rió con desdén.

—Un sinvergüenza. Le prometió la luna y las estrellas. Y no sólo a ella. También a una criada del West Side —le contestó indignada.

—¿No me digas? ¡Pobre Gloria! Estaba muy enamorada de él, ¿no?

—Ay, lo quería más que a su vida. La ha destrozado.

—¿Se casó con la otra? —le preguntó Dorothy mientras colocaba la sábana doblada con las otras.

—¿Casarse? ¡Ja! Se fue de la ciudad, el muy cobarde. A América. Les mintió a las dos — murmuró Molly.

—Mintió a los dos —masculló Candy sin darse cuenta.

De pronto, los ojos se le pusieron como platos. ¡Anthony! ¡Leagan! Un revoltijo de imágenes empezó a danzarle por la cabeza. Su primo sosteniendo una muñeca. El comerciante estrujándole los pechos en el laberinto. Anthony llevándola en una carriola. Un duelo. Los recuerdos le llegaban a raudales, inundándole los sentidos. El leve dolor de cabeza se hizo más intenso, y el pulso empezó a latirle de forma convulsa en el cuello. Se oyó gritar, vio a Dorothy soltar las sábanas y acercarse volando a su cama.

—¡Molly, ve a buscar a lord Grandchester! ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve! —ordenó la doncella. Candy miró a la chica como enloquecida.

—¡Me acuerdo, me acuerdo, Dorothy! ¡Ay, Dios, ya lo recuerdo! —exclamó histérica, con la voz rota.

Dorothy le cogió las manos con fuerza.

—¡Ya ha pasado! ¡Todo ha terminado ya!

—¡Leagan!

—¡Está muerto!

—¡No, no! ¡Anthony! ¿Dónde está mi primo? ¿Dónde está Anthony? —¡Ya ha pasado todo, se acabó! —trató de tranquilizarla.

Candy negó con la cabeza, retorciéndose de dolor al hacerlo. Se zafó de la criada e intentó agarrarse al borde de la cama, sintiendo en el costado un dolor intenso como el de un hierro candente.

—¡No, hay más, mucho más! ¡Ardley! ¡Quiero hablar con el duque! —gritó Abbey.

—¡Debe guardar cama, señora! Molly ha ido a buscar a lord Grandchester... —le dijo Dorothy mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

—¡No! ¡No quiero verlo, Dorothy! —sollozó Candy.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Terrence desde el umbral de la puerta.

A su espalda, Molly contemplaba la escena con los ojos grandes como los de una lechuza. Terrence le hizo una seña a Dorothy, que, de mala gana, se alejó de Candy.

—Dorothy, ¡no te vayas! —le suplicó esta.

La muchacha se detuvo a mitad de camino y miró a su señor.

—Está a salvo conmigo, Dorothy. Vete —le ordenó éste en voz baja, y esperó a que la criada saliera y cerrara la puerta.

Confundida e incomprensiblemente asustada, Candy se acurrucó entre las sábanas al verlo acercarse a la cama.

—¡Quiero hablar con el duque! —insistió desesperada, refugiándose entre las almohadas.

—Albert está en Londres ahora, pero puedes contármelo a mí, cielo —le dijo Terrence muy sereno.

—¡No! ¡Aquí pasa algo raro! ¡Pasa algo raro contigo! Él se puso en cuclillas junto a la cama y alargo el brazo para cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó.

—Lo arreglaremos, Candy, tú y yo.

—¡Me acuerdo de todo! ¡De Anthony y de Leagan!

Terrence hizo una mueca y apretó la mandíbula.

—Sé que debe de ser difícil para ti. Fue algo muy traumático, mi amor. Pero me alegro de que recuerdes... Significa que te estás curando, y yo estoy deseando que te cures.

—¿Que te alegras? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya puedes dejar de fingir que te importo? ¡Me acuerdo de todo, Terrence!

Éste se entristeció. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, miró la manta que la tapaba.

—Me importas, ¡mucho, Candy! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto! Pero, si no recuerdas nada, nunca podremos reconstruir lo que teníamos.

Candy cerró los ojos; le estallaba la cabeza. Ay, todo era tan confuso... Quería creerlo, pero recordaba que lo odiaba. Él se había negado a dar crédito a sus palabras, había preferido creer que ella le había mentido. A medida que iba recuperando la memoria, recordó cuánto lo había amado y el daño que él le había hecho yéndose con lady Marllow. ¡Dios, cuánto lo odiaba! ¡Cómo lo amaba! Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Por favor, déjame —masculló ella.

—¡Candy, cariño, no me eches! ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto!

—¡Fuiste tú el primero que no quiso hablar, Terrence! ¡Vete, por favor! —gritó ella, y le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener un mar de lágrimas.

Terrence se puso de pie, vacilante. No lo sorprendía. Entendía que, para estar completamente bien, Candy tenía que recuperarse física y emocionalmente. Permaneció de pie, solemne, con el corazón partido de ver cómo el llanto sacudía su cuerpo menudo y maltrecho. Se inclinó para tocarle el hombro, pero ella lo rechazó.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón, la recuperaría. Quizá no enseguida, pero por Dios que la recuperaría. Suspiró hondo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió despacio a la puerta, deseando que ella lo llamara y cerrando la puerta despacio cuando vio que no lo hacía.


	22. Chapter 22

—Está estupendamente, Grandchester. Parece que ha recuperado por completo la memoria, y la herida ha cicatrizado muy bien. —El doctor Stephens y Terrence hablaban en el balcón de Blessing Park que daba a los jardines. Debajo estaba Candy, sentada en un banco de hierro forjado, leyendo, rodeada de rosales y con Harry a sus pies. Su llamativo sombrero de jardinera le impedía verlos. —Me complace ver que ha ganado algo de peso —prosiguió el médico.

—Los pastelitos de la cocinera —replicó Terrence.

Su acompañante rió.

—Pero aún está algo triste. Me quedaría más tranquilo si la viera un poco más animada. Si es el aborto lo que la entristece, deberías hacerte cargo del asunto, Terrence —lo reprendió Stephens.

Ojalá pudiese acercarse a ella lo bastante para hacerse cargo del asunto. —No creo que sea eso, Joseph —suspiró Terrence, abatido.

El médico miró a Terrence por encima de las gafas.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió arrastrando las palabras

Terrence ignoró la pregunta mordaz del facultativo. No era ningún secreto en Blessing Park que los Grandchester vivían separados y Terrence ya no podía escudarse en la convalecencia de su esposa. Lo cierto era que Candy tenía muy buen aspecto. Había recuperado el color y, aunque aún estaba un poco delgada, su salud iba camino de restablecerse por completo.

Sin embargo, su corazón no se había curado. En las seis semanas que habían pasado desde que había recordado el accidente y los acontecimientos que lo habían rodeado, Terrence había intentado hablar con ella del asunto, pero Candy lo evitaba con pobres excusas. Él había hecho todo lo que podía, incluso enviarle ramos de rosas como ofrenda de paz, aunque eso lo enemistara para siempre con Withers. No sabía si le habían gustado. Ella se negaba una y otra vez a pasear con él, cenar con él, estar con él... Qué paradoja: hacía tan sólo cuatro meses Terrence habría agradecido su indiferencia. Pero eso era antes de que se enamorara de ella, y nada de lo que le había pasado antes, ni la guerra, ni la traición de su padre, nada le dolía tanto como su indiferencia.

En su fuero interno, sabía por qué estaba tan dolida, la joven creía que había sido injusto con ella, que no había confiado en ella cuando debía haberlo hecho. Hasta cierto punto, lo entendía. Debía haberla creído. Pero también lo enfurecía, y eso le impedía entenderlo. Él la amaba. Sin embargo, ella le había mentido. Por Anthony. Con todo lo que le había hecho aquel bastardo, aún le preguntaba a Dorothy por él, dónde estaba, si estaba bien, si había intentado verla. Lo enfurecía y no podía digerirlo, pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por recuperarla.

Por lo visto, Candy no.

Las seis semanas de su recuperación habían sido una agonía para él. La echaba muchísimo de menos, echaba de menos sus conversaciones las noches tranquilas que un día habían pasado juntos. Echaba de menos el sonido de su violín y su risa ligera y cantarina. Echaba de menos su sonrisa luminosa. La necesitaba demasiado; cuando ella estaba cerca, él se ponía como una piedra de puro deseo. Durante días que le habían parecido interminables, se había sentido atraído hacia donde ella estuviera. Ya no podía estar lejos de Candy, como tampoco podía dejar de torturarse mirándola y pensando en internarse en lo más hondo de su ser.

—¿Crees que soportaría la tensión de una sorpresa en estos momentos? —le preguntó Terrence al doctor Stephens.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Una visita de su familia. Sebastian volverá, cualquier día de éstos, de América cargado con una tía y dos primas.

—Le sentará estupendamente, pero no dejes que se exceda, ¿de acuerdo?

El marqués asintió con la cabeza. Claro que él no iba a saber si se excedía, porque apenas conseguía sacarle algún monosílabo de cuando en cuando. Según Dorotny, Candy estaba bien. Al menos aparentemente, estaba sana y llena de energía, pensó con tristeza mientras la miraba desde el balcón, y tragó saliva para deshacerse el nudo de la garganta.

—Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente, Joseph. Estaba convencido de que la había perdido. Si no llega a ser por ti...

—En serio, Terrence, es mi deber como médico —dijo Stephens azorado, con las mejillas sonrosadas. —Bueno, creo que debería ir marchándome. Volveré la semana que viene. Trátala bien, muchacho —le dijo y, con un gesto brusco de cabeza, se dispuso a salir.

Terrence lo acompañó a la puerta y volvió al balcón. El jardinero se había sentado junto a Candy y le estaba contando algún relato entretenido, agitando sus enormes puños al sol matinal. Candy reía. Dios, ¿algún día volvería a dedicarle a él aquella sonrisa deslumbrante? Se apoyó en el muro de piedra y vio a Withers señalar el invernadero. Candy dejó el libro en el banco y caminó despacio junto a él, balanceando suavemente las caderas bajo los pliegues de la falda mientras paseaban desenfadadamente por los jardines. Al verla detenerse para contemplar los nuevos capullos de los rosales, decidió que, si quería volver a pasear con ella por los jardines, iba a tener que hablar con ella, y a ella no le iba a quedar más remedio que escucharlo. No podía seguir evitándolo.

Y él tampoco.

Candy se había aficionado a comer y cenar en su salón, pero Terrence pidió que le comunicaran que, aquella noche, la esperaba en el comedor a las ocho y media. Cuando ella le envió una nota manuscrita muy breve respondiéndole que prefería cenar sola, Terrence sonrió socarrón y le replicó que no aceptaba un no por respuesta: si no estaba en el comedor a las ocho y media en punto, él mismo iría a buscarla.

Paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación como un animal enjaulado, para nerviosismo de los dos criados apostados junto al aparador. Cuando el reloj de la chimenea dio las ocho y media, miró expectante la puerta de roble. Era boba si pensaba que no iba a cumplir su amenaza. A las ocho y treinta y dos, ella abrió la pesada puerta de roble y entró muy digna en el comedor, se puso en jarras y lo miró furiosa.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué me has llamado? —espetó. Terrence contuvo la respiración sin decir nada. Estaba arrebatadora. No se había molestado en peinarse; llevaba el pelo suelto por la espalda. Su vestido dorado oscuro, sin enaguas, le caía hasta el suelo en suaves pliegues.

Lo mejor de todo era que sus ojos verdes brillaban de absoluta indignación. —Deseo tu compañía, mi amor.

—¿Mi compañía? Eso sí que es raro. ¡Nunca la has querido!

—Eso no es cierto, Candy, y lo sabes. Por favor, siéntate. Podemos hablar de esto mientras cenamos —dijo él contento, y aparto la silla.

Ella miró con recelo la silla, luego a él. Él arqueó una ceja inquisitivo. Con un suspiro de exasperación, Candy avanzó y se dejó caer en el asiento sin ceremonias, sin darle tiempo a que colocara la silla bajo su cuerpo. Terrence no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ocupaba su sitio en la presidencia de la mesa. La joven lanzó una mirada feroz al criado cuando le sirvió un cuenco de sopa, con lo que el pobre hombre casi volvió disparado a su sitio.

A Terrence no le afectaba su furia. De momento, le daba igual lo que hiciera. Estaba tan feliz de tenerla sentada a su derecha, en el sitio que le correspondía, que poco más le importaba. La miró un instante; ella miraba fijamente el cuenco, sin intención aparente de tocarlo. Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente, y empezó a comer.

Por unos momentos, no hubo más sonido que el choque metálico de la cuchara de Terrence en el recipiente de porcelana fina. Candy apartó la sopa bruscamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Echo de menos cenar contigo. ¿No te vas a tomar la sopa?

—No tengo nada de hambre.

—¿De verdad? Quizá prefieras una copa.

—¡No! —replicó ella sin dudarlo.

—¿No te apetece una cerveza? Tenemos mucha —dijo él con sequedad. Candy frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió ella de nuevo.

Terrence se echó hacia atrás, juntando las palmas de las manos extendidas.

—Ya te lo he dicho: echo de menos cenar contigo —volvió a confesarle. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y miró a otro lado. —Estás completamente recuperada y lo bastante bien para empezar a comer aquí, ¿no te parece?

—El problema no es mi salud, milord. Prefiero comer sola —repuso con frialdad.

Terrence no tenía intención de permitir que su nueva costumbre de dirigirse a él como a un desconocido o su repentina aspereza lo disuadieran.

—En cualquier caso, yo no quiero comer solo, la conversación chispeante me facilita la digestión. —El criado le puso un plato delante. —Ah, la ternera tiene muy buen aspecto esta noche —dijo él en un tono desenfadado, y se cortó un trozo.

Candy ignoró su plato. Por lo visto, prefería morirse de hambre a comer con él.

—Podías comer algo, Candy. Estás muy delgada...

—Estaré perfecta para volver a América dentro de un par de semanas —replicó ella con impertinencia.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Terrence impasible, luego miró a uno de los lacayos. —Felicitaciones a la cocinera. Esto está verdaderamente delicioso. —Se metió otro pedazo en la boca.

Candy lo miró ceñudo.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —quiso saber ella.

—Ya he elogiado la ternera. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir?

—¡No me refería a eso!

—Disculpa, ¿a qué te referías exactamente? —preguntó él con calma.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo miró furiosa.

—Me refería, milord, a que si no tienes nada que decir sobre mi inminente regreso a América.

El se recostó en la silla y miró los candelabros que tenían por encima de sus cabezas, fingiendo contemplar la decoración.

—No, supongo que no —respondió satisfecho al cabo de un rato.

Candy suspiró hondo

—¿Qué esperabas? —sonrió.

Ella cogió un tenedor y empezó a mover los guisantes por el plato.

—Esperaba que te mostrases complacido, o furioso... ¡No lo sé! ¡Supongo que imaginaba que al menos lo comentarías!

—No veo la necesidad de comentar algo que no va a suceder —observó.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—¡Debí haberlo hecho hace meses!

—Bueno, entonces no era menos improbable que ahora. ¿Y el postre? —preguntó, haciéndole una seña al criado. —Al menos, come un poco, cariño.

—¡No quiero postre! Y deja de cambiar de tema.

Entonces, Terrence despachó a los dos criados con un gesto. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, se sirvió un vaso pequeño de oporto y lo sostuvo en ademán de brindis.

—Candy, espero que me escuches con el corazón y la mente abiertos —empezó.

El pie que la joven agitaba se detuvo de repente. Eso. Aquélla era la Candy a la que él conocía y amaba. No le pasaba ni una sola emoción por el rostro que él fuese incapaz de ver. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Escuchar el qué? —inquirió recelosa.

—Escuchar lo que tengo que contarte sobre Londres sobre el accidente y las circunstancias que lo rodearon.

—Ya me has contado bastante en los últimos meses. No quiero oír más —le respondió ella, serena. Sonaba tristemente sincera.

Terrence dejó el oporto en la mesa.

—Te concedo el que ya he hablado bastante del asunto, pero ¿no hay un punto de contacto desde el que podamos conversar?

—¿Un punto de contacto? —rió ella. —¡Qué bueno! Jamás ha habido un punto de contacto entre nosotros —se mofó. —Tú mismo lo dejaste bien claro el día que llegué.

—Así fue. Hasta el día en que me mentiste sobre Anthony —dijo Terrence solemnemente.

Aquello puso fin a la frialdad de Candy. Como una decena de nubes vespertinas, una cascada de emociones recorrió su rostro. Incredulidad, furia, pena... estaban todas allí.

Terrence fue a cogerle la mano, pero ella la retiró bruscamente.

—No busco culpables. Sólo expongo un hecho. No te culpo, Candy. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero trata de entender tú mi perspectiva.

—¿Y qué perspectiva es ésa? ¿La de que te traicionaría? ¿La de que intrigaría contra ti? ¿La de que todo lo que te contara sería mentira? ¿Esa perspectiva? —le replicó ella.

Terrence suspiró.

—Esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, cariño, pero, por favor, entiéndeme. Quiero recuperarte. Te quiero con toda mi alma, y siempre te querré.

—¡No lo hagas! —dijo Candy espantada, llevándose las manos a la cara para protegerse. — ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso ahora? —exclamó dolida.

—Es cierto, Candy —respondió él con ternura. —Te amo. —Ésta, atormentada, le retiró la mirada y contempló los candelabros, pero al menos escuchaba. —Cuando Anthony Brown apareció en nuestra puerta, no lo creí. Me dejó perplejo, pero no pensé que fueses a traicionarme tan descaradamente, ni a traicionar lo que habíamos compartido en Blessing Park. No me parecía posible que hubieses fingido el afecto que me demostrabas.

Candy hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Muchas gracias de todas formas —soltó con amargura.

—Pero no podía estar seguro del todo —prosiguió él. —Me mentiste, Candy. No me dijiste quién era él cuando te lo pregunté. Habías ido a Pemberheath en contra de mi deseo expreso y lo habías visto allí. Os habíais escrito cartas sin que yo lo supiera. Le diste dinero. Y debes admitir que tú habías llegado aquí en circunstancias un tanto extrañas. ¿Qué iba a pensar yo?

—Yo no te mentí, Terrence, ¡Simplemente no te lo conté todo! No te conté que era mi primo. Ese fue todo mi delito.

—Semántica, cielo.

Candy lo miró furiosa.

—Tú tampoco me lo contaste todo. No me hablaste de tus sospechas ni de la muñeca, ¿Eso fue sólo semántica?

—No te lo conté porque no estaba seguro de tu relación con Anthony.

—¿Se te ocurrió preguntar? —inquirió ella amargamente. Pues claro. Pero, si te hubiera preguntado, ¿me habrías contado lo de las cartas o lo del dinero?

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, pero no lo miró.

—Si hubieras estado aquí, si no me hubieras abandonado como a una cualquiera, quizá lo habría hecho. Pero ¿después? Lo dudo Ni siquiera eras civilizado conmigo. No creo que hubiese podido contarte algo que tú creyeras. Andabas demasiado ocupado preguntándote si te estaría poniendo los cuernos —dijo ella incrédula.

—Sentía unos celos enfermizos —reconoció él pesaroso. Aún lo perseguía la imagen de Leagan y Candy en el laberinto. Meneó la cabeza para quitársela de encima.

—¿No pretenderás que me crea que las cosas horrendas que me dijiste eran fruto de los celos? —exclamó espantada.

—No pretendo que te creas nada, pero las cosas que dije nacieron de los celos. No soportaba verte con otro hombre, sobre todo con Leagan —murmuró furioso.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio mientras Candy lo miraba boquiabierta. Apoyó los nudillos con fuerza en la mesa para estabilizarse.

—Otro hombre —repitió con un hilo de voz.

—En cualquier caso, pensaba que me habías mentido, y verte bailando con otros hombres, luego riendo con Leagan, precisamente, me temo que sacó lo peor de mí. Cuando le negué la mano de mi hermana Karina, juró que me arruinaría. Me pareció que quería servirse de ti para hacerlo. —A pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba, Terrence se esforzaba por ser lo más sincero posible.

Aquella sorprendente revelación desató en el interior de Candy una furia tal que creyó que no podría controlarla. ¿Insinuaba que Leagan era el hombre que había divulgado todos aquellos rumores horribles sobre Terrence? Cielo santo, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho nadie? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho él?

—A ver si lo he entendido... —habló Candy al fin con la voz trémula de rabia. —Yo no te conté que Anthony era mi primo; como no estabas en Blessing Park, no te hablé de sus cartas, ni te dije que le había prestado dinero, mi dinero. Y de eso tú concluiste que éramos amantes y que habíamos decidido estafarte.

Terrence guardó silencio; ella no esperaba una respuesta, quería su yugular.

—Y luego, después de dejarme para ir a ver a tu amante, te pusiste celoso porque me viste reír en compañía de Leagan —chilló. De pronto, dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa con ambas manos y se levantó de golpe, la pesada silla de comedor de roble tapizado se cayó hacia atrás. —¡Cielo santo, qué imbécil he sido! ¡Y yo que pensaba que no me creías, que suponías que te había mentido sobre todo lo que te había dicho y todo lo que había sido a tu lado! ¡Qué boba! ¡Me acusabas de ponerte los cuernos porque estabas celoso! ¡Por Dios, Terrence, si fuiste tú quien me pidió que bailara con otros hombres! —chilló ella. —Pero ¡nunca me dijiste quién era Leagan! — Candy dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

El se levantó en seguida y la atrapó antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella.

Terrence la envolvió con los brazos, atrapándole los suyos junto a los costados. La sujetó con más fuerza cuando ella empezó a revolverse. Su cuerpo tierno estaba pegado al de él y lo inundó aquel aroma a lilas que le era tan familiar.

—Sé que estás enfadada...

—¿Cómo quieres que esté?

—Lo siento, cielo, me equivoqué al sospechar de ti. Sólo quiero recuperar lo que teníamos. Quiero amarte, Candy. Y quiero que tú vuelvas a amarme a mí.

Ella no lo escuchaba; le miraba nerviosa el pecho al tiempo que los pensamientos le embotaban la cabeza.

—Y la próxima vez que me ría, Terrence, ¿pensarás que te he traicionado? Y, cuando te enfrentes a la muerte, ¿me pedirás que le ponga tu nombre a mi hijo y te irás a la tumba preguntándote si es tuyo? —gritó ella.

Terrence contuvo la respiración, de pronto consciente de que ella había malinterpretado sus palabras la mañana del duelo.

—Me refería a que, si volvías a casarte, ¡quería que el niño llevara mi nombre! ¡Cielos, Candy, me habías mentido! ¡Lo habías defendido! —bramó él.

La joven contuvo un sollozo.

—¡Por Dios, te puedo amar con toda mi alma y aún tener suficiente para otros! ¡No es o todo o nada! Pero ¡tú eso no lo entiendes! Tú eliges entre tu amante y tu esposa, ¡o todo o nada! —Candy...

Ella le dio un pisotón todo lo fuerte que pudo. Terrence la soltó de inmediato y reculó, retorciéndose de dolor. Candy apretó los puños junto a los costados, con la respiración entrecortada por la rabia.

—¿Sabías que cada vez que dudas me partes el corazón en dos? —dijo ella con voz ronca y los ojos empañados de lágrimas sin derramar. Se golpeó furiosa el pecho con el puño. —No queda nada más que pedazos —afirmó con voz áspera. Él se acerco un paso. —¡No! —le gritó indignada. —¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! Eres un imbécil, Terrence Graham, y te odio —gritó amargamente, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Pasmado, el marqués permaneció un rato de pie antes de volver a su sitio y a su oporto. La había perdido. Y ella tenía razón. Era un imbécil.

A las tres de la mañana, Candy todavía estaba sin desvestir. El alboroto de su corazón era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Se paseó por su cuarto furiosa, desolada por lo que él le había dicho y rabiosa por haber pasado tanto tiempo sintiéndose culpable, sintiendo pena por él, ¡creyendo que él era la víctima! Había tenido que resignarse a la realidad de que él no la creía y que la había apartado de sí de un plumazo, y eso había sido más de lo que pensaba que podía tolerar.

¿Y por qué demonios tenía que decirle de pronto que la amaba? ¿Por qué le decía entonces las palabras que ella tanto había deseado oír de sus labios?

Contempló la puerta que comunicaba sus cuartos y se preguntó si él estaría en el suyo, durmiendo tranquilamente mientras ella se atormentaba. Él le había hecho su pequeña confesión, y, de repente, aquella confesión, sus celos, se habían convertido en la cruz que ella debía llevar. La sola idea la enfurecía, y de pronto no pudo dejar pasar un momento sin echarle en cara el sinvergüenza despiadado que era. Quería hacerle daño, ver en sus ojos la pesadumbre. Ignorando el terrible dolor que le reventaba la cabeza, pasó al vestidor y empujó con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio de Terrence.

La estancia se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad, salvo por la escasa luz de las ascuas de un luego a punto de extinguirse. Lo suficiente para verlo sentado encima de la colcha de brocado de su cama, con una pierna estirada delante de sí y la otra sirviéndole de apoyo para el brazo. Se había quedado en camisa y pantalones, y se volvió bruscamente hacia ella cuando la oyó entrar decidida en el dormitorio. Una furia intensa brotó a la superficie de la conciencia de Candy. Cruzó a toda prisa la estancia con la intención de causarle todo el daño que pudiese. A él no le costó atraparla. La envolvió con su cuerpo al tiempo que rodaba sobre ella, inmovilizándola bajo su peso antes de ser consciente siquiera de lo que había ocurrido. Candy estudió, muda, el rostro sombrío de Terrence.

—Te amo, Candy, lo juro por Dios. Me pasaré la vida compensándote.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; los ojos azules del noble la atravesaron con una mirada que la debilitó. Le dolió darse cuenta de que una sola mirada de él aún le hacía flojear las piernas y anhelar sus caricias. Furibunda, empezó a darle fuertes patadas. Los potentes muslos de Terrence la retuvieron y descansó su cuerpo sobre ella, sujetándole los brazos con una mano por encima de la cabeza. La tenía inmovilizada y, por mucho que se esforzara, no iba a lograr liberarse.

—Te amo —le susurró él de nuevo, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla con su aliento. —¡Te odio! —le replicó ella con voz áspera.

—No te creo.

—¡Créeme! ¿Cómo has podido, Terrence? ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Es tan injusto...! ¡Te quiero tanto que habría removido cielo y tierra por ti! ¿Por qué tenías que dudar de mí? —lloriqueó, cerrando los ojos para evitar que le estallase la cabeza.

—Espero que tu inmenso corazón pueda perdonarme, cariño. Esperaré lo que haga falta —le susurró.

Los labios de Terrence estaban tan cerca de los suyos que casi podía sentirlos. El recuerdo de aquellos labios en los de ella hizo que se le alborotara el corazón. Cielo santo, no iría a sucumbir a él en aquel momento.

Pero él le rozó suavemente la frente con los labios y aquel gesto tierno le produjo un escalofrío. Cerró los ojos para evitar los sentimientos encontrados que él estaba provocándole. Por descabellado que pareciera, necesitaba que él la abrazase, que sanase sus heridas. Notó que Terrence se inclinaba hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Se quedó paralizada.

La besó con ternura, moldeando despacio con sus labios los de ella. Paseó la lengua por su labio inferior, luego entró en su boca. Su propio cuerpo la traicionaba. El deseo la sacudió como las olas sacuden la orilla. La lengua de Terrence se introdujo hasta el fondo de su boca, luego se retiró y volvió a entrar, deslizándose entre sus labios. Él le gimió en la boca, ella respondió instintivamente. Cuando Terrence desplazó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y Candy notó que su virilidad inflamada le presionaba el abdomen, su corazón le pidió a gritos que parara.

Pero su corazón no era lo bastante fuerte. Terrence le soltó las manos para poder pasear las suyas por el cuello de ella y por su pecho después. Su propias manos traidoras se colaron por debajo de la camisa de su esposo, acariciaron el vello suave de su pecho y se detuvieron en sus pezones, él la besó más apasionadamente. La ancló a su cuerpo con un brazo mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con la mano. Candy comprobó desolada la intensidad del deseo físico puro y el anhelo emocional que él le provocaba. Se había sentido tan perdida durante las últimas semanas..., pero en sus brazos sabía dónde estaba, y, por imprudente que pareciera, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que la abrazara, que la consolara, que le hiciera el amor.

Sin saber cómo, desapareció su vestido. Llevaba puesta una combinación de seda a través de la cual se le transparentaban los pezones, y Terrence le envolvió uno con la boca, Ella se arqueó debajo de él, ansiando sus caricias, él deslizó la mano por el costado en busca del bajo de la combinación, y se coló por debajo de ella. Candy tomó aire, despacio y en silencio, mientras los dedos de Terrence le acariciaban la rodilla, luego la cara interna del muslo. Cuando llegó a la conjunción de ambos muslos, le gimió suavemente al oído.

—Candy —le susurró él, —te amo, mi vida.

Aquél fue el mayor afrodisíaco que podía haberle dado. Empezaron a caerle las lágrimas, mientras él la acariciaba seductor y le separaba las piernas para poder complacerla generosamente. Le besó las lágrimas, los labios, el cuello. Le lamió los pezones a través del tejido transparente de la combinación al tiempo que la acariciaba, la exploraba y la llevaba al borde del clímax. Y le susurró su amor una y otra vez.

Candy cerró los ojos, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Se percató de que él hacía una pausa para liberar su miembro rígido y, a pesar de lo dolida que estaba, sonrió cuando él entró despacio en ella, poco a poco. Terrence siguió acariciándola con los dedos mientras se introducía despacio, pero con firmeza, en sus entrañas. Las manos de la joven, liberadas del resto de su cuerpo, revoloteaban por el de él, palpando sus músculos bien formados mientras reseguía el contorno de sus labios con la lengua. Próxima al orgasmo, ella empezó a balancearse y él prolongó sus movimientos instintivamente.

—Ahora, mi amor.

El gimió, y, cuando la oleada de placer la envolvió al fin, lo oyó llamarla por su nombre.

Se quedó allí tendida, bajo el peso de su cuerpo, con el rostro aún regado de lágrimas. El levantó la cabeza de su cuello y le besó la mejilla.

—No, por favor —le susurró ella llorando de impotencia.

—Lo siento —le murmuró él con voz ronca, una y otra vez. —Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. Ojalá pudiera borrarlo todo, ojalá nunca hubiéramos salido de Blessing Park. Daría la vida por recuperar aquellos días, por recuperarte a ti —le confesó con ternura, regándole de besos la mejilla hasta la boca.

Aún dentro de ella, se llevó su mano a la boca, le besó con delicadeza la palma y la apretó contra su mejilla. A Candy se le inundaron los ojos, casi cegándola. Sonaba tan sincero, como si de verdad sufriera también.

¡Estaba tan confundida...! ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

—Por favor, deja que me levante —le pidió sin energías.

Él lo hizo, muy a su pesar. Candy se bajó de la cama, cogió su camisón y, sin decir una palabra ni mirar atrás, cruzó la puerta que comunicaba los dos cuartos.

Terrence se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo. ¡Maldita fuera!, la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos y la respuesta dulce y tímida de ella a sus caricias habían sido su perdición. Había querido demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Había querido sumergirse entre aquellos dos muslos blancos y ver cómo sus ojos se inundaban de deseo. Había querido estrecharla entre sus brazos, curarla. Pero no estaba preparado para la enormidad de lo que acababa de suceder. Ella había ido a hacerle daño y, en los momentos difíciles, había acudido a él en busca de consuelo, a la única persona que la había herido profundamente. Candy se había colgado literalmente de él.

Terrence gimió y se tapó los ojos con los brazos. Ella lo perdonaría, aunque le costase la vida convencerla. La necesitaba demasiado. La amaba demasiado. Le importaba más que el aire que respiraba, y no iba a dejarla salir así de su vida.

No si podía evitarlo.

Desde que lo conocía, lord Cornwell jamás había visto a Terrence tan afligido. Ni cuando habían deshonrado a su hermana, ni cuando había muerto su madre, ni siquiera las múltiples veces que su padre había desprestigiado su apellido. Lo vio pasearse nervioso de un lado a otro de la biblioteca como un animal enjaulado, mirando furioso a Anthony Brown, que se encontraba de pie, sereno, en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

Sabía que corría un riesgo al llevar a Brown allí, pero, a fin de cuentas, el hombre había confesado, lo había advertido sobre Leagan y había terminado matando a aquel bastardo. En las semanas siguientes, Archie y Albert lo habían tenido escondido hasta que pudiera salir de Inglaterra sin problemas, y aquél había cambiado de parecer con respecto a él. Era un niñato estúpido, de eso no cabía duda, y a Leagan no le había costado llevarlo por el mal camino, pero el amigo de Terrence sospechaba que el muchacho pagaría lo que había hecho todos los días de su vida durante el resto de su existencia.

—Está paseando por las tierras ahora mismo. —Archie oyó decir a Terrence, y volvió a centrar la atención en su amigo.

—Gracias, milord. En cuanto la haya visto, saldré inmediatamente para Portsmouth.

El marqués dejó de pasearse un instante y miró al joven.

—¿Qué planes tienes? —le preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Me voy a las Indias Orientales. Conozco a un capitán de un buque mercante que quizá me contrate como grumete.

—Estoy seguro de que tu prima querrá tener noticias tuyas de cuando en cuando —murmuró Terrence.

Anthony arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

—Entonces, le escribiré alguna carta —dijo con cautela.

Terrence volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo, luego le dio la espalda.

—Pregúntale a Withers. Él sabrá exactamente dónde está —musitó.

Brown miró a Archie, que asintió con la cabeza, luego, sin mediar palabra, salió por la puerta del balcón.

—Has hecho lo correcto, Terrence —lo tranquilizó su amigo.

—Lo dudo —masculló él. —Pero es importante para ella.

—Quizá te interese saber que no he oído una sola palabra sobre los Grandchester, salvo un mar de condolencias por lo que debéis de haber pasado a manos de Leagan —le informó.

Terrence se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió, con cierto matiz de esperanza

—Todos aseguran que ya sabían que Leagan era un sinvergüenza.

—Siempre habían sabido la verdad, ¿no? —murmuró Grandchester con sarcasmo, dejándose caer en una silla de piel.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos.

—¿Cómo está Candy? —preguntó Archie con precaución.

Su amigo se encogió de brazos, desesperanzado.

—¿Físicamente? Completamente recuperada. ¿Emocionalmente? Terriblemente distante. Me huye como a la peste. Al parecer, piensa que me rijo por un doble rasero.

Archie miró burlón a Terrence, que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Ten un poco más de paciencia. Sé que Candy te ama, como que me tienes delante. Espera a que vuelva a ti.

—Por desgracia, temo que tendré que esperar toda la vida —resopló el marqués.

Como Withers le había dicho, Candy estaba en las ruinas. Anthony cabalgó hasta la distante fortaleza y, tan pronto como divisó un montón de piedras, pudo verla en lo alto de un montículo de escombros de lo que en su día fuera una torre. Detuvo su caballo en los alrededores del viejo castillo y saludó con la mano; ella no le devolvió el saludo, lo miró desde arriba, muy ceñuda. Sin embargo, el perro tullido que la acompañaba se levantó de su siesta al sol y fue cojeando a recibirlo. Anthony se bajó del caballo y se agachó a acariciar al animal. Suspiró, se enderezó y, haciéndose sombra con la mano enguantada, alzó la vista.

—¡Candy, no parece que estés muy segura ahí arriba! —le gritó.

Ella respondió dándole la espalda. Gruñendo, Anthony se abrió paso entre las rocas que habían ido desprendiéndose de la estructura con el paso de los siglos, y se situó justo debajo del montículo de escombros.

—Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero, por favor, baja de ahí. Si te caes...

—¿Qué más da si me caigo? —le replicó.

—La autocompasión no te pega —la reprendió su primo.

—No se te ocurra sermonearme —contestó ella con frialdad, pero, aun así, bajó del montículo de piedras.

Anthony la vio descender poco a poco y se acercó a ella para ayudarla los últimos metros. Ella ignoró la mano que le tendía, y saltó al suelo, luego se sacudió el polvo de las manos en la falda negra y se recolocó el espantoso sombrero antes de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Me sorprende que Grandchester te lo haya permitido —inquirió acida. —Eso suponiendo que lo sepa, ¿o nos estamos viendo a escondidas otra vez?

El joven se cogió las manos a la espalda y la miro con un gesto de desaprobación.

—Te aseguro que es perfectamente consciente de mi presencia. He venido a disculparme, pequeña.

—Supongo que, igual que Grandchester, creerás que debo hacerte una reverencia cortés y decirte que todo está olvidado.

—Sólo espero que tengas la delicadeza de escucharme —confesó él.

Candy se encogió de hombros, indiferente, y empezó a caminar hacia lo que en su día había sido el patio interior del castillo.

Anthony la siguió.

—Sé que debe ser terriblemente difícil digerir todo lo sucedido, pero quiero que sepas que yo no pretendía hacerte daño.

Candy rió con desdén.

—¿No me digas? Debiste pensar que, como no pretendías hacerme daño, me iba a alegrar de tu engaño cuando todo hubiese terminado.

—Candy, no espero que lo entiendas, ni siquiera lo entiendo yo, pero no quería irme sin decirte lo mucho que siento haberte hecho esto. Jamás me lo perdonaré.

No la consolaba, pero era suficiente. Candy sorbió el aire y se sentó derrotada en una pila de piedras que en su día había sido un banco. No estaba tan dolida como para no apreciar el arrepentimiento sincero de su primo.

—Ay, Anthony —suspiró al fin con tristeza. —No voy a fingir que lo entiendo, pero no te guardo ningún rencor.

Este se sentó a su lado.

—Eso es todo un detalle, Candy, y mucho más de lo que merezco o podía haber esperado. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que todo esto no es por mi —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—No deberías haberlo hecho, pero, al final, da igual lo que hicieras, porque él nunca me habría creído. Nos vio en la pérgola el día que llegaste y me preguntó quién eras. Le dije que eras un grumete y que conocías a Withers, pero no le dije que eras primo mío. Con eso le valió para dar por sentado que le había mentido en todo lo demás.

—Entiendo. Eso no fue muy justo por su parte.

—Fue horriblemente injusto.

—Sí, pero ¿qué elección le quedaba? —le preguntó él con ternura. Confundida, ella lo escudriñó.

—Podría haberme creído, Anthony. Nunca le di motivos para que dudara de mí.

—Nunca le diste motivos, pero intenta ponerte en su lugar. ¿Qué habrías pensado tú? —La joven se sonrojó y miró para otro lado. —Tienes razón, Candy. Debería haberte creído, pero no es tan imperdonable que no lo hiciera, ¿no te parece? Tú no fuiste del todo sincera. Y dados los sucesos posteriores, es perfectamente comprensible que tuviera sus dudas. Ella frunció el cejo, pensativa.

—Aunque admitiera que tu razonamiento tiene cierta lógica, que no es el caso, la cuestión es que no confió en mí. Es más, él también me mintió. No me dijo que sabía que la muñeca que tú habías traído no era la de verdad. Me acusó de ponerle los cuernos cuando él acababa de estar en casa de su amante. Tengo que preguntarme si el afecto que me profesa es verdadero o le dice las mismas cosas a ella.

Su primo rió, ignorando el cejo fruncido de Candy. Terrence la quería, seguro. El hombre estaba completamente loco por ella. Su prima murmuró algo por lo bajo.

—Disculpa, Candy, pero el hombre al que acabo de dejar está tan atormentado por la sola idea de perderte que apenas puede articular palabra. Se pasea por la biblioteca como una pantera, asomándose constantemente a la ventana para ver si vuelves. Apostaría a que sus ojeras son de las noches que ha pasado en vela pensando en ti y sólo en ti.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, luego se acercó despacio a lo que quedaba de la contramuralla. Su primo la siguió y cubrió la distancia que los separaba hasta situarse justo detrás de ella.

—Lord Cornwell me ha contado cómo Grandchester te recogió del suelo herida e hizo guardia junto a tu cama, noche tras noche, rezando sin parar para que te recuperaras. Eso no es propio de un hombre que miente sobre sus afectos. En cuanto a su amante, tengo entendido que, entre los nobles, los amoríos ilícitos son de lo más corriente, pero no creo que el hombre al que he dejado en la biblioteca vuelva jamás con su amante.

Candy se agarrotó.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le preguntó serena.

—Porque sé de buena tinta que Grandchester habría dado su vida por la tuya. Te habría infundido su propia vida si hubiera podido. Te habría atrapado la luna y habría apagado el sol si con eso hubiese conseguido devolverle la vida. No le eras indiferente, en absoluto, Candy. Lo aterraba la idea de perderle. Un hombre que siente tanto por una mujer no necesita una amante. Los hombres cambian, pequeña. Yo he cambiado, te lo aseguro.

Ella lo miró inquieta por encima del hombro.

—Perdónalo, Candy. Perdónalo como me has perdonado a mí. Él lo merece mucho más que yo; te juro que es más que digno de tu amor.

Entonces la joven se volvió hacia él, y Anthony la abrazó con fuerza. Luego le besó la coronilla y la soltó.

—Ya he dicho lo que había venido a decir. Tengo permiso para escribirte, pequeña. Me voy a las Indias Orientales hoy mismo; te haré saber si consigo un puesto, uno legítimo —sonrió.

Tras cogerle la barbilla cariñoso, su primo dio media vuelta y dejó a Candy de pie junto al viejo muro de piedra.

Al subir de un salto a su caballo, lo sorprendió lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Su delito era peor, mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Él solo había hecho tambalearse los cimientos de la confianza entre dos personas que se amaban de verdad. Y aquello lo lamentaría hasta el día de su muerte.

CHICAS HOY ES EL GRAN FINAL LAS COSAS BUENAS DURAN POCO PERO ESTARE POR AQUI SUBIENDO OTRAS MAS ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO Y NOS SEGUIREMOS VIENDO POR ACA LAS QUIERO BENDICIONES PARA TODAS ❤️


	23. Chapter 23

Candy se quedó en las ruinas un buen rato después de que se fuera Anthony. ¡Todo era tan confuso...! Durante las últimas semanas se había visto invadida por una tristeza que no lograba sofocar. Algo había muerto en su interior, algo que no estaba segura de querer resucitar. Algo que no sabía si podría resucitar.

Había sido muy duro para ella. Terrence parecía estar siempre donde ella estaba, aunque guardando las distancias. Por un lado, lo despreciaba, pero, por otro, lo amaba profundamente. Era imposible no amarlo. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba enterrar los sentimientos que él le inspiraba en lo más recóndito de su alma. La había traicionado y se había negado a confiar en ella cuando más lo necesitaba, pero, en aquel día luminoso y despejado, no podía contener la sensación persistente de que su primo tenía razón. A Terrence le habían hecho daño tantas veces... ¿Por qué no iba a creer que aquél era un intento más de engañarlo y humillarlo?

—Ay, Dios —suspiró. Lo cierto era que ella le había ocultado a Anthony. Quizá había llegado el momento de asumir su responsabilidad en lo sucedido.

A Candy lo sorprendió la presencia de Candy en el comedor aquella noche. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido azul oscuro de gasa y terciopelo, adornado con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que reflejaban la luz cuando se movía. Su melena rubia, peinada hacia atrás, le caía por la espalda en forma de sedosas ondulaciones. Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba haberla visto nunca.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros. ¿Te apetece una copa? —se oyó decir Terrence.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, desconcertándolo. No esperaba una sonrisa. No, aquello era lo último que esperaba.

—Un vodka, por favor —contestó con voz suave.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Archie, que la miraba fijamente por encima de su copa de madeira, se quedó tan atónito como Terrence. El marqués le hizo una seña a Anderson, que le sirvió la copa en silencio y se la entregó. Se dirigió a ella, agarrotado, y se le tendió.

—Gracias —dijo ella recatada. Lo miró a través de sus inmensas pestañas y se ruborizó ligeramente.

A Terrence lo perturbaba tanto aquel cambio de actitud que se consideró afortunado de haber podido darle el vaso de vodka sin que se le cayera de las manos.

—Parece que te ha sentado bien el paseo —señaló, a falta de algo mejor que decir. Ella le dedicó una de sus sonrisas perfectas, y a él se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Ha sido muy agradable, milord. Creo que ya lo he resuelto todo —respondió. Terrence tragó saliva; no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar aquella repentina serenidad.

—Le estaba contando a Terrence que el La Belle está amarrado en el puerto de Brighton. Su viaje inaugural ha sido mucho más satisfactorio de lo que esperábamos; el trayecto completo, de ida y vuelta al Mediterráneo, se ha hecho en un tiempo récord —comentó Archie desde el otro lado de la sala. —Y otro de nuestros barcos más nuevos, el St. Lucie, está anclado en Portsmouth.

Candy se volvió educadamente hacia Archie y cruzó la estancia para sentarse muy delicadamente en el sofá de enfrente de él. Al cabo de unos minutos, Terrence reunió las fuerzas necesarias para trasladarse a un sitio cerca del hogar.

—Me encantaría verlos —comentó ella con naturalidad.

El marqués arqueó un poco las cejas mientras miraba a su amigo. No podía evitarlo; sospechó de inmediato ¿Candy quería ver los barcos? ¿Querría comprar un pasaje para América? ¿Al continente? ¿A cualquier lugar que no fuese Blessing Park?

—¿Tienes previsto viajar? —le preguntó él con más sarcasmo del pretendido.

Ella le sonrió sorprendida.

—No, no. Me gustaría mucho ver alguno de los nuevos diseños. Nunca he visto uno —señaló; luego bebió con delicadeza de su vodka.

Terrence y Archie intercambiaron una mirada de cautela; no estaba del todo seguro de que ella no hubiese ideado algún plan para escapar de él, y la sola idea le partía el corazón. Tenía claro, desde el primer momento, que si ella no lo perdonaba, si lo despreciaba tanto como parecía, lógicamente la dejaría ir. Aunque eso acabara con su vida.

—Si quieres ir, yo te llevo —espetó él sin pensarlo. Notó que Archie lo miraba, pero no lograba apartar la vista de su esposa.

Ella arqueó las cejas por encima de sus vivos ojos verdes. —¿Tienes previsto viajar? —inquirió inocentemente. Terrence apuró su whisky antes de contestar

—Quizá. Aún no lo he decidido.

Candy miró su copa.

—Si tuviera que viajar ahora, creo que me encantaría volver a ver el Mediterráneo —observó.

Ahí estaba. Tenía un destino en mente, un destino que la llevaría muy lejos de él. El Mediterráneo era una buena elección, pensó Terrence con sarcasmo. Por allí no podría perseguirla, como haría si eligiera el continente, o incluso América.

—¿Y qué harás con Harry? —preguntó él, adelantando acontecimientos y preguntándose si se dejaría alguna de sus cosas allí.

Candy y Archie se miraron perplejos.

—No creo que el perro pueda viajar en barco —sonrió.

Terrence asintió con la cabeza. No lo sorprendía. No quería nada que lo recordara a él, ni siquiera su propio perro.

—¿Hay algún otro lugar al que te gustaría viajar? —quiso saber a continuación.

Terrence esperaba que le pidiera un pasaje a América, o que admitiera su verdadero deseo de dejarlo, cuando un alboroto a la entrada de la finca llamó la atención de los tres. Lord Cornwell se levantó y se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban a la gran entrada circular; luego sonrió a Terrence.

—Tu díscolo secretario ha vuelto —le dijo y, dejando su copa en la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta. Terrence gruñó a media voz. Candy se levantó también, por lo visto dispuesta a seguir a Archie. —Candy, espera.

Ella miró expectante por encima del hombro; Terrence se levantó despacio, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sabía lo que quería, y no la retendría en contra de su voluntad, incluso la acompañaría a casa, pero no la dejaría marchar sin que supiera que dejarla marchar lo destrozaría y que jamás dejaría de amarla.

—Si quieres volver a América, yo te llevaré...

Lo interrumpió un alboroto en el vestíbulo. Perpleja, la joven miró a la puerta.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi sobrina? —bramó una voz de mujer.

Candy hizo un aspaviento y se volvió, mirando a Terrence incrédula.

—¿Tía Elroy? —susurró atónita.

—Creo que las señoritas Annie y Patricia también están aquí —respondió él, exasperado.

Ella siguió mirándolo pasmada, luego, muy despacio, se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa luminosa que le arrugó las comisuras de los ojos.

—¿Has...?

—Las he invitado, sí, si te refieres a eso.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Con Sebastian y el St. Lucie —señaló, furioso por su inoportuna llegada y por el hecho de que fueran ellas y no él las que lograran hacerla sonreír así.

—¿Dónde está? —bramó de nuevo Elroy.

Candy dio una palmada de felicidad y se encaminó hacia Terrence. Por un instante, pensó que iba a arrojarse a sus brazos, pero no fue así, ni mucho menos. Por cómo lo miraba, por la sonrisa trémula de sus labios...

Avanzó como si quisiera tocarlo, y él, instintivamente, alargó los brazos, pero la voz de Elroy volvió a resonar en el vestíbulo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Ay, Terrence, gracias! —gritó y, dando media vuelta, salió a toda prisa de allí.

Frustrado y confundido, el marqués permaneció inmóvil. ¿Había imaginado aquella mirada? ¿Había querido tocarlo? Un coro de voces alegres recibió a Candy en el vestíbulo. Meneando la cabeza, fue de mala gana a saludar a sus invitadas.

Bedlam lo saludó en el vestíbulo. Sebastian, muy demacrado, trataba de abrirse paso entre la maraña de mujeres y criados. La mujer que Terrence supuso que era su tía abrazaba a Candy sin soltarla. Elroy, alta, delgada y guapa, con su pelo cano recogido de forma sencilla a la altura de la nuca, parloteaba sobre lo mucho que se había preocupado al enterarse del desafortunado incidente. Una de las mujeres más jóvenes daba vueltas despacio en medio del vestíbulo de baldosas de mármol, contemplando extasiada las paredes y el techo. Era una joven muy guapa, de ojos azules, y llevaba el pelo recogido de la forma inusual que a Candy le gustaba. Lucía un vestido de viaje amarillo oscuro que hacía resplandecer su piel.

La otra joven tenia el cabello castaño. También ella iba peinada como la otra y llevaba un vestido azul claro del mismo estilo. Hablaba con Archie del viaje. Terrence miró a su amigo y sonrió cuando la joven confesó que había vomitado cuatro veces, una por la borda delante de todos los grumetes. Éste, siempre tan caballeroso, escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa cortés.

—Milord, debe saber que nos hemos encontrado a los Haversham en Pemberheath. Tía Elroy los ha invitado a cenar esta noche —dijo Sebastian con una mezcla de hastío y sarcasmo.

El gesto de agobio del secretario hizo sonreír a Terrence: parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Le diré a Jones que esperamos a cinco invitados para cenar. —Miró a Sebastian, parecía más cansado de lo que lo había visto jamás. —¿El viaje ha transcurrido sin incidentes? —preguntó con sequedad.

El secretario, aún con el polvo del trayecto desde Portsmouth, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Espero, milord, que el deber nunca vuelva a llamarme así —declaró solemne. —Si me lo permite, me retiro a darme un baño, que me hace mucha falta.

Terrence asintió con la cabeza y lo vio dirigirse a la escalera de mármol cojeando, una dolencia con la que su empleado no había salido de Inglaterra.

—¿Es él? —inquirió Elroy desde la puerta. Con un brazo alrededor del hombro de Candy, avanzó hacia Terrence, arrastrando consigo a su sobrina. —Lord Grandchester, ¿supongo? —preguntó, mirándolo por encima de la montura de sus gafas cubiertas de polvo.

—A su servicio, señora —respondió él con una gran reverencia.

—Pues dígame dónde puedo tomarme una cerveza bien fría, señor. El viaje me ha dejado completamente seca, ¡y su cochero conduce como si nos persiguiera una tribu de indios! Vaya, vaya, es usted un diablo guapísimo, ¿eh? Más guapo que en los retratos, diría yo.

—¿Loa retratos?

—¡Mamá, él no sabe nada de esos retratos! Los mandó hacer el tío para enviárselos a Candy — informó la chica del cabello negro.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Patricia—dijo Terrence, volviendo a hacer una reverencia. —Ah, no —rió ella. —Yo soy Annie.

—¿La costurera?

Ella rió con desenfado

—La modista —lo corrigió con una sonrisa de complacencia y lo saludó convenientemente.

—Yo soy Patricia —dijo la otra, saludándolo del mismo modo. —Ay, Candy, es mucho más guapo de lo que pensábamos, ¿verdad?

Ésta, aún atrapada en el abrazo de su tía, se puso como un tomate.

—Supongo que se sorprendería mucho al ver a mi Candy hecha toda una mujer, ¿no, joven? — preguntó Elroy, con la cabeza ladeada mientras lo estudiaba.

—Ciertamente, señora.

—Predije que no esperaría encontrarla tan guapa y, como es lógico, acerté. ¿Qué hay de esa cerveza? ¡En Inglaterra una se muere de sed! —dijo Elroy y, siguiendo la indicación de Terrence, empezó a arrastrar a Candy por el pasillo.

—Ay, mamá, ¿has visto que cosas tan finas? Este hombre debe de valer millones, ¿no crees?

—De verdad, Patty, qué vulgar. Luego le preguntamos a Candy —la reprendió Annie, y las dos jóvenes siguieron a su prima y a su madre.

Por primera vez, Terrence vio a su fornido mayordomo rondando la puerta con gesto afligido.

—Arriba esa barbilla, Jones. Los Haversham no tardarán en venir —le gritó Terrence.

Jones ni siquiera fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió de mala gana a la parte posterior de la casa.

Archie, que caminaba junto a Terrence, era todo sonrisas.

—Creo que acabamos de presenciar lo que sucede cuando cuatro mujeres viven solas sin un hombre que las temple —observó.

—Me parece que a éstas no las podría templar ni Dios —afirmó Grandchester muy seco.

Ya en el salón, las damas examinaban detenidamente los muebles y la decoración, hablando todas a la vez. Candy intentaba explicar un retrato, pero Patty hablaba por encima de ella, jurando que el tipo del retrato se parecía al boceto de un príncipe sueco que ella había visto una vez. Elroy, cerveza en ristre, escudriñaba un reloj de cristal muy grande y muy caro. Anderson le sirvió a Patty un madeira; Annie proclamó su preferencia por el whisky. Al menos, pensó Terrence, Candy había adquirido su peculiar hábito de forma honrada. El criado del extremo opuesto de la habitación estaba blanco como un fantasma.

—Muy bien, chicas, habrá tiempo de sobra para examinar la casa. Quiero que Candy nos lo cuente todo de su nueva vida —anunció Elroy y, cogiendo a su sobrina por la mano, la arrastró hasta el sofá y la obligó a sentarse tirándole enérgicamente del hombro.

Patty y Annie se sentaron de inmediato a ambos lados de Candy. Elroy la miró expectante. —¿Y bien? Adelante, cielo.

—N-no... ¡no sé por dónde empezar! —exclamó Candy.

—¡Por tu boda! —Patty casi gritó. —¿Fue un gran acontecimiento? ¿Cuántos invitados hubo? ¿Te pusiste el vestido que te hizo Annie?

—¿Fue en una iglesia muy grande? No hablas de ello en tus cartas —añadió Annie.

Archie se unió a Terrence, que, con un brazo apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea, observaba la escena entre sorprendido y divertido.

—No precisamente —señaló la joven visiblemente incómoda.

—Me temo que soy el culpable de que la boda fuese más bien modesta —intervino Terrence. Su esposa se volvió hacia él, temiendo que contara la verdad. Él le sonrió tranquilizador. —Candy llegó más tarde de lo esperado y yo debía salir para Brighton...

—¿Para Brighton? Ah, he leído mucho sobre esa localidad —exclamó Patty, y se disponía a seguir cuando tía Elroy le dio una palmada en el muslo para silenciarla.

—Debía salir para Brighton y no me pareció de recibo dejar a Candy bajo mi techo sin carabina, así que nos casamos de inmediato.

Candy sonrió agradecida.

—Ay, qué romántico —suspiró Annie.

—¿Ves, Candy? Te dije que te estaría esperando. Sabía que te llevaría al altar en seguida, ¿no te lo dije? —señaló triunfante Elroy.

—Si, tía Elroy —asintió Candy, mirando nerviosa a Terrence con una leve sonrisa en los labios. —¿Y después? —preguntó Annie.

—¿Y después?

—¡El viaje de bodas! ¿Adónde fuisteis, a Londres?

Candy se agarró las faldas del vestido en un gesto que Terrence había aprendido a interpretar como una muestra inconsciente de nervios.

—Bueno, no de inmediato. ¿Por qué ir a Londres cuando se tiene una casa tan bonita como Blessing Park?

—Ah, cuánta razón tienes. Cuando hemos llegado a la entrada, al verlo todo tan magnífico, he pensado que había muerto e ido al cielo. Yo tampoco habría querido marcharme —declaró Annie asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero habéis ido a la capital, nos lo ha dicho Sebastian. ¿Es tan maravilloso como dicen? Patty compró una revista en Boston donde dice que, en Londres, todas las mujeres llevan vestidos con falda de volantes. Te he hecho tres vestidos nuevos, ¡y ninguno de ellos lleva falda de volantes! — señaló Annie, indignada.

—Me dan igual las faldas de volantes, Annie —le aseguró Candy.

—Ya sé que a ti te da igual. Si de ti dependiera, ¡irías a todas partes con una falda vieja de muselina! Confía en mí, es lo que está de moda, y seguro que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta ya de que tus faldas no llevan volantes, ¿no te parece, Terrence? —inquirió la chica.

Terrence procuró no mostrarse demasiado espantado por la familiaridad con que ésta lo trataba.

—No sé mucho de moda, pero me gusta el estilo único de los vestidos de Candy.

Annie sonrió muy tímidamente y aceptó el cumplido de Terrence con una delicada reverencia. —Llevas una copia del vestido color plata, ¿verdad? —preguntó Elroy a Candy.

—Se lo ha hecho ella misma —dijo el marqués orgulloso.

Las cuatro mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Las tres más jóvenes, presas de un ataque de risa, se echaron hacia atrás en el sofá, y Elroy estuvo a punto de tirar la cerveza. Desconcertado, él arqueó una ceja y miró a Archie, que parecía igual de perpleja

—Ay, no, milord, no lo he hecho yo. Lo ha hecho la cocinera —le explicó Candy entre risas. La imagen de la cocinera haciendo un vestido lo dejó pasmado.

—¿La cocinera?

—Ay, lord Grandchester —chilló Patty. —No pensará sinceramente que Candy sería capaz de dar ni un pespunte aunque su vida dependiera de ello, ¿verdad? —las tres mujeres jóvenes continuaron riendo a carcajadas.

—Por lo visto, estaba equivocado —dijo él muy educadamente, y le hizo una seña a Anderson para que le sirviera un whisky, con la confianza de que el criado tuviese el sentido común necesario para ponérselo doble.

—Tía Elroy, ¿quién se va a ocupar de la granja mientras estáis fuera? —preguntó Candy cuando dejaron de reírse.

—El señor Ramsey —respondió la mujer como si nada, y se puso a mirar las ventanas.

—¿El señor Ramsey? ¿No me digas que vuelve a cortejarte?

—¿Que si vuelve? ¡Si casi se ha mudado allí! —exclamó Patty.

Con los ojos chispeantes, Candy se volvió hacia su tía, que, para sorpresa de Terrence, parecía estar ruborizándose. Habría jurado que pocas cosas podían azorar a aquella americana.

—¿En serio? Vaya, tía Elroy, pensaba que...

—Lo que tú hayas pensado, niña, no hay por qué repetirlo aquí. El señor Ramsey es un perfecto caballero y se ha ofrecido amablemente a encargarse de la granja, nada más —insistió; luego miró furiosa a Patty.

—Pero ¿qué ha sido del señor Douglas? —preguntó Candy.

—Eso, mamá, ¿qué ha sido del señor Douglas? —dijo Patty con una risita picara.

Terrence miró a su amigo, que parecía estar ahogándose con el whisky. Aquella conversación no era de su agrado y, por supuesto, no era una conversación que una mujer decorosa pudiese mantener delante de caballeros. Tampoco le importaba. Su percepción del decoro había cambiado drásticamente desde que Candy había entrado en su vida. No obstante, Archie y los criados parecían terriblemente incómodos.

—Señoras, posiblemente les apetezca dar una vuelta por la finca antes de la cena. Yo le había prometido una partida de billar a lord Cornwell, así que, si nos disculpan... —dijo Terrence, apartándose de la chimenea. —las dejamos solas.

A éste no le hizo falta más, se plantó en la puerta casi antes dique Terrence hubiera terminado la frase, las mujeres se despidieron con movimientos corteses de la cabeza. El marqués miró a los dos criados que se quedaban dentro y se encogió de hombros en señal de impotencia, luego salió y cerró la puerta. Casi de inmediato, las mujeres empezaron a reír al unísono. Archie y Terrence se miraron y, sin mediar palabra, recorrieron el pasillo a toda prisa rumbo a la sagrada sala del billar.

A las nueve, los invitados ya estaban sentados a la mesa para cenar. Annie y Patty se pelearon por sentarse al lado de Candy, y al final ganó Patty. Cuando Annie descubrió que debía sentarse junto a Archie, se le pasó el enfado con su hermana. Elroy se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, que casualmente era la de la cabecera de la mesa, donde solía sentarse Terrence, e hizo un comentario sobre la cantidad de tenedores. Éste le perdonó sin problemas la metedura de pata cuando descubrió que se sentaba justo enfrente de su esposa. Lord y lady Haversham, que llevaban ya una hora en Blessing Park, sonreían como bobos. No dejaba de sorprender a Terrence lo risueños que eran.

Las Britter se habían puesto sus vestidos de noche, todos verdaderamente despampanantes y obviamente diseñados y realizados por Annie. Las cuatro mujeres estaban preciosas, y Terrence observó que también Archie pensaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas igualaba a Candy, que, enfundada en su vestido azul oscuro, sonreía y reía como llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. Como siempre, su risa ligera y cantarina resultaba contagiosa, y, cuando el grupo se instaló en torno a la mesa, reían contentos de un comentario que había hecho Annie.

La cena de cinco platos, con picantones, sopa de cebada silvestre y mazapán, resultó de lo más bulliciosa. Cuando Virginia y Victoria no discutían por cualquier cuestión insignificante, acribillaban a preguntas a su prima, a las que respondía con gusto lady Haversham. Michael y Sam no paraban de mirarse: aquél poniendo los ojos en blanco a menudo, y éste casi sin poder contener la risa por los escandalosos comentarios que se oían en aquella mesa.

—Mi Candy estaba completamente fuera de sí cuando llegó el momento de venirse a Inglaterra —dijo Elroy aprovechando una pausa de lady Haversham para tomar aire. —Estaba convencida de que Terrence no la encontraría apropiada, y temía que se hubiese enamorado de otra, pero yo le dije que la estaría esperando impaciente, ¡y mirad si no tenía razón! —les dijo a todos, exultante.

—Ah, sí, estaba tontito con ella, se lo aseguro. En Pemberheath, a todo el mundo le extrañaba mucho que se hubiera casado, pero ¡no había más que mirarlo a la cara para ver cuánto la adoraba! —coincidió lady Haversham, entusiasmada.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Terrence vio sonreír a Candy indulgente, entrecerrando sus ojos chispeantes. Al mirarlo, le transmitió su compasión. Una oleada de cariño le invadió el cuerpo entero. La preocupación de ella era innecesaria. Su felicidad era tan importante para él que habría soportado cualquier humillación por verla sonreír.

—Supongo que tu larga espera no sería tan terriblemente larga después de todo, ¿verdad? — quiso saber Elroy.

—El no me esperaba, tía Elroy —confesó Candy.

—No fue exactamente así, Candy. No te estuve esperando en Blessing Park todos esos años, eso es cierto, pero jamás deseé a otra mujer como te deseo a ti —respondió antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

Sorprendida, Candy rió levemente.

—Por favor, si apenas me reconociste...

—Debes admitir que habías cambiado mucho en esos doce años.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo a ti te encontré igual.

—Pues no era igual. Antes fui lo bastante imbécil para dejarte marchar.

—Oooh, ¡qué bonito! —exclamó Annie. —¡Qué suerte tienes, Candy!

Ésta se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada a su plato de pollo.

—En mi modesta opinión, es él el afortunado —dijo Elroy con rotundidad.

—A mí me parece que el afortunado soy yo, señoras ¿En qué otra parte del país podría cenar tan bien acompañado? —dijo Archie con galantería.

—Sólo aquí, sólo aquí —gritó una, y todas empezaron a parlotear a la vez.

Mientras lady Haversham y tía Elroy intercambiaban observaciones, Annie y Patty centraron su atención en Cornwell. Lord Haversham se enfrascó en su picantón, y Candy y Terrence, separados por la ancha mesa, se miraron en silencio.

Después de la cena, Candy tuvo que convencer a su tía de que era correcto que las damas se retiraran mientras los hombres se fumaban un puro y se bebían un oporto. Esta declaró que jamás había oído nada tan descabellado y, contrariada, protestó en voz alta mientras salía del comedor detrás de su sobrina. Se refugiaron en la salita de Candy. Terrence subió dos veces a reclamarlas y las dos veces las oyó parlotear y reír excitadas cuando rechazaron su invitación. No salió ninguna de ellas de la salita hasta que lord Haversham insistió en que su esposa lo acompañara a casa, la dama abandonó la salita a condición de que se le permitiera volver a primera hora de la mañana. Tras ayudar a lord Haversham a sacar de allí a su esposa, Archie y Terrence se retiraron.

Éste no podía dormir. Paseó inquieto por su cuarto después de dejar la puerta entreabierta para poder oír la música que provenía ocasionalmente de la habitación del otro extremo del pasillo. De vez en cuando oía la voz autoritaria de tía Elroy elevarse por encima de las otras, inevitablemente seguida de carcajadas. Pensó una decena de excusas para entrar en el santuario femenino, pero las descartó todas por poco creíbles. Al final, convencido de que les sobraba, se instaló delante de la chimenea con un libro. Candy quería estar con su tía y sus primas. Quería tocar para ellas. Quería reír con ellas. Sus ojos exploraron la página del texto en latín que sostenía en las manos, pero, presa de la desesperación, no entendió nada, las sonrisas de la joven, sus risas, su don para la música, todo era para su familia, no para él. La esperanza que había sentido antes no era más que eso, una esperanza.

Debió de dormirse, porque, cuando despertó, el pasillo estaba oscuro y no se oía ningún sonido procedente de la salita. Agarrotado de dormir en la silla, se puso de pie, se estiró y miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. Se acercó a la puerta con la intención de cerrarla y entonces oyó el murmullo apagado de una conversación en voz baja. Salió al pasillo; de una rendija de la puerta de la salita de Candy emanaba un fino haz de luz. Avanzó sigiloso por el pasillo. Reconoció en seguida la voz cantarina de su esposa y el tono categórico y grave de su tía. Se detuvo a escasa distancia de la puerta, avergonzado de estar escuchando y tratando de escudarse en su supuesta intención de advertirles de lo larde que era.

—No lo entiendes, tía... El nunca me ha esperado. Ni siquiera sabía que existía —le explicaba Candy pacientemente.

—¡Bobadas! No se casó en todo ese tiempo, ¿no? Piensa, Candy. ¿Un soltero tan cotizado, en su tercera década, que no se haya casado nunca? ¿Acaso crees que no ha tenido pretendientes de sobra?

—Por supuesto, pero...

—Nada de peros. Esperaba a la mujer adecuada.

—Tía, un marqués no espera a la mujer adecuada, y menos aún a una a la que recuerda como una niña malcriada. Los marqueses se casan por conveniencia. Y luego tienen amantes.

—¡Te esperaba a ti! Muy bien, quizá no sabía que eras tú precisamente. Puede que en realidad no te recordara. Pero te aseguro, como que estoy aquí sentada, que ese hombre esperaba a la mujer adecuada, y esa mujer eres tú, Candice White. No te empeñes en otra cosa. Lo que haya ocurrido entre los dos es agua pasada y serás tonta si miras en otra dirección que no sea hacia adelante. Ese hombre te ama, niña, y te lo voy a decir con claridad: ¡no tiene ninguna amante!

—No lo sé...

—¿Tú lo amas? —quiso saber Elroy.

Al ver que no respondía en seguida, Michael contuvo la respiración y cerní los ojos. —Siempre lo he amado, tía. Y siempre lo amaré.

El tragó saliva, ¿la había oído bien? ¿Lo amaba de verdad?

—¿Lo ves? —dijo la mujer. —No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más sobre volver a América, ni sobre que no confía en ti o alguna otra bobada parecida. Tenía motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Además, él te quiere mucho y tú lo quieres a él. Ya es hora de que dejéis de refugiaros en el pasado.

Se produjo otro silencio largo, roto por la risa ligera de Candy.

—Por cierto, en este país, se considera una grosería tutear a un marqués y llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—¿En serio? Pues dime, ¿cómo quieren los casacas rojas que llame al marido de mi queridísima sobrina?

—Señoría, milord, lord Grandchester... —Candy volvió a reír.

—Muy bien. Si alguna vez tengo que dirigirme a su Altísima Señoría el Poderoso Marqués delante del rey de Inglaterra, quizá entonces me lo piense. Entretanto, ¡es de la familia y se llama Terrencel!

De vuelta a su cuarto, Terrence ya no oyó nada más que la risa fácil de Candy, y sólo pudo desear que su esposa tuviera a bien escuchar a su tía, que, por lo que había podido comprobar, era una mujer muy sabia.


	24. Chapter 24

A la mañana siguiente, preparadas para dar un paseo, Annie, Patty y Candy se presentaron en la gran entrada circular, las tres vestidas con una falda sencilla y una blusa, y cada una con un ridículo sombrero de paja sobrecargado de flores de seda. Sebastian, que las observaba oculto entre las sombras del vestíbulo, miró a Jones.

—Creía que la primavera iba a ser breve —observó con sequedad.

El gesto del mayordomo no cambió.

—Por lo visto, la primavera ha vuelto a llegar y en todo su esplendor —respondió sin dejar de mirar a las tres féminas.

—¡A ver! ¡Tú!

Una voz de mujer que empezaba a resultar muy familiar a los dos hombres resonó a sus espaldas, los dos fieles sirvientes se miraron hastiados y, al volverse, vieron a Elroy de pie en medio del vestíbulo, con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras. Llevaba un sombrero similar al de las chicas y los miraba con el cejo saludablemente fruncido.

—¿Señora? —preguntó Jones con mucha paciencia.

—¿Quién se encarga del menú en esta casa?

—Me encargo yo, señora —contestó con una reverencia.

—¿Lo de esta mañana ha sido una broma? —preguntó acercándose a él y escudriñándolo por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¡Hablo de ese... ese pescado que han servido para desayunar! ¡Virgen santa!, hombre, ¿quién se puede desayunar eso? Las exquisiteces extranjeras nos sobran, amigo mío. ¡Con tostadas, fruta y uno o dos huevos nos basta! —resonó.

—Como desee, señora —dijo el mayordomo inexpresivo, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¡Menudo susto nos ha dado! —masculló la americana mientras pasaba por delante. Sebastian miró a Jones inquisitivo.

—Arenques —le explicó éste sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Terrence.

Archie y él llegaban entonces al vestíbulo y se detuvieron para coger los sombreros y los guantes que les ofrecían los dos hombres que los esperaban allí.

—A la señora Elroy no le gustan los arenques —respondió el sirviente.

Terrence rió.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Que un mozo nos traiga los caballos, ¿quieres? Vamos a Pemberheath.

Un criado les dio una fusta a cada uno y se pusieron en marcha. Los dos se detuvieron simultáneamente a la puerta.

—¡Madre mía! —susurró Hunt.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo el marqués cuando los dos detectaron a la vez el mar de sombreros.

—La modista se ha quedado a gusto —observó aquél.

—Espero que no diseñe sombreros para hombres —coincidió Terrence antes de salir. —¡Buenos días, señoras! —gritó contento.

El sonido de su voz le produjo un escalofrío de gusto a Candy, que se volvió y le sonrió. El gesto curioso de su marido la dejó perpleja, hasta que recordó el sombrero horrendo que llevaba. Al ver que se acercaba, se ruborizó y miró al suelo avergonzada. Ay, cielos, ¿por qué tenía que haberle traído Patty un sombrero nuevo?

—¿Adonde van, señores? —preguntó Annie, más a Archie que a Terrence.

—A Pemberheath. Tenemos negocios que atender allí —respondió aquél.

Candy levantó la vista con disimulo. Terrence le miraba el sombrero, sí, con la cabeza ladeada. Su cálida sonrisa pasó del armatoste que llevaba en la cabeza a sus ojos.

—¿Sombrero nuevo? —preguntó sereno con una mirada risueña. —Patty —contestó ella sin más.

—Lo he supuesto —dijo él, y le guiñó el ojo.

la joven se puso como un tomate, consciente de que la proximidad de su marido la estaba acalorando, lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler el aroma intenso de su colonia, le miró el pecho ancho, impecablemente cubierto por la camisa blanca de algodón y el chaleco rojo rubí rematado en oro. El pelo oscuro le rozaba el cuello de la camisa, con el que contrastaba fuertemente el corbatín negro. Candy pensó, algo aturdida, que se lo veía muy bronceado y muy sano.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su marido y en el lento acaloramiento que se propagaba por ella que no notó que traían los caballos. Cuando Samson resopló a su espalda, Candy dio un brinco y soltó un chillido que hizo que todos se volvieran hacia ella. Trató de alejarse de él, pero tropezó con Terrence. El la cogió por el brazo y la apretó contra su pecho. Desconcertado, la miró a ella, luego al caballo. Entonces, a él se le iluminó la mirada y la apartó del animal.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —dijo Elroy casi gritando —N-nada. Me ha asustado el caballo, eso es todo.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos con escepticismo, se encogió de hombros y volvió con Archie, quien de pronto estaba rodeado de un mar de flores de seda, que revoloteaban excitadas a su alrededor como barquitas.

—Si necesitáis algo mientras estoy fuera, no tienes más que pedírselo a Sebastian —le decía Terrence mientras ella intentaba que dejara de temblarle la mano.

—Estaremos bien, gracias —contestó su tía.

—Volveremos hacia el anochecer —continuó.

—Esta noche cenamos con los Haversham —dijo ella, moviéndose de forma que el marqués quedara entre el enorme caballo y ella. —Lord Haversham está fuera y su esposa va a organizar una noche de señoras. Espero que no te importe.

—En absoluto. Quiero que tengas lo que quieras, lo que te haga feliz, Candy —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella apartó la mirada del caballo y lo miró a él. Sus ojos azules le exploraban el rostro, chispeantes, deteniéndose en sus labios. El rubor de Candy se intensificó, y la hizo retroceder nerviosa.

—Lo que me haría feliz —le susurró ella —es otro sombrero.

Terrence sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Cielo santo, le flojeaban las rodillas como siempre que él la miraba así. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y le vinieron a la cabeza un millón de preguntas. ¿Sería posible volver a llenar el vacío que había sentido? ¿Podría dejarlo de verdad y volver a América? ¿Encontraría un modo de olvidar los terribles sucesos de Londres?

—¡Candy! —dijo Annie enfática. La aludida volvió la cabeza hacia su prima, que se había plantado a su lado sin que ella lo notara. —¿No me has oído? ¡Archie dice que nos va a enseñar a montar!

—Espléndido —murmuró, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Terrence, que aún le sonreía y la derretía con la intensidad de su mirada.

—Hoy no, porque van a estar en Pemberheath; mañana por la mañana. Dice que hay una yegua gris estupenda, Desdemona se llama, con la que nos enseñará a todas...

Candy soltó una carcajada y Annie se interrumpió y la miró ceñuda. Le dio la risa tonta sólo de oír mencionar la yegua y no podía parar de reír. Su marido la observó con un brillo especial en los ojos, y también él empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Cuanto más reía, más le costaba a Candy parar.

—¡Sí, Desdemona es una yegua estupenda, sin duda! ¡Qué detalle por tu parte, Archie! —logró decir, y volvió a darle la risa.

Lord Cornwell sonrió y se dio un toquecito en el sombrero mientras las primas se miraban confundidas.

—Sabía que le gustaría la elección, milady. Grandchester, si queremos llegar a Pemberheath antes de que anochezca...

—Sí, sí, ya voy.

Sorprendió a Candy cuando le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la boca. Sus labios apenas le rozaron la piel, pero el efecto que tuvieron en sus sentidos fue explosivo. La risa cesó de pronto y un intenso rubor encendió el rostro de la joven. El subió de un salto al caballo y la miró desde arriba como si quisiera decirle algo. Al final puso en marcha a la montura, no sin antes dedicarle a Candy una mirada que le aceleró el pulso.

Arreglar a las Britter para la velada era todo un acontecimiento en sí. Candy pensó que Dorothy parecía exhausta, y Molly completamente extenuada. Annie y Patty se probaron cada una varios vestidos antes de decidir lo que se pondrían. El espacioso dormitorio de Candy estaba sembrado de vestidos y enaguas de colores vivos. Hasta Elroy insistió en que la peinaran, era muy evidente que se trataba de algo inusual en ella, porque protestaba de cada toque del cepillo y se quejaba de que las horquillas se le clavaban en el cuero cabelludo.

Candy se vistió sola. Las sirvientas estaban demasiado ocupadas con las exigencias de sus invitadas, algo que a ella le parecía perfecto. Nunca había precisado la ayuda de una doncella, pero, durante los meses que llevaba en Inglaterra, no había podido librarse de aquel protocolo.

Estaba sentada en el sofá hojeando una revista que Patty había traído de Boston cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó, le hizo una seña a Dorothy para que siguiera con lo suyo y rió de la docena de horquillas que ésta llevaba sujetas con la boca mientras se peleaba con la tupida melena castaña de Patty.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta, el criado le hizo una reverencia.

—El señor solicita audiencia en el despacho oficial, milady. A Candy se le aceleró el pulso de inmediato.

—¿Cuándo?

—En cuanto le sea posible, milady.

—Dile a lord Grandchester que voy en seguida. —Cerró la puerta y miró los rostros expectantes de sus primas y su tía.

—¡Pareces asustada! ¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber Elroy.

—Ah, no, claro que no —contestó ella precipitadamente, dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la habitación. —Tengo que calzarme —gritó, y se metió en el guardarropa.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ese hombre? —inquirió Elroy.

—Nada, tía. Que me esperan en el despacho, eso es todo —le respondió ella.

Lo cierto era que las citas de Terrence la angustiaban. ¿Estaría disgustado con ella? Negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba el calzado. ¡Qué ridiculez! ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar disgustado con ella? El que las últimas veces que la había llamado hubieran sido para reprocharle algo que había hecho mal o excusarse por algo que había hecho él no era motivo para inquietarse. Su familia se estaba comportando lo mejor que sabía. Anthony ya no estaba. Candy encontró las zapatillas azul claro que buscaba y se las puso ¡Qué tontería! Probablemente quisiera decirle que salía de viaje de negocios, que iban a estar un tiempo sin cerveza o alguna otra bobada. No era más que eso.

Salió sonriente del vestidor y les dijo a las mujeres que las vería en la entrada cuando estuvieran listas. Antes de que Elroy pudiera decir nada, salió del dormitorio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho, llamó discretamente a la puerta y lo oyó pedirle que pasara. Con mucha cautela, abrió y asomó la cabeza. Su esposo estaba junto a la ventana, inclinado hacia adelante, con el pie en el alféizar. Parecía que acababa de llegar de Pemberheath; no iba vestido de etiqueta y llevaba la camisa desabrochada hasta medio pecho. El pelo revuelto le caía de cualquier manera por el cuello abierto de la camisa. Tenía un aspecto muy viril.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—Sí. Pasa, por favor.

Cruzó con recato el umbral. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa? —¿Ocurre algo malo?

Terrence arqueó una ceja.

—¿Malo? No.

Candy se agarró las manos a la espalda y permaneció allí, de pie, sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda bajo su escrutinio. Se dio cuenta de que estaba balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y paró.

—¿Qué tal se te ha dado el día? —preguntó él con naturalidad, bajando el pie al suelo. —Muy bien, milord.

Terrence se acercó despacio al aparador y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

—¿No te sientas?

Candy paseó la mirada por la estancia, esperando encontrar la razón de aquella llamada en algún sitio visible.

—¿Prefieres quedarte de pie? —insistió él, y ella se dio cuenta de que no se había movido.

—¿Me has mandado llamar? —volvió a preguntar ella, de pronto desesperada por saber lo que quería.

—Pareces preocupada —observó él.

Candy se llevó las manos delante, donde las cruzó con fuerza, temerosa de lo que pudiera venir.

—Disculpa. Es que tía Elroy y las chicas...

—Lo entiendo. Estás entretenida con tus invitadas.

¿Qué había querido decir?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

El dejó de mirar el agua que tenía en la mano y la miró a ella, luego titubeó un instante. —No pretendía distraerte de tu familia —dijo Terrence con frialdad.

Candy no respondió. Le pareció que lo irritaba que no lo hiciera. —Supongo que no es necesario que te pregunte si te apetece beber algo —comentó él. —Claro —añadió socarrón cuando Candy negó con la cabeza.

El dejó el vaso y dio varios pasos para situarse en el centro de la estancia. El sol de última hora de la tarde que entraba por las ventanas dibujaba una suave silueta de su cuerpo. Apoyado en un solo pie y con los brazos cruzados, miró ceñudo a su esposa. Ella lo encontró bastante imponente.

A él le pareció que ella se comportaba de forma rara.

—Sólo quería preguntarte qué tal se te ha dado el día, Candy, nada más —dijo él con sequedad.

Ésta retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta.

—Sin incidentes, milord —dijo ella en voz baja. ¿Por qué demonios se mostraba tan reticente? Casi parecía que le tuviese miedo

—Me llamo Terry—dijo él, más irritado de lo que habría querido. Deja de llamarme milord. —Alzó la mano de inmediato en señal de disculpa. —Perdona. Espero que tu velada en casa de los Haversham sea entretenida. —Le dio la espalda.

Obviamente se había dejado alentar tontamente por la conducta de ella la noche anterior y esa mañana. Sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado y la decepción fue abrumadora.

—Gracias —le contestó Candy a su espalda, y se dispuso a salir. Abrió la puerta, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar por encima del hombro. Él se había acercado a los ventanales y miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

Candy salió del despacho en silencio y avanzó aprisa por el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Él la había llamado para preguntarle amablemente por su día! ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? Asqueada de sí misma. Subió corriendo la escalera de mármol hasta su despacho particular y, cerrando la puerta al entrar, empezó a pasearse delante de la chimenea.

Sabía muy bien de qué tenía miedo, había pensado en poco más aquel día. Tenía miedo de que volvieran a hacerle daño. De algún modo, había logrado superar los terribles sucesos de Londres, pero no podía sobreponerse al miedo de que algo similar volviera a sucederle. La única forma de protegerse era mantener las distancias. La idea de estar a solas con él convertía su miedo en inquietud. Sabía en su interior que no sería capaz de resistirse y no podría impedir volver a enamorarse locamente de él. ¿Y si él volvía a rechazarla? No podría soportarlo una segunda vez, de eso estaba segura.

A las Britter les encantó la cena con lady Haversham, y se obsequiaron unas a otras con relatos cada vez más disparatados. Candy picoteó su comida en medio de aquel alboroto femenino y se obligó a reír y a responder cuando le tocaba. Toda la noche la había perseguido una imagen de Terrence, de pie junto a la ventana del despacho, mirando al jardín. Cuanto más pensaba en él, más cuenta se daba de lo estúpida que había sido aquellas últimas semanas. Qué imbécil podía ser a veces. E inflexible. Y quisquillosa. Lo amaba con toda su alma, siempre lo había amado, siempre lo amaría. Y él la amaba a ella. Lo notaba.

La velada con lady Haversham se le hizo interminable. Cuando al fin pidieron el coche, Candy fue la primera en subir; se acurrucó entre los cojines y deseó que fuera más rápido. Sus primas parlotearon sin parar durante la media hora de camino a casa, pero ella estaba ausente. Igual que Elroy, que no dejó de mirarla en todo el rato, con un gesto muy sombrío.

Sus primas y su tía debieron de percibir su angustia, porque las tres insistieron en retirarse en cuanto llegaron a Blessing Park. Candy agradeció que su tía despachara a las chicas a sus habitaciones en el ala de invitados de la planta superior. Antes de marcharse, tía Elroy le susurró al oído: «Sigue adelante y no mires atrás». Candy la miró perpleja, pero sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

Las vio subir la escalera y doblar la esquina. Ella recorrió el pasillo de la planta baja en busca de algún signo de vida. Salvo por el criado que las había recibido al llegar, la casa estaba oscura y silenciosa.

Seguramente Terrence ya se había retirado hacía rato. Tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente para verlo, e incluso entonces ¿qué iba a decirle? Quería rogarle que olvidara el pasado. Quería decirle que lo amaba y que siempre lo había amado. Quería sentir el calor de sus brazos, el contacto de sus caderas en su piel, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella en la cama. Sin darse cuenta, se plantó delante del dormitorio de Terrence. Por la puerta entreabierta salía un fino haz de luz.

Se detuvo y se quedó mirando la puerta. ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Llamaba? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Quizá se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Tal vez Damon estuviese allí dentro con él. No pudo evitar acercarse sigilosamente; sólo oyó el leve frufrú de sus propias faldas. Agarró el pomo de bronce y se miró los nudillos blancos. «Llama, imbécil», se dijo, pero su mano, reaccionando a otras órdenes, abrió despacio la puerta.

Chisporroteaba un fuego en el hogar. Había un libro abierto en una silla de piel, situada justo delante del fuego. No había rastro de nadie por allí. Suspiró aliviada; Terrence ni siquiera estaba dentro. Con la punta del pie empujó la puerta un poquito más. Su curiosidad y el deseo de estar cerca de él la impulsaban a comportarse como una vulgar fisgona. Se asomó por la puerta parcialmente abierta. Aquella habitación..., pensó con añoranza, estirando el cuello para ver un poco más. ¿Cuántas noches gozosas había pasado allí? ¿Cuántas noches se había quedado dormida en sus brazos? ¿Cuántas mañanas lo había visto afeitarse y cuántas veces se había acercado él al borde de la cama y le había sonreído desde arriba?

Empujó un poquito más la puerta con el pie y las bisagras chirriaron. Se detuvo y esperó, pero no oyó nada.

Él no estaba allí.

Candy empujó descaradamente la puerta y entró en la habitación, sonriendo al mirar al techo de color verde, con sus medallones y sus molduras. Bajó la vista a la alfombra de Aubusson y, llevada por un impulso, se descalzó. Se dirigió despacio al armario y pasó los dedos por la suave caoba. Abrió una de las puertas y alargó la mano para tocar unas cuantas decenas de corbatines que había allí colgados. Se los acercó a la cara, saboreando el tacto del tejido en su piel e inhalando su aroma masculino. Al cabo de un buen rato, los soltó y, antes de cerrar la puerta, vio cómo se balanceaban suavemente contra la percha.

Luego se acercó a la palangana y acarició la brocha y el peine, después cogió la cuchilla y pasó el dedo con cuidado por la hoja fría. Podía imaginárselo, con el torso descubierto y el rostro enjabonado mientras se afeitaba la barba, los músculos del pecho y del estómago moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de su respiración. Sonriente, dejó la cuchilla en su sitio y se encaminó a la cama. Tocó las gruesas cortinas de damasco, luego continuó avanzando hasta los pies y se abrazó a uno de los altos postes de caoba.

Su propio chillido la asustó más que él. Terrence estaba de pie junto a las cortinas de terciopelo en el oscuro rincón de la ventana, vestido con un camisón negro de terciopelo. En la penumbra de la habitación, apenas se lo podía distinguir de dichas cortinas. Iba descalzo, tenía las piernas separadas, las manos cogidas a la espalda y la miraba fijamente.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó Candy, más avergonzada que asustada por su inesperada presencia.

El tardó en responder.

—Estaba esperando —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se llevó de inmediato la mano a la garganta.

—L-lo... lo siento... No he caído en la cuenta de que podías estar esperándonos...

—No. Te estaba esperando a ti, Candy. He esperado todas las noches a que pasaras por esa puerta.

—¿Me esperabas? —repitió ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Él asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia ella, balanceando las manos a los lados.

—Te esperaba.

—¿A mí? —susurró ella sin convicción, hipnotizada por la pasión que ardía en sus ojos azules.

—Cada minuto, cada hora. —Dio un paso más; ya lo tenía delante, con los puños apretados a los lados, como si se estuviera conteniendo. —Esperaba a que entendieras lo mucho que te quiero —susurró, luego, con cautela, alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla ardiente con los nudillos.

—Terry, debes saber...

—Debo saber que tú también me quieres.

Cuando Terrence deslizó la mano hasta su cuello y la atrajo hacia así, a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Con la otra mano la cogió por la cintura.

—¿Me amas, Candy? —le susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

El deseo se desplegó en el interior de la joven, que recibió con voracidad aquel beso tentativo. Se colgó de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Él levantó la cabeza. —¿Me amas? —volvió a susurrarle. La embargó una poderosa emoción.

—Siempre te he amado —gimió ella—y siempre te amaré. Pero temo que...

—No —dijo él con voz ronca. —No, mi amor, no tengas miedo. No volveré a hacerte daño, te lo juro por mi vida. Te amo, Candy, a ti y a nadie más que a ti. Para mí nunca habrá otra mujer, ni amantes, nadie. Sólo tú. Sólo mi querida Candy.

Jadeó suavemente. Había tanta emoción en su voz y deseaba tanto creerlo. Él la estrechó aún más en sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo fuerte contra cada centímetro del de ella, y volvió a besarla. Deslizó las manos por su espalda, desabrochando los diminutos bolones a su paso. El contacto del aire con su espalda descubierta despertó de pronto sus sentidos, y Candy se retiró.

—Terrence, escúchame... —le susurró al pecho.

El profirió un gemido muy grave y le quitó una horquilla del pelo. Un mechón largo y grueso se derramó entre los dos. Le quitó otra horquilla.

—Tienes que escucharme. Quiero olvidarlo todo, de verdad. Quiero mirar hacia adelante...

Él empezó a besuquearle el cuello, murmurando su asentimiento sobre la piel ardiente de Candy. Ella cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—Pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo, de que vuelva a suceder —insistió.

Terrence se apartó despacio de su cuello.

—Candy. Te amo. Te necesito. No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí jamás. No quiero apartarme nunca de ti. Te prometo que te seré fiel, en todos los aspectos. Nada cambiará eso jamás. —Su voz era tan rotunda como su gesto A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. —Te quiero, mi amor —volvió a decirle, acariciándole el cuello con su dulce aliento.

Increíblemente, su esposa alzó los ojos. Él le sonreía con tal adoración que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Ella no se merecía aquello.

—¿Y el bebé? —inquirió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Fue una tragedia terrible, pero no fue culpa tuya —le dijo él con ternura mientras le quitaba otra horquilla del pelo y atrapaba el mechón con la mano.

—¿Y si...?

—Me da igual —la interrumpió él adelantándose a la pregunta. —Eres tú a quien quiero, ¿no lo entiendes? —Le cogió la cara y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Si vienen más niños, bienvenidos sean, los querré tanto como te quiero a ti. Si no, poco importa, porque aún te tendré a ti. Lo que importa eres tú. Tú eres lo que me hace feliz. Tú eres el aire que respiro —le susurró, y le besó la frente.

Candy no fue consciente de que le agarraba las solapas del camisón, ni de que enterraba el rostro en el vello suave de su pecha Sólo notó que la intensidad de aquel amor la envolvía por completo y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Te amo, Candy, más que a mi vida —le dijo él con una voz plena de emoción. —¡Dios, cuánto te necesito!

—¡Ay, Terrence! —suspiró ella en su pecho.

Él la cogió en brazos, se acercó a la puerta, la cerró de un puntapié y volvió junto a la cama. Después la dejó en el suelo y le quitó el vestido, acariciándola apasionadamente mientras lo hacía. Le acarició los pechos a través de la combinación de fino algodón que llevaba debajo, pasándole la yema de los pulgares por los pezones, que se endurecieron de inmediato con sus caricias.

—Te he echado tanto de menos... —le susurró ella mientras él le cogía el pecho.

Él sonrió y, tras soltarle los tirantes de la combinación, se la bajó hasta la cintura. De ahí cayó al suelo, amontonándose a sus pies.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño ¡No sabes cuánto! —le respondió con voz pastosa, luego la tendió en la cama. Le quitó las medias y se retiró un poco para admirar su cuerpo desnudo un instante antes de despojarse de su camisón. Su virilidad, vibrante de deseo, se disparó en cuanto se tumbó sobre ella. —Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca —le pidió. Sus manos ya habían empezado a explorarla y revoloteaban rápidamente entre sus muslos.

—Jamás —le susurró ella.

—Jamás —repitió él, luego ancló con pasión su boca a la de ella.

Sus besos eran embriagadores; todo dejó de existir salvo su sabor, su olor, el tacto de su cuerpo apretado contra el de ella. Candy gimió y él deslizó los dedos en su interior, ladeó la boca sobre la de ella, paseando la lengua por todos sus rincones. Ella acarició el vello suave que cubría apenas su pecho y se detuvo en sus pezones. Él gimió y la besó con mayor vehemencia. Cuando Terrence bajó la cabeza a los pechos de ella, Candy se arqueó para acercarse más a él. Le chupó uno, luego el otro y, con la lengua, empezó a trazar una línea húmeda hasta su vientre. Se detuvo para besarle la cicatriz, que empezaba a disimularse poco a poco, luego se deslizó hasta los rizos dorados de la confluencia de sus muslos.

—Terry —le susurró ella sorprendida.

Lo oyó reír antes de introducirle la lengua entre los pliegues suaves y cálidos. Candy se arqueó; el placer que le producía era insoportable, y ella se retorcía descontroladamente bajo su cuerpo. Le cogió las nalgas con sus manos fuertes y la lamió despacio, tentándola con cada caricia de su lengua. Se sumergió en un océano de pasión. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos el clímax; sus manos enterradas en la oscura maraña de su pelo, lo instaban, suplicantes a que pusiera fin a aquella tortura. Terrence exploraba implacable su cuerpo y, cuando notó que ella empezaba a tensarse ante la proximidad de la plenitud, las caricias de su lengua se hicieron más urgentes y la llevaron al límite.

Candy estalló y se dejó llevar por un éxtasis total. Su cuerpo fue presa de una dulce convulsión. Se arqueó, entregándose, saboreándolo. Terrence la levantó y se introdujo en su interior con un impulso brutal. Candy gimió de absoluta euforia.

—Dios mío... Candy, mi amor... —le susurró él al tiempo que se instalaba sobre ella y empezaba a moverse en su interior.

Ella lo abrazó, le enroscó las piernas a la cintura y se apretó contra él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto la piel blanca y sedosa de su cuello. El marqués se meció con mayor vehemencia y ella notó que unas lágrimas calientes le corrían por las sienes hasta los oídos.

—Te amo, Terry —le susurró con rotundidad mientras él prolongaba sus movimientos.

De él emanó un gemido largo y profundo y, con un último y potente empujón, vertió su semilla en lo más hondo de su ser. Se estremeció de placer, luego se derrumbó sobre ella y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

—Cielo santo, cuánto te deseaba —le susurró él, besándole el cuello y las lágrimas.

Candy contuvo un sollozo la intensidad de su intercambio amoroso y los latidos del corazón de Terrence contra el suyo hicieron desaparecer el vacío que había sentido durante tantas semanas. Aquel lugar de su interior se llenó hasta rebosar del amor y el deseo que le inspiraba su esposa.

—No llores mi vida —le pidió su marido con ternura, alzándose sobre un codo y limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—L-lo... lo siento, ¡lo siento muchísimo!

—No, cariño, soy yo el que lo siente. —Terrence se dispuso a retirarse de ella.

—¡No! No, no, por favor, no te vayas —le susurró.

Él le sonrió, luego la envolvió en sus brazos y se puso de lado.

—He sido un imbécil, mi amor... Jamás debí haberte puesto en esa situación. Tú no has hecho nada malo, nada en absoluto.

—Sí, Terrence, sí lo hice. Tú tenías razón. No fui del todo sincera contigo al principio...

—Calla... Todo eso es historia. Se acabó. Lo que importa es que te tengo aquí conmigo ahora y tengo tu promesa solemne de que nunca me dejarás, ¿no es así?

Candy asintió despacio. Era demasiado bueno con ella. Más de lo que merecía. No podía dejar de llorar.

—No le des más vueltas al pasado. Viviremos en Blessing Park y viajaremos a América periódicamente, para que tus primas vean a nuestros hijos y puedan hacerles sombreros extravagantes. Envejeceremos juntos, veremos madurar a nuestros hijos y crecer a nuestros nietos. En eso tienes que pensar, ¿de acuerdo?

Candy se enroscó uno de los rizos de Terrence en el dedo.

—¿Y si no tenemos hijos? —le susurró.

—Entonces envejeceremos juntos, disfrutando el uno del otro, y de los Haversham, claro. Tu prima te hará sombreros nuevos y yo los elogiaré todos. Y haremos viajes por todo el mundo, y tú, mi amor, tocarás para mí por las noches. No imaginas cuánto he echado de menos tu música.

Candy se acurrucó aún más en su pecho, verdaderamente aliviada por su abrazo y sus tiernas palabras.

—Tengo una pregunta —le dijo ella a media voz.

Candy le lamió el pezón erecto y él profirió un grave gemido.

—Lo que quieras, mi amor —respondió él con ternura.

—Si yo toco para ti todas las noches, tendrás que prometerme que tú también tocarás para mí.

Terrence rió, mordisqueándole el labio inferior mientras ella deslizaba la mano hasta la conjunción de sus cuerpos.

—A Dios pongo por testigo, jamás te faltará amor —declaró él tumbándose boca arriba.

A horcajadas sobre él, Candy empezó a moverse despacio, seductora. Él le cogió los pechos. —¿En serio? ¿Y si estoy embarazada, y gorda? —rió ella.

—Me da igual, esperaré a que des a luz.

—¿Y aunque huela a perro muerto, me esperarás también? —bromeó Candy.

Terrence no respondió de inmediato, absorto en el movimiento sensual de ella. Candy, a caballo de su cuerpo, rió. La miró. Estaba radiante. Su esposa. Su hermosa esposa había vuelto a ser quien era. Le llevó la mano a la mejilla y Candy se apoyó en ella. Sus suaves ojos verdes resplandecían de amor.

—Siempre te esperaré, mi amor —le susurró él.

La joven suspiró feliz y bajó al encuentro de su esposo


	25. Chapter 25

EPÍLOGO

_Doce años después..._

Terrence firmó de prisa una letra de cambio que Sebastian le había entregado. Un repentino silencio le hizo levantar la cabeza, con la pluma anclada al papel. La música había cesado, le dio a su secretario un fajo de papeles y se volvió para saludar al niño que salía disparado hacia el balcón.

—¡Papá, papá! —gritó éste arrojándose a los brazos abiertos de su padre.

—Aidan, ¿cómo está mi chico? —preguntó Terrence mientras le revolvía el pelo y lo abrazaba con fuerza antes de dejarlo en el suelo. —¿Ya has terminado tu clase de música?

El niño asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡Mamá dice que algún día podré tocar con una orquesta! —anunció orgulloso. Terrence dudaba que su hijo supiese lo que era una orquesta.

—Claro, hijo.

En realidad, sus tres hijos poseían un talento prometedor. Ya no tenía que imaginarse la orquesta cuando Candy tocaba. Con Alaina al piano y Alexa al violín, las tres mujeres de la familia interpretaban hermosos tríos. Aidan, el más pequeño, prometía aún más que sus hermanas con los instrumentos de cuerda. Terrence se sentó y cogió al muchacho en su regazo.

—Tía Annie y tío Archie vienen a cenar, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó.

El niño frunció el cejo.

—Tienen un bebé, papá, y no para de llorar. Mamá dice que eso es lo que hacen los bebés, pero ¡yo no recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida! —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos y dando un cabezazo para mayor énfasis.

Terrence y Sebastian rieron.

—Te aseguro, principito, que tú también llorabas —le dijo su padre.

Aidan arrugó la nariz y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Por supuesto —repitió Terrence, luego se inclinó y le susurró al oído: —Pero no tanto como Alexa, y muchísimo menos fuerte que Alaina.

—Nadie llora tan fuerte como Alaina —declaró el niño, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Como si los hubieran oído, dos niñas entraron dando brincos por la puerta del balcón. —¡Papá! —gritaron al unísono.

Terrence sonrió cariñoso a sus dos hijas. Alexa, que tenía el pelo castaño como el y los ojos azul oscuro, se parecía a él. Alaina tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes de su madre. Aidan, el pequeño, era una curiosa mezcla de los dos, con el pelo castaño de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre. A Terrence los tres le parecían los niños más guapos que había visto jamás, y se consideraba bastante objetivo en su valoración. Claro que, siempre que se lo decía a Archie, su buen amigo discrepaba y señalaba a su hijo y a su hija recién nacida como prueba de que Annie y él habían tenido la descendencia más hermosa.

—¿Qué haces, papá? —preguntó Alaina ojeando unos papeles que él se había dejado en la mesa de hierro forjado.

—Espero a tu madre, mi amor. Anda, no toques eso.

La niña se retiró en seguida y volvió su rostro precioso a su padre.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

—Ha ido a Pemberheath, cielo.

—¡Siempre estás esperando a mamá! Lo dices siempre que se va —sentenció Alexa, tocándole el corbatín.

—Sí, papá, ¿por qué no le dices que se quede? ¡Así no tendrás que esperarla tanto! —añadió Alaina. Los tres niños lo miraron expectantes.

—Porque, hijos míos, si vuestra madre no se fuera nunca, yo nunca la esperaría. —Pero ¿por qué quieres esperarla todo el tiempo? —quiso saber Alexa. Michael sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a su hija.

—Si no la espero, cielo, puede que olvide por qué la espero.

—¿Por qué la esperas, papá? —preguntó Aidan

—Porque quiero muchísimo a vuestra madre. Anda, id a buscar a la niñera. Vuestros tíos no tardarán en llegar.

Los tres niños salieron disparados, tropezándose unos con otros al querer pasar a la vez por la puerta.

Sebastian se levantó.

—Creo que debería evaluar los daños del despacho —comento con sequedad, y siguió a los niños dentro.

Terrence se volvió para coger unos papeles que había olvidado y vio a Candy paseando con Withers por el jardín. Como era de esperar, el viejo jardinero la había abordado cuando entraba en la finca para enseñarle sus logros más recientes. Su esposa, que ya tenía treinta y cuatro años, estaba más guapa que nunca. Terrence empezaba a verle algunas canas en su cabellera color dorado, y las arrugas de los ojos se le notaban un poco más, pero se había vuelto más bonita con el paso de los años. Tras el nacimiento de su primera hija, Alexa, había adquirido una seductora madurez.

Candy lo vio de pie en el balcón y lo saludó con la mano; su luminosa sonrisa aún le producía escalofríos. ¡Dios, qué suerte había tenido en la vida! Le habría gustado poder decir que se lo había ganado con muchos años de esfuerzo. O buenas acciones, pero lo cierto era que todo le había llovido del cielo inesperadamente, igual que las viejas piedras de las ruinas se desprendían y caían al suelo. Un frío día, cuando menos lo esperaba, ella le había caído del cielo.

Candy subía ya la escalera y, al llegar al balcón, fue directa a sus brazos abiertos y lo besó con ternura.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —preguntó.

—Esperándote, mi amor.

Candy rió y, con un destello de sus ojos verdes, se cogió a su brazo, —No esperes más, cariño. Ya estoy aquí.

Y AHORA SI LLEGO EL FIN Y EL EPILOGO ME ENCANTO COMPARTIRLES ESTA HISTORIA Y RECUERDEN QUE NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO POR AQUI LAS QUIERO BENDICIONES❤️❤️❤️


End file.
